Dragon Reborn
by Gold Standard
Summary: Over a decade has passed since the Green Ranger powers were lost. With a galactic axis power willing to snatch all of Earth's natural resources, Doctor Tommy Oliver must find someone capable of preventing this. The story sets around late 2006/early 2007.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Reborn**

_**Prologue**_

_The timeframe is November 2006. In his sophmore year of high school, Van Lien is your typical sixteen year old looking for controversy. For the past couple of years he'd been on the verge in demanding illegal action. Van took a turn which influences the peers and people guiding him. The questions people often wonder is how these peers feel within. Is the teen really in for all the crime he's made? What caused him to react this way? Why does it mean highly for such aggression? Like many say, everything has its reason._

It was a gloomy evening in a suburban town of California. In this person's house, there were loads of papers and junk lying on the kitchen floor. You may believe that this place is home for the family as everyone would say. However, that isn't the case.

Walk slowly upstairs and look to your left. Inside, we enter a bedroom where a boy was sleeping in his bed with a blanket covered over him.

He turned from his side, his back lying on the mattress. As you can see his face, his face was filled with tears of sorrow. There was a reason and from the looks of things, it seems a nightmare is causing this massive chaos. But what threat is lurking inside the mind of sixteen year old Van Lien? What was clouding his mind that no one even realizes?

* * *

In a city consist with flames and burnt down buildings, there was chaos. Children and adults hid from their shelters. A dog was lying dead with bloodstains which spotted the roadway. There were knocked down garbage cans, papers, food, and other junk polluting the area. The lonely boy walked along the empty streets, in awe of the destruction.

As he approached a barber shop, he gazed upon the window. It was the only stained glass that had not been shattered. "It wouldn't be wise if you hadn't stared at your reflection."

"Do I know you?" Van asked. He looked to his left, right, wherever he could to find the person's trace.

"Have you ever heard of split personalities? In fact, turn your head away and look at it again." The teen did what the anonymous figure had commanded. As he looks through the glass again, instead of just your ordinary reflection, the human had dark clothing on and white hair. In addition, he also had dark eyeliner with a crimson cape attached from the back.

_"What do you want from me? Tell me"._

His counterpart burst into laughter. "How could you be ruthless at a time like this? I mean, think of what you've done to this place. The people are terrified of the de-struction going on; they were afraid of the diseases that have impact other parts of the city. Van looked as though his counterpart was crazy. "So you're taking eve-rything and throwing it up to my face?"

The kid from the reflection burst into hysteria. There was something he knew in his bright mind that his 'lighter' side didn't. "Aw come on already. Don't you believe what's right and what is wrong? See the reason why this place looks like a disaster is due to the fact that your inner self have been poisoned; for quite awhile at the least. From the way I observe, it doesn't seem like you'll be living for very long."

"You bastard" As he was beginning to make the first jump, Van's other side of him was attempting to take down his true of heart.

Just as things were turning for the worse, the teen immediately woke up from bed. Sweat was all over him and thought as if he'd soaked himself. He asked, "what in the blue hell just happened?" That is something he should figure out.

Time had passed and Van experienced one of the deadliest nightmares. The creatures that have inhabited his inner self have worsen. Was this an ordinary nightmare or is this just the beginning? Again that was the question he had to inquire.

**

* * *

**

**In a not so distant planet known as Triforia...**

Somewhere in the endless mass of outer space, a king sized spaceship shuttled. Inside the ship, a hatch opened as the ship stepped along the platform of a complex control room.

With it making its awaited arrival, the anonymous figure a muscular built man with long hair, neck length wise, along with a mask covering the eyes and forehead waited for the vehicle's descent. "Today is my lucky day. After weeks of sealing the deal, I finally get to set sail on my quest." He muttered. The man's name was Laviak, a man with no background, not to mention the ruler of a distant planet. No one other than the people from his world knew much about him, but he was a very gentle man.

As they opened the hatch, a man with a dark, clean cut hair held a golden staff. His name was Trey, the ruler of Triforia as well as the Gold Zeo Power Ranger.

"Excuse me, but before your departure, you must agree to our terms of service." He informed as he handed him the clipboard. Laviak read over the mission statement. After sign-ing the covenant, he gave him back the ballpoint pen as well as the clipboard itself.

Trey looked over the contract once more. To make sure he understood the deal the myste-rious man agreed, the Triforian king signed his name on the line below his signature. "I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Please do not mangle this space craft. We've worked months to construct such ships like these."

"I won't cause any harm to this spaceship you've built for the Union," He said. With no an-swer, Laviak aboard the space craft. "If you do, then I'll send you back to the cell." Trey and his two counterparts entered to make sure the systems were in order. The ship was shaped compared to a scorpion. It carried one of the sickest creatures roaming inside. One was dressed as a king while the other was made from hard solid objects.

"Mister Laviak, are you satisfied with its features?" A robot said as the two headed through the entrance into the shuttle. It had digital buttons on his torso (ala the Alphas), a head that resembles a rabbit, and titanium framed body. "Its very attractive I must say. Where are you heading off to?"

"Planet Earth," Laviak answered. He was calm, but he usually despises answering questions. "Our other ship got demolished as we were trying to avoid being sucked into the black hole.

"Aside from that, you're one of the last of the alien race to be recruited. It's difficult for me to explain, but my top priority is not going to consist of destroying humanity, at least not for now." The villain sat on his new throne which, from within his perspective, felt very comforting.

"Unlike many anti-human creatures, my objective is to take its natural resources and use them to help those poor citizens of our home planet. I am looking forward to see how much that planet has changed." He chuckled as he eyed the city of Angel Grove on his new porta-ble monitor.

The robot looked deliriously at the commander in charge of the spaceship. "Not only will I take their resources, but I also intend on getting ourselves an apprentice. I need somebody strong and ambitious to carry out my plan on conquering the galaxy. Until then, the plans I have in store for him have yet to be sorted or arranged." As Trey and his counterparts re-turned to the hall, they nodded at the man in the crimson mask as they left the shuttle.

For Laviak and his bounty crew, they all had entered the new ship. He pinpointed the desti-nation for it to arrive; pushing the "go" button as the ship slowly took flight. The newly modeled space craft traveled like the speed of light.

* * *

In an underground based laboratory, a man was lying on the recliner, his eyes closed tightly. The computer was doing its usual duty. By scanning on any infected viruses, he was sure no threats are invading. Suddenly, a sound of an alarm shrieked the entire lab.

"Wh- what's going on?" the man mumbled loudly. He reached into his pocket and noticed a coin glowing in green. "I guess it did some recharging, huh?"

* * *

With the morning sun rousing above the horizon, Van slowly got out of bed. The boy had jet black hair, brownish colored eyes, and comes from Asian descent. He seemed pretty stressed from the other night and had barely enough sleep. So many questions he kept ask-ing to himself, yet to no avail. Was it a dream or was it signaling a cry for help?

Leaving the house, he walked along the street. He usually uses it as a sidewalk. Before reaching a stop sign, Van came to cease a group of men, blockading his path.

"Well, if it isn't the punk attending Angel Grove High," shouted out a young man. He was an all American teenager with spiky blond hair and bright green eyes. His name was Matt Mclean, or perhaps better known as "Mean" Matt Mclean. Like Van, he's one of the toughest street fighters who attended one of Angel Grove's rival, Stone Canyon….or perhaps a wan-nabe type gang member.

"Didn't you forget about our contract yesterday?" He asked hastily.

"Uh, contract? What the hell are you talking about?" Van replied in a hastily manner. He scratched his head, not recalling the day he made the deal.

Van across from Matt smirked. "Just wait until I beat the odds...again." The two circled around the street. As they stood eye to eye, the two got into their fighting stances. "Just don't be so hyperactive, that's if you beat me." The other three men searched for a safe spot to watch, only to leave the two along the street, glaring at each other.

"You ready to get yourself pulverized?" Matt asked.

"Don't even try," Van retorted as the feud began to heat the streets on one hot morning.

The battle raged with a punch connected to Matt. He continued the assault, from left to right as he lied hard on the pavement.

"I thought you said you were the toughest pregnant dog of the entire town," Van taunted. Matt im-mediately kipped up. He was snickering as if he'd already won the fight.

"Just watch when I videotape the scene and show my fellow peeps because that's when I'm going to show that I'm not some kind of a jerk." The blond hair teen snarled. He stared at the camera, showing off his core muscles.

"Guys start recording." Mean's buddies nodded as they grabbed their video cam. Van was down for a moment, but quickly weighted up the ground as he elbowed the other teen on the solid pavement.

"Don't get your hopes up; it would make me want to puke." He warned him, a knee blown to the gut of Mclean.

"I must admit that you're good," He scolded as the spiky haired kid held his injured abdo-minal. "I appreciate the comment, but what you don't realize is that you're about to get your ass outnumbered."

The fight raged on, Van, however, gaining the upper advantage. When stunning the spiky haired teen, he clutched his legs onto the neck of Matt, twisting it for a head scissors take-down. Van then pulled his legs over his neck for a triangular choke hold.

Meanwhile, the other of his comrades charged along as one held Van with a sleeper. "Don't even think about it." He tossed the spiky haired teen to his three mates - It was like bowling pins already being knocked by a bowling ball.

Van stared at the foursome, laughing in reaction to their TKO. "…And don't you ever lay your hands on me, especially all you wannabe thugs, will ya?" The sixteen year old rushed out of the scene. Matt and his gang were laid on the street, each of them wincing in pain.


	2. Day of the Dragon

** The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter I, Episode 1:  
Day of the Dragon**

It was your typical average day at Angel Grove. The students have recently arrived either by vehicle or walking there. It seemed like a huge school compared to some others, not to mention that they were rare around here.

In the hallways, Van, the adolescent sixteen year old, sat on the tiled floor that was leaning against the lockers. His eyes were swollen red, unusual for a good morning. While remaining there, a girl walked over to him. She had long brown hair and green eyes that sparked the teen's attention. Amber Greenwalt who was months younger than Van, turned the dial of her locker combination. As she successfully opened it, the girl put back and exchanged her books from the locker.

"Hey Van," she said in a polite matter. Her head pointed towards the teenage boy, waving her hair.

"What do you want?" Van said in a cranky voice. He disliked having a chat or some ongoing conversation, especially if it only lasted a minimum.

Amber noticed the death look in his eyes. She knew something was up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything. Anyways, did you manage to finish that history project? I mean we had four weeks to hand it in."

Van turned his head away. He refused to answer, not even a single peep. The sixteen year old had gone through a major crisis since his parents, mostly his mother, were mysteriously vanished. With his rebellious attitude going hay wired, it didn't seem like there was no point for him to live.

"Look, are you going to just sit there and not respond to me?" She commented. The girl placed her books on top of the locker and sat alongside Van. Amber was concerned about the teen and she couldn't stand the pressure the boy was receiving.

Over the first quarter of the school year, Van had been failing nearly every class and had many unexcused absences with no return calls at all; something doesn't add up. There was one point in time where he could ask the teacher what he was missing during class and usually makes it up during class. With his parents nowhere to be found, it was his responsibility to organize his styles of life. However, his participation has generally waned and if it continues, then he would never see the light of day, at least not anytime soon.

"If you don't mind, why bother?" Just before she was leaving, Van decided to step up.

"I didn't finish the project altogether. To tell you the truth, I only managed to finish the five paragraph assignment." He explained to her. Amber took a moment to organize her thoughts vividly.

When she was ready, Amber reacted. "Alright, perhaps I thought you would envy me." The brunette sat back down, trying to advance the conversation thoroughly. She would often look out for him, pretty much like a sister to him, but friends in general that is. "So, did you have any dreams you had last night?"

Van glanced at her with a cold expression on his face. "What made you think I would be asking you that question? I always wondered about that."

"You don't really have to answer if you don't feel like it," Amber said sarcastically, but less harsh. She wasn't usually in that mood often, but she wanted to help people for their own benefit.

"It's fine. Even if I told you, you would feel sorry for me." Van stated. He glares at the clock which was currently pointing five of. "Nothing's been the same since they left, even my mother."

Amber felt sympathy towards the innocent teen. She could somehow comprehend the pain and troubles that were closing in. He doesn't consider himself to be emo, slang for emotional or better yet taking life for granted, plus there was a good reason in a time of desperation. "I knew you would regret about living by yourself. Besides why can't you stay with me and my dad for awhile? You won't be disappointed."

Van frowned. "Come on, I live across the street from you. What makes you think I would decide to move?"

Amber drew a heavy sigh. "I've known you since we were little and your mother and my dad seem to get along pretty well. Maybe I could help you improve on your grades and other things like that."

The sixteen year old stood up. "Could you please stop? I've told you thousands of times that nothing's wrong with me. If you want to show the people how of a clown I am, don't even bother." Van immediately walked off, but was then stopped by Amber.

"Who said I was treating you like a clown? I mean, you've barely done anything to help yourself and if you aren't putting any effort, then why are you here?"

Van decided to take off the heat that was beginning to pressure his state of mind. "Let's not turn this into a crappy soap opera, will ya?" He asked in his favor as the boy tried to leave school campus. Amber stood there, watching her childhood friend walking in a grumpy mood. "Looks like I have to deal with a troubled boy like him huh?"

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak, the commander in charge of the ship, sat on his throne, viewing over on the radar. The room seemed pretty clamped, but big enough for all supplies such as first aids and goods. The king of Xybon eyed on the screen on the entire city of Angel Grove. "So that's the city Thrax was talking to me about. Perhaps in six months when I arrive on Earth, all hell is going to break loose."

Meanwhile the door automatically opened sideways. There a silver robot with a bunny like head and a body shape compared to a kangaroo showed up from the hall. "Excuse me lord Laviak, here are the men that you requested." He said as two unordinary creatures stood behind the robot. One had a boulder like body while the other resembled a person in a dark cloak with purple accents.

"Master, how can we serve you?" They said.

Laviak got up from his throne and examined the two. He circled around them, trying to observe their incredible attributes. "Men, it's my opportunity and with all due respect that after all of the hard work paid off, you have served me as one of my fellow elites. As we are light years away from our arrival, we shall make our first move and hopefully make an ambush. Do not fail otherwise you'll face the consequences." The king stated as he commanded the boulder built creature to distant away from the control center, leaving him and the cloak figure eye to eye.

"It seems you and I have some things in common, eh? Well as our quest towards Earth continues, why not we make our first move? I'm sure those pesky people of the city where the first three teams of Power Rangers operated will burst into astonishment." Laviak said. "So what do you say?"

The man in a cloak thought this through. He was usually mysterious as many people in Xybon would see. There hadn't even been any evidence or clues as to his true identity. The figure bowed his head, facing towards the ground which signaled a yes.

"Excellent; but before you go, perhaps it's best if you included some back-up." Laviak turned to the shadows, staring at the crimson eyes that were waiting to see light.

* * *

Van snuck his way out of school campus. With a grumpy and fierce attitude, the teen despised lectures. In fact the influence was more than the disappearance of his mother, not to mention a father he thought he never had.

"I think it's about time you start giving a good reason why you're leaving." A voice spoke out. Van spun around to see a young man with black regent hair, a navy tuxedo, and wears a pair of eyeglasses that were about the size of a bear. Mister Kevin J. Kaplan, the son of the former principal at Angel Grove High, stood tall as he faced the young rebellious teenager. "Would you care to explain?"

Van looked at him in an odd kind of way. He thought of him as a wannabe freak, especially as a bookworm. The teen hated geeks like him who tends to over analyze topics. "Explain? What did you deserve to become principal in the first place?"

Mr. Kaplan snickered hysterically. "You don't want to mess with a twenty-four year old man who, by the way, has experienced high school as a way of living life as we know it. I mean, even my father knew I had the proper tools to become in charge of the school."

Van raised his eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about. He made a sadistic grin, looking as if he was smiling, but in an angry tone. "Listen nerd, I don't have time to listen to your biased opinions and other political related stuff. If you don't like me, why couldn't you've expel me out of this freaking school?"

"I love wasting people's time" The son of the other Mr. Kaplan mumbled. He attempted to strike a knuckle sandwich, but was blocked by Van. "It's no wonder why many students in the school hate you." He clarified as he grasped the principal's fist like crushing a grape from the palm of his hand but with relative ease. The teen immediately stiff forearms him by the cheekbones, knocking Kevin J. Kaplan down for the count.

"And that's the reason you shouldn't mess with me," Van warned him. The principal held his face as Van quickly fled from school grounds.

The teen took a stroll in the park. He decided to refresh his mind, putting all of his personal feelings on the shelves. After all the nuts he'd been though, it was time for him to appreciate the warmth of California's humid air.

"Why can't life be the way it used to be? I miss going out here everyday and enjoy the weather." He thought as he gazed at the king sized pond, the sun shining as bright as a new light bulb that replaced the rusty old. Van usually expressed his feelings whenever he came and always knew that everything would turn out to be alright.

Meanwhile a blast of white light imploded the opened field. Van turned around as he stumbled upon the soldiers with goofy faces and their body structures that seem like they were made of clay. "Isn't it too late for Halloween? Well aside from that, at least I'm in the mood for a fight."

The clay faces aimed towards the teen. Van didn't understand what was going on. He immediately reacted and knocked with a kick that took two of them down. "Man what was that all about?"

Another came charging, but was elbowed away. What Van didn't know is that an unordinary creature was attempting to plot out an attack that would change the way of his town's perspective.

"Hello young man" A voice said as the man in a cloak costume jumped below from the tree. "I see you are wondering what these strange species are, but if you want to know their name, then why don't we get the fight started – Putties attack!" The foot soldiers obeyed the man's orders as they attacked Van straight on. He avoided some of the foot soldiers and connected a knuckle punch standing in his path.

Behind the bushes, a man was eying on the fight that was taking place. He took a pair of glasses from his pocket and wore them to get a better view. The man then switched on his video cam which shot a scene with Van owning each of the foot soldiers as if they were nothing.

Back on the field, Van attempted to charge the person in a cloak but was kicked aside by the putty. Before he could instantly get up, other soldiers ganged up on him, avoiding any conflicts. In the end, the putties clutched the teen by the armpits as the figure walked by. "I see you have the fire burning in your eyes. Why don't I introduce myself, shall we?"

The man in the cloak removed his suit to notice him in a grey suit and armor. "My name is Umbrage, the invalid humanoid from the distant planet of Xenon. It's a pleasure to meet you, oh wait my definition means the opposite of pleasure."

"What do you want from me?" Van asked.

"Oh it's nothing really," Umbrage answered. "All I want is sent out a message towards all of the humans of Earth."

"You love life bi"- Umbrage sprayed a medicine of sleeping potion, causing Van to eventually pass out.

"What a pathetic being. Perhaps being one of Laviak's top lists of students wasn't such a terrible thing." He blabbered as he kneeled down towards the sleeping teenager. "Sweet dreams, punk" Umbrage and the foot soldiers congregated as they transported back to their space craft.

The man who hid behind the bushes ran by and checked on the teenager. Despite not being there when he needed it, the doctor checked his vital signs to determine the condition of the sixteen year old boy. "It looks like he'd be of an assistant." He placed Van's arm on his shoulder as the man took him to his jeep.

* * *

Van slowly awakens from the leather sofa. It had been hours following the last attacks. His eyes were weary for a moment, but not for long when he discovers he isn't where the boy should be.

Van turns to the plasma screen. He gazed at the man on the net, doing paper work and other documents. When he finished, he switches the monitor as the man got up from his chair.

"Uh, where am I?" Van asked.

"I see that you're awake" The man assumed. He was a bright young doctor about around his thirties. With his pair of cleansed glasses on his desk, the man picked it up as he wore them. "You're in my laboratory and the last I saw you were being ganged up."

Van gave the adult a casual look. He failed to remember what happened prior to his unconsciousness, not to mention the bruises on his face. "Sorry but I don't trust strangers like you. Besides I got some other things to do so chow."

Just as the teenager entered a hall of stairs, an electric current barricaded Van from leaving. He didn't see it coming. It was hard to believe that he could just walk out without ever appreciating the stranger from the rescue.

_"Great, now I'm being held prisoner for not thanking you."_

The man walked up to the troubled young teen. "You were being ambushed by a group of non-human species better known as the putties. I managed in rescuing you after they fled."

"What?" Van scratched his head. "Who are the putties?"

"My name is Tommy Oliver, or most people call me Dr. O. I'm sorry for not clearing up the story perfectly, but these aren't like us human beings. In fact, I didn't know they could have seen the light of day until earlier ago." He said. The doctor lended in a handshake.

The teen traced his steps backwards. It took him time to recollect the events that have occurred at the park. When the scenario flashed back, Van successfully recalled what he considered to be a brawl out. "So those clowns were the ones that attacked me?"

"Don't forget about the man in the cloak," Dr. Oliver added. "I have no idea how those putties came back, but something unusual is going on."

The teen glanced as if he were insane. "What do you mean by unusual? Or you meant as in unordinary?"

"I wish I knew but I viewed the scanner and it tracked a red dot that seems to point towards earth." Dr. O explained in astonishment. Last night a virus infected his computer which nearly corrupted his whole file of data instantly. He didn't know what went on and has gotten the best of him.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Van wondered, still not comprehending the story. He didn't even believe a word he just said, not one single bit.

"Give me your hand. There's a reason why I'm telling you this so please listen to your elders." Dr. O commanded to the sixteen year old. Having no choice, Van lends his palm out while the man in his thirties slipped him a special coin. Again, the teen didn't understand his orders which drove him psycho.

"Um, this is just a plain coin that's all," Van spoke up, Dr. Oliver leaving with a smirk on his face. Within a moment, a rush of green, electric energy ran through his forearm. "Why do I feel so numb…and tired?"

"That coin is a special artifact passed down from generation to generation. That green energy you saw has injected through your bloodstream which would then fuse with your DNA." Dr. Oliver stated.

"…And why is that?" Van asked hastily.

"Because, I was once a Power Ranger," Dr. Oliver said. Those words cause Van to drop his jaw wide. He never knew for sure this 'stranger' would have admitted to himself the one who inspired him, the ones that looked up to the man.

"Excuse me? It sounds like you've been on house arrest." Van joked.

"It's a really long story but the green ranger's passed its prime. The coin was too unstable when the green candle repelled and only my mentor, Zordon managed to transfer enough power for me to morph." He explained. "Recently, I invented a mini device that recharges any item or artifact that hasn't been used in such a long time."

"Did you get the coin restored?" asked Van in a raspy voice. It was only a matter of time before the transfer was officially complete.

"I can't elaborate on that, but that was the only thing I tested out," Dr. O answered the teen's question. "You'll have to wait and see when you use it."

"How do I use it?" Van asked politely which was out of character of him. By then the numbness gradually repelled, his skin not as pale prior to the transfer.

With the question aloud, Dr. Oliver replied, "You must shout out the phrase, _'It's Morphin' Time'_, and then shout the name of your beast that is the Dragonzord."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this. You reveal that you were one of the six power rangers and then you pass it on to some random kid like me? Well count me out." Van tosses the coin to the nearest trash bag. The doctor didn't seem pleased with the action he took.

He rushed out of the lab, this time through the emergency exit. The teen has gone through a bizarre day, not just any day, but things have gotten difficult enough. There's worse coming in the way as a figure eyed on the target of the running sixteen year old.


	3. Umbrage, the Shadow Warrior

** The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter II, Episode 2:  
Umbrage, the Shadow Warrior**

Van was walking along the trails of Angel Grove forest. It had been two hours since his first encounter with the putties. There was an undetected threat is yet to occur at the location in which humans and species tend to roam. However, the teen decided to decline the opportunity to make a difference – a difference such as keeping people safe as well as preventing a creature from demolishing the city.

As he saw an opened field, he discovered ambulances and police cops surrounding the school. The teen immediately sprint towards the building. As he made it, a horde of students stood respectfully behind the yellow tape. "What the hell is going on here?"

Not too distant from Van did he see Amber rushing out of the school. The brunette coughed away the smokes scattering inside.

"Amber," He yelled as Van caught up with her.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw," She said, her face covered with a couple of bruises. Before Amber could respond, Van fled into the building. Going through a series of right and left turns, it was a matter of time before stumbling into graffiti in red.

_"TERMINATE THIS SCHOOL!"_ It read. As much as Van despises in education and learning categories, he was shock to believe a threat like this would have happened.

The teen, wandering his eyes, saw sheets of papers, violation of lockers, and school employees knocked in their unconscious state. With the anger and sorrow feeding along his inner soul, Van was on the merge of mayhem.

"That so-called former Power Ranger was right; I should have listened to him. But with me being all thingyy, what should I do about it" He grasped his fist and raged out of the building. The boy who had the opportunity to accept Dr. Oliver's offer charged through the approaching crowd. Passing the one lane streets, Van entered the forest, returning to the place where he met up with the former power ranger.

He stepped down the staircases and made his entrance inside an underground laboratory. Van glanced around to see sheet amounts of paper flying. Fortunately, one unintentionally fell into his hands.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was the man behind all of this. If you have the desire to locate his tracks, meet me by the docks before midnight – Umbrage"

An unhappy Van has now obtained not just a note, but a serious and vital invitation.

Back in the Spacecraft, Laviak burst into laughter after the events seeing right in his eyes. Sitting in his throne, the villain was amazed at how of a strategist his newly recruited elite turned to be. "I never thought someone like him would ever amuse my convenience."

From the opened door, Kagon entered. The skeleton built-like servant looked as if he were in a hurry. "Master did you see what Umbrage, our second in command fighter has done? It was unbelievable."

Laviak nod his head in agreement. "Yes; I've seen it all thanks to this high quality monitor. However, even if our first move didn't go the way I've intentionally planned, it seems we got somebody, a former power ranger, locked in the jail cell behind me." He stated, glancing at Dr. Oliver while clutching the steel bars. The anger drove him nuts to have not realized they've been watched.

"Who are you and what is it that you want?" Dr. Oliver asked. He wasn't sure the explanation to his kidnapping, not to mention how they knew his name in the first place.

"I see you like to inquire what our objective is," Laviak assumed to the legend. "You see our planet has been through a crisis over the years. Since I am the supreme ruler of Xenon, I will take what you humans have and import them to our lively home."

Dr. Oliver looked as if he were crazy, or to put it into a better term, insane. What doesn't he realize the plans and priorities that the humanoid could actually pull? And since when did planets other than Earth exist to have that one word that defines humans, animals, and other organic species? There's so much to list the former power ranger had to ask for himself.

* * *

Back at Dr. O's underground base, Van was searching for any clues and damages that could have led up to the doctor's disappearance. It was difficult for the teen to not have listened.

Crawling over the fallen trash did he see the coin that the man handed over – the same coin that allowed him to fulfill his destiny. It is the power in which to transform into everyone's favorite super hero; a Power Ranger.

Van obtained the artifact and grasped it as if he were crushing a grape. Though there may have been a lack of explanation, the teen had to rise up for him as the tough road was waiting just around the corner.

Just as Van left the lab, a group of clay made putties circled the woods. "Not them again" He murmured. "If you want a late night party, I'll get you one."

Van charged through the army. With a series of fists and kicks, he refused to back down a battle. As more were continuingly owned severely, the amount of putties gradually increased, each getting tougher and tougher.

"Man I'm not getting the feel out of this," he whined as a single punch to the face sent him flying. Van held his cheek, amazed by an unexpected blow.

"What kind of monsters are they? Are they humans or are they just people in costumes? Something tells me that they aren't from around here." He thought. With no choice, Van reached into his pocket and taking out the coin that Dr. Oliver handed.

"If that's how you'll beat me, then think again. It's Morphin' time!"

_"DRAGONZORD!"_

A bolt of green lightning struck upon the sixteen year old. This vivid glow burst the putties' deep red eyes. When the glow dissolved, Van was now in green spandex, a dinosaur themed helmet attached to his head, plus the dragon shield strapped around his torso. As of now, he is the successor of the Green Dragon Power Ranger.

"I feel-I feel like a whole new person," he mumbled, looking over at his ranger costume, "but why me?"

The putties immediately charged upon the newest green ranger, but Van managed to grab his dagger without question as to what it does. "Should I take it up to the next level or what?" He lunged with a devastating dropkick, taking two putties down for the count. Another did the same, but wound up knocked with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Just as I planned," Van said under his helmet, "Who's next on my hit list?"

Van circled around the woods. It was difficult considering the teen was already surrounded. A patch of putties continued their attempt to slaughter the successor of the original green power ranger. Each of them had no match against this empowered suit. Within every second of energy, these clay-made foot soldiers were getting cremated.

"I guess it's time to finish the final blow." With his dagger, the horde of foot soldiers continued getting owned by the minute. As soon as each single were outnumbered, only one left standing.

"It looks like we got an orphan in the house." He joked. Unintentionally, a green blast of energy shot the putty on the chest, holding it as if it were getting a heart attack. "I didn't know this weapon could do more than slashing, but at least now that's over with."

Before Van could celebrate, he saw a projection of a man with lengthy dark hair and a crimson mask covering his eyes and nose. Glaring as if he were hypnotized, Van reacted but it turned out to have been mind corruption.

_"Whoever it is, he must know where that doc went."_

* * *

"Well what do you know? The ranger that possesses the almighty Dragonzord has made a shocking comeback," Laviak questioned. It was hard to believe after all these years the green ranger powers were in tact. "It doesn't surprise me much since the man behind me knows about his resurrection isn't that right, Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Tommy heard about what the humanoid had commented. "I don't know who you are, but all I know for sure is that you're willing to take over the world."

Laviak chuckled in his usual sense of humor. "Who ever said my top priority was conquering one planet? I plan on making a difference by assisting the people back home. Have you ever had the desire to assist your peers around you?"

"You better have a reasonable excuse than that," Dr. O bragged in his attempt at freeing from the closet.

Laviak stood in front of the jail cell. To shut that trap of a Power Ranger legend, he sprayed a potion on him, sending the doctor into a deep sleep.

"You don't deserve an explanation; that is unless you adjust that attitude of yours. So it seems my plan has just getting started, right Umbrage?"

Leaning from the shadows was the figure in the cloak. "Indeed because tonight at the warehouse, we will determine who not only deserves to be a good fighter, but who could pull out an outstanding battle."

The commander widened a smirk as he was eyeing over the monitor. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

In the Lien Residence, Van glanced at the ceiling above him. It was already nightfall and he thought about the man who rescued him this morning. The teen also mentioned about the new villain in town as well as the illusion he stumbled into. In a brief summary, he was asking himself, does he contain the qualities necessary to become a power ranger? What did he do to gain that prestigious prize? Those questions tampered his cranium.

As he remained glaring, a sound of a doorbell injured the eardrum of the sixteen year old. Van slowly came walking down the stairs with a lazy look in his eyes. Opening the door stood Amber.

"What are you doing here?" Van asked her.

"Uh, I live across the streets from you?" Amber replied, thinking Van's IQ was as low as a mentally challenged person. She wore a denim jacket with a red shirt behind it, and blue jeans. "There's some dinner I'm making in case you're hungry," she said. "Besides my father isn't home so why not dig in before it gets cold?" Amber was usually calm towards Van, but she tries toughening up the guy whenever things get the best of him.

"No thanks," Van said politely. There was a moment of silent. Van and Amber turned their shoulders back and forth repeatedly, nodding his heads.

"So may I come in? It feels pretty cool out here." She ranted as the teen moved out of the way. The main door was closed shut as the two headed upstairs in the bedroom.

"Ugh, no offense but didn't you clean the house a couple of days ago? It doesn't seem right to leave all this junk." The brunette looked around the room to see clothes, laundries, and other excreta objects scattered on the floor. Van sat on the recliner, spinning it around.

"Is there anymore information about the tragedy this morning?" Van asked. "Whatever that was all about, I don't seem worried."

Amber glanced at the books on the shelves. "Well there isn't a lot the news had covered. Besides all I know is that a sniper usually doesn't sneak in during the daytime." She scrolled across each row of shelves until she stumbled into a huge amount of pages in a white photo book. Amber removed the book from the shelf and skimmed the photos containing all the pictures from years back.

"Hey do you remember the time when you won that hard karate finals tournament? I haven't seen these photos in a long time." She asked. Van turned around and saw the picture with a boy knocking his challenger flying with a leap kick.

"Come on; that was so 1997," Van said glumly. He held the front cover of the book in order to regain that lost file. "I remember my mom taking a lot of photos that day."

Amber turned the page to notice a little girl and boy standing in the opened grass field. "That's me when I was seven which was the same age we met. What a coincidence. I remember how happy you were whenever I competed in these types of tournaments."

Van gave her the envious look on his face. Back when they were kids he was a special person as well as an influence to Amber. She taught him many moves Van thought he would fail to execute. Usually the male would teach a female how to turn major situations around, but for Van, that was a different story.

"Can't we talk about something else for a change?" The teen pleaded. "It's just going to haunt me again."

Amber immediately slammed the book shut. Instead of placing it back on the shelf, she put the book on Van's desk.

"You know the reason why you're still living here is how much insurance my dad pays," She explained to him. "I bet this is about your mother right?"

'That's none of your business," Van said as he walked towards the curtain. Sometime around his ninth birthday, his mother somehow vanished. The following morning Van turned on the local news about a cop leaving not a single trace. Then breakdown played a role. Could this have angered Van? With his father walking out before his birth, not to mention his mom's unclarified dissapearance, he became nothing more but an orphan.

"Why can't you just answer me instead of acting all aggressive? Ever since you started having these street brawls, something inside of you changed, don't you see?" Amber stood behind him as he gazed at the window. Often, she is very impatient that her mind gets fked in a matter of seconds. According to a Chinese zodiac she claims to have read, her zodiac acquires that negative adjective.

"Look, even my father was believed to have been in an accident," Van informed calmly. "According to the files the police handed out, no one is sure what happened. I've never seen his face either." The argument continued, unintentionally lasting over a half an hour. Van was in a carousel, something that was difficult for him to destroy the barrier. Could this get even worse?

Like in their last meeting, everything went silent. With Van's temper as humid as the crispy sun, not to mention him not admitting the truth behind truths, it was difficult for Amber to ever talk with the teen. On a rare occasion, she hated getting pressured by the minute. Amber has known Van dating back to their childhood and she wanted things to get back to the way it once was.

"Please let me help you. I know you more than anybody else in the neighborhood." She asked.

Van replied with an unpleasant manner. "I don't need anybody's help. I never wanted one to begin with."

Blowing the bangs on her forehead, the brunette walked away from the room. "Hey; if you see the REAL Van by chance, tell him I say goodbye. I've had enough of arguing."

Van turned around to see Amber charging down the stairs. The sixteen year old walked out of the bedroom and saw Amber opening the front door out. His troubles continued to gradually increase. Van's movement of sorrow was absorbing all of the love and heart that has sunken for quite some time. The choices that he'll make will certainly affect the future, at least that's what they say.

About to instantly shut the window, an arrow flew through. Van managed to dodge that, but as it hung on the bedroom wall, a note was attached. The teen grabbed the slip and read the handwriting.

"Did you forget our deal? Meet me at the warehouse within the next three minutes or else the doctor won't have anybody to save. – Umbrage"

Van looked the digital clock which was 11:57 P.M. After all this time chattering, the teen completely forgot about the fight – a fight in which determines not just the fate of Mr. Oliver, but his duty as the new power ranger in town.

* * *

At a creaky old warehouse, Umbrage stood above the roof. He glared at the background image surrounding him. One of Laviak's recruited elite saw the beauty of the nightly sky; yes this is the planet which possesses life and its organic species.

"I never knew how stunning Earth might have turned out to have been. Laviak doesn't understand the true beauty of nature and what it means to be around people." He thought. Although Umbrage is on the side of evil, he would never feel hatred and other negative sidings that could hurt beings, especially humans.

"Where did that son run off to?" Van mumbled as he walked to the interior warehouse. It was dim with the lights as if they were to repel.

Umbrage, detecting a person around his area, dropped to the ground. The villain slowly paced into the building and spotted Van. "So we meet again, eh?"

"Not you again" Van replied as he got within fighting stance.

"You're looking at him," he answered. "How about I take this to the next level?"

Umbrage grinned towards the Green Ranger and nodded. "It would be an honor to defeat you." He made a swift charge, tackling Van through a pile of crates.

The teen soon got up, his eyes beginning to light on fire. The teen wiped the blood from his mouth and repositioned. "I was looking forward to something like this."

The man in the dark armored suit smirked towards the green ranger. "Less talk more action," The menacing villain and Van prepared for a brawl of their lives. A spin-kick connected to Blackout, but he staggered on backward. Van then lunged with a right handed punch that was brutal enough to let him fall on his knees.

"Okay you win. Just let me go and I won't cause any more harm." Umbrage begged honestly as he covered the wound from the torso.

Under his helmet, the teen gasped heavily. "Something tells me you're lying."

Before Van could respond, green energy hay wired the suit. The ranger clutched on to his suit. The surge went drastic that he was incapable of controlling it.

"No one tampers with a top fighter from Xybon." Umbrage mocked to the teen and lunged Van with a double cross chop. The villain threw him over another pile of crates and kneed him on the forehead.

Umbrage picked the teen from the ground and sent him flying through the shattered glass. Patch of flames was spreading inside of the warehouse, surrounding the green power ranger.

"This is too weird. First there was an attack in school; then this man who claims to have been a power ranger comes face to face with me; now I am going to get myself killed by this annoying creature?" He muttered in sarcasm. "Well in case I don't survive this blast, all I could say is I did my best..."

Leaning against the rigid walls, it was either life or death for the sixteen year old.


	4. Go, Go Gadgets

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter III, Episode 3:  
Go, Go Gadgets**

Van leaned against the rusted walls. Many scratches and bruises, not to mention an unusual surge on his power suit, pushed the green ranger from fighting back.

Umbrage knocked the door flat to the ground. When he entered, he blasted everything that barricaded his path of destruction. Van noticed the strength and abilities this being was known for.

"I find it depressing in hearing the Green Ranger is beginning to witness his own fate; why is that so?" He said, referring to Tommy Oliver. "The man who once portrayed the Dragonzord had fierce attributes when it came to combat. He was more determined and less thingyy." The figure picked him up and grasped the neck of Van, choking the teen to death.

"Don't get me wrong my friend; you may have possessed such unique fighting skill, but that's far from my level. There are reasons why I feel the desire, especially when it comes towards anger and sorrow and some that cannot be clarified." The menace threw the ranger through a truck full of loaded crates. Van nearly was on the verge of suffocating hadn't Blackout loss his grip.

He leapt onto the back of the vehicle and repetitively struck with many takedown punches. "So what's it going to be, boy? Fail to make a comeback? Well too bad because there's no escaping for you now." Before he could deliver the final blow, the teen was engulfed in green light that transported him far from danger. Blackout had no idea what happened, but his chance of marking the end of a recently new power ranger were put on hold.

* * *

The teen had been transported back inside Dr. O's lab. Astonishingly, a woman with maroon hair tied into a pony tail turned her head and got up from the chair.

"Um, do I know you?" Van asked as he removed his helmet.

"I suppose you were the one that called me here?" The woman startled. "My name is Hayley and it's a pleasure to meet you." She started as he lend out a handshake. He usually wasn't the kind of person who greets warm welcomes, but considering she was the reason for saving Van from death, he decided to pay the favor.

"Do you have idea where the doc went?" Van responded.

Hayley reached through her pocket to find a note she discovered. "It was just lying on the floor and said something about being held hostage. I have no clue who wrote it, but it comes to my conclusion that a huge threat is attacking Angel Grove."

Van looked at her in a weird kind of way. "Excuse me but I think my ears are all covered with algae in them?"

Hayley went back towards the monitor in an attempt to pick up any scans to locate the former power ranger's whereabouts. "It's been all over the local news. If we don't find whose raging chaos, the city may be doomed." She explained.

It didn't make a difference. The successor of the dragon ranger failed to realize that all of this was rather severe. What would happen if Angel Grove, no, the entire world transform from a beautiful place we call life into an environment full of where all hell breaks loose? To prevent any disaster on Earth, Van had to simply pay attention. "Did you check everywhere around here?"

"I sent a message to Trey of Triforia, but I informed him that everything was alright," the woman explained. "Tommy told me all about him during our first meeting. Until I get a reply, I'll let in on all of the details. I think its best you leave before your parents know that you're gone."

"No offense, but one is the loneliest number." As Van was about to leave, a surge overloaded the dragon suit. He fell to his knees as the suit prevented Van from moving. "I guess I was right all along, huh?"

"Let me take your temperature" Hayley took a thermometer and placed into his mouth. As soon as it beeped, she pulled it out.

"What are you trying to do?" He said.

"According to this, you're about as frigid compared to an ice cube," Hayley joked. "Seriously, your skin's turning pale."

The newly Green Power Ranger's expression was nothing but disbelief. "I don't feel anything unusual?"

"You better rest," she suggested, "or else who knows if that coin is actually stable."

Van let out a sigh as he listened to what Hayley demand for him to do.

"Let me fix you up with refreshments." Hayley insisted. The woman went up the staircase as she left to give the teen some refreshment.

Meanwhile, Van stood from the couch. He viewed the monitor where the warehouse in which he fought against Blackout had recently imploded. Uncertain as to whether or not he'd survived, he attempt to search for any sign and clues. However, he had to put that aside as he heard the sound of Dr. O's colleague returning to the basement. By then the teen was lying back on the couch, peace and quiet.

* * *

Tommy remains hostage in the hands of mysterious beings. Kagon sat on the recliner, glimpsing across the former power ranger in the cell. "Doesn't it suck not to no longer fight along justice and not to mention protecting your people from harm's way? What a pity."

The former Power Ranger clutched the bar with his bare hands. "Got any clue as to what your boss is going to do with me?"

Kagon burst into laughter. "Don't you understand? Now I may not be the nicest being in the universe, but my boss doesn't like it when he starts an argument. He slowly worked his way up to become not only the greatest fighter of Zargon, but one of the greatest monarchs that planet has ever known to exist."

"Why don't you tell me what this planet Xybon is all about?" Tommy insisted.

Kagon turned his head away and started to explain the origins of the planet. "It's still out there. However, in recent years its population had declined. Many of our citizens have either died or migrated to another planet." He said as he took a deep breath and then to resume his story. "Prior to the decline, our planet was the most likeable places to visit. Everyone was happy, plus we never been involved in wars or anything around the negative area. Then one day, a huge sandstorm changed all of that."

The former Power Ranger felt sympathy towards the bunny headed robot. "How much did the disaster affect the planet?"

Kagon continued. "Many homes and buildings had been destroyed. Even the Xybonists' supply of fresh water became all salty. Considering that I come from a different planet, I'm not sure how of a mess there is. All I know is that everyday, each citizen passes out either to live or to die in honor."

"Which brings me to another subject," Dr. O implied. Is this why Laviak urged the Triforian king to build this craft? To let him set sail on a quest to snatch our natural resources instead of helping the poor? I'm not sure how you've created a relationship that quick, but you've got a long story to finish."

Kagon laughed from the comments the former power ranger commented. "I know right? Perhaps I gave out a soothing brief description why we're arriving on Earth….in about six months."

"Six months? Maybe that's why this ship is so cramped that it moves so slowly." Dr. O believed. He thought most evil had been destroyed. Since defeating Mesogog, he decided to stray away from any missions concerning his duty as a power ranger. Living in a serene and peaceful life, he didn't expect someone willing to harm his planet.

As he slowly reached for his communicator, the doctor kept an eye on Kagon's actions. He hadn't used it often since the Dino Rangers destroyed the evil Mesagog. Lucky for him, Kagon didn't notice.

"Hey I got to ask you something." Dr. O favored in a pleasing way.

The robot looked disgusted at the former ranger. Only to have explained the origins of a far distant planet known as Xybon, not to mention details as to why Laviak decide to leave his home to invade Earth, what does he get in return? "What do you want me to do with that watch of yours?"

Tommy chuckled. "It's not technically a watch. Have you ever heard of an old term they call bartering? I'm sure you won't be disappointed." He extended his palm to include a communicator that Kagon wouldn't refuse. "Well what do you want me to trade it for?"

"Freeing me out of this cell," Dr. O declared. The robot's eyes grew wide to have actually filed such a pointless deal. "If you don't, then I'll use my moves so you wouldn't have something to stand on."

Kagon was terrified. If he didn't accept the offer, he was uncertain what consequences he would take. "Fine, you win" The silver robot said as he unlocked the cell with a key in hand, letting him out. "Are you going to hand in that item you want to sacrifice with or not?"

"Okay…" Before handing it in, he knocked the robot unconsciously. With a stiff kick from behind, the doctor wrapped his good old communicator around his wrist. He pressed a button as a white light emerged. The process winded up in teleportation.

* * *

Van lied peacefully on the couch. As Hayley viewed the scanning, a bleach beam of light descended.

She screamed in joy. "Tommy, you're back!"

"What are you doing here at night?" The doctor asked. "I thought you changed your phone number or something."

Hailey chuckled. "I was going to deliver you a package, but you weren't there. It took me a while to eliminate the force field that was blocking the transportation system." She explained as she continued covering what had happened while he wasn't present. It had been three years since they last bumped into each other. "I see. But what's Van doing here?"

"He was nearly killed by some strange being," she answered. "Seriously, his body temperature seems to be higher than usual."

He double checked his temperature and knew what might have caused it. "I thought the dragon coin had restored completely? Don't tell me the coin hasn't recharged properly." He muttered as he removed the thermometer from Van's mouth. "Perhaps I should start building the morphing grid."

His colleague didn't like the sound of that. "Shouldn't you be resting already? I don't mean to sound harsh, but you've been through a lot since yesterday." Hailey decided to this nice and slow. As a friend, she didn't want Tommy to put himself under much pressure. Ever since his relationship with Kimberly ended on a negative note, the former power ranger was afraid to go out with another feminine that he thought was beautiful. It wasn't until sometime after dropping his duties of being a power ranger the first time that he ran into someone who he could trust.

"As much as I hate to admit, I have to do this so I could restore the green ranger from the shadows that he'd been in. When Van gets better, hopefully I'll give him the proper equipments necessary." Dr. Oliver walked towards the now recovered Van and took the coin from his palm. The teen de-morphed soon after.

He then went over to the table where he usually did many of his experiments. Meanwhile, Hailey waved him goodbye as she grabbed her jacket and left the lab.

* * *

The next morning, Van lifted from the couch. He noticed Dr. Oliver had somehow been liberated from hostility. The teen noticed he had his head down on the table all night.

Van wandered around the laboratory and saw four models of the power suits in their capsules. Each of them represents the suits in which Tommy once combat in. "Sway" he murmured. The kid was impressed of the doctor's designs and originality. It seems like he's learned more than just the man as a ranger.

"Are you impressed from the models I constructed?" Dr. O asked.

Van nodded. "You must've worked really hard to make them look abstract, huh? I have never appreciated such accuracy in these."

"Thanks for the compliment," he replied as the smirk was shown towards his new apprentice. "Are you better?"

Van didn't know what to say, except go with the flow. "Of course; I feel like I had been sleeping for so long."

Dr. O chuckled. "It's because you've been lying on the couch for two days."

The successor of the Green Power Ranger was astonished by what he informed. "You can't be serious right?"

"I am," The doctor startled.

Van removed the blanket and felt his head to check if he'd recuperated. "Am I late to school?"

Dr. O shook his head in no. "It's still closed. Oh and by the way, I believe you need these."

The doctor removed his wrist unit and threw it over to Van. Last but not least, he threw the power morpher. Those were the accessories used that the first known power rangers had obtained. "To make sure you stay in touch, these two items will be for some use. I'll contact you whenever there's an emergency going on." He explained. "As for the morpher, I recently managed to redesign one since the one I used was somewhat, rusty. Just simply push that button to the right of the communicator. In case of an emergency, I'll contact you over on the monitor."

Van examined his new equipments Dr. Oliver had given to him. This was not a lie. As a precaution, he had no choice but to obey his orders. "Check out the designs."

"I knew you'd like them." Suddenly an alarm sounded as Dr. O rushed towards the viewing screen. He noticed many buildings in Angel Grove were being attacked. "There's trouble in the city. Get to it as fast as possible before there's nothing left."

Before Van could run off, he thought the dragon coin his mentor handed him was not in possession. "You said that without the coin that I wouldn't be capable enough to morph."

"I placed it onto your actual morpher," Dr. O told him. "Maybe you weren't paying attention what I was explaining."

Van mumbled in sarcasm. "Whatever"

* * *

The city was being under attack. Many buildings were either destroyed or have been heavily mangled up. People were running for their lives to only realize that a new threat lurks among the shadows.

Van had just arrived on the scene where chaos was raging. He wasn't very sure what to do. Looking around, he noticed a little boy weeping for his parents. As a pillar targeted the boy, the teen immediately ran and they managed to avoid harm's way. "Alright who's the prick behind all of this?"

A cracking sound was heard. There was somebody, or better yet someone who has yet to crawl out of the faded silhouette. "Nice to see you green ranger"

Van got into fighting mode, willing for another rematch. "Sorry, but I don't have as any friends as you think."

"Oh and is that so? Well that's because he is right behind you!" A kick to the neck staggered the teen, but fail to have fallen. "I notice you managed to run all the way just to protect a town you hate, correct?"

Van gave a slight sneer as he held his neck. The mysterious foe at the time has now revealed to have been none other than the dark menace known as Umbrage. "Easy enough for you to say" He swiftly delivered a knee to the gut and then a chop to the head. Before Van could lay another hand, the menace struck the teen, holding his gut. "Don't you just love it whenever we spar?"

"Sparring? Well, as much as that's apart of my dictionary, I happen to be a power ranger." He said as he wrapped around Blackout into a choke lock. "You must have some nerve to challenge me, huh?"

While being locked into a submission, Umbrage snarled an evil grin. "Yes I do, for the fact that you're underestimating me!" The menace tossed the ranger over his head and onto the ground. Before he was about to pick him off the flat surface, the teen and successfully did a handspring.

"Well that was a good warm up; but this is where the real fun starts." Van cackled as he took out his morpher. _"It's Morphin' time!"_


	5. Is the Fight All Set? Ready, Go!

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter IV, Episode 4:  
Is the Fight All Set? Ready, Go!**

_"Dragonzord!" _The teen was engulfed in green light. When it dissolved, he was suited with a gold plate attached to its torso, better known as the Dragon Shield. By then Van Lien suited up to become the Green Ranger.

Van took out the Dragon Dagger from his arsenal. He charged towards Umbrage, slashing him with everything he had. The figure sneered and managed to free him. "Face it runt; when my master arrives, there will be no stopping to his plan of snatching your supplies."

"I think you've been watching too much television," Van blurred. He leapt over Umbrage, stabbing the dagger on the back. The menace was down on his knees as he winced in pain. "I have no clue what you're talking about, but whoever this 'master' of yours is, he doesn't stand a chance against me."

Umbrage chuckled in a deep voice. "Think so? As you see, my leader is far beyond your rank. I've seen him being trained in the various martial arts techniques that I probably would not have mastered that easily. Despite his efforts, I will do anything necessary to kill you." Umbrage grunted. Van had been too impatient, not to mention not giving a dn of what the villain commented.

The rematch between him and Umbrage was just heating underway. Van lunged towards the creature to a leaping heel kick. The menace staggered, holding his head as it was effective. The green ranger knocked Blackout down on the ground with a leg sweep. "So, how did you like my moves?"

Umbrage sneered with a grin. "Very impressive I must say. However, it doesn't make a difference; you're still out of my league."

"What?" Van shouted angrily, tightening his fist.

"You just don't get it, do you? We are fighting in a city where thousands of lives are running for the sake of darkness. How would you feel if you had a friend whose life was in danger?"

Van thought about what he said, thinking of the people he cared about. The temperature was rising so fast he could no longer take the heat. "Shut, up!" The green ranger yelled, connecting with a haymaking punch that his foe couldn't sustain.

Umbrage was down on the ground. For the first time, he realizes such power that was in store inside the boy; not just any boy, but one of the main controls in which you cannot tamper to. What kind of person did he think the teen would turn out to be? The answers have yet to stick out from his tongue.

"I see; you are different compared to other anti-humans creatures that I have fought to the death with. I hope you appreciate my judgment, because we're about to end this once and for all." The menacing villain stated as he threw his hands up. Dark energy was released, creating a black hole that they were about to enter. "It's survival of the sickest boy and we are going to settle this score through this vortex." Umbrage chuckled hysterically.

Across from one of Laviak's generals, the green ranger's communicator was beeping. "Van, get away from the vortex. If you get sucked in, there's a chance you could never escape." A voice said as it turned out to be Dr. Oliver himself.

"Sorry bro, but I'm about to enjoy our fight, wherever it is." Van responded as he was being absorbed into the dimension along with his foe. From there, the portal was dissolved in an instant.

Van awoke from his slumber. As he got up, he noticed something strange about this place; everything seemed dark and dead. It wasn't until he noticed a city that was already demolished. "This city looks like the place in my dream." He muttered, looking at the mangled homes and buildings that have been mangled up for some time.

"It seems like you quite recognize with this place." A voice shouted, as a dark figure jumped off a rooftop.

"Well if it's Dr. Evil again?" Van joked, staring into the cold eyes of Blackout.

"You're in my dimension," The menacing villain answered, "or should I say, the Eradicating Dimension. By the way, I suggest you clean that mouth of yours because we don't have time to play around."

Van positioned to fighting stance. "What are you saying?"

Blackout chuckled there for a second. "Remember I said before we got here that we were going to settle the score here? Well, that's not to mention that there's a portal opening right above you."

Van looked in awe as the hole was halfway closed. "For a minute I would have guessed we were trapped here forever."

"Not true," Umbrage informed. "As you can see, this hole is pretty much the objective also needed to officially prove worth of their victory. If one of us manages to kill their opponent within five minutes, they must escape this place by the time the portal closes in." He clarified as he looked towards the dark shrouded sky and then gazing upon his foe. "So are you up to the challenge?"

The teen nodded in agreement. "No doubt; Even if I don't escape, I'm going to have you as a roommate." With the fight, for the fourth and final time, resuming, this was going to be the battle that'll determine all.

They heated things up and had their hands locked together in a test of strength. However, Umbrage managed to gain the upper hand with a stiff kick to the gut. The green ranger held his abdominal, spitting blood from his mouth.

He was then picked up and was carried onto the shoulders as the menacing villain tossed him through glass. "I urge you to not ever underestimate non-humans like me," Umbrage warned him, leaping over the shattered glass. ""It would be my pleasure to not only kill you, but to make your life a living hell. Now prepare to witness your defeat as I introduce none other than my ultimate weapon; the Power Saber!" He said, grasping the teen across the throat like he did back at the warehouse.

"This is not good" Van thought.

* * *

--In Dr. O's laboratory…--

The ex-Power Ranger attempted to pinpoint on a location as to where his apprentice's energy was reading. "I've searched everywhere in the city and so far nothing. Where could he be?" He double checked the monitor once more. It took him multiple tries to locate his energy signal.

"Van, do you read me? I repeat, do you read me?"

After many failed tests, it wasn't until he navigated a dark shaded hole covering up the southern states of California. It was even as big compared to the Milky Way.

* * *

In the Eradicating Dimension, Van remained his battle against his arch-rival. "What's the sitch?"

"Umbrage is ten times the size of a large barrel," Tommy said figuratively from his communicator. "If you don't escape there, you won't have a second chance of escaping."

"I might not get another chance if this maniac slices me in half," Van responded to his wrist unit. He turned towards one of Laviak's henchmen as the maniacal being pointed the sword across the green ranger's throat. "Give it up runt. Because you only have a minimum amount of time to spare, it's time to say goodbye!"

As he was about to witness his fate, that all changed as Van staggered the villain. He repetitively attacked with his various karate techniques before lunging a punch to the back of the head. "Did that devastating blow have any effect on your bones?"

Umbrage reacted. "It's not normal for me to say this, but you sure are one of the biggest pregnant doges. However, there's no time for chatter." He swung his powerful Shadow Sword multiple times, but was simply dodged by the ranger. Van delivered fast blowing roundhouse kicks, hitting him with everything he's got. "So how's that for a comeback?"

The villain sneered. "Do you recall not to ever under estimate a well experienced fighter? Well watch what I can do to my sword." He said; dark energy flowed within his body, which in turn transferred to his almighty weapon. Van was uncertain what was going on. It didn't make a difference.

With the Shadow Sword charged to its maximum, the teen had no doubt in mind this was going to be the end. "Man, is this really it? No it can't be." Umbrage leapt above ground surface. Targeting towards the teen, he nearly had him when out of nowhere, the teen clashed with the dagger in hand.

"I've learned that you shouldn't jump to conclusions, especially if they say they want to give up." He grunted as his weapon, unexpectedly shot a massive green energy to the chest on Umbrage, sending him on a cruise.

Van smirked under his helmet, as he believed a job well done. Umbrage was down, unable to move. "I guess you weren't as tough as you thought you would be. Why is that?" He asked arrogantly. The villain was close to the sword when the green ranger stepped on it. "You can yap all you want but there's no way you'll be having me for lunch."

"This is only the beginning 'Green'," Umbrage cackled. "You see, the dimension we're in does not contain any oxygen and nothing but a ghost town." He tried to get up, but the injuries he'd sustained were severe.

As he succeeded into getting on his feet, the dark figure landed face first. "I was the toughest fighter in Xybon. Many people believed I didn't stand a chance against Lavian League, a stable consisting of six elites."

"Who are you, or what are you?" Van asked.

"I don't have the time to ask you, but all I can say is that they possess enormous power than who you're staring at, and that's me!" Blackout informed as the teen felt his pulse slowly beating. James knew that he had defeated him….but was that so?

"Looks like I overcame the odds." The ranger said cockily. Suddenly his wrist unit beeped. "Van, the gateway back to the real world is quickly dissolving. If you don't make it out, you'll remain trap there forever."

"About time someone reminded me," He slurred.

* * *

In the Lavian Star Craft, Laviak was watching over the viewing screen, seeing what had happened just now. "That imbecile. Why did my crew member managed to even use that trump card?" He mumbled in an upsetting manner. "Oh Well – Umbrage wasn't the tough guy as I expect he would be."

"Master," a voice shouted from the hall. "What is it that you want?"

Kagon entered the control room as he entered from the door. "I would have informed you earlier, but I couldn't step up."

Laviak threw a cigar on a cup of tap water. "Let it out; I haven't got time for conversations."

Kagon whispered at the master's ear. The ruler of Xybon nodded. Whatever he was saying, it might've been big news…or perhaps maybe not. "You let Dr. Oliver out of the cell? Well, that doesn't amuse me. Even if a human being has discovered our spacecraft, there's nothing he'll do to destroy our main objective." Laviak mumbled. "It seems the fun has just started for that new apprentice of his."

* * *

Weeks had passed since the events first took its toll. Van, despite his dissaproval, replaced Tommy's original ranger designation, not to mention that school was back in session. It seemed everything was back to normal….or normal for 'you know who'.

The sixteen year old lied on the bleachers, gazing upon the bright sunny sky. He wondered what the future laid ahead of him. Dr. Oliver gave up any duties of becoming a power ranger to an ordinary rebel. As his successor, he has yet to learn more about life along with its ups and downs.

From behind was Amber, sitting alongside Van. The sixteen year old, however, didn't acknowledge her. "Where have you been lately?"

"Didn't you say something about not seeing each other?" Van asked, recalling back to the last time they chatted. To cheer him up, the brunette threw a snack bar to her friend. "I just got it from the vending machine and I thought we should share a treat; it's your favorite." She said. "Look, I didn't mean what I said last week. Okay, maybe I did, but if that's the case, then I'm sorry."

"You're right. Besides, I probably deserved that." The teen tore the wrapper and ate what was in there. "You're actually skipping class to see me?"

Amber blushed. "I guess I don't really need any sarcasm, huh?"

"Its fine," Van said to her. "I'm just going through a phase right now. Whatever is going on, then that is something I should deal for myself."

The brunette squealed with her biggest smile. It was the first time in awhile that she saw him feel this way. This emotional pain had been raging inside the innocence of a young man. Ever since his mother's disappearance, the teen wasn't sure what to do in order to maintain a balanced life. Then again, no one knows for sure what he really felt being an orphan. "Well in case you're already in a breakdown; don't be afraid to come to me. That's why I am here."

Van sighed. "Guess I can't also argue on that one either." When everything was settled, Amber got off from the bleachers as he left to return to class. With that aside, the teen knows his journey to find what he's looking for was going to be a rough one. Within every climb, there always be a challenge.


	6. Competition

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter V, Episode 5:  
Competition**

In Dr. Oliver's laboratory, Van's eyes were closed, extension cables hooked onto a virtual helmet. Inside of a simulated fighting game, the boy was in a forest, defeating and killing all of the foot soldiers around him. "Boy that was something I would never forget. Tommy's simulated battle seems to be as easy as I thought it would be." Van was thinking that, however, that was just the beginning.

Just before he was about to leave, a cut tore apart a cloth of the green ranger suit. "Okay, perhaps I could reconsider saying that."

The figure repetitively leapt over the flowing rivers and stopped as he was standing across. "I suppose you were the one who took down my army."

Van clenched his fist. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elm Free and you're going to pay," it said. The creature had a wooden shaped body along with a seed growing on its arms. "I've trained myself to protect this land and you had to come and ruin it."

Van smirked. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you need to be taught a lesson." He charged towards Elm Free, landing a kick to the back, but didn't leave a scratch. The teen also tried various karate techniques he learned since he was little. "I had a feeling my moves wouldn't do."

Elm Free made his first move, manipulating the vines roped around a tree, clutching the green ranger's arms and legs. "Give it up because you're about to witness the deadly power of toxicity." The creature elevated Van high above the sky, screaming in pain. "Don't ever mock the beauty and purpose of the forest, again." It said as he tightly clutched the ranger into more pressure and came crashing down onto a king sized rock.

Van's visor was broken in half. He took a heavy breath after falling a long way down to the ground. "Stupid Van, you should've taken this foe seriously. Why couldn't you have known better?" He mumbled to himself as he winded up unconscious.

Back in reality, Van removed his helmet following an all out 3D virtual game. It had been a week since he became an assistant with power ranger legend, Thomas Oliver. However, the qualities of being considered a true ranger takes a lot of positive energy and courage to overcome any obstacle.  
Does the teen know that somewhere out in the galaxy that an army of people are willing to attack and conquer the planet no villain has managed to gain? The answers are about to be revealed.

"Well according to your fighting attributes, you seem to be good at finding a way to hold a creature back, as well as how much intensity you put into your ability." Dr. Oliver informed him. "The only downside to that is how much you underestimate your foe, not to mention the amount of thingyiness."

"What are you talking about?" Van asked.

"It's really hard for me to say this, but you really need to know your opponents first, just like a sporting competition. Study what they're doing before moving on to the next page. If you don't, then you'll forget and it's likely you have to figure out on your own." The doctor stated. He thought about the struggles he went through and how the former ranger learned from his mistakes.

The teen looked at a green shaded motorcycle, its red eyes glaring at him. "Is this something you were going to surprise me?" He asked

Dr. Oliver turned towards him, wondering what Van was talking about. "That's something I built while you were down and out; all it needs is some gas."

The teen sat on the recliner in which his mentor would often sit on. "So back on topic here; so you're saying I should tone down my usual style?"

Dr. Oliver shook his head. It wasn't like he was jealous of his fighting skill or anything, but from his impressions while spying against the resurrected putties, he could not do it alone. "I never said to shed off your usual fighting skill. Don't get me wrong, but there's a reason why I wanted you to be I disagreeistant."

"Oh and I was beginning to ask you the same thing," Van said, rolling his eyes. "I mean you just slapped me down this coin without explaining to me your fairy tales."

Tommy spoke up. "As far as I can tell, they are not myths. You see, the dragon coin takes back to about thousands of years ago. The morphin' masters were at war against one of Rita Repulsa's fiercest monsters. It's not like other battles where it would only last a couple of months or years." The former power ranger had stated.

"Yeah go on" Van said, allowing his recently new mentor to continue the story.

"The masters took an all around millennium to defeat her as they sealed her in a dumpster. They even sacrificed their own lives to protect the destruction of the galaxy. However, the masters hid in what they call power coins."

"So you're saying the coins were originally the spirit of those warriors? Well how intriguing." Van said, not afraid to ask the question.

"Yes unfortunately," Dr. O answered. "However, an ancient sorcerer, who would later be my mentor, Zordon collected them. However one was missing and that, my friend possessed the power of the dragon."

Van turned the recliner into the opposite of where he was sitting at. "Well I've learned about how the coin came to affect, but is there more?"

"The dragon coin belonged to Rita," Tommy explained. "When I was a teenager, I was placed into a spell and she commanded me to wipe out the five set power rangers. It wasn't until a friend of mine destroyed the sword of darkness."

Van shared sympathy towards the former power ranger. "Well I hate to admit this, but that must've been hell for you."

Dr. Oliver chuckled; surprised he said that 'h' word. "Looks like I kept you hook on this story." He put the clipboard on the table and walked over to the capsules. The green, white, red zeo and black dino ranger suits were all stored in their separate capsules. "It's too bad after all of these ups and downs I'm no longer in duty."

Van stood from the chair and looked over at the models he'd constructed independently. Before he could speak up, he looked at the watch around his wrist. "Crap, the Youth Center"

"I didn't realize it's still there," Dr. Oliver said.

"Amber's in the martial arts finals," Van informed. "She'll kill me if I'm not there."

"I see. I'll inform you if there's an emergency." Dr. Oliver warned.

Van replies, "Yeah, sure thing." He ran to the emergency door as he headed to the Angel Grove Youth Center.

* * *

Inside the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak observes the viewing screen where the location between Umbrage and the newly recruited green ranger took place. Looking over at it, one of his top fighters wasn't moving at a single inch. "That bastard was one tough son of a pregnant dog, I'll give him that. However, it seems he made promises he couldn't keep." He mumbled when an automatic door had opened.

"Master Laviak sir" the figure said. He was a blend between human and demon with dirty blond hair with drill horns sticking over his head. "Kagon has brought me here because you needed me."

Laviak took a sip of coffee and then placing it back onto the cup holder. "I nearly forgot. The reason I came here is because I want you to collect that one artifact our new friend possesses."

The humanoid stood puzzled at him. "Excuse me but I don't understand as to what you are trying to say. Isn't our friend you mentioned referring to that successor who once manipulated the Dragonzord?"

The man in the crimson mask snickered. "Somewhere on Earth, I sense a spherical item, an item so powerful I could not imagine. For some reason, it might explain as to how the possessor of the Dragonzord might have re-entered the light." He said. Laviak has the power of sensing unbelievable energy, regardless how distant it is. No matter where you are, he'll know every move you make.

"Where can I find this precious artifact you're looking for?" The figure asked.

"It's in that green ranger's possession," Laviak answered as the screen viewed the green orb. "I'm now getting a signal that it's headed towards the Youth Center in Angel Grove. I have a constructive model my workers are working on before we got to this ship so don't fail me."

The humanoid nodded. "I won't let you down sire."

* * *

Ah, the Angel Grove Youth Center. For thirteen years, the place was the place where children, adults, mainly teenagers would often hang out. It pretty much has everything you need from a juice bar to a place where you could work out or spar for pleasure; nothing fancy but to enjoy the amusement.

On the sidelines, we see Amber stretching her leg and muscle cores. In preparations for the on-going competition, she wore a pair of white GI pants along with a purple tank top going beneath her belly button.

"The last match of the first round is going to be one heck of a battle," the commentator shouted on the loudspeaker. "Two of these female fighters have really impressed us in the preliminaries, and both are going to give it their all."

Van rapidly enters from the hallway as he sat on the left of the audience, the last chair someone could sit on. He knew he would fail not to attend an event that someone would dare not to miss out.

"There she is; Amber Lamont representing Angel Grove. She is one outgoing girl always wanting to do her best as far as her eyes go. Don't mess with her or she'll get the best of you." The commentator commented as she glanced towards a tall female with blond hair and cyan eyes.

"Standing across the sidelines is Rebecca Robeson representing Charterville. With her legs as lengthy as a metric ruler, she is one of Charterville High's top runners in her school's track and field team. Be aware of her deadly kicks by the way."

Amber tied her brown hair into a pony tail. She would often take as many deep breaths if she wanted to strengthen her confidence.

"Alright Amber, you can do this. Put all of your differences aside and focus on the fight." She muttered, taking a couple of deep breaths.

Standing across from her stood another female competitor. She had long legs, a blonde hair reaching far to her shoulders, and blue eyes that were as calm as the crashing wave. "I want this match to be something."

The referee chimed between the two. As the competitors got into their positions, he officially called the match. "Begin!"

Amber lunged forward and tried delivering a kick, but missed. The competitor attempted a jab, but didn't really connect. They both circled clockwise and resumed their battle.

Amber swung another kick, as did Rebecca as they were held up, nearly touching each other. They took a step backward and rotated back to the position they were when the match started.

"It seems she knows how to amuse me" she thought.

The girl in the purple tank top showed appreciation with a smile. "She must have a lot of training than I did."

The two young women struck an all out fight with fast jabs and kicks. They each had a similar goal in mind and they are not going to shatter them.

"Looks like our fighters are having an amazing stiff battle," The announcer in his opinion said, enjoying the heated match-up.

Van stared at the competitors in awe, not wanting to admit how talented they were to begin with. "Talk about eye candy"

Amber and Rebecca were sweating after a series of strikes. "I think the match just gotten better."

The brunette shook her head. "I wish we could continue this, but I'm ending this now." She said as Rebecca lunged towards her opponent, but was caught with a stiff roundhouse kick that took her down.

"It looks to me like the winner of this match, Amber Lamont of Angel Grove." The ring announcer assured as the audience cheered along. The brunette walked over to her fallen opponent and extended her hand. "That was a pretty good fight we had."

Rebecca squealed a smile. "That's alright, I didn't mind about owning you. All I know is that we pulled it off. She said as she took her hand to Amber as she lift herself up, shaking their hands in respect. The audience, minus Van who didn't want to admit their good use of talent, got up and clapped to show appreciation towards these teens.

At the park, One of Laviak's men stood up on a tree branch, observing the tracker his master handed to him; his objective – finding the ancient orb.

"Ugh, this madman must be crazy. How can I search for the item if this device is heavily complicated? What an arrogant son of a pregnant dog." He grunted as he dropped down to the grass, ready for a break out. "Man, not only that, but I can't do wreck havoc unless he unleashes the putty patrol; what should I do?"

A half hour had passed. Following the conclusion of the tournament, Van was sitting across from Amber who had just returned from the showers. "What did you think about my performance earlier? Did I kick ass or what?"

"Don't push it," Van said hastily, crossing his arms.

"Hey guys," a voice called out as the girl who recently fought in the tournament entered from the hallway.

"Rebecca," Amber startled as she turned towards the blonde. She looked up at the long legged teen and sat at their table. "Shouldn't you be leaving already?"

She shook her head in no. "I was, but my folks thought it would be okay if I stuck around for a couple of minutes. Say, is the guy sitting aside your boyfriend?"

"Who are you calling boyfriend?" Van grumbled. "Besides, we're just friends for all I care."

Amber nodded. "What he said; we're just friends." She said, holding her fingertips towards her mouth. "Just don't rub him the wrong way."

"Looks like he has a hot temper inside there," Rebecca assumed. She wasn't a psychic, but she can understand the people she meets from the gesture of their body. "Hey, if you got any free time tomorrow, maybe you should come to our charity." She said as she handed her a flier, including two pair of tickets.

"What's this?" Amber asked her.

"It's this jogging event," Rebecca said. "We're helping the people who are homeless. Now I'm saying you should be apart of the actual race, but it would be best if you watch me showcase my speed and ability. It'll be held at Charterville High's track and field area five o' clock noon sharp."

Van skimmed through the flier and thought things over. "A charity contest, am I right?"

Rebecca nodded. "I gave away those two tickets so you wouldn't have to wait in line long. Seeing as our school doesn't have anything against you, perhaps it wouldn't hurt if you came."

The brunette smiled, but second thoughts clouded her mind. "Um, we'll think about it"

"Great; I hope you guys come." The girl got up, leaving the other two deciding as to whether or not to accept this invitation.

Standing on a rooftop, Mercury observes the whole view of Angel Grove. "dn it, where is that artifact the king of Xybon wanted?" He grunted. The tracker he was holding sound an alarm, pointing to the left that read 'YOUTH CENTER'.

"Looks like I found my target. Although wrecking havoc isn't my style, how about playing a game of destroy the city?" He said as he fired an energy blast towards a tall building."

Back at the Youth Center, Van's communicator beeped loudly. "What was that noise?"

The green ranger was speechless. If he told her that he was a power ranger, it would damage his reputation. "Umm, it's nothing really. I have personal things to take care of."

"Fine," Amber sighed. The Green Ranger grabbed his book bag and ran to a spot where nobody could find him.

_"What is it Doc?"_

"There's trouble located in the city again," Doctor Oliver responded. "It usually doesn't occur often at night, but there's got to be a reason why."

Van leaned towards the hallway. He was a pretty lazy guy, refusing to obey whatever people manipulate him. "Fine I'll get to it" He replied.

* * *

Back in the city, Merkry continues to raise havoc. Vehicles were being totaled while some citizens are left dead or injured. "Perhaps destroying cities should be apart of my top list of hobbies."

"Try reconsidering" Van in his Green Ranger suit jumped off from the balcony.

"I didn't realize the dragon coin is fully charged again," Merkry thought. He knew very little about its history, but has heard it from other people. "It seems you're that ranger my master wants?"

"Not this again" Van muttered. "Tell whoever this boss you're working with to shut that mouth of his and accept who I'm fighting for."

The humanoid grinned. "If that's what you consider, then why not consider this?" He used his quick agility, connecting with various strikes that held the teen from fighting back. "It doesn't seem that you're putting any effort on this battle, aren't you? Well too bad!"

Merkry fired the same energy blast he used to attack Angel Grove, sending the green ranger flying. The teen had slowly gotten up and held his bruised up back.

"Man this doesn't smell too good." He thought. Immediately, Van opens the door to a flight of staircases. When he got to the top, there was no escape. "How fast is this pregnant dog?"

The hybrid lunged towards him, striking a haymaker to the gut that caused the green ranger to de-morph to his normal state. "That wasn't as difficult as I thought it would; wannabe punk."

Van fell to the rigid surface only to eventually white out. He had underestimated the power of the villain's crew. Despite the tragedy, the teen tried his hardest to avoid letting his guard down.

"Looks like I'll be taking that," Merkry scolded as he reached for a green sphere inside the lower section of his book bag. "You seem to have a decent fighting skill, but that kid has got a way to go before reaching my level."


	7. The Starting Line

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter VI, Episode 6:  
Need For Speed, Part One:  
The Starting Line**

In Dr. Oliver's laboratory, Van slowly awakens from the couch. "W-what happened?"

"You were being ambushed by the master's men," Dr. Oliver explained. "I taped your injured bruises while you were unconscious."

The teen stood from the leather sofa as he held his gut. He grabbed his book bag only to find out that the sphere had been robbed. "Where the hell is my orb at? I could have sworn it was in here."

"What color was it?" Dr. Oliver asked, looking at Van in suspicion.

"Uh, green?" Van answered. "My mother gave it to me as a child and if a bastard like him stole it, he will pay."

Dr. Oliver was shocked to hear him curse in front of an adult. "Kid, be careful what you blur. By the way, the man that stole your item goes by the name of Merkry."

The Green Ranger looked as if he was confused. "How do you know that?"

"Merkry is one of the fiercest runners from the planet Minx." Tommy said. "I was thinking that it came from a myth, but it seems after viewing the monitor, it seems that belief exists." The doctor messed with the keyboard as it showed the image of the humanoid. Van reached into his pocket for his glasses to catch a better glimpse.

"Now I remember," He said, thinking back to the event that occurred hours ago. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Dr. Oliver shook his head. "I remember when I was in my junior year that I read a book about it, but I didn't even get it that far. "All I know is that he was considered to be one of the fiercest runners of the Kymarian territory. Every two years there's a tournament where they would compete in a 1,000 meter race. Whoever won would be in charge of that land." He explained to the boy.

"What is this Kymarian territory?" Van questioned. Even his brain cells seem to grow inert whenever people tell him a story.

"That's the thing. I was only midway through a chapter I read, but it wasn't allowed to check out." The mentor clarified. "There was a book I read and I keep having dreams about it; I'll go to the library tomorrow and find more info."

Van clenched his fist. "I'm going after him. Even if I don't stand a chance against that Mercri or whoever his name is, I need to get my orb back."

As the green ranger began to run off, Tommy stopped him. "Van, you're hurt. If you battle him, there's no telling what he would do to you."

The teen turned towards his mentor. All he could think of was revenge, but he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. "Doc please; that object means a lot to me. Who knows what the mastermind might be planning."

Tommy threw a weaponry object that Van succeeded at catching. "It's called the Dragon Blaster. I built it three years ago for another ranger of mine to use, but we've never tested it out. Since the Dragon Dagger is the only weapon the green ranger has, I'm lending it to you as a gift of what your first task."

Van smiled, different compared from how he acts normally. "You did the right thing." He said as he charged off through the back door.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak now possesses the green sphere. "Well done my man. I knew that with your fastest running ability, you would stand a chance against him."

Merkry sighed, ignoring the commander in chief's comment only to wander off the ship's corridor.

"Now with this artifact in my possession, there's no time for fooling around." Laviak assured, getting up from his throne. "Knight Lizard, how is the model working?"

"We are almost done with the Blast O' Manic project," the lizard answered. "It's been a while since I've seen your ecstatic face."

Laviak stood to one of his crewmen. "And it's been months since the whole project began. When you're done testing it, please let me know the results."

Knight Lizard nodded. "Very well then" The creature wrote a couple of things on his clipboard and then immediately ran off.

"Sorry for robbing your sphere Green, but I got many surprises for you," the master mumbled to the orb.

* * *

In what it seemed as a crowded training room, Merkry is shown doing various push-ups. As soon as he finishes, someone knocks on the door. "I'm busy"

"It's your grandfather" the voice said. The humanoid being unlocks the door and opens it to reveal an elderly green alien with a bleach tall beard and cyan dark eyes. "Grandpa Margo?"

"Yes grandson" he said as the elderly man and the son gave a warm welcome.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it? Merkry said.

Margo shook his head. "I wanted to be here just to see you. Ever since your parents died, I put my dedication to raise you until the day I die." He said. It's been seventeen years since they passed away and no one was going to let someone raise him evilly.

"But you look pale," Merkry assured. "You need to find somewhere to rest."

The elderly alien smiled. "It's fine. Right now is the time you should fulfill your father's dream." Before one of them could speak, Kagon knocks on the door.

"Excuse me, but master Laviak wants to see you," he said as the robot stood upon the doorway. "He needs an objective that you may need to accomplish."

Merkry didn't believe the look at his eyes. "I do not ever wish to take apart of his 'friendly' missions."

"That's no excuse," Kagon said. "He'll slay those that don't obey his command; that is according to his term of service so come to the control center immediately."

"As you wish" The humanoid grumbled as he agreed to what he was being assigned.

When they arrived at the control center, Laviak turned his head towards the hybrid being. "Merkry; it's nice to see you again."

"What do you want master? I told you a thousand times that the term 'destroy' isn't apart of my vocabulary." The humanoid said, biting his lip downward.

"You will obey to what I have to say," Laviak replied arrogantly. He despises people who tend to question his authority, not to mention being all biased by two-thirds. "Starting first thing tomorrow, I suggest you built up those legs and start flexing them because you'll be challenging the green ranger in a race of you choosing. Bring along your capsule in case you mind a motorcycle race." The master stated. Merkry couldn't complain or question the commander's authority. Could there be some way out of this? Only he has to decide that one.

Merkry agreed. "King of Xybon; I will not fail you."

Laviak grinned; satisfied his crewman accepted the offer. "Very well then" He said. The half human and demon walked off and left the layer of the king. "Successor of the Green Power Ranger, your luck has yet to run out. Perhaps I should be sending a transmission to him right about…..now."

* * *

At the Lien Residence, Van was in his bedroom, observing the machine-like weapon of the Dragon Blaster. As a gift from the predecessor, he knew it would come in handy if danger was approaching. Just before the teen attempt an aim on the window, a transmission knocked the weapon from his hand. "So I assume you're a power ranger?"

"Who are you?" Van asked.

"I am Laviak, the ruler of Xybon," he said. "For the past week or so, I manage to keep track on how many of my men have failed to defeat you."

The green ranger grabbed the virtual transmitter. "You have to admit you're pretty good when it comes to shooting promos." He chuckled. "Come to think of it, I would've died if I never became a wrestling fanatic."

Laviak laughed along. "You have a great taste in humor, but I have a great sense of what's going down tomorrow. See, I made a deal with Merkry and I considered booking a race." He said. "One vehicle lap around the dirt trails. Whoever makes it to the goal line first will determine who the fastest motor crossers are."

Van shook his head. "Sorry but I have other plans."

Laviak grinned with a smile. "No is not one of the choices. You either take apart of my event or your doctor suffers."

The teen shed his thingyiness, replacing it with a tightened fist. It's the beginning of the second semester and has not completed Driver's Ed. Without completing the course, it's highly doubtful he has any experience in driving. "If you want a race, you got one."

Laviak smirked sinisterly. "Now that's what I like to hear; 12 P.M. tomorrow. If you don't make it, then you're out of luck." He informed as the transmitter switched off. Van picked up his blaster as he tested the weaponry invention.

* * *

Back in the spacecraft, Laviak glared at the green sphere. It seems he has plans, but the question remains uncertain.

"The orb seems to hold a special place on the green ranger, eh? Well not unless I transfer a person's spirit to this artifact." He grumbled as the artifact was glowing. "By the time I arrive, there will be no life for the planet the humans call Earth."

* * *

On the dawn of the event, Rebecca sat on the top row of the bleachers. She glanced at the school's track area, seeing as the big day had yet to arrive.

Before she could say anything, Amber stood next to her. "Can't wait for your huge day?" She asked as she stood towards the Charterville student. Rebecca continued to stare at the track, the wind blowing her front hair. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Sprinting was my life," she stated. "Ever since I was little, I always love to go twice as fast as the speed of sound. I don't know why, but it just makes me feel proud."

Amber looked down at her cookies. She knew everybody had a dream and without it, she would have no idea what's ahead. "It sounds pretty cheesy the way you express it."

Rebecca laughed. "Which is why I like being outdoors for a change." Before she could go into detail, a horde of putties arrived on the football field. "Um isn't it too late for Halloween?"

"I'm not afraid to admit, but I agree." The brunette said as the foot soldiers charged the two girls. One of the putties attempt for a cross chop, but was countered with an arm toss. "I guess these goons don't have a life do they?"

"Um not to be biased, but they're tons of them," Rebecca assured as another came at it but was kicked aside. "What are we going to do?"

Amber smirked towards the blonde. "Hey, why don't we settle the score on the field? I'm sure you'll get the beating you deserve!" The putties agreed to her deal as they return to the spot where they first struck. The two teenage ladies left the bleachers as they entered the spacious field. "Are you ready to kick some ass?"

"Definitely" Rebecca replied. Before they could react, a transmitter dropped on the ground, interrupting the feud. "I don't think so."

The brunette held off her position. "Do I know you?"

The burst of laughter revealed to be the ruler of planet Xybon himself. "No but you soon will. I suppose you know someone who has this." He said as he shows them the green sphere.

Amber's eyes increased widely. "Van's orb"

Rebecca failed to comprehend the situation. "Who are you talking about? You meant the kid I met the other day?"

"It was a a special gift that means a lot to him," she answered. "It's a long story, but he wouldn't be stupid enough for him to lose it." Four putties held the two girls. Laviak, communicating from his space craft checked his scouter to gather a summary of their background.

_"Amber Victoria Greenwalt: Age 16; a longtime friend of that pesky Green Ranger I'm after; tough and outgoing, not to mention her fighting attributes seem very high tense." He mumbled. "However she isn't the type of person I'm looking for." _Laviak continued to research some info, this time on the long legged female.

_"Rebecca Robinson: Age 16; born on August 24, 1990; charming and agile; her fighting attribute – question mark? Now I'm interested."_

When the girls failed in withstanding the delay, a group of putties captured Rebecca. With her inability to liberate herself, the foot soldiers teleported back to their ship.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Amber asked the masked villain.

Laviak made a widely evil grin. "It's nothing serious. Once we're done having a conversation, you can have her back." He said. As the transmission concluded, the object itself vanished in thin air.


	8. Behold the Dragon Cycle

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter VII, Episode 7:  
Need For Speed, Part Two -  
Behold the Dragon Cycle**

In Dr. O's laboratory, Van attempted to test out the new vehicle. Just before he could turn on the engines, the mentor came crashing down the stairs. "What are you doing at this point in time?"

Van stood away from the motorcycle. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm just taking it on a test drive."

"We haven't even tested it out yet," Dr Oliver said, "Unless you got a reasonable explanation on that."

The teen sighed. "I have a freaking one on one feud against that Merkry dude. Besides, I didn't have any choice since I got that transmission."

Before Tommy could say anything, a buzzer shrieked out, usually to inform that an emergency's in effect. He checked the viewing scan to see a girl held captive by Laviak's personnel. "What kind of idea is our enemy planning?"

Van ran over to the monitor and notice Rebecca, the same girl who faced his friend, Amber, had recently been held captive. "That's the same girl I saw at the tournament last night." He said. With two objectives to accomplish, only one he must decide. "So what do you think my procedure should go?"

The doctor thought for a moment, but chose to let it out. "Why don't you do first things first and accept the race with Merkry? I'll transport to his ship and try stopping it for myself."

Van nodded and headed to the cycle. He dragged the vehicle outside and sat on the paddle. The green ranger switched on the engines and quickly drove off."

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft, Rebecca glared at the cold hard eyes of Xybon's Monarch. "What kind of man are you? Don't you have better things to do than try to make a girl look bad?"

Laviak smirked. "Why would I ever think of that? You may think I'm some 'bad guy', but you don't have the right to mock a humanoid like me." He said as he pointed across the super sonic artillery.

Rebecca stomped on the two putties holding her, but was then recaptured prior from having an affair. "What are you going to use it for?"

The villain inserted the green sphere into the hole of the weapon. He targeted the pointer towards Emma and shot an energy ray at her. "What does the term pain mean to you now, girl?"

The long legged female struggled for a come back. The rays affected her that she could barely make any move. As soon as the beam repelled, Emma fell on her knees.

She exasperated, "What just happened to me?"

Laviak chuckled. "That orb just drained a major amount of your physical strength and endurance. Seeing as your body temperature is over the hundred's limit, you'll be crying for water."

"That Bas-" stuttered the girl only to get her speech interrupted.

* * *

The Green Ranger arrives in a forest trail. After a bit of the inconvenience, Van managed to make it prior to the deadline.

As he looked around, there was no sign of Merkry anywhere. "I hope I wasn't too late." He blabbered when a blazing car vehicle drove along the outside of Hillhurst Mansion. It was crimson red, plus an orange flaming text which read the owner's name. "Is he trying to show off or what?"

The door slowly opened as the humanoid citizen from Xybon got out of the car. "I apologize for the delay, but I've been working on this for weeks now." He said as he leaned towards the shiny new vehicle. "Are you ready for our race?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Van replied. The teen took his motorcycle which was recently built by the legendary power ranger.

The speed demon gave out the instructions to learn how their objective works. When they found a place to start their race, the green ranger hopped on the paddle seat as Mercury re-entered the driver's seat.

"We have to make our way up to where the high school is." Merkry stated. "If we hear a beeping sound, then it's only a matter of time before the race is over. If you hear it more than once, then it'll be considered a forfeit."

Van thought through this and sighed. "Let's cut through the chase and get over this."

"If you say so," Merkry said. The light started out with red. As they waited a moment, the light had changed to yellow. Soon as the color turned green, the two racers had driven like the speed of light.

The Green Ranger had a difficult time at controlling the motorcycle. With Merkry ahead at first, Van was in for the ride of his life.

* * *

A half hour had passed. People were showing up and Amber didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating in a deadly pulp and her concern could lead to consequences.

While she was sitting on the top row of bleachers, an elderly woman tapped her by the shoulder. "Excuse me but I suppose you competed with Rebecca the other night?"

The brunette spun around. She saw her wrinkly, paled face, like an old garden turned to a wasteland. "Are you related to my young Becky in some ways?"

The elderly woman answered, "Yes I am. So I suppose you came to root for her?"

Amber nodded her head. However, she knew what had happened prior to what's happening at this moment. Even if the teenage girl told her what really came up, the grandmother wouldn't believe her.

"Look I don't mean to walk out on you, but can I have a moment alone please?" Amber pleaded as she walked down the bleachers to find a place where she could figure out some things.

* * *

Back in the trail, the Mercurian Vehicle was ahead of the green ranger's new vehicle, the Dragon Shark Cycle. He was still having a rather difficult time and if this keeps up, he'll have to surrender his coin to Laviak. "Man if only doc could tell me what these buttons do, I wouldn't have any worries." He said as his communicator beeped. "What do you want?"

"I was going to leave the laboratory, but I feel I need to assist you when it comes to driving," Dr. Oliver said as he checked the scanner for any threats going on in the area.

"What do you mean?"

"See that stick looking thing?" The doctor responded from the ranger's wrist unit. "Switch it up"

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said as he did what his mentor asked for him to do. The motorcycle sped up, becoming twice as fast compared to its normal speed. "Was this what you had in mind?"

Dr. O shook his head. "I understand the fact you haven't taken any behind the wheel classes, but I thought you would enjoy a ride of your life." He stated, lying back on the recliner.

"Woe!" The sixteen year old shouted in excitement. This time, he paid close attention to the direction he was going. The cycle managed to catch up with the crimson vehicle Merkry was driving.

"Ugh, don't guys like you ever give up?" the humanoid asked.

"Like what I said to that dead guy, that isn't apart of my dictionary." The green ranger and Merkrys' vehicles went head to head. Van took out his Dragon Dagger as Merkry took out his sword. What they don't realize is that up ahead was a broken bridge, not to mention that that the crevasse was deep as well.

"Well look what we have up ahead," Merkry blabbered, noticing a caution sign barricading their path. "Time for flight mode" He said as two ailerons spread out from the side vehicle, turning into a capsule-like vehicle.

* * *

Crossing over the broken bridge, it was a risk the ranger had to take. Immediately he pushed the button on the wrist unit of his. "Hey doc, I'm at a dead end here."

"I recently added the jet cycle feature to your vehicle," Dr. Oliver informed. "Just push the silver button and hopefully you'll make it over the other side."

"Right" The green ranger pushed the silver button. "Dragon Cycle Jet Mode" He shouted. Jet engines exiled from the back engine of the vehicle as it and Jamie blasted through the crevasse. As soon as they landed, the race continued on.

* * *

Back at the Charterville High's track and field, we see a couple of competitors exit from the tunnel. One by one, they all waited along the track as they were getting prepared for the annual sprint charity. However, as soon as all of them were counted, only one competitor was missing.

"This can't be right," said the coach. "There should be about six here, but we got only five."

Inside the school's gym lobby, Amber placed three quarters into the vending machine slot. Choosing a grape flavored soda, she opened the lid can and took a sip. "Her grandmother's going to kill me if she knew what happened earlier; what should I do?"

"There you are." a voice called out as the woman she met up recently came by. "I notice you managed to get away from the securities. Is it about the race?"

The teenage girl sighed. She couldn't take the pressure any longer that Amber looked as if she were to implode. "Look, about Rebecca she-"

"She's running off late, right?" The aunt interrupted before the girl could tell the truth. "My niece has always been like that. My granddaughter is very ambitious and takes her time organizing her thoughts." She placed a hand on Amber's shoulder. "From the way I saw you two compete, young Rebecca is a tough girl who could easily defend for her own sake."

The brunette lowered her worry corners. In regards to her opponent the other night, she was amazed in terms of her talent especially Rebecca's. She may not know much about her, but her chances of liberating doesn't mean a thing.

"I probably got too carried away, but for some reason, she seems to be someone to look after," Amber claimed. "Why don't you get back to the bleachers? I want to think things over before I go."

"Alright then," Rebecca's grandmother said. "Just come back before the race begins."

Meanwhile in the space-craft, the bombshell blonde was down on the floor. Sweat glands were being produced as Rebecca was close to being wiped out.

_"This…can't….be…the end, is it?"_ She said as she looked upon the menacing man in a mask.


	9. Race to the Finish

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter VIII, Episode 8:  
Need for Speed, Part Three -  
Race to the Finish**

In what it seems like an empty side of the road, the green ranger plus Merkry were endlessly racing each other. It was a battle to determine the fate of one of these two arch rivals.

"Do you have what it takes to be considered a power ranger?" Mercri asked while continue driving. "I know I have what it takes to beat you."

Van didn't acknowledge him. He didn't want any distraction as he'd never driven a vehicle. If the teen was willing to stop Laviak's and his crew from harming him and his mentor, he'll have to focus on the road.

"Come on answer me," the humanoid shouted, banging his car from the left of the ranger. "There's no doubt in your mind you'll afford to lose."

The teen could no longer afford pressure. "Who said I was planning to lose to you?" He said, opening the window shield. "I may be a loner, but that doesn't mean you should play mind games." The green ranger's velocity increased as he pressed the brakes aggressively, making his Dragon Cycle go even faster.

"What the hell? He's using every pulp of his vehicle just to avoid his demise." Merkry mumbled and shook his head. "I cannot accept defeat from an amateur!"

As they saw the flag hanging from a pole, it was only a matter of time before the race would conclude. Van and Merkry's fate are at stake and only one could survive this course on a happy note.

The humanoid with drill-like horns, plus a pale jaw and metallic colored armors made a slight left turn to the hill. The green ranger was clueless what Mercury was tending to do. The villain's car vehicle released two jet missiles to the Dragon Cycle, letting it go out of control.

When the smokes dissolved, Van looks at the monitor which showed his motor meter were beginning to decrease rapidly. The teen tapped his wrist unit in order to contact Dr. O. "Hey are you there? dn it" He tried to respond, but no one replied.

* * *

In the Laviak space-craft, Tommy had recently transported himself into the villain's ship. He tip toed a few paces to the throne room where the commander was lurking. "Well this was the place I was last time; just hope there aren't any cameras around here."

Before he could enter, a group of putties from left to right barricaded him. "I thought these goons were goners," the doctor blabbered. "Well there's no time to waste then." He stood into fighting stance and a battle raged out.

Tommy leapt against the walls and kicked one down. Another soldier came charging, but was caught with a drop toe hold, sending its head towards the other's groin. "Man, just like old times." As soon as he spoke aloud, all of the putties held the former power ranger still. One soldier leapt with a kick, but the doctor dropkicked him back to the railings.

The fight continued on. Tommy managed to escape the clutches of the revived foot soldiers that Finster created. He didn't want to break the purpose of coming to the villain's space craft in the first place. Wasting no time, the doctor fled off as he searches for the throne room in which the master mind himself lurked.

"Where can his hiding spot be?" Dr. O thought. He looked all over the place until he stumbled into a room where a girl was on the floor, barely conscious. "What's going on?"

"You must be the one I was sensing after" Someone from the loudspeaker said. The doctor stood frozen as he heard a strange voice from the intercom. "Who are you?"

"I despise it when people say that," the voice responded, "But do you know what I really despise? Intruders" The door automatically opened, the doctor getting shoved by the putties that were chasing him. Tommy turned his head to reveal the man behind the situation. "So I assume your name goes by Laviak?"

The man with dreaded long hair, including a crimson mask that concealed half his face grinned evilly towards the power ranger legend. "It's no wonder a scientist like you could easily transport to my ship. I suppose you want more detail in regards to our voyage towards planet Earth?"

Dr. O nodded. "How did you manage to send down your workers if it's far away?"

Laviak chuckled. "You want the details? Well as you can see, some of my crewmen have the knowledge to construct spherical space shuttles. The reason why our planet is not recognized by astronauts is because our galaxy is a long distant mile away from your planet as well as the other seven, Eltar, Triforia, and others that no one has even scoped yet." He stated.

"Kagon informed me about your lack of resource from this 'life' planet called Xybon, am I right?" Dr. O asked. "If this is true and if you're in charge of Xybon, why did you decide to abandon your people?"

Laviak chuckled hysterically. "Abandon my people? You've got to be kidding me. For about a decade or so, I have done my best to prevent any battle or war fares spreading through the lost galaxy."

"Where have I heard that before?" The doctor thought in his mind but the data bank failed to reveal its answer.

"You mean you've never heard of the lost galaxy? I think it's best if you've done your homework often." Laviak said as he pointed towards the fallen Emma. "Perhaps she could use some help there, huh?"

"Why you little" Tommy went ballistic that he could not manage to control his temper. The doctor lunged with various styles of kicks at the commander, but didn't leave a scratch. He then tried a jab, but was again a no sell. "You may have reigned for a decade, but I have reigned much as a power ranger." He said as he reached into his pocket and saw the damaged white tiger coin, a morphing device Tommy hadn't touched for twelve years. "It's Morphin' Time!"

_Tigerzord_

A white beam of glow replaced the scientist as he was suited into his respective ranger suit. "I know it's pretty risky after what Adam told me about, but it's well worth the risk." Dr. Oliver thought. "Eyaaa"

* * *

"Well Van, it's either now or never," Merkry chuckled in laughter. He was already in the lead and the finish line was not far distant away from where they're racing.

Meanwhile the green ranger seems to get use to driving the motorcycle; however, it wasn't enough. After using nearly all of its potential speed, the cycle seems to be as slow as a snail. Van now has to find some way to get back on track.

"Crap I'm screwed. If that so-called driver reaches the finish line, I'll be more than just being the loser." He blabbered.

Meanwhile back in the laboratory, Hayley sat on the recliner and spot a trace of where Van was at. "Recharging gas of the Dragonzord Cycle to full capacity" She said as she did all of the typing in order to restore the vehicle's power.

Outside of the track, Van noticed the energy bars increasing to its normal state. "Okay, now who's behind all of this?"

"Me," A woman responded towards the green ranger's wrist unit. "Dr. Oliver has assured me to take over the lab in case someone breaks in; for now just concentrate on the race."

After Van heard those words, he got on the motorcycle and resumed his race.

* * *

Back in the Lavian Space craft, Tommy had been brutally beaten down by the master mind himself. "Ugh even with this suit, it's impossible to fight back." He mumbled.

"And since your tiger coin was brutally damaged from what I heard, it doesn't seem you have any friends to back you up," Laviak said sinisterly, staring at the fallen legend. "I see you decided to pass your dragon coin to a random stranger, or should I say your apprentice, correct?"

Dr. O exasperated from his helmet. A white charge looked as if it was going to shedder the ranger suit to shreds. No longer able to battle, it seems Laviak is one step further to terrorize the planet humans live; Earth.

"Face it; a former power ranger like you needs to stop living in the past and looking ahead into the future. I mean, just picture how your life would be if I drain all of the humans' supply of energy and use them to revive all of the people of Xybon? Think about it."

Soon following the comment Laviak made, Tommy returned to his de-morph state. Not only he was powerless, but the risk he took became a toll on his body. "You may be as cunning as a scientist, but you have no clue what my new student is going to do to you. After I spotted his martial arts skills against your goons, he does deserve what it takes to become a power ranger."

Laviak smirked towards the predecessor of the green power ranger. "Well I suppose this is the answer to its resurrection." He said as he grabbed the green sphere from the counter.

"So that must be what Van was talking about," Dr. O spoke with a sore throat that couldn't allow him to react more.

"I was positive that this may have been a hidden power source to the green Dragonzord ranger," Laviak said. "However, you're not going to get your hands on this one." He placed it back onto the counter to avoid him or Rebecca from getting the artifact.

_"You"_

* * *

Back at the target of the race track, Van had recently made his way back to Mercury who had mostly dominated the race. If he's going to avoid falling into the deep pit, he'll have to concentrate on the road. "Alright no more doubts." He said to himself as he went charging to tie up the rank. "Mercury, I think it's about time you learn that winning isn't everything."

"Oh really?" the man in the car responded from the sound speaker. "I sense that we're about to reach the end."

The two glanced at the tall flagpole which came from the high school of Charterville. They were both eager to get pass it and there's no acceptance of losses.

"I wouldn't be such a hypocrite if I were you; Dragon Cycle, full speed ahead." He shouted. The motorcycle went twice as fast, able to pass Merkry's Blaze Mobile as the goal line was an inch away. Van's heart was pounding like the beating of a drum, the moment in which the whole objective was going to conclude. "Here it comes"

After all the trouble he'd been through, the race had ended with Van passing the flagpole of Charterville High School. It had started out with confusion and frustration, but in the end resulted to have been of assistance.

Van pulled over and got off his motorcycle as he celebrated his victory. "I guess there are such things as miracles, huh?"

"How could I lose to such an amateur?" Merkry asked to himself. Following his loss to the green ranger, the maniacal being pulled his blasters from his arsenal and destroying his all time favorite vehicle. "So much for wanting to win"

"How long did it take to build that already, demolished car?" Van asked.

"You don't understand? First of all I did not construct this vehicle." Merkry said. "Second, this car was not what I had planned out. Besides it wasn't my idea to race you."

Van tightened his fist, slamming with the palm of his hand. "Alright now that's settled why don't you return to your ship and report the bad news?"

Merkry shook his head in disagreement. "I want a true fight – a fair fight that proves who is the survivor."

"Cool for me" The green ranger said, but before he could charge, he and Mercury wound up sucked in a portal. As soon as it dissolved, there were no signs of the two."

* * *

Back in the Lavian Space-craft, Dr. Oliver and Rebecca remained barely conscious. Tommy, one of the top ranked power rangers of the past, was growing weak by the minute. The damaged tiger coin nearly drained all of the energy in him that he could motivate himself. Seeing as the legend participated in a secret red ranger mission, why couldn't he have used the Zeo powers in the first place? Was he just playing with him or was he trying to hide his complete capability?

Meanwhile on the farther side of the end wall, the long legged female continued to suffocate. Following a blast of ray that shot the blonde, Rebecca could not accept defeat. With her eyes glowing like the fire being lit onto bricks of wood, Rebecca is determined to overcome her demon.

"Must…reach…for the…orb" she muttered with a raspy voice. Rebecca slowly crawled over to the counter and retrieved the stolen artifact. She had to put her other feelings aside and gazed at the green orb. Soon as the girl reached over the counter, a blast struck across from her destination.

"Since when do girls tend to have smarter brains than us men?" Laviak yelled. "You'll be sorry when you become a skeleton." He was about to shoot another blast when Tommy threw his coin at the head of the commander.

"How cheap of you to do that," Laviak said, humiliated following a barely executed head shot. He rubbed his head following the unexpected hit. "Now to finish you"

Before Laviak could've done that, Rebecca successfully snatched the sphere. The commander in charge of the ship continued to torture the doctor, not noticing the artifact had been robbed. "I just hope it works" She muttered to herself. Still as numb as a heavy boulder being strapped on a person's back, Rebecca placed the orb into a round empty slot. Slowly, she took the time to activate the machine.

"There, done" She said but it wasn't until Laviak turned his back to see his ultimate experiment being ran by a hostage. The blonde stood, her eyes twitching. She gazed at the cold eyes of the demon and saw his anger bursting like a volcano.

"How dare you! Do you realize who you're dealing with?" Laviak said arrogantly. The smokes of disaster were stirring upon the king of Zargon, unusual of his personality.

"You never mess with a scorned female," Rebecca quoted as she switched on the weapon. She stood in the spot she was in last time. A balance beam of energy ray shot towards the blonde, thus repelling her numbness. With her strength returned to normal, she's ready to take on the challenge.

"How could you've done that?" Laviak asked.

"Do I need to ask? I'm willing to take my chances and do whatever I can to accomplish my goals." Rebecca said loud and clear. "I don't know who you are, but I'm sure if you want to accomplish them, then you better work hard and not get too high on yourself. Besides don't blame me because you failed to keep your promise."

Tommy assured a smile after the comment and moral the girl had to say. He knew back in his prime when he learned not to doubt himself. He also knew that his dreams of becoming a great martial artist were up as one of his top priorities. The former power ranger, a scientist and recently Van Lien's mentor, was willing to push him up the ranks, hoping that whatever evil may lurk, it will be up to both of them and stop Laviak from harming the beauty of nature as well as the environment.

Rebecca picked up the coin Dr. Oliver had thrown. She turned the damaged White Tiger coin to him as he had her arm over Rebecca's. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me," He said in a low voice, "I got an alternate idea for getting us out of here."

"What's that?" The female asked.

"After what you've encountered today, just think as if none of this ever happened." Dr. O answered as he pushed a red button on his wrist unit. Laviak attempted for revenge, but they immediately teleported out of his ship.

"Damnit – if only had I've been aware of that, none of this would have happened." He grunted but he noticed that the two managed to leave behind. "Perhaps it didn't make a difference now that they're gone."


	10. The Dimension of Nowhere

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter IX, Episode 9:  
The Dimension of Nowhere**

In a sandy hill dimension, Van and Merkry stared at each other. Clenching their fists, they circled at about one-eighty. "What plan do you have in store for me?"

Merkry chuckled and said, "Allow me to explain that the race we had is a warm up into this actual battle. It may sound, crazy, in terms of your human dictionary, but this is where one of us isn't going to escape."

Van gazed at the humanoid's cold fronted eyes. This tactic was the same thing his previous foe, Umbrage did that transported them into a world of solitude. The sixteen year old, however wasn't sure if the warp was intentional.

The Green Ranger was sure he could defeat one of Laviak's crewmen. As the fight began, the two clashed with their respective weapons. The Dragon Dagger as well as Merkry's was on par. Immediately they both returned to their previous spots.

"I know this guy has some awesome moves and all, but it doesn't seem like fighting isn't his type." Van muttered. Despite how experienced his martial arts skills were, none of his moves manage to injure his foe, not even one bit.

"So, are you going to surrender or what?" Merkry taunted in a polite way, unusual for a villain like him.

"Why don't you shut that mouth of yours and fight?" Van shouted hastily as he leapt towards Merkry, taking him down with the dagger. Just as he thought the match would conclude, the humanoid pulled back the ranger's main weapon, throwing at him like a baseball. Merkry got up and laughed towards the teen.

"Crap; I freaking underestimated him!" Van thought, holding his wounded neck. That choke the humanoid clutched on to would have instantly slashed the throat of him. Thinking from his fight from Umbrage, he at least respected the man, not to mention his appreciation from the effort and talent Van showcased. Ironically in this situation, the green ranger was afraid of the adrenaline of Merkry.

"Well, do you have any last words in your script I could add? I'm sure I'll give you the proper sendoff which is, by the way, a sendoff straight to hell!"

Merkry opened the palm of his hand. A ball of electricity appeared as more derived from his arm as well as throughout his entire body.

"Now that's how I would end a play in drama." Van's heart was pounding. It was like a rush whenever a game was played to determine the official outcome of a contest. The green ranger, or should it be the successor of the original green ranger known as Tommy Oliver, had nothing remaining in order to defend himself.

"It was nice knowing you even if our fight is short lived; now taste some of this!" the creature yelled as a lengthy stick, about the size of a metric ruler, appeared from his hand.

_"Accerler…..Lance!"_

A beam of lightning aimed towards the green ranger. Before Van could think about accepting death, he wounded up thinking of the weapon the doctor handed as some sort of gift.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" About a second away from dying, Van quickly summoned the high tech weapon, better known as the Dragonzord Blaster.

_"FIRE"_

A huge blast of radiant energy imploded the open fielded area. The landscape was shrouded by fogs, nearly destroying the dimension completely. This even could have marked the end of the fighters. As the smokes clearly dissolved, Van was the only one who managed to have stood from the ground. However, his suit was terribly ripped along with his visor, showing the brown hazel eyes of Van Lien.

The teen slowly walked over in search of any remaining of the Xybonist citizen. There were no leftovers at the last spot he stood at. With his head sweating like the humid sunlight, Van removed his helmet.

"Talk about an ambitious foe," he exasperated. Seeming as Merkry had failed to survive, Van was unsure on how to escape the dimension. With no one but him, the teen held his wrist, pushing a button on his communicator.

"Mr. Oliver, are you there?" He said but there was no answer. Van pushed the button once more, however with no response. The ranger looked over and saw the lance lying on the sandy surface.

As he was going to pick it up, a shock (not literally one) caused Van to stand frozen in motion. It was the fear factor that the ranger was currently experiencing. What does Merkry have something to do in this role?

"Hello, Green Ranger" A figure slashed the teen's arm, rolling over in pain. "You thought you would easily defeat me? I think not."

Van looked at the figure to see Merkry back on his feet. There were a couple of scratches and bruises on his body but the impact would have completely wiped him out. "No...freaking...way"

* * *

**Dr. Oliver's Laboratory**

"So you were one of the popular six heroes who were protecting Angel Grove?" Rebecca asked astonishingly. Despite her overreaction, she had wondered who the people under the helmets were.

"Hate to break it to you" Dr. Oliver said. "Just don't reveal the secret. It'll only be a matter of time before those creatures back there find us."

At the viewing monitors, Hayley looked over at the screen to notice the green ranger down for the count. "Tommy, we have a problem."

"What is it?" the doctor asked. He put on a pair of glasses and saw Merkry pointing his lance towards Van. "This is not what I wanted to see."

Hayley turned to the former power ranger. "Did you send the Dragon Blaster like we have planned?"

Dr. O nodded, sure that he handed the new weapon to the new ranger. "Yeah; I hope he manages to survive this tough fight, especially the one left standing."

Suddenly, the computers and everything around the basement had malfunctioned the moment they tried figuring out what's happening. The three people stood by their toes, hoping for whoever's lurking in the lab.

"So this is the place, am I right?" A voice spoke as a boulder shaped creature struck from the ceiling. Eventually he had four arms and very short legs.

"If you work for Laviak, then who are you?"

"I go by the name of Darth Golem, or just Golem as most people call me, and it's a pleasure to defeat you." The creature said sinisterly. Immediately, he stretched his upper right arm, destroying the panels from the monitor area. Golem then tackled the central control panel which eventually gets demolished. "How do you like me now?"

"Everyone, don't move," Dr. Oliver commanded as the ladies obeyed. He may not be the hero of today, but he's ready for whatever threats he, Van, and the city may occur. "Take your best shot."

"Are you positive? I don't have to do this since Laviak doesn't know I'm here." Golem said as he stiff punched the doctor flying. As soon as he got up, he picked up his glasses, the lens apparently broken. "This is the end of you, Thomas"

Before Golem was about to deliver the final blow, a cryogenic tube surrounded the body of the rock based creature. Despite its body structure, the Golem seemed to have a difficult time liberating. "You will regret doing that!"

Dr. Oliver, with his hand on the switch, drew a sigh of relief. Just as he thought that all things came to an end, he stumbled into a trap in case someone was on the verge of screwing things up.

"Looks like this creature won't have any problem getting use to that force field, huh?" Hayley joked.

Rebecca created a small chuckle of the reaction. "I know, right? I find it hard to believe how these weird freaks think they are better than humans."

Dr. Oliver muttered to himself. "Come on Van; where are you?"

* * *

Back at the battle field, Van and Merkry continued raging on. They have taken quite a beating following the explosion earlier. The two were barely unable to fight.

"Man, how could he survive that? That was a direct target." Van thought. He stood into karate stance, stepping back a few paces. The green ranger knew that if he hadn't thought of using the blaster, his life would blow into, perhaps, a beautiful oblivion.

"So, did you think I would go down that easily?" Merkry commented. "I knew from my own perspective that you didn't possess the mind of a strategist in an attempt getting the best of me." The armored humanoid held his lance, still pointing his weapon towards the helpless Van.

The teen closed his eyes. Picturing of the difficult times he's been through, it was bad enough to see those buildings collapse; the people who cared about him - the people who watched over him over the harsh freezing times. Could life get any worse? Only Van knows what to overcome.

Out of nowhere, the green ranger again takes out his dagger. Though it failed to shield his attacks, it was the only weapon that could repel his foe's offense. Immediately, as Merkry was preparing to end the life of an ordinary boy, Van stabbed the Dragon Dagger through the abdominal.

"You never know what's behind you unless you have better eye contacts." Van assured, removing his helmet and pointing his finger towards the gold armored teen. "I've been through a lot of crap and I can't let people suffer with the help of your boss. I may not have any experience of being a super hero, but one day you'll realize that there are people who matter to me. Now if only you would shut your trap for once, it's best if I could do what's best for everyone and you know what that statement says." To conclude his speech, he raised a middle finger and was preparing for the grand finale. Van summoned the Dragon Blaster, but this time, he combined the weapon with the Dragon Dagger wired beneath the shooter.

"It wouldn't make a bit of difference. Even if it's a direct aim, my mighty lance would instantly kill you!" Merkry said, but Van refused to listen.

"Shut up; I'm positive this will end. As much as I appreciate your talent, I've learned a moral stating that all good things must come to an end. Now, to finish you off" The ranger shouted. He stuck his eye to the target, glaring against the wounded warrior. As the beam was prepared to launch, Van yelled out the word, "Fire!"

The green and yellow charged blasted the entire area of Merkry's base. Huge spray of smokes had blown half the sandy hill dimension into a dead waste. Van couldn't believe his eyes. The heavy blast was enormous that words couldn't express about what the green ranger accomplished. It wasn't the blaster that solved the problem; it was his emotions. Van was ecstatic to see the risk he took to slay one of Laviak's people.

As the smokes once again dissolved, nothing was left out of Merkry. With the combination of the blaster as well as Van's state of emotion, he had defeated one of his toughest enemies yet.

"I'm glad that's over with," Van exasperated as he sat on the ground. The fight took pretty much the life out of him, despite his time morphing. He glanced at the two weapons, hoping any unusual being in the future would be of some use. "I wonder if there's such thing as a way out." Van held his wrist as he spoke through the communicator. In an attempt to contact Dr. O, the result turned to have been to no avail.

* * *

Back at the lab, the monitors automatically switched on. Dr. Tommy Oliver, Hayley, and Rebecca stood in awe as the screen showed the green ranger helmet-less.

"Van's the green ranger?" Rebecca asked, noticing Amber's friend was the one battling the other night. "Does Amber know about this?"

Dr. Oliver, although he had never met the girl, shook his head in no. The former power ranger walked over to the monitor as he tried contacting him. "Van, do you read me?" He said on the speaker. The doctor repeated twice in which the successor of the original green costume could hear.

"What's up doc? And no, I am not Bugs Bunny," Van said as he spoke through his communicator.

"I notice you've been through a beating just recently," Dr. O replied.

"Yeah; anyways, is there a secret passage or path to get out of this weird place?" Van said as he looked all over the dimension to not find any unusual pattern. To him, it was hopeless.

"Van, I could give you the ability to transport here. However, I think I left your artifact back at Laviak's Space-Craft so hopefully there's enough power to send you there."

The teen drew a sigh of relief. "Where should I start?"

Dr. Oliver pinpointed the destination where Van would be expected to be transported. He searched the location of the green ranger's whereabouts and started from there. "Alright, let's hope it works - transporting ranger to outer space starting...now."

Van picked up his mangled helmet. He stood still as a green flash of light vanished into thin air. The orb, a precious gift possessed since child-birth was currently in evil's hand. Worst of all, not even Van isn't sure what the master mine would mind desiring such a special artifact. Only that would give the teen a reason to avoid being irresponsible.

* * *

In the Lavian Star-craft, Laviak sat on his throne, glancing through the suburbs bordering the pacific. It was impossible for him to see such chaos going on as of yesterday. Disappointed from the way things turned out, he knew there would be a next time. "Ugh, this is not what I had planned in mind. I regret my actions and I cannot afford letting that all go down the drain."

The door automatically opened as Kagon entered the control center. "Excuse me sir, but we have some bad news."

"What do you mean? Our mission failed and there's nothing we can do to resolve that," Laviak screamed hastily towards the man-made robot.

"Sir, it seems we got an intruder roaming around our space ship," Kagon informed him.

Laviak slammed his staff, alarming the passengers. "What? Please don't tell me it's that old doctor."

The robot shook his head. "No sir; it's someone who recently defeated one of planet Zeta's fiercest runners. I wouldn't tell you right at this moment."

Just as Laviak were to react, a blast of energy damaged the viewing screen. The door eventually fell wide open as the green ranger entered the scene. "How do you like my grand entrance?"

"You pest, I shall crush you with my own hands," Laviak responded.

"Tempting, but I was going to get something I left here," Van said, referring to the green sphere. "Now hand it over or watch me add more sauce to your mouth."

The commander in chief laughed along his statement. "You wish" He said as he threw a fury fist at Van only to have the ranger dodge the attack. The teen immediately release the orb from the device. With that said, Van again reached through his wrist unit as he pushed the red button from his communicator.

"Hey, I got what I needed. Now get me out of here" Van remained in a safe place where Laviak couldn't find him. Within a moment, the ranger waited impatiently, hoping this would come to an end. As Laviak looked behind the closet, he discovered Van hiding behind a shelf full of books.

"Wait until I get my hands on you," the villain said, cracking his knuckles. Just as Laviak was going to do what bad guys do best, a green flash of light vanished as Van teleported back to Dr. O's underground laboratory. Following the sudden departure, Laviak became infuriated. "Ranger; you haven't seen the last of me. Just wait until I arrive on Earth."

* * *

Back in Dr. O's laboratory, Van arrived safely behind the stairways. "Guess who arrived on the scene?"

"Welcome back Van," Hayley said, giving him a warm welcome. She looked at Rebecca who was smiling for an odd reason."

"Does she know my secret?" Van asked, his heart pounding like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Amber about this, at least for now," Rebecca assured, knowing that the green ranger's secret was safe with her.

Van paced towards the creature, thinking the rock based creature worked for Laviak. "So, how does it feel to be cramped inside that force field?"

Golem gleamed at him harshly. "I go by the name of Golem and I will show that I'm truly worthy of being his loyal servant."

The force field repelled, making the hard solid creature able to move around. Golem circled around, examining Van's qualitative and quantitative traits. "Just wait until Laviak prevails; when he arrives, the Earth will have nothing left to support herself." He said as Golem covered himself, returning to the Star-craft."

Van turned around and walked towards the exhausted Rebecca. "Hey, are you going to be able to compete in the race? I know Amber is looking forward to it."

Rebecca squealed a smile and nodded. "I think I'm feeling better again. All I need is to warm up by the time it begins."

Van looked at the clock to see the minute hand pointing towards five of. "I think it's best if we get there fast."

The female with blonde hair agreed. "Yeah"

The Green Ranger powered down as he looked over at the doctor. "Thanks; without you, I probably would've gotten stabbed by Merkry's lance."

"No problem," said Dr. Oliver, pointing towards the power morpher buckled around Van's blue jeans. "Say, I was wondering if you could be my full time apprentice – you know like having a part time job, only that it's private? Do you care to protect Angel Grove from unusual mayhem?"

Van thought through all of this. In the past week, the teen was chosen out of the random to become what everybody wanted to be. However, it was up to the green ranger to decide to agree on this offer. "Do I have to pay some sort of fee to get in?"

"No," Dr. O answered, "I've been impressed from the way you fight since I handed you that coin. So do you accept?"

Van glanced towards Hayley, then Rebecca. Despite teaming with a scientist, not to mention a former power ranger, would have been expensive to agree to, he thought it would be best to take a chance in an effort to make a difference.

As the teen glanced at the man in his thirties, Van offered a handshake at the doctor. "You got yourself a deal" He said.

* * *

In a training room on the spacecraft, Merkry was practicing some of his martial arts. After failing to prove how beast, it was a frustrating time for the anti-fighting human.

_"How could I've been defeated by such an amateur? What did I do to get all this data screwed up? I hope the Green Ranger realizes I'm still alive and well after I managed to escape the blast." _He thought as he went over to the treadmills and exercised from there. The humanoid was figuring out a plan in case he and Van ever confront each other. _"He should also know that he hasn't seen the last of the raging thunder"._


	11. Questions & Answers

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Green Ranger Triumph**

**Chapter X, Episode 10:  
Questions & Answers**

It was 5 P.M. as the sun prepared to set. The charity event came to a close with Rebecca cutting through the flag line. In fact the event was a celebration that meant a lot for her. Though the female barely made it on time, she wanted to prove something and that was to be special.

There was a block party going on in Charterville. People who supported Rebecca from the start attended. Not to mention, Van and Amber were also there as well. It comes to conclusion that they all appreciate her hard work and effort to put on a memorable contest.

In the deck of the blonde's house, Van sat on a chair. He was drinking a disposable cup of fruit punch, staring at the sunset. During the event, Amber didn't acknowledge the scratches and wounds that were all over his face. In other words it was awkward, somewhat that a kid would had any qualities to deserve to become a Power Ranger.

With Van's acceptance to work alongside Dr. Tommy Oliver from this day forward had an objective - to protect and fight whatever lurks his city.

Meanwhile, Amber was inside the house, looking for her friend. She was wearing a bright green dress with a necklace around her neck. The living room was so crowded she could barely find her way. As soon as escaped she came out to the deck.

"I've been looking all over for you," she said with relief. The brunette walked towards the sixteen year old and stood next to him.

"Well, looks like you know how to amaze me," Van replied, glancing at a green attired dress Amber was currently wearing. "You know this isn't some high school prom."

Amber blushed. "Well I didn't have any time to do laundry. Where's Rebecca?"

Van shrugged. He doesn't keep an eye on people often. It wouldn't matter if a situation has anything to do with him. "No clue; maybe she's trying on something as fancy as yours."

"I doubt it," Amber said as she stood against the concrete.

From the same entrance the brown hair girl had entered, Dr. Oliver knocked on the glass door. He didn't wear anything hip seeing he wasn't at the race. "Van" he whispered as he gestured for the teen to come over. Amber, however, didn't understand what was going on.

"Um do you know this guy?" She asked invalidly.

Meanwhile Van turned around and saw him standing on the deck. "Ugh long story short but he rescued me from a bunch of….well…..gangsters."

Amber shook her head in disbelief. In all due respect she and the doctor made a handshake as Van introduces one another. "Well it was nice meeting you. Are you new here in town?"

"Naww; I've been living here for quite awhile." He answered. There was a brief moment of silence until the sixteen year old chimed along.

"Uh, we got other business to take care of so enjoy the party," Van said as he and the doctor rushed out from the backyard. Amber raised her eyebrow, her mind vague of what just happened.

* * *

In the laboratory, Dr. O examines the green sphere. It was an artifact belonging to Van the day he was born. As he finished, he handed the artifact to the new green power ranger.

"So what's up? Did you find any clues about how my orb is linked to the coin I'm holding?" Van said. With no sense of brain, there was no idea what could the orb do that'll affect his life cycle.

"I notice these two items have been glowing rapidly since that one night," The doctor assured. "What I'm not certain is that the gift your mother gave to you has any unusual power hidden. Now before you call me a psychic, there's something you should know." The spiky haired man inserted a cassette which played the events of what happen to him as the green ranger.

"So that's why you couldn't morph into the suit?"

"Wait there's more," the doctor assured as he fast forward the video where the green candle was getting all used up. There was barely any flame being lit. The scene gets split into halves in which the green ranger transfers his power coin towards the Tyrannosaurus Red Ranger.

"Well I already notice because of that candle you couldn't take that risk," Van said as he motioned towards the viewing screen, trying to get a better glimpse. "What are you trying to point out?"

Dr. Oliver paced around the lab, re-evaluating a piece of information. "Well, tell you one thing, it's true that the source was wiped off the mat in an instant. I have a theory when the green candle's powers repelled, it tried to relocate another source for it to continue supporting power. It's really hard to put those terms into words but even with my new invention, there seems to be a lot of glitches in that suit."

"Maybe that's why I was paralyzed when I was at the warehouse," Van claimed. He wasn't good when it comes to thinking logically. It seems people like him just have their mouths zipped or simply jumping to conclusions.

Dr. O stopped the video, turning his attention towards the sixteen year old. "I see; all I know is that the orb possesses hidden strength waiting to be unlocked. Even if it represents good luck, it's possible that the artifact contains something unimaginative; but the only question is, when?"

Van grasps the orb. He thought of the details the adult commented. Another thing to mention is why did his mother preferred to let Van treasure it with care? That was something personal the teen had to inquire.

The ex Power Ranger grabbed a book from the shelf. He flipped the pages which showed some information on the left handed side along with a visual sketch on the right. "Van, check this out. I recently checked the book I mentioned and there's tons of information about a type of ancient sport from long ago."

Van flipped through the pages inside the book. "That reminds of that humanoid I defeated back in his dimension."

"That is the same person," the doctor implied. "It's said that he was one of the youngest and famous runners of Kymaria, then again the whole story is more of a belief."

Van looked as if Mr. Oliver were insane. "Are you sure this is all a fake? I mean, look at all of the threats in the city lately."

Dr. O chuckled. "Anyway back on topic. It's also said in the book that he doesn't have any interest in fighting; pretty ironic since today, huh?"

While Van held the encyclopedia, he skimmed through the numerous pages. "On the night of January 1st, his parents suffered from lime disease. Not much data has been collected but the theory remains unofficial." He skimmed a couple of lines down. The teen placed the book flat and sat on a chair. "He dislikes fighting and has always been since his grandfather's illness. What's his problem?"

Van grumbled. He questioned about how Kymarian's lived and what troubles lead to such tragedy. Then again even if it came from an outdated resource, it's possible there are some mysteries, not to mention false statements.

"So, have you found anything you didn't know already?" Dr. Oliver asked. He removed his glasses and started wiping the dust with his black t-shirt.

Van got up and did a couple of stretches. To remove all the stress and complications, he paced around the lab. "Doc I was wondering something; how would you feel if this world we live in was full of rage and chaos? What would you do if you lived somewhere around that category?"

The doctor put back on his glasses. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that you were saying?"

Van took brief time thinking. He wasn't the best when it comes to clarifying and asking people questions. "What would life be if we were already having an all out war in Angel Grove?"

The doctor's eyes grew wide. This question that was recently been said aloud reminded him of the days as a power ranger. He had been through many hardships, even the people that he grew towards high school. Since officially retiring ranger duty, Tommy proposed himself as many times he wouldn't be involved in any 'saving the world' missions.

"Please, don't ever ask me that question again," he said as the former ranger leaned towards the solid wall. "If I told you it's just going to haunt me again."

Van walked towards the doctor as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay or have you been sleeping in like a teenager?"

"I should've told you this after you destroyed Umbrage and trust me it's going to be deadly." The doctor went to the monitor and scanned each file. He then inserts another cassette where it showed a silver robot. "He's the being who guarded the cell during my hostage. The person explained everything about what's going to happen within the next five to six months. If we don't prepare ourselves, then there's no chance of beating them."

Van hesitated to ask but instead he preferred to speak up. "How could you tell? It's not like they want to destroy the city for no reason."

Dr. O replied sarcastically, "All I know is that there's more to Earth than simply conquering it." He fast forwards the tape and paused at the image of the villain – the master mine Van stumbled into this afternoon. The sixteen year old stood motionless as he glared at the man in the mask.

"Are you sure that was necessary? No offense but whatever reason he took away my mother's gift, I hope it doesn't affect the world." The green ranger pleaded. Even if he disliked his perspective on life, at least Van gives some props.

"I understand how you feel," the doctor said, "but despite how powerful he is, it'll take more than just the costume to do all the work."

"I guess so," Van muttered. He still has a long road to go before finding the truth as to what conflict is taking shape. Despite the obstacles, Van must learn to accept his duties, not to mention learning a lesson or two along the way. From his own point of view, he thought something along that line.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft, Laviak was scanning some image files from the monitor. It was rather a very difficult afternoon with a stack load of papers received from Kagon. As he scanned through each photo, he stumbled upon this strange young woman with long braided hair.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you," he mumbled, glancing towards the widescreen. "You always meant a lot to me; I appreciate the things you've done and I could not have done it alone. Hopefully when my crewmen properly arrive, no matter how long it takes, I will search all over the globe for you."

* * *

Back in the underground lab, Van's mentor read an old article from an encyclopedia about a rumor of life existing planets no one on Earth has heard of. The writing was very difficult to read since it was dated back centuries ago.

"Are you saying there is life outside of Earth? The reason you brought me here was to get some information about the green ranger's long time off." Van said hastily. The doctor didn't listen as he turned the page forward where he glanced at the warriors that were competing in an arena resembling a coliseum.

"According to philosophers, they believed that many beings of the lost galaxy gather in a planet of their choosing to compete in a tournament," Dr. Olive read. "As they battle, they tend to use weapons, telekinesis, and other special tactics to wipe out their opponents. Whoever survived got to face the champion from his or her respective home planet, and go on to win the tournament of that year.

Van lied on the cushion, exhausted from an on-going rivalry that went on since the other night. "It's getting late already and I should already be home."

Dr. O closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "I thought you told me you were an orphan?" He wondered. A day following Umbrage's defeat, Van summarized what went on in life. "Oh by the way there's something you should know about the war in Xybon."

"What do you mean?" Van asked.

"You see, this battle meant more than just winning the tournament," The doctor informed. "In other words, they tend to do these types of competition whether if it was right here or somewhere in an open field. Perhaps planets such as Laviak's may have recruited people who have won the tournament in the past."

Van didn't understand at least a single word. I'm brain dead he thought.

"What I'm trying to say is that lately two of Laviak's henchmen have the power to summon a gateway through random universes. If we don't figure out what other creatures might do next, there's a chance we could never beat them." Dr. O clarified. Perhaps agreeing a deal with a troubled sixteen year old turned out to have been a huge mistake. From the way he secretly spotted Van's fighting attributes, this took him back to the days where he was influential.

"Well, being nice for once, how do his fellows manage to arrive on Earth when they could just train before they come?" The Green Ranger asked.

Doctor Oliver removed his glasses. "They usually arrive in these round ships called pods. As for training, they could do that but the commander is too impatient….not to mention he's willing to plan ahead and also set a goal." He answered. The former power ranger typed some of the facts in the search engine only to find no results. This might have all the answers and clues that may hint the secret and a possible rumor of Laviak's invasion here on Earth. But with Van's agreement with working alongside Dr. Tommy Oliver, they'll do their usual duty to protect and destroy any creature harming Angel Grove.

The teen sat up from the cushion. He yawned as the sun parted. Despite being the weekend, Van wished to get one of the best beauty sleeps in awhile. "I hate to admit but it was fun getting to know you. Even if I were to ask you how you built this secret lab in the first place, you wouldn't want anybody to know."

The mentor chuckled. "Well all I can it's a long story. Seeing as you already met up with my colleague Hayley, she and I managed to build a new one since someone destroyed my other base in Reefside. Perhaps if we have time, maybe we could go on a field trip."

Van laughed from what he said. "You remind me of a teacher I had in elementary school."

"Let's say it was a pleasure to have someone like you working for me," Dr. O said fondly. Van, or perhaps the green Dragonzord ranger of today, was influenced by the positive comments that gave the term 'hope' a better meaning. For the first time in a long time, the teen squealed a smile. As he said goodbye, the teen assured a warm introduction to a brand new inception.

* * *

Back in a small serene neighborhood, Van returned to his house. The room was a mess as always. The Green Ranger lied on the mattress of his bed, exhausted from the party as well as a tough battle with Merkry. What he doesn't realize is that unlike the two foes he feuded against, the creatures all over different planets have congregated to snatch every resource that defines nature. It'll take more than just the power of the dragon to overcome these obstacles.

"So it's six months huh? Well if what he's saying is true, then maybe I could figure out the strategy needed to stop the invasion."

As Van glimpsed above the ceiling, a knock was heard on a window. As he got up, he saw Amber up on a ladder.

"I thought you were still at the party?" He asked her, enclosing the shades.

"There were too many guests, plus it was way too crowded," Amber had answered. "So where have you been all this time?"

Van nearly slipped a tongue, but he turned his head towards the farther wall. "I was just looking over at old portraits, not much though."

Amber nodded. She wasn't sure what to say, considering she came to his house for some unknown reason. A moment later, the brunette preferred to let it out. "It sucks to not have any parents or a maid to clean your house huh?"

"Yeah" The teen replied calmly to the shock of Amber. She never saw the smile that Van had made since his preteen years. As the boy lied back on his bed, so did Amber.

"If we were looking up at the stars, we would probably fight over where the shooting star actually is," she joked, "but we were just teasing." Amber was originally going to continue the conversation, but she was wasted during the party. Van had suddenly fallen asleep. She glanced upon the innocent face of the sixteen year old. Before leaving the room, the brunette tucked the boy with a blanket lying on the wooden floor.

* * *

**A/N: End of Volume one of the Green Ranger Triumph Saga; the next arc I plan to post is entitled "The Chemicals Between Us"**


	12. To Live & Die For

**A/N: I'd like to point out that there is minor cursing. It's not neccesarily new to the story, but nothing really disgusting or trashy.**

* * *

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 11, Chapter XI:  
To Live & Die For**

In the midst of a warm night, an all out brawl took place. The figure in the green suit faced off against one of Laviak's deadliest creatures. Each circled around the opened field, waiting for either to make their move.

"It's nice that the holder of the mighty Dragonzord has returned, but with a new attitude," it said. It was mostly a male villain with two drill-like horns, not to mention its body as red as suntan. "However you still have no idea what tricks are in my sleeve."

"Let's just get this over with," Van shouted, ending the chat. As soon as they finished their chat, they charged head on. With a diverse mix of jab and kicks, it seems this battle was considered to be more combating rather than taking someone into a cheap shot. In the end, Van and the villain clashed with their fists, connecting their shots as they crumbled.

"Damn, that hurt!" The green ranger noticed the blood right on the swirl of his fingertips. He immediately wiped it away, hopefully it wouldn't seem as he were powerless.

Meanwhile the creature did the same, attempting to get back on his feet. As it held its bruised arm, the creature had to figure out a way to annihilate the hero whose mission is simple. "I must find a way to whip that sorry ass power ranger."

With the creature standing barefoot, it seemed as if he'd won the battle…or so he thought. "No, how can this be!"

Van pulled out the Dragon Dagger. In order for this ongoing fight to decide the victor, one of them had to die in vain. In this case defeat was not an option. "How about we settle the score once and for all, that is unless you have the guts to kill me."

The villain smirked. "I like your attitude but you still aren't worthy of being a power ranger." He took out his chain/wrecking ball. Twirling it in full gear, he targeted the weapon towards the kid in the green suit but dodged as soon as it was about to hit.

"Wh-where did he go?" He blabbered, looking above the nightly sky. Before the creature could respond, a shot of green energy blasted towards the nonhuman specie. He staggered, holding his torn torso. "Lucky you"

"..And I'm guessing that this is the finisher of my move. Dragon Blaster, come forth!" Van called out his weapon, about the size of the Power Blaster. Accompanied with his dagger, the weapon arrived in the hands of the green ranger.

_FIRE!_

A mass mixture of green and solar energy imploded the creature. When the smokes dissolved, the creature lied with its stomach. "Nobody messes with Van Lien"

With the creature down and out, the landscape, not to mention everything around it transforms into the interior of Dr. Oliver's lab. Van de-morphed, no longer disguising himself as a power ranger.

"It seems you're getting the hang of the simulation," Dr. O complimented.

"Um no problem" Van replied, speechless of what he wanted to say. He lied on the cushion, a spot where he could sleep on. "Finally, some peace and quiet"

The doctor looked over at his watch; it was half past seven in the morning. "If I were you, I wouldn't. You see I understand the fact you're getting too stressful, but you can't go without having a workout." He implied. Van drew a heavy sigh, tired of the heavy, yet the repetitive routine that's been ongoing. It's been three weeks since the pass of the torch. Van offered a deal to work with the former power ranger, and despite his dislikes working, he knew he was telling the truth. However he had always wondered why the doctor chose a teen like him to become a ranger in the first place? Only destiny knows the right time, he thought.

"Look no offense but as much as you're encouraging, I think I need a break," Van went on. "I always get second thoughts when it comes to choosing a path or turning down a golden opportunity. The thing is that I'm lost."

Doctor Oliver smiled. He gestured at Van to come towards a row of four contained capsules. "It took me a long time to figure out how passionate I was at being a power ranger. I use to keep a journal to keep track of my progress. You won't believe how good is it to have someone to look up to."

"What do you mean?" Van asked.

"Van, there are about plenty of things you could do in order to make a difference," The doctor contin-ued to preach. "We learn everyday, we grow up everyday. That was actually a poem a colleague of mine wrote." He turned towards the teen, trying to light up Van's attention. "I'm sure that someday you learn to understand what that message is saying."

The teen looked beneath his shoes. He thought about the moral that once helped the former power ranger advance through a long and winding road. Before he could respond, he grabbed his book bag and strapped it over his back.

"What's with the hurry?" The doctor asked.

"I'm ten minutes away from school. By the time I make it there, the bell rings." Van replied sarcastically. He quickly charged through the flight of stairs, making his way out. The doctor chuckled to himself, knowing he's often slow as a snail.

* * *

In Angel Grove, Van walked along the sidewalk. The weather in the atmosphere was warm as always, but the blue sky was clouded in grey. As the teen was preparing to pass an alley, he spotted three guys having a conversation.

"Isn't that one of Matt's stooges?" He mumbled. Van's mind was blanked, not comprehending the scene he recently seen. As he was spying, the teen tripped from the little pipes that he could've sworn was never there.

"Well if it isn't the punk of Angel Grove," One of the three said. He had brown hair and a navy buttoned shirt reaching down to his knees. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just enjoying my day," Van replied thingyily. To confident his motives, he would create a ran-dom chat. "Are you guys planning to bounce I disagree all over this city or what?"

The three stooges shook their heads. "Hey, we don't want to cause trouble, at least not at a time like this." You see Matt's been wandering off since last week."

Van plugged his pinky into his ear. "Uh, could you speak up please because I haven't waxed my ears since last September?"

"Maybe its best if we told you that it was personal. Besides Matt gets infuriated every time people ask what's wrong." The person placed a foot on the wall, his hands reached into his pocket. Just before Van could respond, Amber stood behind him.

"They have a point you know," she agreed as she removed her earphones.

"Amber, since when do you start interrupting a friendly chat?" Van asked.

"Do you know this girl because she's so dn…hot?" The kid squealed a smile towards Amber, but she, on the other hand, lit her face in disgust. "Sorry, but I could make it up to you though." He said, unloading a plastic bag. He handed the flower to Amber.

Meanwhile Van curled his fists, in case if a fight was going to break out. "Guys I don't have time to kick your ass all over Angel Grove. Now either we get this over with or run like a bunch of lazy cuckoos."

The stooges nodded. "Sorry if we startled you. Just make sure you don't tell people our hideout because we usually hang out here late at night. If you do, don't bother joining our chat room." The three picked up their bicycles that were lying on the surface. They sat on their paddles and rode off the alley.

"…And there they go," Van jumbled, turning towards the long haired brunette. "How do you know I was here?"

"Um, we walk the same direction to school? Doesn't that sound clear to you?" Amber said hastily. She crossed her arms, waiting in patience for him to respond.

Across from the eyes of her childhood friend, Van backed off, preventing pressure from flowing in his veins. "Look, could you just quit playing 'I spy'? I thought I've said it to you over and over?"

Amber replied. "My bad; what I'm saying is even if obstacles come in the way, I'm just encouraging you to think about your actions before taking the chance."

Van rubbed his chin. He'd given plenty of thought after that comment. When he was ready to speak up, he let it go with the flow. "I guess you're probably right. Still, I'm going to do some soul searching before I decide actually." With that said, Van walked out of the alley. Amber attempt to get back for him but her hesitation prevented that from happening.

_"At least thank me from saving your ass!"_

* * *

Stone Canyon High School – 7:30 A.M

In Physics, Matt and his classmates were just handed their test scores. They looked over their packets, but to him, he didn't seem pleased. "dn it; why is it that I only get a higher score on quizzes, but not on an exam?"

Standing in front of his desk was Mr. Hartford, their physics teacher. "Now some of you students have impressed me since the beginning of the second quarter. However, there are some who need a little help after school." After handing out all the scores, the teacher walked up to the white board. "Now I don't mean to criticize but looking at the class average scores, they don't seem to impress me. "  
Matt looked over each page. Seeing how he nearly got every question wrong, it was brain malfunction.

"Guess I'm going to fail sophomore year again."

"Hey dude, what did you get on your final test?" One student asked.

"Um, I got a sixty-five?" Matt answered. Prior to that he hesitated, concerned of what his classmate would react. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering" the student chuckled to himself. Matt glanced with his right eye, knowing the student was making fun of him.

As Mr. Hartford continued to speak, the spiky blond teen raised his hand. "Could I please use the re-stroom? It's an emergency."

The teacher sighed. "Sure; just take the restroom pass and off you go." Matt got up from his chair. After taking the pass, Mr. Hartford whispered into his ear. "We're going to have a long chat with you when this period ends."

Matt closed the door behind him. Walking along the corridors, he continued only to stumble across a group of gang males.

"Hello Mclean. Did you expect to see us here?" One of the guys startled. He had short, Caesar like hair-cut with a green bandana wrapped around his forehead; His name?

"Jordan, what do you want?" Matt replied sarcastically. He glimpsed his eyes against the quadruple, preparing to take action into meaning. "You won't be sorry when I prove who I really am."

Jordan snickered. "You know you shouldn't try to 'prove' to someone just so you can get what you want. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if everybody in Stone Canyon treated you like you're their king." He walked pass towards Matt's right shoulder. Jordan turned around and whispered to his ear. "Meet me at the construction zone area by five sharp. It's in Angel Grove so be there or be square."

Matt's eyes increased widely. Astonished from the words spoken, it would seem very harsh for some-body who's willing to pay the ultimate price. Jordan, along with three of his comrades, settled off to their classrooms. "I'll be ready"

* * *

At the Angel Grove School Library, Van was glancing over each row of books. To gather the origin of the green sphere artifact, the teen took his time to spot the source.

"Can't find what you're looking for?" The librarian asked him. Van turned towards the lady in a serialized tone.

"Do you know where I could find about the book called the Dragon's Door?" Van said calmly. Although obtaining a huge temper, he knew what his search was. "I need to know more about it."

The librarian smiled. "I see. Unfortunately it's illegal for us to have books like the one you mentioned available to check out."

Van's jaw dropped in amazement. "What? I don't get it."

"If you want to, you could check out the library in Stone Canyon," she assured. "They're less strict compared to Angel Grove. By the way, shouldn't you be at school already?" The librarian was about to elaborate but Van walked out before she could say it.

"No problem," the teen replied.

In the Lavian Star-craft, Kagon glanced upon a reading from the monitor. Tapping on the commander's shoulder, he gestured him to the screen where a figure snuck into its pod.

"Emergency; I repeat it's an emergency. There's a boarder attempting for an escape off the craft." The PA system informed but the figure departed before the capture was made. The staff in charge of the ship's function stood in awe as the pod flew to its destination; Earth.

"Where's Golem when you need him?" He asked when the boulder shaped creature stood from behind.

"Excuse me but did you call my name?" Golem startled. He had the mind of being worried of the nega-tive expressions coming from the chief commander.

"I apologize for my rude comments as of late," Laviak said. "It seems the creature in the pod refused to obey his orders. I guess he wants to prove to those pathetic humanoids what it means by destroying world population." The man in the mask smirked, visualizing a scene where the Earth fails to possess their main natural resource. Laviak soon got up from his chair and left the commander's core.

* * *

In a small neighborhood, Van immediately ran off from the library and to school. While blazing his way, he noticed a man in bandanas staring against Matt Mclean. "Great, what do we have in store here to-day?"

At the dirt patched area, Matt and the members stood head to head. After hours of anticipation, the spiky haired teen was far from unprepared. "Okay, tell me exactly why you guys brought me here?"

Jordan chuckled. "You think we would bring you all the way to Angel Grove just so you could waste your life? Well let me tell you one thing; comrades." He shouted as two of his buddies threw Matt's loyal buddies to the concrete. As a result they were severely wounded. "It seems they should've trained themselves to be hungry eating wolves huh?"

Matt curled his solid hard fists. Highly upset of the tragedy, he knew his friends were always there whenever they needed him. "This is not anywhere being stupid; it's disgusting! How can people like you do something as harsh as this?"

"Now that's what I like to hear," Jordan smirked. "You should be running back into the crib just like a little tiny baby."

Meanwhile Van eyed on the conversation. He felt sympathy towards Matt's feelings and downfalls, which resulted in pain suffering. "Man now I'm pissed." As Van headed straight forth his communicator came to alarm.

"Man, not at a time like this." He tried to find a hiding spot where no one could find him. If they did, Van would be in deep danger. "What is it?"

"It seems we have an oversized monster terrorizing the city," Dr. Oliver responded. "Get there before it injures more people."

"I'm on it" Van sighed. Fleeing off, he refused to glance away from the conflict going on at the construction zone.

* * *

In Angel Grove, a muscular-built creature was seen, attacking the innocence one by one. All of them were brutally beaten, his smirk widening towards the helpless.

"It seems some of these pathetic Earthlings don't stand a chance against the supreme wrestler of Me-troid," he mumbled. He had bald hair, one armed tank top, and short tights. "Soon Laviak will respect my efforts and we'll regain this peace of junk." As he was preparing to make his move, a blast of energy shot upon the muscular villain.

"How about shutting your trap for once?" From the parking lot tunnel came the green ranger, holding his Dragon Shooter in a vertical position.

"Well if it isn't the Green Ranger," the creature muttered, turning his head towards the figure in span-dex uniform. "It amazes me to see that suit back after thirteen years."

"…And it amazes me if you could tell me what you're doing here," Van said hastily. He lowered his weapon, depositing into his gear in exchange for his Dragon Dagger. The teen pointed the sharp knife equipment towards the suspect. "Alright who do you go by?"

The muscle built-like creature chuckled. "I go by the name of Heavyweight Harold and it's nice to meet you, whoever that's inside your costume. I used to be the former two time Triple Crown Champion in the planet Sphinx. However one day, there was this man in a cloak who ended my long year run during a gauntlet match. I hope to make it up by offering a deal with the chief-in command of the Lavian Con-quest and crush your bones into parts."

The green ranger clenched his fists. Since he couldn't stand the heat of all this long speech, Van's tem-per began to increase at the beat of a drum. Within seconds, the teen immediately attempt to bring out his shooter, combining it and the dagger to form the Dragon Power Blaster. A rapid blast of green and solar energy imploded, leaving tons of smokes floating above the horizon.

"Now that should shut his mouth" Van blabbered, but it turned out he had underestimated the villain's true capability. As they slowly disintegrated, the figure unexpectedly emerged. Charging quickly as rapid fire, he tackled the green ranger with a devastating spear. Bones crackled as the teen shrieking in pain.

"Don't be so overconfident that you'll wind up having your waist bruised," Heavyweight Harold said.

"When wrestlers compete in the ring, they better be fit, full of ambition so they could wipe out their opponents into their unconscious state of mind. I hate to break it to you but it shows how tough it is to keep yourself from getting fired." Harold picked up the fallen ranger. He carried him over his shoulders, ala Military Press, sending the ranger flying through damaged pillars and other barriers. The muscular built man applied a choke hold, Van in desperate need for oxygen.

"I hope there's a moral hidden somewhere after what I just did. If you enjoy pain, why don't you wake up and look all around you?" Harold sighed. "Well that was a good warm up. Now to get back to the base" The muscular built villain summoned his pod. Using a key button remote, he pushed the button. As the hatch enclosed, Harold cuddled into the vehicle, offering comfort. The pod rose above the surface as it left Earth.

Meanwhile Van was struggling from the brutal attacks caused by another of Laviak's relatives. Like other of the green ranger's battles, these devastating blows eventually led to, again, a deadly conflict between survival and man. Despite the terrible wound on his waist, Van successfully stood to his feet.

* * *

Back in the lab, Doctor Oliver was cleaning the wounds of the green power ranger. After experiencing power from Heavyweight Harold, Van knew the next time, well, there probably wouldn't be a next time.

"Damn, why couldn't you give me a proper bandage than this?"

"Turn your back around," the mentor commanded. Van did what as told, having him stick the bruised part on the location of his spinal cord with some of his antidote. "No offense but unfortunately, this is going to last about a week or so."

Van turned around. The doctor didn't seem too impressed after that expression. "Come on, how many times have I gotten injured? Even if Merkry and Umbrage got the whole praise of best player of the year, I proved them wrong."

"It'll take more than just attitude to destroy Laviak's creeps," Dr. O assured him. "The simulation starts out at an easier level. If you accomplish all the requirements, depending on your fighting skill, it'll start to get more challenging."

Van raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The green ranger is compatible with new weapons and gadgets. As he gains those, there are even stronger creatures willing to break through your barrier," the doctor carefully explained. Van nodded, jotting down the notes inside of his head. "These creatures may not seem like they're trained, but don't get too cocky. Just remember not to let your guard down."

Van slowly got up from the cushion. While avoiding anything affecting the influence on his wound, the teen tried walking out of the base when Dr. O forced him to reconsider. "As much as I love to hear more, I need business to take care of."

"Van, you need some rest," Dr. Oliver said. "Even I was as stubborn as that. Besides rangers need time to think things over."

The sixteen year old turned around, glancing towards the spiky haired man. "There's somebody who doesn't want to admit he needs help. We're both rivals and, well, we have a lot of differences."

Dr. O rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms, waiting for the truth to be told. "What's this person's name?"

"We use to go to school together in elementary school. We were friends until something happened that changed him," Van said. "His name is Matt."

The mentor nodded his head. "I was curious that's all. But if you could give me one good reason, I'll let you out of here."

Van agreed as he explained the details. It was pretty lengthy to be exact that the doctor repetitively kept answering questions. "I may not be good with these 'why' questions but what I really don't understand is why Matt's willing to prove to someone? Ever since his brother died during a gang fight, it seems Matt's following the direction he once went. For some reason I kind of feel sorry for him."

The doctor walked towards his apprentice. He knew it was hard for him to admit this but he had no other choice. "To tell you one thing it's not right to let a kid who doesn't want to convince a friend to stop from what he's about to do. If I were you I would talk this out to him before he does anything that'll affect the people who know him well."

"I guess you're right," Van assumed. "I always don't stand up for myself into trying to make a difference. Some things just don't make sense at times."

The teen curled his fists. In preparation Van failed to possess the ambition to benefit others whenever they needed any. Despite the harsh conditions, he had to take that opportunity and do whatever he believed may be right. "Well, I'll talk with him after school not because you told me to in the first place. It's something I need to handle on my own."

The doctor agreed. He'd extended a smile with knowledge that Van was doing the right thing. "Well do whatever you can; good luck."

"Thanks" The green ranger wore his shirt to cover the bruises around his torso. He charged up the staircase and out to the deciduous woods of Angel Grove.

* * *

Back at the spacecraft, Harold was being beaten with a whiplash. As if being tamed into a wild animal, the heavyweight managed to hang on. "My apologies sir; I wanted to payback my wrongs from the people on my planet. "

Laviak snarled, his eyes twitching. "Don't even get me started. You knew you had your chance, but you blew it." He called the lizard to take action, continuing to whip the wrestler built creature as harshly.  
Heavyweight Harold bowed to his knees. "I'm sorry for what has been going on. These past few days, I've been training in exile, willing to payback my wrongdoings. My goal is so that people could continue to support me as far as my wrestling goes. "

"I see," Laviak said. "But it'll take a lot than you think that's if within six months. To occupy some time, I'll make you ruthless creatures fight to determine who could wipe out the Earth's main resources."

'...And when I do, there's no doubt I'll get what I want. Hang on Sicilia despite the nearly impossible, I'll find you.' The commander of the craft laughed. He sat on his throne, eying on the monitor on the planet in which life exists.


	13. What's To Live & Die For?

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 12, Chapter II - **

**What's to Live & Die For?**

* * *

Sometime during the evening, Van and Amber were at am oriental restaurant, eating dinner. Sitting towards the window, at the same time they both talked and ate.

"Man, why do I always get the most assignments?" Van whined. He leaned behind the cushion of the wide ranging seat, offering comfort. "Life is cruel."

"You could at least finish eating," Amber spoke up. "We're in the same Algebra class, remember?"

Van's stomach growled. They've been in the restaurant for two hours, the Green Ranger endlessly jacking up rice, chicken, beef, and other orientated food. As he told Amber he finished eating, she called for a paycheck.

"Um sir, we've finished eating," She said. The checker laid the receipt on the table, listing all the food they've ordered. As Amber laid the money, they both stood to their feet, each of them stretching.

"It's nine o' clock so we should get back. I don't want my father to be suspicious where we are."

Van glanced upon Amber. Oddly enough she didn't seem she had time for anything. "Um doesn't he work until midnight?" Just before the brunette could respond, a sound of a gunshot alarmed. Van and Amber stood frozen, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" She asked. "It's not like everyday you'll hear something unusual as that."

"Beats me - Why don't you stay here while I find out whoever that son of a pregnant dog is up to?"

Amber shook her head in disapproval. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have the power to kick their ass." She convinced Van, to the astonishing expression of her friend. A moment later Amber sighed and might as well let him take the benefit. "Fine, do whatever."

"Thanks" Van takes his jacket as he charged out of the restaurant in an adrenaline. The threat that signaled danger was a risk the teen had to take.

"That's some friend you have," the employee said, standing beside Amber.

The brunette glanced towards the window. "To tell you one thing he's no dare-devil."

* * *

At a cold alley, Van gazed wherever the shot took place. It was pretty unoccupied with no shadows, no suspects, or any one of Laviak's crew of bounty hunters. As Van didn't suspect anything unusual, a teenager flung out from the back alley.

"Matt?" Van wondered as he ran towards the bruised kid. It turns out he was right. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

_"Those jerks, they-"_

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about." Van asked convincing him to explain what had happened. He immediately fainted prior to giving out the answers that may explain the situation that just went on.

"Great, now why do I have to be the hero?" He muttered.

The figures lurking from the shadows kept coming by the second. With no time to waste Van carried Matt, finding somewhere where they could find safety.

The next morning Matt opened his weary eyes. The sun was growing strong, light passing the blindfolds of the window. With the student of Stone Canyon High up on his feet, he looked around the room.

_"Ugh, where am I?"_

Suddenly the door opened. Van stood there, amazed to see him awake and running. "I didn't expect you to get up so early?" The spiky haired teen clutched the ranger's shirt collar.

"Do you have any clue what I'm doing here at your house?"

Van sighed as he explained what went down the other night. Within couple of minutes, the eyes upon Chris's perspective increased intensely. "You're saying I was being ambushed? You can't be serious."

"That's the general idea," Van snickered. He closed the door behind him in case someone inquires the situation taking place. "There's something I'm wondering about. The other night, what were you trying to say to me when I heard about that gun shooting?"

Matt scrolled through his files. He'd tried giving as much detail as to what went on at the alley. The teen held his finger, signaling he recalled what had happened.

"My friends were hanging like we usually do on Fridays. We were going to plan an attack on one of the gang members, and just as I passed, they started ganging up. I could've tried to fight back but you know how strict the cops are these days." Matt explained thoroughly. As much as he carried a taste of disliking Van, it wasn't like he would come and start a surprisingly ambush. With everything set into motion, the sixteen year old played around with his orb, but in a non harsh way.

Suddenly the communicator on Van's wrist alarmed. "Hey, I think you should go now. It's really urgent and all."

"What the hell are you saying man?" The blonde haired teen replied hastily. "You're in your teens, yet you still play with toys?"

Van clenched his teeth. He wrapped his arms across the neck of Matt, applying a sleeper hold. "Don't call me a kid. Besides I'm sure there are people around our age don't care." With that said, Van patted the kid from Stone Canyon on the shoulder as he left his bedroom. To avoid any suspicions of him being a power ranger, he swiftly hid inside the dark and crowded closet.

"Hey doc, what's up?" Van said, impersonating Bugs Bunny excluding the carrot scene.

"The wrestler you referred to earlier is back. He's even expecting you down there so get there ASAP," Dr. O responded. With that message said, Van freed himself from the closet. In an adrenaline rush the teen charged out of the house.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, the city was obviously being under attacked. Unlike the last time, the putties were used as surveillance. Heavyweight Harold continuingly slaughters the citizens, tossing them towards mass pillars and glass windows.

"Now that's what I call a warm up," the villain mumbled, leaving a wide smirk on his face.

_THINK AGAIN!_

A kick from out of nowhere staggered the over muscular man. As he opened his eyes, an image of the teen stood in front of a pissed off Van. "Well if it isn't the rookie, huh?"

Van glared against at the visions of a heavyweight known as Harold. The burning ambition was so intense this whole place could fall apart. "What are you doing at a time like this?"

"I thought a morning exercise would do," the villain replied. "I know I can't read a person's mind, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't know what strategies you'll be displaying."

"What do you mean?" Van asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You should start thinking critically than to think the obvious," Harold laughed. "We'll be having a proper wrestling match, or fighting depending on your style in my ring." He reached into his pocket to reveal a single button remote. Harold raised it so the teen could see his act of planning.

"I suggest you be prepared for this ride of your life brother because only one is left standing." Harold pushed the button, causing a dark purplish vortex. Shrouding the 'evil' horizon, gales of debris shook the Earth.

"What the hell is going on?" Van shouted as the vortex absorbed him and the wrestler into an entirely different world. When the hole managed to close, unless there's a victor, there was no turning back.

"Just where I want it to be," the wrestling creature babbled. Leaning against the ring posts, Harold took the time to strengthen his muscle cores, legs, as well as other reflexes.

Meanwhile Van slowly opened his eyes, only to be dazzled prior to his unconsciousness. "Where the hell am I?" Here in a black silhouetted landscape shrouded the ring. The teen got to his feet, standing on a grey solid mat.

"Welcome to the Grand Arena," the villain shouted. It was pretty misleading there are no crowds, leaving Van in question.

"It sounds stupid," Van said, Harold bursting into flames.

"You take that back! This place was created to determine who's the toughest man on the planet, at least back then," the wrestler fell to his knees, tears dampening through his cheeks.

"Oh and I thought tough men don't cry," Van sighed. "Now that makes me look like I'm a fool."

Harold held his tearful moment to a halt. "You don't understand, do you? I've been chasing a dream since the day I made my in-ring debut. It was a difficult, yet at the same time it was certainly a long and winding road. I worked from the bottom up, willing to prove myself what a man I am. "

He continued his story. "During the annual tradition of the Planetarium Budokai, I fractured a muscle on the night of my title defense. Even though I won, it infected my entire body numb. The pain started to grow from bad to worse as those cells destroyed whatever potential I had in me. In the end I couldn't help but manage to redeem myself from ever competing in the tournament. It must suck to get stripped out of the title."

"Yeah, that must suck," Van said, "To be you that is. Now why don't we settle the score and see who'll be the last man standing?"

Harold smiled. "As much as I would love to continue my story, I guess I had a reason to bring you here." The two combatants lined into their positions as the wrestler takes on a martial artist.

Suddenly a bell out of nowhere had rung. With the match coming under way, this was to determine the victor. A sports competition derived since prehistoric Earth, only one could turn this battle around.

The match starts out with a high angle knee strike that connected the jaw of Van. A seemingly swift paced match-up, the green ranger only had no maximum amount of time to redeem such a sick blow.

Immediately Van struck back using his whole body with a shoulder tackle. Unfortunately despite the efforts, Heavyweight Harold remained barely wounded.

"Why don't you just give up and die by my fists? It would be wise if only the crowd could actually tune in." Harold exclaimed with a sadistic grin on his face. The thingyiness of a former Undisputed Universal Champion was there teasing. Van laid his fist on the concrete, unsure on how to react.

"This is just crap. This oversized steroid user is owning me like a rag doll and I have no clue what's on my mind." The ranger sighed. He closed his eyes, praying he could get something into his complex cranium.

"I hope it's now or never." Van reached into his pocket to reveal his morpher attached with its power coin. Just as he prepared to morph, the entire arena became pitched black as night.

"What the hell just happened?" As the lights gleamed on, it wasn't when Van realized his devices were robbed. "Great, now he knows what I was about to do. "

Harold chuckled hysterically. He pointed the morpher where Van could see. "I knew you were too chicken for a shrimp like you. Why not show me what could you do without this piece worth of money? I'm sure you wouldn't turn this offer down."

The ranger gave a lot of thought. After many turnovers, he came to a conclusion of which of the following criteria to choose. With that said, Van repositions himself just as the match takes its toll.

The two locked in a collar and elbow. Soon they each grasped their hands, extending their arms in a battle comprising test of strength. With both struggling to keep their balance, it was a matter of time before they broke off.

"It would be better if you included a referee here," Van suggested, holding his bent wrist in pain.

"I'll take that as a consideration, but for now let's put an end to our feud," the oversized creature said as both competitors returned to the nearest ring post that they were on. They circled around, Van startling with various shin kicks.

"I see you've actually trained in martial arts before eh?" Harold asked while in wrestling stance.

Van nodded. "But this is just a warm up just so you know. Besides you don't know any of my signature moves." He leaned towards the ropes and a swift knee to the gut staggered Harold below his knees. Van flexed his core body, just for another taste of what he called a 'kick in the bee-hind.

"Come on, I thought you were one of the toughest a-hole of this entire galaxy crap." The teen sighed.

Harold slowly held his waist as he returned to his feet. The wrestler muttered, "I know in the past I faced these kinds of opponents before but this human is different. At least he's putting out some effort for all I care."

As the wrestling based creature managed to recuperate, his anger increased by the second. Harold tightened his fists, ready to show the green ranger what he was truly capable of. "In case you haven't realized, that blow was unintentionally meant to hurt you. Why not take it up towards the next level?"

"Well see about that." Van charged with everything in him. With his morpher not in possession, all that's left was a criteria he would never, not within a millennium could risk.

Harold continuingly gathered all the energy in his body. With such powerful force comes a much more powerful foe. Shades of gold energy skyrocket the landscaping dimension. Van was blind-sighted the moment he reached towards the muscular figure.

"What the hell is going on?" Van asked himself. Soon following the glowing energy's repel, a figure comprising of cyan skin body with four equilateral arms appeared right in front of the teen's eyes.

"Are you stunned from my new appearance?" Harold said, observing his ultimate transformation.

Van glimpsed him in awe, astonished from the strength & qualitative measures the creature had now adapted.

_I'm, speechless_

The teen took a step back. Each time Van could not react after seeing the size and strength of the cyan four armed muscle creature. He thought of him as a steroid abuser for all he could describe. In the end Van was aware that running away or perhaps fleeing wouldn't solve anything, not one bit of a difference.

"Stand up and show me what you're really capable of," Harold commanded harshly. The teen placed his doubts aside, knowing he would stand a chance against Laviak's deadly creature. He leapt as a spinning roundhouse kick connected to the cranium of Harold. However there were barely any scratches or signs of that devastating attack.

"What is this guy? I mean, this is one of my trademark maneuvers, yet I could barely give him the low down." Van looked at him in arrogance as the four armed creature countered the strike with stiff Sumo-like attacks, shoving him against the corner. Harold then jabbed him with sick left and right punches, Van in serious trouble now.

"Come on, show me what you got. Otherwise I'll divide your vital signs and make you into a pile of junk." Harold cursed, a smirk widening the jaw expression. He lifted the teen to his shoulders, ala fireman carry. The overgrown muscle figure wandered the ring as if the people in the crowd were actually watching for pleasure. Just as Harold attempt to connect a fireman carry slam, Van stiff elbows the creature, thus causing him to lose his control over the ranger.

"Now how do you like that?" Van asked cockily. "Let me tell you something. I've learned from people that if you want to grow better, you sure need to do it the proper way. So instead of craving loads of painkillers, don't you think it'd be easier to eat something or to slurp liquid?"

The smirk that was previously on Harold's face cut off to reveal a much darker and serious expression. The creature despised at times when hearing about the use of drugs or any of these 'cheap' enhancement modes, or so he thought.

"Don't even get me started there. No matter what you say I absolutely don't give a nuts." Following yet another example of being cold-blooded and sadistic had an awkward movement the muscle built monster could feel. The pain was as red as new blood rising. The infliction was difficult to control but in conclusion had the pain got from bad to worse.

Van sighed only to notice the power buckler strapped on the center core of Harold's buckle.

_"Am I blind or is it what I think it is?"_

While the virus held back the four arm figure from tormenting, the teen clutched the device necessary for him to morph. With few attempts to retrieve the morpher turning, Van managed to retrieve his ranger gadgets. The teen glanced at the morpher once more, proud to have it back to its rightful owner.

"Okay steroid gorilla; save your prayers." He held his buckler away from the chest. Van turned it in one-eighty degree, showing the embroidery of three feather wings. "It's Morphin' Time!"

**DRAGONZORD!**

A massive glow of green enlightened the body of the sixteen year old. When it dissolved, the teen was replaced in a suit made of spandex.

"Just as I expected for you to do," Harold commented, in awe of the legendary suit. "I hope you don't go easy on me if you're planning to act all thingyy."

Van smiled beneath his helmet. "We'll just see about that."

And so the real fight was just heating up. The two combatants went head to toe each getting their hands beaten. Van exchanged with various versions of knuckle sandwiches as the multi time triple crown champion exchanged with various style of arm breakers. Following a five minute brawl, they both backed off, temporarily recuperating themselves.

"Very impressive, but not as impressive what I'm about to do," Harold said. He summoned his large Axe, about the size of a golf club.

"Since how could you tell if we're able to use weapons in wrestling?"

"Harold smiled. "I never mentioned saying anything about banning weapons from matches like this? Now let's cut to the chase and end our match?"

"Whatever," Van said disgustingly as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger. "Bring it on"

With many pauses and resuming, this time there's no holding back. The green ranger swung his dagger as if it were a sword but was to no avail. Harold dodged to his right only to have blood splattered out of his torn cut sleeve.

Meanwhile Van shoved the creature towards the ring post. Rapid punches to the chest looked as if Harold couldn't stand the pressure. Van took many steps behind his corner, charging at maximum speed with a swift body splash.

"Show me what you got because recess is so elementary school."

Harold slowly returned to his feet. Holding his Axe, he threw it like a boomerang that bruised his abdominal. The creature charged back with a spear takedown, sending him flying through the other turnbuckle.

"Now what do you have to say when it comes to sports?" Harold laughed hysterically. In his mind it seemed as if the victor was about to be crowned in over long periods of time. The four armed figure once again lift the green ranger above, Van using his dagger to prevent anything from ending his life.

"That won't do you any good because you're career as a Power Ranger is about to end right…" Before he could finish his speech, a grenade is thrown to the mat, shining through the villain's contacts. Van fell over, straying far from where an unsuspected weapon originally spotted.

_"Well I hope he learns his lesson; Dragon Blaster!"_

A machine like weapon, somewhat like a rifle landed in the hands of the Green Power Ranger. He targeted towards the heavyweight better known as Harold, ready for a strike at KO. "Well it's been fun playing with you.

_FIRE!_

A compound comprised of green and solar energy blasted towards the four armed creature. Van celebrated, seeming as if the battle had ended.

"Here's your winner and your new champion; Van Lien." He mumbled.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft Laviak watched the battle between the now fallen Harold not to mention the green power ranger. The expression on the commander-in-chief didn't seem pleased. "Well, it just so happens that another of my powerful comrade getting his butts whipped with a single blow. Nice try Harold but next time put more of an effort."

"Captain" Kagon shouted as he entered the control center. "You seem pretty low these past couple of days."

"I have" Laviak replied much to no sense of astonishment or shock factor. "I'm aware that plans aren't going the way as expected. However I wish I had more ideas apart from sacrificing all our well trained men, especially the putties. Do not worry since I may have plans up my sleeve. In seven months the entire human population, as well as to claim all of its natural resources, will all be in our possession."

Kagon nodded. As much as Laviak appreciate the heads up, the on-going objective to wipe out much of the Earth's resources were at stake. Despite being Laviak's servant was more intellect and reasonable.

"I understand the errors and mistakes you've done. We cannot afford Xybon or other planets surrounding our galaxy to be affiliated from the horrible conditions. I may not be a Xybonist but I sure I don't want it to destroy my world."

"You meant every world," Laviak clarified. "No matter what happens it'll take everything we got to accomplish a much difficult task. I hate to come back and see every one of those people lie down and dead. Let's hope we complete the mission, help the survivors affected by the cause, and move on with our lives."

With all that said, it sounded clear Laviak has a long ways to go before making their ultimate move. In seven months the Earth people grew to love is about to reach its climax. The war or perhaps countdown to the arrival of Laviak and his bounty hunters is waiting around the corner.

* * *

At the Lien Residence, Matt remained lying in bed, his eyes closed. Van barged through the door, checking to see if nothing unusual had happened.

"Yo, sleepy head; I'm back." Van muttered through Matt's ear. However it didn't seem the spiky haired teen even acknowledge that. However little did he notice Amber was seen leaning beside the bedroom door.

"What do we have here?" The brunette crossed her arms pointing her eyes towards Van. "Do you happen to know what you were doing when we were leaving the restaurant?"

Van rolled his eyes around, his teeth clenching rapidly. "Um, I can explain see he-

"I already know," Amber said as her eyes turned towards the other teen lying in Van's bed. Chris immediately awoken, applying a choke hold.

"Aren't you hurt?" Van wondered, to the nonsensical belief of the guy from Stone Canyon.

Matt continued to laugh following the comment. "I was but the bullet didn't reach my vital signs. It's complicated but why should you be worrying about me when this girlfriend of yours is pissed off?"

Van punched him with a stiff punch. "For the millionth time, she's not my girlfriend. If she were then why do we always create an argument?"

Amber chimed in. "It's alright Van. This prick here doesn't want to fight with you anytime soon. Besides it's none of our business to know his issues."

The Green Ranger walked out of the door. With absolutely nothing to support Matt's health, Van was speechless he wasn't sure how to react. Amber turned her head towards the injured teen.

"It must be really hard to see him like I just saw now," Matt assumed. He looked at his wrapped bandage on his arm where a large stain of blood was covering.

"You obviously don't know anything about Van and it's not he hates to see you bruised," the brunette replied. "It's what we call teenage anxiety."

An awkward expression on Matt's face glimpsed upon, clueless following the comment made from Amber. "Wait a minute. Are you saying he doesn't have an easygoing life?"

"If I answered that, it'll just make Van look even worse," Amber said to him. "He's been through a lot of trouble lately but it's something he needs to figure out on his own. I don't mean to sound like a jerk but I understand how he feels." Before leaving the room, the brunette left a tray of food to recuperate the 'stranger's' injuries. They shook their hands, introducing themselves to one another.

**Well, you better get some rest. I'm going to head on out to the Youth Center. Or you and Van could come along as long as either of you get into any trouble.  
**


	14. Without Me

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 13, Chapter III:  
Without Me**

In the Angel Grove Youth Center, Van along with friends Amber and Matt sat at a table consist of three. As they wait for lunch to be served, they each talked about their week and every other teenage life.

"So, what are you going to be doing during our one week of winter break?" Matt asked, holding his arm cast. The other night he was being ganged up by Jordan and his crew, beating him as of a beat of a drum. Though he wasn't clear of what he explained to Van, the only thing matters is that it wasn't anything severe.

"Dude that's like in three weeks," Van said. He wasn't in the mood to chat but nothing could ever change his view towards the spiky male teen. He lift his head, his front hair all jangled up.

Matt gestured his hands, backing off. "Hey, I was just asking a question. That's all I'm wondering."

Van then stood from his chair. The sixteen year old walked to the gym area, trying to master some of his techniques. It was a troubled month for Van. About a month already passed since he agreed to Doctor Oliver's terms of being a super hero. However the thing here is that no one, not even the entire world recognizes him as a Power Ranger. Speaking of the doctor, he recently tracked down the distance of Laviak's space-craft and how far it'll travel within the next couple of months. It may sound rather unclear or intricate but as from his data, the villain's objective will take all of his bounty hunters and other trained armies to claim the world we live in – Earth.

"You know if you're bothering to work out, you should be in your exercise uniform," a bartender shouted from the back. Ernie, the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center has been operating a hangout spot where everybody including children, teenagers, and adults could spend as leisure. Since its grand opening in 1993, the Youth Center continues to influence the citizens of an unpopulated city in California. After a few years Ernie resigned as the head of the hangout spot, replaced by a former lieutenant of the Junior Police. He remained in that position carrying through the early 2000s until deciding to relocate to Hayley's Cyberspace in Reefside where he currently works as restaurant manager.

"I'm busy right now. I need to relearn some of the moves I haven't used since the martial arts tournament three years ago." Van replied in a negative tone. Despite many brawls in the streets, Van hadn't been in control of his serene state of mind. Following the last tournament he competed in, it seem the teen thought he'd already served his purpose. Sadly this was not the case as Van strived for power and angst.

"It's okay; he's always like that." Amber assured the bartender. About specifically four months younger compared to the Asian-American, she was more of an assistant to him. In other words she has been trained in the form of martial arts prior to her settlement in Angel Grove. Summing all her knowledge, she taught Van more of its sub-forms, especially the origins, techniques, and the consequences regarding it.

"Is he always like that?" Matt asked.

Amber watched him practice his kicks. She smiled in realization of his purity counterpart. "It's a pretty long story. If you want I could show you some of the pictures taken since we were kids."

Matt nodded and thought, "This kid doesn't seem like a prick after all. I'm wondering…"

Just as everything seemed average, a kid looking all repelled and dry staggered from the entrance. He crawled up the stool, a position that a new born infant would do, placing his rusty hands on the counter.

"Excuse me but do you have any burgers I could eat?" he asked. His voice box seemed rather raspy. "I haven't eaten anything for three days."

Ernie looked rather amazed. Noticing a child with brown fur attires, somewhat a Native American would wear, and shoes that seem so outdated. With his head leaning on the counter, it wasn't until the bartender replied with these words:

"And what does this lonely kid wandering here by himself?" He asked. "I have no choice but to call the police."

"Mister, I can explain," the littlesome replied harshly. There was no love and no love leads to subpar repercussions.

Meanwhile Amber observed the conversation. As if an argument were breaking out, she stood up as she took a 5 bill out from her purse, lying over on the customer's counter.

"What would you like to have?" She said. The bruised up kid glimpsed upon the innocent girl, asking the obvious questions: who was she? What did she want from him? And why she interrupted a-just-to-be about flame war? Now those were the topics.

"Um, a ham and cheese croissant, fries, plus some fruit punch," Richie answered. Ernie sighed as the chiefs in the kitchen did to what they were told. He took the bill approving the order.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be worried?" Amber asked. She put her elbow aside, her fist on her forehead.

The kid was about to respond but at the last second he decided not to. He walked to the gym area as he saw Van practicing his moves. Just as Van prepared for a rolling wheel kick, the little kid stood in his way.

"This is a place for grown-ups, not kids," Van said hastily. He clenched his fist, the kid afraid of what the teen might do to him.

"Sorry," the kid replied, sadden by such a harsh comment. "I like your fighting."

Van sighed. Often as infuriated, he took some time to let out a slight steam of sweat from his body. When he was in the mood of chattering, the teen walked towards the kid. "Sorry squirt, I didn't mean it personally. So where are your parents?"

"I wouldn't tell you, at least from a stranger," he replied. Van gulped, at the same time his eyes grew as wide as a frog. "Seriously, what's your name?"

"Rich-Richie," he struggled but even the slip of the tongue made him feel more generous. "So what's yours?"

Van replied confidently, "Van." The two made a proper handshake, paying their respects. For a moment there was awkward silence but afterwards, everything turned out positive. "So tell me, do you have any parents around?"

"Your lunch's ready!" Ernie shouted as two chiefs placed the food orders respectively on their table. Along with Van and Richie, the gang began eating.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft, Laviak paced around a large vast room where engines and moderators kept the ship running. Since the previous ship got destroyed, Laviak received a call from the king of Triforia known by the name of Trey, persuaded some of his technicians to construct the 'indestructible ship of all ships'. As much encouragement the newly built Lavian Space-craft was completed and ready to be of usage.

"Gentlemen, how are we doing?" he asked.

"Fine sir," two men said simultaneously, each saluting to the executive of a highly advanced spaceship. He held his arms behind, checking if anything needed to be modified.

As Laviak walked upstairs, he glanced around the generators, to of no difficulty. "Ah, looks like everything's working fine." He entered the video room where cameras and surveillances kept a watch for anything unusual. From his pocket Laviak glared upon a beautiful woman he knew.

"Janine, I miss you so much already," he muttered. The villain lied on the recliner, putting his arms around his head, stretching. "If only you were here, I wouldn't have to be the person I am today."

Suddenly one of the engineers barged through the door. Exasperating something awkward was up. "Mr. Laviak; there's slime all over the machine part. I know you don't have as much knowledge of a technician, but it seems nobody's doing anything about it."

Laviak sighed. For the past couple of weeks, he'd been thinking about Janine, the woman he loved. Since ditching her, the now king of Xybon had been undergoing pressure. Since being elected as their monarch the main goal was to maintain and resolve the conditions of an anonymous world. Lately the conditions turned for the worse following an unscheduled weather advisory, destroying farm land plus shrouding all of its natural resource. Not so lucky there guys.

"There's more important task I need to do," he answered. Laviak stood from the recliner, circling forth the head engineer of the ship. "As much as I'm willing to overcome whatever obstacle may lie in the path, there's always time for adjustments."

Out of nowhere a janitor barged into the scene. "Mr. Laviak, the machine is about to corrupt. If we don't remove it, the ship's going to lose its momentum."

"Great, just great," The commander of the space-craft muttered. With all the commotion said, Laviak swiftly charged out of the surveillance. In such desperate situation, he never thought of protecting his people from harm's way. As much as he hated complaining the commander noticed a horde of engineers, especially the passengers stood in horror.

"Don't panic; my powers could restore the generator." With the power grasping through his fist, a crimson glow of energy managed to pass the electric current. Within a moment the charge imploded the cables, much to the shock of all the ship's people. The maroon glow died out as everyone opened their eyes.

"dn it, we're too late," one of the passengers shouted angrily. Jumping to conclusions, the power generator managed to survive such a blast no one could ever see it coming. However the celebration was short lived as Laviak fell back first.

"Guys get some of our EMTs here; the commander passed out!" The crowded passengers shrouded Laviak. Kagon chimed to the scenario, checking his pulse, which in turn was beating steadily. When the medical arrived, they had him lying on the stretcher.

Kagon looked puzzled, not sure what went on aside a temporary power surge. He, again, barged through the crowd as he followed the direction where Laviak is being treated. It was extraordinary to see Laviak putting the effort to protect the passengers and everyone in the ship. In the end it took more of a risk than what he'd expected.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Van and Matt continued craving their food into their mouth. Just like animals they immediately swallowed each meal and then proceed to the next.

Meanwhile Amber glanced upon little Richie from the side. Bending her elbow, Ernie leaned forth on the counter.

"So how's he doing?" He asked. "I'm worried if he has parents or not because I'm not held responsible for these kind of things."

"I think him and Van should get along, just like an older and little brother sticking for each other," Amber suggested. She held her cup, drinking a sip of Sunkist. The brunette remained her eye on the kid in case he did anything stupid.

"Shouldn't you be outside running like a bimbo?" a bully shouted from the sidelines. The shouting gave Amber the attention. The teen continued to watch, aiming for the target to chime in the spotlight.

"Well, aren't you going to say something because I don't have all day," he added as he delivered a devastating side kick, knocking Richie down the mat.

Already acknowledging Amber walked to the sidelines. There she commented:

"You shouldn't treat others that way. If you want to know what I'm talking about, why don't you just leave him alone?"

She assisted Richie up. Rubbing his cheek the boy never thought of such a potentially sick hit could put him face down on the dirt. The two then headed to a private place to chat.

"Don't worry; not all guys are like that…or at least some of them," the brunette corrected. She held the boy's face, checking for bruises or anything of the unusual.

"It's okay. I've been through that a lot," Richie said.

The expression on Amber's face went in awe. It was rather difficult to feel the pain that the little boy had come to experience. But specifically what was the conflict Amber questioned about?

"So," Van startled, much to the heart attack the brunette had stumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt this friendly chat we're having here."

Amber drew a sigh. "Van, something's telling me something I don't want to hear. This morning I read a newspaper about kids fleeing from orphanages and homes."

"What are you talking about?"

Amber whispered to Van exclusively. His face expression widen as Van yelled in astonishment.

"You're saying he's an orphan?" The teen was ready to shriek in hysteria but Amber covered his mouth before the rumor could spread.

"You idiot; I don't want to hear any gossips. Besides Ernie's already worried so we don't need it to get any worse."

Van nodded his head. If this topic plagued all over the hangout, who knows what consequence this situation might trail to.

Meanwhile the dampness of Richie's sorrow flooded from his eyes. While he's little and not understanding this hold-up, he was concerned that if they found out he was a runaway, the repercussions might take a turn for the worse. With no one, not even himself could defend his justice, Richie paced backwards to the hall.

* * *

In a living room filled of serenity, the villain had awoken to find him lying in brown leather furniture. Laviak wasn't sure where he was, or what was going on prior to being unconscious. It took a minute to figure out until his mind managed to click. Looking around had he realized he was no longer in his space-craft.

"Awake already?" From the kitchen came a young woman who looked somewhat in her twenties. Laviak was stunned by her looks. Comprising of long curled hair, hazel eyes, and a bright pink lip gloss, it seems he'd seen quite a familiar face. He glared upon such an innocent face, the woman puzzled.  
"Janine, is that you? I am so sorry." Laviak threw his arms around Janine. Even more dazzled, it seemed the villain had found what he had been looking for.

"Pahang, have you been drunk lately?" She asked. The woman wasn't sure what all this commotion was bringing. Even if she failed to comprehend, she decided to follow along.

"I've been here for as much as I could dream. Whatever that's bothering me, I'm glad to have you back."

Janine smiled. "I know. Why don't we talk at the kitchen? I'm sure we'll feel comfortable with our chat."

Laviak nodded. Although not as delighted as the king of Xybon, he'd never thought of dreaming this day could get any better. For the first time in an awhile he squealed such an innocent smile.

As soon as they got themselves settled, the 'villain' and Janine were prepared for a conversation, and perhaps a long one.

"How's your work at NASA? Do you have any pictures from outer space?" She asked. Repeatedly she asked as many questions that flooded her rapid brain cells. Laviak was about to think the same but he decide to let the pace go as flow as a streaming river.

"Wonderful; I got a chance to explore the rooms and space shuttles. Trust me they're really huge." He answered.

Janine admitted herself thinking of such a handsome man. In her eyes she knew of him like reading a mnemonic device. But what does she know about him that Laviak or Pahang doesn't acknowledge?

"Perhaps we should spend time looking at the stars?" The man suggested.

"As much as I love to, honey, I need to take care of the baby," Janine said. Pahang's smile dissolved, not amazed to hear that comment.

To respond to that, he replied, "That's okay. Perhaps we should call a babysitter to take care of it while we have the night to ourselves?"

Janine shook her head. "Pahang, we've been through this a gazillion times. He's already five months old, yet you are willing to ignore our child?" She glanced through his eyes. For now we know the two have been married for the past couple of years. Her husband couldn't have forgotten the infant for some time.

"I'm sorry," Pahang said. "It's that lately, I've been fed up through amount of work from being an astronaut. Tonight, how about we sleep in the baby's room; just to show that we care for it?"

"You win," the wife replied by his agreement. Despite being an unofficial term Marc grasps his hands to Janine. She did the same, justifying their deal.

"You're doing the right thing Pahang. But it won't be before long when you realize this isn't reality you're in."

* * *

Back on Earth, or perhaps back in reality, Van and Amber paced the sidewalks that were slanted uphill. It didn't seem like a friendly chat. Continuing their argument, they stood right beside the traffic light.

"How couldn't you've notice Richie disappearing like that? You said yourself about being psychic." Van ranted, Amber's expression seeming to have gotten the best of her.

"Well you startled me in the first place," She replied. "I don't know about you but we better search for him before he causes more trouble."

Van sighed. It was a struggling time for him, especially when it comes to debate and on-going conversation; not a single word wouldn't have been enough evident to the case either bring to the subject.

"I'm sorry Amber. It's that I don't know how to deal with my emotions but we should get our act together and find him before he does anything he'll wind up regretting."

The girl with long hair nodded. Through her eyes she wandered as shattering glass from a bakery store alarmed the citizens.

"Now that doesn't sound good," Amber startled as she pointed to notice little Richie charging through the people walking.

Meanwhile it took Van a moment to notice the scenario taking place. With his heart pounding he had to do the right thing.

"I'm going after him," He shouted as the teen swiftly ran across the street. Van kept his watch over to the thief running and running.

The chief working from the bakery store ran all over Angel Grove. Screaming the words 'help' or 'stop that thief', it was a desperate effort to get this scene cleaned and rinsed out. For the most part it seemed one person was on the run.

"I just hope he didn't flee," Van thought. Concerned on Richie's whereabouts, it wouldn't be enough for him to think at this crime rate. With no time to exasperate the teen turned to his left. Blazing across the maddening citizens in his way Van continued forth in search for the thief.

Meanwhile Richie, at the last second, noticed an alley to his right. As his target censors the boy immediately slant to that respective direction.

"Phew, that was close." Unfortunately the celebration didn't last as much time as Richie would have hoped. There a random number of biker-like gang glared their positions towards the runaway, smirking.

With Van who nearly loss his balance noticed a triad seeming to want Richie out for granted. However it wasn't long as a blow to the face knocked one of their members.

_"What's going on?"_ The crook said.

"Surprise, surprise" Van steps his way into the alley scenario. Together he enclosed his fists, preparing for a fight expected to be held.

"Let's get out of here," One of the leader's main generals climbed the fence behind them, fleeing like a bunch of birds. The leader turned around only to have been kicked down for the count.

"Next time pick on somebody who's retarded as you are," Van cursed much to the shock on the biker's face. Like the others he quickly climbed up the fence and down, fleeing from the ambitious. As the 'great brain robbery' had come to a stop the teen barricaded Richie's ways of escape.

"So you're the one who stole the bread from the bakery store huh?" Van asked curiously.

"What is it that you know that I don't? You don't even know where I live." Richie blabbered. Just as he was ready to take a bite, the teen snatched the wheat from the thief's possession.

With those words Van said, "Okay then; where do you live?"

The boy took a moment to think of an answer. Having not to admit he decide to create a fib. "The Himalayas; isn't that enough proof?"

"Proof as in, running away from an orphanage? Van said hoping that would give Richie the serious attention necessary.

However the boy looked more downer than before. It was difficult as tears brought sorrow to his world. What situation is being staged somewhere this point?


	15. Lonesome

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 14, Chapter IV - **

**Lonesomer**

In the Lavian Spacecraft's medical passivity, Kagon stared at the unconscious Laviak, his boss as well as a close friend. It was a hard time at this point as there was no information about Laviak's conditions.

"Will he be alright?" Kagon asked.

"I just got some data added. We'll announce it on the PA as soon as his status is clear." One of the doctors informed. The doctor jotted some of the information on his clipboard as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Kagon sat at the stool next to the bed. He grasped his hand in hopes he'll recuperate soon as possible. "I hope you get through whatever's putting you down. I don't have much to say but I wish you fight whatever's holding you back."

Deep within the mind of Laviak, or Pahang as his name, walked along the shore with his fiancée Janine. This scene marked the day that an era was ending and a new beginning was lurking beneath the shadows.

Pahang stretched his arms above the sky. To him it was flexible when comparing to times when he was tired and stressed from his new occupation. Things couldn't get any better as he skipped the shaded sand, like a little kid hopping through the brightly colored flowers.

"I hadn't had a day like this in awhile," he said with emotion. "I wish it was just like every other day."

Janine looked at his facial expression. After seeing the wide smile, it seemed she started to get this tingling feeling, but in a positive way. "Me too, I guess."

_"What do you mean?"_

Janine lowered her head. It seemed rather ironic from the way things are turning out. What could be something she knew that her boyfriend doesn't? What kind of secrets mysteriously lurking inside the fully functioning mind?

"It's pretty hard for me to explain. I mean, we're good friends and we seem to enjoy helping each other, even if it's something personal or school work for instance." Janine placed her hands, about pinkish skinned with a little tan-like color, clutching them towards the young Asian man. She then glared into his eyes, giving him full attention.

"Pai, you've been the world to me. I could not have ever gotten this far if I hadn't listened to you. I'm not even sure if I want to do this and wind up having a child or two or whatever times I get pregnant."

Pahang took the time to think of what the future would end up. With the marriage going to impact their life as adults, it was a choice each had to decide.

"Janine, you've been the world to me too. You're not alone in this type of situation. Everybody's been through this. I mean there were many lessons we learned back at the dojo my father built."

Tears begin flowing from Janine's innocent eyes. Frustrated and puzzled, she pictured back the day Pahang and she fought during the twenty-third annual Martial Arts cup. It was a very powerful memory, a memory that she couldn't forget. It took her whole body and mind to overcome the obstacles barricading her direction. There was many series of twist and turn. However the main point was Janine knew her risk-taking skills helped her offer better comfort.

"I know you more than anyone, in fact more than any girl I would rather go out. It was hard enough to say it loud and clear but no matter what happens you know I'll always be your friend; not just any friend but your best. We'll get married and then have a great honeymoon."

"Not if I could say there will"

An elbow to the gut knocked her soon-to-be wife. 'Janine' looked down on Pahang's face, grinning evilly.

"Laviak: try bringing her back into your arms because she's already roosted beef. I suggest you brace yourself and hope you suffer the same fate as your high school crush."

A vortex shrouded Pahang's surroundings. It was no ordinary vortex plus was he around to believe in the supernatural? Well, for starters, that's far beyond that.

* * *

"You can't be serious, right?" Van shouted hysterically. Richie explained the story about growing up as well as some of the troubles he encountered. The teen's eyes grew wide, in awe of the comments.

"Yeah, I guess. You see, my dad and I lived in one of the dreary suburbs. It was crime and polluted there we wanted to escape. Of course, like every other citizen, we barely had enough money and supplies to support. Then that one night some gang of group members came along, abusing and killing our parents."

Van nodded, knowing he understood the words Richie was giving out. It wasn't easy to live life in a suburban full of chaos and drought. Despite the causes, Richie himself managed to survive, but the question remains uncertain…….that is until…

"So, what happened? When was the last time you saw your father?"

Richie continued the story. "My father was a hard working engineer. He didn't have as many friends, plus he was more of a loner as a lot of his workmates say. Ever since my mother died, he's been trying to look for more jobs that allowed him to get a lot of money. Then one night my father was working on shipping our furniture from our house when suddenly those gang members came and beat him. I stood there helpless, watching him getting bruised."

Van gulped. Hearing that made himself aware he wasn't the only person in solitary. Assuring him, it offered him some comfort. "So that's why you ran all the way here in this crappy city?"

"Didn't you listen? This may not be the largest city, but this is different. The security is trying to capture all the kids and send them to an orphanage. What makes you think kids can't defend themselves?"

"…Because I also fall into that category!" Van yelled. Richie turned away, hiding the tears flowing through his cheeks. "Look, I'm a sixteen year old and I know better than not to wine like I'm two. Those tears won't help bring your father back. I don't have a clue where my parents are, but I have this intense feeling they're wandering someplace."

The teen kneeled on the ground. He gave the little boy the attention, wiping his eyes. "I'm sure you'll have a future, a huge one. You'll discover that one day. For now we got to bring that bread returned to the bakery store."

Richie nodded. "Okay…"

With things put into place, they walked out of the alley, Van opening his right arm around Richie.

* * *

In a vortex shrouded by dark landscaping, Laviak sat up to notice him sitting on smoky surfaces. Looking at his surroundings something was awkward.

"Where Am I? Who even dares to use my layer?" The villain got up to his feet. As a precaution Laviak stood into position, waiting for somebody to strike.

"Hello Laviak; how's it been?"

A cut from the cheek caused some infuriation for the man in the crimson mask. Laviak held the scar, waiting for the figure to make its in-person appearance.

"Madam Myra; what are you up to?" He asked. Myra's physical description comprised of long dreaded hair, glowing blue iris, and a black flimsy dress. "Just what exactly do you want?"

Myra grinned over Laviak in a sinister expression. "I don't need anything. You see I'm aware of how you're doing in terms of keeping track of your priorities. However it seems that there's someone's trying to get in your way, correct?"

Laviak shook his head. "If I told you it wouldn't be a big of a deal. Now tell me; why did you sent me here?"

"I suppose you're wondering where's the lovely woman you call Janine Williams?" She held her hands away from her chest. Cyan smokes formed an oval-liked shape to reveal a beautiful woman that someone Laviak knew all his life.

"Err, why you…" The villain was cut off mid-sentence when chains were suddenly wrapped around the wrists of Laviak. His feet started to feel numb, thus unable to move.

"I hope you have good reasons why you still care for her. The only problem I'm concerned; is what made you two the ecstatic couple?"

The villain thought through his head. However if he told her it could damage his reputation. Yet despite the circumstances Laviak didn't want to get the best of him.

"It isn't nice for someone trying to read someone's diary," He said, Laviak squealing a smirk. "Ever since you chose me as ruler of Xybon, you're enforcing me to watch those Xybonists suffer and somehow they wind up dead. I cannot allow you to destroy anything which would make things more complicated.

"When you get to Earth, do as we've plan. Take all of Earth's supplies necessary and export them to Xybon. Doing so we'll have ourselves home where the heart is."

Laviak agreed to Myra's terms of service. Soon afterwards the ball and chain unleashed, Laviak liberated from those clutches.

"Now why don't we settle the score and get me out of this junk?" He smirked.

"Tempting, but you'll have to wait another day." Myra swiftly faded out of the limelight. Laviak ran towards her until it was too late. The villain fell below his knees, desperately wanting to slap himself awake.

As it turns out, that desire had now been granted.

Laviak sat up from the medical bed. What he didn't realize were the ship's power being restored to the way it originally prior to a coma. He looked at a digital monitor showing the status of his health.

"Master, you're awake," a voice shouted from the door as Kagon entered the room. Laviak had no clue what went on.

"Kagon, what's going on? And what I am doing here lying in bed?"

Kagon explained with much depth as he could. Laviak used his attention to gain some data of the situation before risking his life to save the passengers. In the end the commander understood, knowing whatever was holding him back was placed aside, for now.

"I see; last I remember was Myra, the head executive of Xybon, had recommended me and do whatever it takes to get what we desire. What she also meant to say is that we need well-trained creatures to help reach our objective. We cannot allow anybody, not even with the Green Power Ranger out of the darkness. If they do who knows what consequences that'll lead us."

"Agreed," Kagon replied. "Despite whatever arrogance she possesses, we'll take our time and aboard the toughest elite we could built. For now we will rely on our creatures to destroy as much of the environment Earth has to offer."

Laviak nodded. With no doubt of surrendering a chance to succeed, the villain will do anything to achieve his goals. Those goals, however, were prioritized from its inception. The war has gotten to a rough start, but it's nowhere from conclusion.

"Just wait Green Ranger because the fun keeps getting tough."

* * *

In the Youth Center, Van and Richie got back from the city. Richie returned the bread to the bakery owner, but managed to spend about a few bucks or so. After all the trouble he'd been through, the kid got plenty of time to spare.

"You're back already?" Amber said, in her martial arts uniform, practicing some of her techniques.

"Yeah I guess. I managed to deal with a squirt hopping like a kangaroo," Van joked. "I thought you said there wouldn't be another tournament until spring?"

The long haired brunette snickered. She threw him a uniform consisting of dark sweatpants along with socks reaching above his ankles as well as a light yellow cut sleeve.

"Wh-what is this?" He asked.

"Actually, the tournament begins in two months. I thought it would be the right time to have you back, as a team. What do you say?"

Van looked at her, then at Richie who had no clue what was going on. He couldn't say 'yes' right away since his attitude and view towards participating in events goes. The teen knew within Amber's perspective that she wanted to bring back the Van she knew before.

Just before he was going to respond, an Asian-American adult entered the juice bar area. With navy blue attire jammed with a jet black bulletproof vest, not to mention a cap covering his head stood Eric Myers. "Is there a Richie Hartford around here? He snuck out of the orphanage about a week ago."

_"You're probably looking at the wrong person…"_

"Let's see; kid with brown hair, rants a lot, attires including black boots and Native American clothing-like; and he's right down here." Eric flipped over the page of notes he jotted down.

Richie looked around, wondering what all the attention of him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Van kneeled below the boy, giving as many of the details necessary. "You see, as much as we love to keep you around here, I think you'll be better off someplace."

"What do you mean?" Richie asked still not clear what the general idea was. "Are you saying I should be at the orphanage?"

Van shook his head. "I don't mean to sound rude but you'll probably be better off if you start socializing with people around your age. Besides I have barely any money to support a house on our own."

The Silver Guardians's co-leader jotted some of the notes on a one by two notepad. It lists many of the criteria which will influence the future lying on little Richie's shoulder. "If things just aren't going well, I guess I have no choice; sound fair?"

The boy took a moment to think. Of course he was too young to thinking logically, or should it be that he wasn't the type of person to acquire those traits.

"Oh alright then; but in case you need me, well, you probably already know the location where the orphanage is?"

"Uh, Amber, since when exactly Angel Grove held a place where kids without parents is at?" Van asked, not realizing that until right at the moment.

Amber placed her hands on her hips. She then stepped up as she chimed in on the respond. "You idiot, don't you read the newspaper?"

Van moaned following that comment. "But you said you read them?"

"That's okay; it was only a joke though." Richie replied, Van's jaw dropping as wide as a dragon; coincidence isn't it? Amber chuckled quite a bit as she saw his face who thought to have been priceless.

Eric chimed along one last time. "What's your choice? "Well according from my knowledge, there's a man who would be honored to adopt you. Believe me he's one of the millionaires in Silver Hills."

"Are you serious? Well I guess I don't have any other choice," Richie said, much to the politeness and positive surrounding Van Lien.

"Then I assume that's settled; guess I owe you one." Eric came to conclusion. Richie widened a smile in shame he couldn't afford living with Van.

The man walked hand by hand with the boy as they both left the Youth Center. Van and Amber watched, the brunette reacting the goodbye. The Green Ranger, however, fold his arms, watching him trail.

"It's too bad you too didn't have time to get to know each other. I mean, you could've accepted the offer." She said.

Van sighed heavily. "What's with the sad look? I don't know how to handle kids by the way. What makes you think I'm the type of guy to do all that?"

Often as the two friends continued arguing, a cell phone alarmed, hearing the song of a Blink-182 like music. Nothing particular added but the way things turned out, it seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hey Amber; I think your phone's ringing!" Ernie shouted from the counter. The brunette ran towards the table she was sitting prior through her temporary fled. She picked up her cell phone as she tried to respond.

_"Hello? Is anybody there? Oh I'm just training for the upcoming martial arts tourney….Yeah I know it's in a few months….Seriously? You're coming to Angel Grove? Well that's great since we hadn't seen each other last year….Well, it was a nice that you informed me….as much as I love to chat, __there's things I have to do….Okay, I love you; bye."_

As soon as she hung up, she opened her book bag, putting her phone in the lower zipper. Amber's face grew proud with joy. It seemed someone she knew awhile back was paying a visit here in one of California's suburban locations. But the general idea is, who?

"Uh, are you okay? You seem pretty...psyched just now." Van attempted to inquire. In an attempt to serene her overconfidence, he wished to seek all the commotion.

"I would love tell you, but you have to wait until next week; it's a surprise." Amber squealed. Within Van's point of view, he despises to wait until a certain point in time to reveal all this anticipation. The question is, how is the caller relevant to a friend Van knew way back?


	16. New From Newport

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 15, Chapter V:  
New From Newport**

Inside a dream Van thought of personal things that regarded his life as a child. From his mind the teen thought of the ways that affected his emotions. As time progressed, his personality drastically evolved, which in turn had not included the kind and fun-loving person his friends and relatives known.

Just as Van could execute one of his signature moves, the teen had been dragged away from imagination as he entered reality.

"Mr. Lien; sir, are you awake?" a voice said as Principal J. Kaplan waved his hand sideways on Van's face. He sat on his recliner, holding his pencil below, its eraser touching beneath his lip. They were in the office as they continue an on-going conference.

"Uh, what were you saying again? I think I should wax my ears." The teen spoke up.

"I notice some of the courses you're taking that you've been suffering, quite about the slice of a pizza." The principal assured. He opened a file folder compiled of progress sheets, strengths and weaknesses, and other things describing his work style.

"What's this?" Van asked.

Principal Kaplan smiled abruptly. "Well according through these files, it seems you've been struggling over Algebra I along with plain old Physics. You know if you're having any trouble on the worksheets the teacher hands out, it wouldn't hurt if you asked what you don't get."

Van leaned on the chair, placing his arms around the rear of his head. "I do; sometimes there are some people who still aren't clear what they're saying. What should I consider then?"

Mr. J. Kaplan looked over at the papers and test scores. He flipped over the portfolio as he noticed the stages that helped Van get any adequate when it comes towards school work.

"I notice a long time friend of yours seem to have gotten pretty decent grades. I can't explain any more since it's considered going 'off-topic', but take my advice and you'll succeed. Perhaps she could be a great tutor."

Van took the time to look over the papers. Immediately the principal of Angel Grove snatched the compilation before the teen had the time to glance at them. Mr. Kaplan smirked somewhat an evil creature would do, reminding of the ones that Van encountered and defeated.

"Too bad, so sad; if you want to know how much you're working in school, you'll have to improve those grades because we're about halfway through the first semester." He said to Van, secretively known as the Green Power Ranger. "If you do, perhaps you'll be rewarded."

Just as the teen could respond, one of the school's secretive entered the office.

"Mr. Kaplan, there's someone who needs to talk with you." One informed, the principal standing wide in shock. With such interruption came putting aside a book to read for later. Mr. Kaplan held their conference to some point as Van resume living his day here at Angel Grove.

* * *

In the hallways, Van walks into his locker. He turned his combination but failed to unlock. The teen slammed his head, struggling to live the high school life.

"Hey Van!" Amber snuck from behind, to the astonishment of her long time, and childhood friend. She placed her books above Van's locker as she tried assisting him.

"So what's your combo?" She asked, Van handing her the slip of the dial. While doing it Amber glanced over the slip of paper.

In the end, the locker finally opened. "There you go. I hope you get use to it." Just before she would leave for next period, the brunette suddenly stumbled upon a handsome male teenager. With gorgeous blond hair and cyan blue eyes, it seems as though Amber had been quite familiar of him.

"Tristan? I thought you were only visiting." She said. The two walked towards Van as he turned his head towards a potential couple.

"Amber, who is he; some new football jock in Angel Grove? I don't think so."

The long haired brunette shook her head. "Van, remember about a week ago there was a surprise I wanted to show you? Well fortunately you're standing in front of him."

Van observed his qualities along with his size and weight. At the approximate estimation he stood five foot ten, gaining about 140 pounds. The teen seem to have some awkward feelings.

"Hi, the name is Tristan," he said, properly introducing himself. He offered a handshake but for Van, still glancing in suspicion. "Your girlfriend spent the summer at Newport which was the town I used to live in."

"Uh, who are you calling girlfriend? I think you must be mistaken with somebody else." Van tried to correct. Of course every time Amber introduces a friend or guy, they would often relate to him as her boyfriend. He doesn't seem to like that either.

Before Tristan react, the school bell had rung as everybody in the school went to their respective classrooms. "Well I better get to P.E. I'm guessing we'll meet again?"

Van didn't give a crap to respond. Staring as if he were under a trance, Tristan's expression seemed awkward. The blond haired teen said his final goodbyes as he left to his next destination.

"So, do you think you might get along with him?" Amber asked her friend.

"Hey, we just met up for the first time. Besides that wasn't the surprise I wanted." Van sighed. He grabbed some of the books and school supplies necessary. He closed the locker behind him as he came charging up the stairs to his respective class.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft's training passivity, the captain of the ship was working out. In a crimson lighted room filled with almost no conditioner to manipulate, Laviak must face this newly occupied room dedicated to him as well as his well-trained creatures. However in recent weeks, his plans to annihilate Earth had barely gained any progress. Yet despite the conflicts, he was too eager enough to eventually carry out his mission.

"Mr. Laviak, sir," Knocking on the width of a window stood Kagon. Battling about the highest level of energy was a pain in the ass, as the man in the crimson mask thought. As soon as Laviak switched off the gravity panel, he grabbed his towel and opened the door.

"Kagon, what is it now?" He asked. Unlike being startled so many times, this time, Laviak wasn't so stubborn.

"I hope I don't mean to startle you but there's a request from the Vanishing Planet?" Kagon informed him.

Laviak looked puzzled but at the same time he had, somewhat an awkward face expression. "Who would want to contact someone from a world I never even heard of? Could you navigate the location?"

The servant nodded. Holding a radar, it pinpointed a yellow dot that was near the current area they're in, shaded in red.

"Unfortunately it seems the reason why I'm showing you is because the dot headed straight towards us is somehow going to break-in our ship. What I'm clarifying here is that it's only a matter of time before he comes and destroys whatever our space-craft needs to reach our destination."

"Well, then we must deploy our military space units and wipe out whatever's holding us," Laviak confirmed. He glanced over at the radar once more to keep track of its movement. However he couldn't reach out in time when the unknown target shook the entire passengers on the spaceship.

Laviak, leaning beside the walls, his facial expression becoming nothing more but a volcano preparing for an eruption. "Please don't tell me it hit us."

"I think it's too late for that now." Kagon replied as two officers were knocked off guard. The commander-in-chief along with his servant ran towards the men who were about to pass out.

"Are you guys okay? We weren't aware it would attack the people on this flight." They both check their vital signs to make sure nothing severe affected the guards. Laviak asked one of them the name along with its physical appearance. However what he doesn't realize is that hiding behind the core walls stood a figure willing to ambush the man in the crimson mask.

* * *

Here we are at one of Silver Hills, California's one and only attraction. In Bio Lab, Everyone on top of the highest story walked in a pair of two. The executives waited for a new president to be in charge of the richest corpse.

"Excuse me but can I have your attention please?" One of the workers startled. He stood there, fixing his eyeglasses that looked as if it were to fall off.

"I have been informed that Anton Mercer was scheduled to be here at Bio Lab. However due to major priorities, it's my duty to search for a particular person who will take this corpse to a new level. As of this moment, it's my honor to introduce someone courageous and pure of heart." The man said, the executives clenching and shivering during a suspenseful crisis. As he moved further away, a shadowy figure walked into the door.

"Folks, please welcome our header of Bio Lab; Mr. Wesley Collins." Standing in front was the Red Time Force Ranger. Of course, it's been almost six years since the tragedies that occurred. Following those events, he and his father agreed to have him serve as the generals of the Silver Guardians.

However these recent months have been difficult. Wes's father had a stroke which as a result led to his death. The Time Force Red Ranger couldn't handle two jobs at once so he decided to follow his father's footsteps. Ironically, he never wanted to be apart of such a large company.

"Good afternoon. I know we've been going through a lot of commotion, but be glad we've found someone capable of running Bio Lab." Wes said as he sat at the far end round table. He lied out a jet black binder, opening it to reveal some documents.

Just before he could react, an elderly man with white hair along with a white buttoned cape entered the Conference table.

"Sorry if I had to interrupt your preach but there's something you people need to be aware of," he said. He stepped into the shades, his arms behind his back.

"Whoever you are, according to Article 195 of Bio Lab's term of service, no person should enter without a security pass," Wes clarified. "Not only that but you shouldn't be interfering such a huge meeting."

The elderly man sat at an empty chair. Offering himself comfort, he stretched his legs as far wide. "My name is Doctor Jackson Keene and I teach Chemistry back at Reefside. I'm aware Mr. Mercer isn't here but we've been conducting side projects these past couple of months. Considering the Green Ranger had somehow escaped from its shell let me assure you that this 'side project' we're working on consist of making our version of a man-made Power Ranger."

Page by page, Wes flipped the papers hooked onto a three ring binder. For a moment he glanced through the notes only to have found something intriguing.

"Excuse me; man-made Power Ranger? Unless you have a lot of knowledge of Light-speed, unfortunately their underwater base was destroyed years ago. What tools and gadgets are necessary to create this?"

Dr. Keene laughed. "Well as you can see I'm the type of person who's inspired by many things around me, something that I see or discover. If you have the prior experience your father taught you, I wish you the best. "

Meanwhile another adult and worker affiliated to this corporation charges into the Conference room. "Sorry if I'm late but some error occurred from my trialed experiment." Standing there was the professor and scientist working in Bio Lab. Alexander Lamont, or perhaps the father of Amber Lamont, stood to notice the glare shining upon their awkward expressions. With brown hair along with a pair of glasses, he dropped his supplies in amazement.

"You're just at the right time," Dr. Keene said. He stood up as he glared his eyes towards Mr. Lamont. "I know we don't get along well and I was hoping to assure you that I'm establishing an on-going project that will astonish everyone. As nonsensical as you believe, I'll master one of the toughest assignments ever done in my career."

Mr. Lamont was speechless. The man who he'd been a rival has proved himself the capability of doing the impossible; only problem he doesn't realize is that a man-made hero has yet to exist from its shell. The lack of reaction from the professor couldn't side along the conversation setting place.

"I suggest pretending you never heard what I was saying," Dr. Keene whispered in the man's ear, taking his needs as he headed towards the elevator. Mr. Lamont turned around to notice the strange expression on his work-mates' face, especially Wes's.

"The hell's going on?" The professor wondered aloud. Everyone glanced at him, awkward even. "My apologies."

* * *

In Biology, the teacher discusses the current unit her class was studying. Each of the 4 tables was divided into rows of two. Sitting at the far end of the wall were Amber and Tristan as Van sat with a student wearing glasses.

"Okay class. We're about a week away until Winter Break and we really need to get you guys caught up." Ms. Briar said. Known for having middle brown hair and cyan colored eyes, the teacher is perhaps more encouraging and loving.

"Speaking of winter vacation, could anybody list the five phases of mitosis?" She asked politely. The class remained silent and study, most of their heads lying face-first on the ground.

"Is anybody willing to participate? It wouldn't hurt if you at least try." Ms. Briar glanced across the room only to point her finger at Van. "Mr. Lien, I'm sure you know what this one is." Van looked at her, clueless of what was going on. The Asian teen sighed as he reacted to the question.

"Is it Interphase, prophase, anaphase, metaphase, and telephase? " Van answered.

Ms. Briar interrupted, cutting Van's on-going speech. "That's all I need to know." Just before she could continue, the bell had rung as the students grabbed their belongings, some charging out of the room in desperation.

"Remember, your test is the first week back from the holidays! Enjoy your break." the teacher exclaimed. As Van was the last person to go out, Ms. Briar stopped to have a few words.

"Now, looking from this progress sheet, your grades are far beyond average. Now it's not like you can improve them but just so you know, you could always come after school for help." Ms. Briar sat at the teacher's desk. She scrolled some of the copies of 5 worksheets only to attach them with a paper clip.

Van waited there impatiently. His high school life had been a drag as freshmen but this year, it seem like he couldn't handle the pressure. He glanced at the grade sheet to find some of the missing work the teen has yet to complete and graded.

Just as he received the papers, his communicator beeped. Ms. Briar looked up in wonder who wanted to know where the sound origin.

"What was that sound?" She asked but Van snuck out of the room.

Meanwhile the Green Ranger hid through the janitor closet which, somehow, remained unlocked. He entered and slowly shut the door behind him. Quietly, he pressed a button on the wrist unit device.

"Don't you realize I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

"I'm sorry Van, but unfortunately as always, there's trouble going on in the city." Doctor Oliver responded. His signal was then cut before the sixteen year old could continue on ranting.

Van locked the door so no one, not any staff member would notice anything suspicious. Van ran towards the nearby emergency exit and opened it as he wound up outside.

* * *

In Angel Grove the place was overfilled with chaos. Many citizens ran into a shelter they could best find while others tend to run for their lives at stake. The foot soldiers, also being putties walked towards a figure consisting of a hat and more human-like.

"Ah, today just keeps getting better," a man said. He contained a black hat on his head, a facial beard reaching to his cheek, dark jeans and jacket, including a wand on his hand. As he managed to continue mangling heavy objects, one by one were the Putties were chopped to the back of the head.

"Okay, who goes there?" As three more putties gained the same ambush, it wasn't until Van showed up.  
The magician gestured amazingly, noticing the teen standing across from him.

"Surprise; did you want to see me?" Van said. He posed in a karate stance, ready for an all out battle to take place.

The magician chuckled. "Hmm, just to assure you, don't go easy on me because I've got a pretty good surprise waiting. You see…" He opened his hands to reveal a white cloth somewhat that resembles a blanket.

"I've seen many magicians manage to pull off such a stunt like what I'm about to accomplish. In case you really want clarity, how about this."

He tossed the opened cloth towards a man and woman couple standing on the entrance of the outlet. They tried escaping but the blanket-like was no ordinary. An electric current penetrate the couple. As the cloth lied flat, it was likely they've disappeared.

"What have you done to them?" Van asked, clenching a tight right fist.

"It's simple. You may not see them but can you guess where they are?" He said, inferring the fact that the innocent citizens are still around, just not there.

"You've got to be kidding me; they're invisible?"

The figure smirked. "Definitely; although it took me awhile to master such a feat like this, it's obviously said that the more you practice, the better you'll get."

Van took his frustrations to the next level. He wanted to take words by action and not by words itself. Just as he was about to prepare his first move, the Putties previously knocked out returned to their feet, eager for revenge.

"First of all, I hate magicians. Second, I don't believe or rather give a crap about magic either. If that's what you want to accomplish, then go ahead." Van stated. As the putties grew closer, the teen delivered a series of kicks, especially roundhouse kicks.

The rage continued head on, Van getting the upper advantage. Despite the foot soldiers getting the best of him, they managed to gang up. Van continues to get owned with their version of knuckle sandwiching and kicking.

"What am I going to do? I'm getting I disagree whipped by these sorry ass losers thinking they've been served in the military. I just need to know…"

Van, using everything he had, charged upon the mightiest Putties out of what Laviak deployed. Despite the lack of muscle, the teen was capable of overcoming whatever he thought was the impossible. In the end Van returned to the same position he was prior to his brutal beat down.

"It seems we got some trouble here huh?" The magician muttered. Amazed by the teen's attributes, it took plenty of rage to liberate Van on the brink of death.

"Since you're back on foot, why don't you vanish out of the place Earth for awhile? I'm sure that'll shut you up." Van took out his power morpher. As he was preparing to morph, a white blanket-like out of nowhere covered his body.

As it flew out of place, Van was nowhere to be seen. The magician snickered, thinking as if he'd accomplished his objective.

"Well it seems I've done my purpose, for now that is. Putties, let's get back to share some good news," he said. The clay-made foot soldiers stood in army position as they teleported back to the ship.

"What's with people passing right through me?" He muttered, looking at his self to realize he couldn't see or feel his pulse.

"Okay, tell me that did not just happen? I guess I need to get to the lab and figure out what's wrong." Van walked around to see if people were able to acknowledge him. As a result of the affect, it seems being invisible was something he should never see the light of day.

* * *

In the Lavian Star-craft, Laviak, sitting at his office, was working on piling and writing down letters and documents. As if working in a gigantic corporation, he wasn't usually the type of villain to prearrange and organize his work.

While the man in the crimson mask continued the routine, the Magician entered from the door. "Well if it isn't the Undisputed Intergalactic Champion of 1997."

Laviak glanced up only to have magic get the best of him. "What in the blazes do you want, Kay-fabe? I suppose you were the one who attacked my crew?"

"Fortunately I have to admit I did," the Magician chuckled. He stepped towards Laviak's desk, his eyes glaring as if he demanded something. "I cannot forget that very day, considering you could've lost the match at the final round in planet Margin.

Laviak, tapping on the table with an enclosed ballpoint pen, placed it down on the desk. He removed the eyeglasses he wore since he was offered a part-time letter man. "I don't mean to sound rude but your galactic mailman should inform us that you even want to screw around MY ship. By the way, I had a feeling you had a trick you were waiting for everyone to see during the Intergalactic finals."

"I remember we were in the dimension of yours; it was humid and full of steam and lava", Kay-fabe said. "If we couldn't survive within the next five minutes, we wouldn't even be standing here about now. Isn't it a coincidence since that's where your name originated?"

Laviak hesitated with knowledge his name was actually given from Madam Myra. He stood up, examining the magician's qualities and appearance. "I must admit you would've been crowned the champion if I hadn't sense that magic trick you were trying to do. What was that name called again?"

"The Disappearance Act; Does this bring back any memories?" he answered. The magician summoned an oval mirror with gold trimmings circling it. Glimpsing at the mirror saw the main event, the match to determine the Undisputed Intergalactic Champion of that respective year. Many energy blasts were shown, to the beating of everything around the stadium. In the end, the match raged on, skimming through the major scenes of the fight.

"It was an all out rage, yet I was the one dominating the one-million crowd that day," Laviak smirked. "I used the Fire & Brimstone technique to not only cremated your body, but to have the gold strapped around my waist. Somehow I sensed an overcharged power, or should I say magic. All I could remember is the size of that fiery python coming towards me. Thanks in believing myself, I defeated you and took the title with me.

"Considering you wouldn't mind facing me, how about we settle the score right here, right now?" Kay-fabe asked the villain.

Laviak laughed hysterically. "Don't even bother. Besides I've done so much training over the years. In fact I would feel ashamed if it doesn't go the way we'd expect."

"Very well then," he replied. "But just because we're not going to kick each other's ass, doesn't mean we won't go one on one in the future. It would be wrong to decline such a golden opportunity at a time like this. Right now, I'm going to practice some of my Disappearance Act techniques so don't disturb me. " With that said, the magician backed off as he turned about, walking out of the door behind. For a moment Laviak kept his eyes on Kay-fabe. The villain closed the door and returned to his desk as he continued his work in the office.


	17. Center Stage

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 16, Chapter VI - **

**Center Stage**

In the lab, Dr. Oliver examines the now invisible apprentice. Using a scanner, he hooked the wires and placed it on the teen's intended chest. He then sat on the recliner, glancing towards the widescreen to research the facts containing one of Laviak's henchmen.

"Do you have any clue this magician guy thinks he is?" An invisible Van asked.

"I'm currently trying to get a reading," Dr. Oliver said. He typed on the keyboards as a profile card opened up. "According to this, it says he's one of the famous magicians of the last two decades. It also says he gains the ability to use a technique that allows people to become invisible. I'm unsure if he's finally found hope to let the citizens here trying to show off a contest."

Van repeatedly started breathing. "Well what's the problem? Tell me something that I don't know."

Dr. Oliver sighed. As soon as he felt the capability for an explanation, it was fourth down and one to go. "I probably should've told you more that night when I explained the Dragon Coin and about me. You see, a long time ago the Intergalactic round tournament consisted of mostly magicians. According from my source, it says before the discovery of planets, the one world they lived on was nothing full of enhanced powers. Speaking of magicians, the one you came across was the most experienced magician the universe has ever met."

"Well who is it?" Van asked, chiming along the story. "Who's behind all this chaos going on?"

The doctor reread the brief bio on the profile card. He turned around and gave out the answer. "I have no clue where this term came from but he goes by the name of Kay-fabe."

The hooks attached to the invisible Van were pounding as high as the peak of a mountain. Tommy did ways to calm him down. Fortunately, for reasons unknown, the heartbeat and other signs of being alive became erratic.

"What's wrong? Am I going to burst into smithereens or what?"

"You're not going to blow up," the doctor assured, giving some light to his newly apprentice. "I just need to buy some time where I could experiment a trial to create the antidote. It may be the only way to return to your visibility state."

"I guess I couldn't have said it better, but you're probably right. Do you have any other suggestions?"

Doctor Oliver examined the blood pressure along with the organ and tissues which make up the circulatory system. After checking it over once more, he recorded the data, determining the teen's status.

"Well I can't let you roam around the city. As much as I hate bragging, it's best if you stay over." Dr. O switched off the widescreen monitor. He went into a special room, hoping he could figure out to create a visibility potion.

"Here's hoping I could get out of this messy slump….literally"

* * *

In the Youth Center, Amber was exercising at the gym, practicing her two main styles of martial arts. As cunning she is, she usually trains in case of a rather discipline. Ironically with Tristan around, she should be just as fine as a recently repaired car.

"I got to keep it together," she muttered. "All I need is to execute this one last move."

Amber prayed to herself. In an effort to avoid any botching, or mistakes to clarify, the brunette spun to her left, delivering a one step jumping roundhouse kick. As a result, it turns out that her confidence helped mastering the technique.

"Now, was that move hot or what?" A voice shouted from the counter-table as a young African-American girl, about the age of Amber, startled from behind. Consisting of middle length hair, hazel eyes, and magenta lip, the brunette turned around, acknowledging someone she was also familiar with.

"Audrey? What are you doing this evening?" She asked, stunned of amazing astonishment.

"Well, since Ernie's out for the night, I had to take over and instead, keep an eye over anything going on." The girl answered. She looked around as the hangout bar was empty. "So, I heard that Tristan moved in from Newport. Did you see him?"

Amber nodded. "Well he is somewhat…."

"Cute?" Audrey finished her friend's sentence. "Come on, it's not like you have someone else you have a crush on."

The long haired brunette untied her pony tail. She flattens her hair below her shoulders as she continued the conversation. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed spending time with him last summer. The only thing is that he hasn't responded me for two months. What would make you think I'm not interested in him anymore?"

"Look, maybe you should go deep through his emotions and admit whatever's bothering you; that's unless if you got a better reason as to saying it." Audrey suggested her. "As much as I've never experienced a relationship, I would feel the same way if a guy comforted me."

Amber extended a brief smile towards Audrey. It was amazing she could be as resourceful whenever in such desperate situations. Since freshmen, they never thought their friendship could bring them into their second year of high school. What more could it possibly get?

"Thanks," Amber said as she and Audrey gave each other a hug. As soon as it broke, the long haired brunette walked into the corridors as she headed to the showers.

In the neighborhood, the place was serene and shaded. It was already evening as cars lit their headlights. As cars passed by, a white jeep drove up to the driveway of the Lamont Residence. Pulling off the driveway, the driver removed his seatbelt. He opened and shut the vehicle door, taking the key with it. The teen walked to the door as he rang the doorbell.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" He mumbled. Tristan sighed, impatient of such delay. Again, he rang the bell but with no one reacting. After multiple attempts, Tristan walked back to his jeep.

As he was about to enter, a silver rimmed car parked along the spot where the garage is located. As she got out of her car, Amber stood on a lonely warm evening.

"Amber!" Tristan shouted. In nearly a pounding heartbeat, he ran towards the brunette as they met eye to eye. "For once I thought you were kidnapped or something."

Amber glanced at him, dumbfounded. "You know I could protect myself, do you?"

"Hey, just joking," Tristan laughed hysterically, but in a positive way.

"So, what made you decide to get here? You want to ask me out for a date?"

Tristan grabbed his book-bag on the passenger seat of his jeep. He gestured the green Jan Sport bag, patting it like an object.

"I need help on the Algebra homework I'm struggling. It's really hard and I was wondering if you have free time?"

Amber sighed. "Sorry, Van and I were going to help each other study for our Physics test. I haven't seen him all day but it's not like he ran."

Meanwhile footsteps were being printed on the mulch. What they didn't realize is lurking beside Amber's house was an invisible Van.

_"I wish they'd recognize me here."_

Meanwhile Amber and Tristan continued, having a bit of on and off topic subjects. When it died down, it all came to this.

"Look, Van might not be the most talkative who everyone wants to have. It doesn't mean I don't have any interest on you." She reached into her pocket for her keys. Amber unlocked the knob as she opened the door.

As a single footstep was laid on the carpet, Tristan chimed on the respond. "Amber, what happened to you? For once I thought we were growing closer, yet this whole summer didn't pay off?"

She sighed. This past summer, Amber along with her father spent a father-daughter vacation in Orange County; the place - Newport Beach. There she met a gorgeous, yet a handsome blond who kept in touch for three months. As they got to know each other, Amber's first love struck as their summer progressed. It's as if she'd been seeing and sympathize new things. The brunette had been happy and nothing, not a problem with that. But what's holding Amber back from a first love like this?

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. Van's probably resting, like his 'daily routine' he calls it." She said, gesturing her hand as she allowed Tristan to enter. Despite a tough call, Amber offered some comfort and benefit for another of her friends.

Closing the door, a sensing signal beeped. With barely anytime to spare, he searched for a can of paint nearby. Pouring all over was a mix between blue and green. As Van's satisfied, he hid to Amber's backyard so no one could see him.

_"What's the sitch?"_

"I've been doing some trials with the new antidote I'm having," Dr. Oliver responded. "It could return you back to your visible state. By the way, next time, ask before you decide to barge out of my lab, okay?"

Van made an awkward posture. He held his wrist and replied, "Alright I'm on the way. Just don't tell Amber or anyone about this."

* * *

Back in the lab, Tommy continued examining the current blood rate of the state Van's in. At this rate, it seems not much has changed….at least that's what he thinks.

"Well according to the machine, you seem pretty good in shape," the doctor informed. He recorded the data on his clipboard.

"So, what's this antidote you're talking about? Is it finished?" Van asked his mentor.

"Yeah I just finished," he replied. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I'm not the type of doctor to take that chance."

Van nodded and chose to take the medicine. As soon as the doctor handed to him, slowly he gulped the orange liquid. As it digested, an unusual surge occurred.

"Let this work," Dr. O muttered, crossing his fingers. He hoped that his new experiments were anywhere inferior. Since being a dedicated scientist, Tommy would do whatever was needed to avoid letting his career down the drain.

The visibility of Van rapidly transforms to reveal the apprentice standing across his mentor. "Well, guess whose back?"

Dr. O, stunned by the results, stood in awe. "You just stole those words from my mouth."

Van chuckled. "Now that's what I call humor. Since I'm back in duty, what about the people affected by this 'magician' freak?"  
The former Power Ranger scanned the monitor. He typed the random keys in search of a strategy and ways to break Kay-fabe's spell.

"As much as I would make other supplies, we don't have much time," Dr. Oliver said. Without warning, the screen turned to a scene where a boulder sized creature terrorized the city.

_"Crap, not now"_

"Looks like you've got some business to take care of," the doctor commented. "My suggestion; bring the Dragon Cycle out from the mini garage along." He pulled the red handle as the garage revealed a green motorcycle based vehicle. "I've recently adjusted the engines and lasers created from positive solar charged particles. It's best if you use them in desperate situations."

Van nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!"

**DRAGONZORD!**

Following a swift transformation, the Green Ranger hopped onto the cycle. He turned on the engines and sped the motorcycle, out onto the driveway.

* * *

In Angel Grove, Golem broke havoc on the city. Repeatedly he slaughtered the streets, influencing the on-going traffic.

"This is going to be my land one day," he smirked. As he summoned his hammer, a laser beam shot to the rear of Golem.

"What, who's that?"

"Your worst nightmare," a voice shouted as the green Dragon Cycle drove wildly on the mangled pavement. In the end, he came to an abrupt halt, baseball sliding down the broken pillars.

"Van, next time, work on those driving skills"

The boulder sized creature burst lava from the volcano. Grasping those rock solid fists of his, he used in case of an upset.

"Don't be surprised because you never know what tactics I have in store." He said as a punch to the ground cracked half the surface. Van watched in horror as one of the citizens prepared to fall to their death.

"Who are you trying to impress? I hope you aren't using painkillers because I will tear your limbs." Van got into battling stance. The Green Ranger leapt over and struck a high-flying kick to the head. Unfortunately knowing Golem, he was about as solid as steel.

Aware of the smirk on the creature's face, Van continuously fought using the martial art techniques he's learned. If he was ever going to stop Laviak and his men, it would take as many efforts.

"Come on rookie; is that all you got?" Golem asked. As Van tried a roundhouse kick, the figure countered, grappling Van and overthrowing with a Capture Suplex.

"I didn't realize how much power he has," Van muttered under his helmet. He dragged himself away from the powerhouse, avoiding him at all cost.

"Enjoy your time ranger…..in hell!" The creature yelled. As the Green Ranger embraced himself, a magic wand out of nowhere hit Golem.

What he doesn't realize is Kay-fabe stalking from behind. "You may seem powerful, but not as powerful against my magic."

"Err, why you-" Golem was cut off when the magician picked up his wand, zapping his magic in which vanquished the boulder.

"Ranger, since this monster's out of our yard, it's now between you and me." Kay-fabe stated. Using his wand, he creates a vortex.

A gale of wind was so strong Van could barely motion himself. The vortex managed to absorb him and the magician, sending them to a dimension of a coliseum filled with live-like crowd. Chanting and screaming, the atmosphere was intense.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

"It's simple," the magician said. "Notice how all these people are wearing one of my amazing t-shirts and other attires. As you can tell, I'm going to perform a magic trick." Kay-fabe took out his magic wand. Gesturing its mighty trick, the powers that came to be were far wide. Replicating forms of Kay-fabe shrouded the body of the Green Power Ranger.

The teen muttered, "Is it me or am I seeing double?"

All clones of the magician chuckled. "Double? Well, I've mastered this trick when I first competed at the sixteenth tournament. As my power rate goes, my evasiveness increases."

Van glimpsed around the carbon copies of Kay-fabe. Although hesitant, it was a decisive choice as to who lives and who dies.

The Green Ranger startled by connecting a discus punch, knocking the magician who bellowed to the pavement. Unfortunately the one turned out to have been nothing but an illusion.

"It seems you've underestimated me. My clones' evasiveness is ten times the high accuracy than you could ever succeed. Face it, your talent cannot compare with mine."

Van's anger started the get the best for him. In other words he realized the chances of attacking and executing in accuracy is at minimum low.

"What can I do for Plan B? I can't use my body to lay the smack down on him. If I had a mind like him, what strategy would I have to make?"

* * *

Back at the residence, Amber waved goodbye at Tristan. After riding off with his jeep, she walked across the street, stepping on the residence of his friend; that's right; Van Lien's house. The brunette knocked on the door. Little did she notice it being unlock. As she entered, Amber looked around to see all the lights switched off.

After wandering for about three minutes, Amber paced upstairs. Van's long-time friend opened the bedroom to spot a dummy being placed in bed. Her eyes grew as wide as a tsunami crashing on land. Along with the dummy was a note stuck on its chest.

_"To Whom it May Concern,_

_I'm currently working with a very special person. If you really want to know, sorry but I'm not allowed to clarify. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_Lien Residence,  
Signing Out"_

Amber glanced up in anger. She clutched the note tightly, about an inch away from her chest, only to toss it on the ground. Amber left the room and out of the house. The brunette hopped into her white and red trimming car as she slowly drove off from the driveway.

* * *

In a dimension filled with a large shrieking crowd, a battle between Kay-fabe and the Green Ranger remained in action. With no choice, Van summoned the Dragon Shooter. Using whatever ideas compiled, the teen fought with his very best, the best effort he could possibly get. Firing and dissolving, the figure still manages to survive.

"This is utter crap; not even my weapon could wipe out one sorry ass-clown."

The communicator alarmed. Van looked all over to find the wrist bound unit. He listened, literally touching the side of his head.

"Van, you need help?" the voice responded, knowing to have been Dr. O's voice.

"Yes, I need help," The teen answered. "I'm getting I disagree whipped by some guy who could perform over-the-top magic tricks."

"Everybody has a weakness; they are not perfect and they aren't superior. I hope that clear things." The doctor responded. Van, anger of a lack of clarification, continued to figure out what the doctor tried to explain.

"Man, why do I only get a little help? Even with a teacher I still cannot solve the problems."

Kay-fabe continued glaring upon the helpless Green Ranger. The clone of his all ganged upon the ranger, fighting as if they were fighting over a special object. When tough obstacles collide, Van, with an individual mind, will have to find a way to surpass this.

"Come on; I know for a fact that a Power Ranger doesn't give up this easily. Speaking of giving up, how ironic would that be if I announced that this would be our grand finale."

A ten ton size of a wrecking ball fell above the sky. Van managed to dodge before it could then annihilate the multi teaming Kay-fabes.

"Now that was close; too close to say," he said. The teen did an incredible amount of thinking prior to an attempt using force. The sixteen year old looked around, glancing at the hat attached on his head.

"That's it; I could snatch his hat and perform a magic trick. That way he could become puzzled and I would make the battle my own. I just hope it works."

The magician snickered. Continuing to force his clones to attack the enemy, Van waved his hands above the purplish sky.

"Hey; I think you need to learn from your mistakes that you don't need powers to impress other people. Unless you have the guts and talent, it'll take a lot." Immediately the Green Ranger leapt over Kay-fabe. He elbowed the magician to the abdominal rear, staggering along the edge of center stage. After snatching the hat, Van used it to summon a horde of rattlesnakes.

"No, how can this be?" The magician asked.

Van smirked under his helmet. "Well you see I had a feeling the hat allows you to control every action whenever in showcases and other live auditions. I would like to see your tricks but you're using them for granted. Since your ass is about to get kicked, I decide to be the person going out on a bang." The Green Ranger pointed his Dragon Shooter towards Kay-fabe. Following his downfall, the magician looked up, noticing Van aiming at him.

"I'll do anything to repay; please spare me."

"Say cheese!" Van shouted as the Green Ranger's weapon vibrated. Letting out Solar Energy, the blast was 10x the maximum, allowing ranges of smokes. The crowd largely booed at the person in the green spandex with the Dragon Shield compatible.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft, a crying and weeping Kay-fabe knelt below the knees of Laviak. Unpleased from the way the results turned out, the villain requested Golem to assault his comrade.

"How many times do we have to put up with this? You promised me to send out your best technique and effort, yet you didn't even showcase them."

Kay-fabe wiped the tears flowing through his cheeks. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean -"

"Well you better have a better excuse than that," Laviak interrupted the figure's speech. He turned his head towards the HD monitor, projecting many images of Dr. Oliver.

"Err; it's true that we've never met but I hope he realizes what plans we have in store for him. I predict by the end of the first month of 2007 will he meet his match; a match where he steps up and relives his past." He muttered, tasting the evil grin on his face.

During an evening night in Angel Grove, the citizens affected by the incidents that broke out have returned to their prior states. Specifically they have all regained their visibility from the master magician better known as Kay-fabe. Seeing as everything was back to the way it was, unfortunately there's more to come.

* * *

On a rooftop, Van, in his ranger costume, wrapped a single arm around his helmet. He flicked his front hair, glimpsing below the EMTs, kids and adults, the police, and overall the innocence. Like as always, Van's days have been experiencing many wild adventures. Just because it's the beginning, he thought, doesn't mean it's not the climax.

"I was wondering where you were." Standing behind him was his mentor, Dr. Oliver. Van turned around as he was sure the former Power Ranger was there.

"Oh; I see," Van said. "How did you get up here? No actually, HOW do you know I was here?"

"Technology; you got to love it," He jokingly answered. Dr. O stood a foot away from the ledge, like Van, who glimpsed the citizens and emergency staff standing on the street.

"Is something the matter? I mean, for some reason you seem pretty much down."

Van's eyes felt as if rain prepared to fall below the cloudy skies. However the teen managed to absorb any teardrops. "It's nothing really. Like what you said when we met, its teenage anxiety."

Dr. Oliver patted the Green Ranger's shoulder. By offering comfort, Van's life as a teenager was something he felt he had to deal within. "Well I am an adult and it wouldn't hurt if you told me. I mean, we've known each other for a month; don't be afraid to ask."

Van nodded. Deep inside, his heart felt as if it had been divided in half. For some reason the teen didn't even want to admit.

"Have you, ever wondered how it feels if something you own turns out that the other person is actually the one owning it? It's confusing."

Dr. Oliver smiled. "Well to tell you the truth, I've seen people that share the same way. First you find a girl who's attractive who'll capture your heart. The next thing you know she's already has been taken by someone in particular. It sucks but when things get rough, there's a quote I made that said, 'The ship has been sunk into the ocean'. Does this have to do with Amber?"

Already Van stood at the door. The doctor turned around to realize how he got there. "Where are you going?"

"Getting my clothes on," Van replied. "But before I go, I need a little walk; just need some time to think."

"Hey," Dr. Oliver spoke up. Van spun around, looking across the mentor of his. "Life isn't easy when you're a teen."

The Green Ranger nodded. He even smiled for a bit. "It sure is."


	18. Sleeping Beauty, Part 1

**A/N: I'd like to note that unlike the recent couple of chapters, I divided this chapter below into 2 sections. Just to give you guys/gals a heads up.**

**

* * *

**

DRAGON REBORN

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 17, Chapter VII:  
Sleeping Beauty**

As the cool evening night continued, Van walked along the lonely sidewalks. At this moment he thought about the things Dr. O had mentioned while on the rooftop. It's already winter break and it marks about a month since Van's life had turned rather eerie.

When sitting on the lower staircase to the entrance of TGI Fridays, a once preoccupied parking lot was to be driven by a Mercedes vehicle. When it pulled off, the driver got out of the car.

"Van, what the hell are you doing here?" Amber asked in an overreaction. She held her mini purse around her wrist, folding her arms. "I mean, it's not like you gotten your driver's license early."

The black haired teen sighed. "Amber? How did you know I was gone?"

The brunette grumbled, shaking her head. "Well let's see: your door wasn't shut properly; window blinds were open, what more to explain?"

Already Van stood from the rocky staircase. He walked down from them and onto the spot where Amber was currently standing.

"Look, I'm having a really rough day, alright? Why do you care?"

"This isn't some game," Amber said. "Ever since you and this, Dr. O guy met, it's like you somehow flee for no reason. Don't get me wrong though but what's the point of me hanging out with you?"

Van opens the car door. From there he sat on the passenger's seat. Slightly dimming his eyes, the teen couldn't withstand the emotion and consequence shrouding the side of who she doesn't realize, the Green Ranger.

"Can't we just get back home before we get into trouble? I'm too tired to hear about your phony lectures," the teen grumbled.

Amber heavily sighed. It seems as though she has to babysit a certain someone with mental retardation. As stressful as she thought, the brunette would mind that if she was granted one wish, it would have to include Van acting as mature of a man. Fortunately for her, it was hopeless.

Amber flicked her chocolate hair back. Soon she noticed Van's eyes were closed. Since his seat belt was already buckled, she shut the passenger's door. Lastly Amber got into her driver seat, turning the keys to ENGINE as the car left the parking lane.

* * *

_**It's been awhile since Van had a dream going all out with a bang. Digging deep within the mind, all was full of chaos taken by a force from a deadly threat. As for him recently, he thought those dreams were just like every dream someone would imagine. However this dream would mark the end, an end of innocence, an end to confidence.**_

**"Wait where am I?" the teen asked. He glimpsed at his surroundings to notice the action taking place in school. Many students passed by, Van unaware of what's happening.**

**"Amber, Tristan!" He shouted as they saw the two talking to each other at the locker common. However they didn't acknowledge it. It was almost as if he wasn't around Angel Grove. As Van ran by, the landscape twisted, transforming into an unusual 3D graphic-like.**

"Is it me or have I been watching too much Supernatural?"

**As it stopped, the school was well, no longer a school, yet rather than the interior of a house. Van, making a weird facial expression, wandered the living room. A sound of a doorbell had rung. The teen turned the knob, opening the front door.**

**"Mom; is that really you?" He asked in awe. The woman standing across from him welcomed with open arms. Van opened his arms, wrapping around his mother.**

**"No, but I am not who you think I am," She said as the woman transformed into an alligator-like creature. It used its tail, smacking the crap out of the Green Ranger. Van tried summoning his morpher, but a laser beam caused the mangling of the three wing embroidery.**

**"Too bad you can't defend yourself. I guess I found someone I could use as my ingredient for Grimily Stew." The creature took paces forward, heading towards the knocked down teen. Van kipped up with a leaping kick. It, however, was countered with a back sweep.**

**"Nice try, for a loser with no talent," It laughed. Van ran to a nearby closet. He opened the door only to fall into a dark hole.**

**Waking from temporary unconsciousness, Van awakens to notice himself in an attic. Looking at his surroundings, it seemed his age digressed.**

**"This can't be? Why am I acting like a kid again?" He mumbled, grabbing his throat. Immediately a purple vortex lied on the wooden floor. Van glanced in astonishment, surprised of the attacks occurring on the fix.**

**"No, it can't be. What's going on here?"**

**Van's head got all paranoid. The emotion seemed to overshadow a troubled teenager. No matter how hard he tried, the psychotic memories kept on pouring.**

"NO!" Out of nowhere Van awoken from bed. Terrified from the dream he had, it was more than just your ordinary one. For the most part, he couldn't believe he fell for it, thinking his mother returned after years without a trace.

The Green Ranger tucked himself with a blanket. His face was filled with sweat, and his eyes expressed astonishment. Fortunately for him, there was a problem. Whatever conflicts occurring within the mind, Van has and must overcome such barricades.

* * *

The next morning, Van, already finished taking a shower, dressed in summer clothing attires. It was tough, yet quite stressful since last night. The last thing he recalled? Well, don't get this troubled teen started.

Van stepped down the stairs. Standing along the doorway he put on his white Adidas shoes. They were quite dirty, if not, peeled like an eaten apple. He opened and then closed the door behind. As he glanced across the street, a basketball approached his chest. However Van managed to have his eye on that.

"It feels like you could use some exercise," Amber said, squealing a smile. With her hair tied in a ponytail, she stretched her arms and muscle. As for Van, his eye vessels were rather, crimson. The smile on his friend's face became sadden, wondering what the issue was.

"Amber, it's nine o' clock. I thought you were practicing your moves at the Youth Center?" He said.

"Van, I don't go until half an hour. Just as a warm-up, why don't we have a round of b-ball? It would be nice if we hung out." The brunette chuckled.

The Asian teen hesitated. It has been awhile since they had the opportunity to spend time together; well, not as a couple. But before Van could make up his mind, a car pulled off.

"Hey guys!" The blond haired teen, Tristan Keene, shouted as he gestured to grab the two's attention.

"I didn't expect you would be here," Amber said. Wagging her upper arms she waited as Tristan came up.

"Well, I told my father if it'd be alright if I hung around with you two. He says he has this 'side project' he's currently working on." He told them. "So you guys are up playing basketball?"

Van turned away. Rather irritated, he walked along the sidewalks, trying to offer himself a time for thinking.

"Uh, Van right? You're not going to play?" Matt wondered.

"I was going to but I just don't have the spirit. Why don't you guys have a good time? I need to go where I could relax." The teen drew a sigh - a heavy sigh that is. Tristan and Amber watched him leave the residence. They were vague from what had gone on just a second ago. As soon as he's gone, Amber checked the ball to the shaved haired teen.

"What's his deal? I mean ever since I came here, he thinks I stole his spotlight." Tristan checked the ball back to Amber as she tried explaining the situation.

"I don't think so. Van's a really great guy who's going through phases. He may not be an overpowered stereotype, but it's nowhere in that factor." She told the blond haired teen. Unlike many people who've known Van aside from his mother, Amber understood the hardships that stand in the way. As much as she's the person willing to overcome her emotions, she thought of her friends and family who stick along.

"What is?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe it's best if we put our thoughts about Van aside. I'm just tired of speaking word after word, lecturing him. Why don't we continue and enjoy the breeze where we left off in Newport?" Amber sighed.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Tristan replied as they compete in a round of dribbling and shooting hoops.

* * *

In Dr. Oliver's underground lab, Tommy was working on a series of experimental design. Wearing his goggles, he slowly dropped a liquid of food coloring on the test tube.

Meanwhile Van walked down from the dark staircase. He looked around to notice his mentor working on personal assignments. Sneaking towards the virtual simulation room did he notice a surveillance camera eying on him.

"Hey; you shouldn't be in the room," the doctor startled the ranger. Van turned around to notice him standing grumpily.

"Since when did you post a sign that said anything about not being allowed? You're just like those teachers, or better yet, clowns, in school."

Dr. Oliver smiled. "Very funny; by the way, shouldn't you be out having the best time of your life? It wouldn't be right to let it go to waste."

Van glanced at him in an awkwardly expression. "Don't get me started. I want to prove I have what it takes to appreciate who I am. Come on already."

"Now you're sounding like an eight year old child," the doctor chuckled. "Van, there's more to life than using force. You can pull it as hard as you can, but that box stays where it wants to stay."/color

_"What are you saying?"_

Dr. Oliver stepped aside from Van. Rather a very vital moment, he teaches his apprentice things he should learn; the things he should be aware; the things he should listen and that will reward him with a gift in hand.

"Van, I'm not so sure if you're ready to mature. If you wind up being the same kid I'm now talking to and that carries into the future, perhaps there won't be a point in living." He assured. "Now I know I don't know much about you, but there are times when we need to act all grown and serious than to joke and cause trouble for no reason. What would people in ten years see in you?"

"Let's not go there alright?" Van remarked. Dr. Oliver, however, didn't bulge. As he walked to his table, he grabbed a book for his apprentice to read.

"This was a book given from an old friend of mine. The pages may be long but he's the most intelligent man I knew." Van was handed a page by page book. It was about the person about the life cycle and things that people get carried away from. As his mentor walked off to say how much work he needs to complete, the ranger didn't mind skimming it.

* * *

In the Lavian Space-craft, Kagon repairs the damaged done from the power surge. Not only that but he also creates a policy stating no one should leave the ship unless of an emergency. After kicking Kay-fabe back to his planet, he hoped it wouldn't influence the villains, or creatures' chances of escaping.

Meanwhile Laviak continues his ongoing training. Following what Madam Myra had to say, she highly encouraged him to obey her orders. She also encouraged him to spread the peace in Xybon as well as the unknown living worlds. As ambitious he was, it helped bring the good, if not the best of him.

However things wouldn't go the way one person would expect. Whether you're a female or a male, the opposite sex won't mean a thing. Walking in red shoe slippers, a figure stood eye to eye against the eyes of a space officer. Often keeping an eye on the unordinary, he wouldn't despise anyone, especially not someone who's wholehearted.

"Excuse me, but do you have an ID card I could verify? Not to sound rude to such a kind lady." The officer blushed. All he thought of was nothing except a lady now standing in front of him. Strawberry flowing blonde hair as she twirled, the woman puckered her lips, kissing the officer's right cheek.

"You look really adorable with that police-like uniform on. How about you close your eyes and embrace the world of beauty," she said. As the officer did as he's told did the woman reached for a strawberry scent of perfume.

The man in the uniform fell below to his knees and lied on the floor. The woman's face lit in hysteria as she saw him snoozing like an elderly old man. A sound of running footsteps crackled, shuttering her mind. To avoid any consequences, she immediately, one by one, removed the officer's uniforms.

"Hey; where did she go?" one of the other officers asked, checking on the unconscious man sleeping in his underwear.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what went on until I started smelling something fresh." Another replied. "Man, I need to work on my vocabulary."

What they don't know was that a security breach incapacitated the room where the creatures transport themselves to wherever places they wanted. As one pod emerged from the tracks, it then flown to the empty mass of space where there's no gravity and no place to safely land on. The woman who curled herself like a round sphere watched as the ship departs to its obvious destination: Earth.

* * *

Back in the neighborhood, Amber and Tristan continued to compete one on one in basketball. Following an all out play, Amber outscored him by two points. As the morning went, they cool themselves down.

"I can't believe I'm getting owned by my own game," Tristan sighed. For years he has worked out physically and mentally to be apart of the basketball team. Unfortunately higher ups prohibited him to take the chance.

"Just when you thought girls couldn't play, well I guess I proved you wrong," Amber smiled, enjoying the breeze on a humid day in Angel Grove. The charming brunette grabbed her water bottle from the driveway, drinking the liquid.

"Excuse me you two. I came here to see an Asian looking kid with black hair and brown eyes." A woman dressed in an officer uniform startled as she took out a photo of the Green Ranger. Amber and Tristan stood from the pavement, uncertain what's going on.

"Uh, we haven't seen him since an hour ago," Amber spoke up. Tristan looked at her, puzzled.

"Does he live over there? I could've sworn someone telling me that." The officer pointed to the house on her left. With a police cap covering her identity, she reached into her arsenal of an item of strawberry perfume.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but can you turn around?" The stranger encouraged.

"Okay I guess." Amber did as ordered .The blond teen, however, stared her in suspicion. Using force, Amber told him to obey the cop's orders.

After taking out her perfume, she began spraying a pink scent of flavor. The two sunk below the grass as their consciousness faded.

"Just as I want it to happen," The officer smirked. The person removed her uniform to reveal a womanly figure. With all her attires in red, she freed the gorgeous long hair of hers.

"Since those lovely couples are out, now to slip a message to that pesky ranger!" The figure leapt over the street and onto the Lien Residence. As she got to the top of the ladder, using her hairclip, she opened the window.

"I hope my crush will be there. Let's hope he gets the miserable day of his life" she dropped a note on Van's bed. The woman closed the blinds and whatnot as she dropped below the grassy surface, fleeing.

* * *

With the intruder's vanishing, it felt as if the events never occurred. Walking along the sidewalks, Van returned to the spot of his house. Grumpy and full of boredom, the teen felt he was being the odd man out.

"Could life go by any worse? I wish Dr. Oliver could give me at least a summary about this lengthy book." He sighed. Van turned to notice Amber and Tristan not there on the driveway. Awkward as it sounds, he thought they were just playing a little kids game of hide and seek.

After entering the house, he walked upstairs. Van took a single peek at his room to notice his window being left opened. With something to think about, it wasn't like someone would sneak in and vandalize the house.

"I could've sworn I closed that window as soon as I left," Van yelled, holding the side of his forehead. The teen closed the shade and left the blinds about one-third of it closed.

"Man what now?" Van noticed a piece of lined paper lying on top of his bed. As confident he was, the sixteen year old glanced to reveal mini sentences written in red ink./color

_TO THE GREEN RANGER,_

_IT'S GOING TO BE A WONDERFUL TIME MEETING YOU. IF YOU WANT, WHICH I STRICTLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO, MEET ME AT THE FIRE STATION. BRING NOTHING BUT YOURSELF._

_SIGN,  
Someone You Have Yet to Meet_

"How many times have people been sending me these kinds of invitations?" Van mumbled chaotically. He tore the note into pieces of shred. The teen held his wrist unit as he tried contacting Tommy.

"Mr. Oliver. Could you locate me where the Angel Grove fire station's at? I need to take care of some business."

With nothing to respond, Van had pushed the sound of a 'beep' button. In case no one was there to chat, as Dr. Oliver implied, it would be useful for him to put it into consideration.

"Thanks for borrowing your tracker. I wouldn't know how I would use it if I were you," Van spoke to his wrist unit. Luckily no one around him was there to see or even heard a single word. "Have you ever used this?"

"Unfortunately," Dr. Oliver responded. "Hayley and I were originally going to create them for my previous team, but there was so much work for me I was stuck in my Brachio suit. You're lucky you are the first person to use this sort of technology."

* * *

Van looked to his right. There he saw the Angel Grove Fire Station sitting there with no fire trucks parked on the slant. As Van approached, his tracker suddenly vibrated.

"I guess this is the place….I hope." Within the Green Ranger filled with nothing far from suspense. Taking a deep breath, he entered the opened garage. It wasn't as dark as to what Van might've expected. Lights that beamed through the transparent glass pointed onto the smelly surface.

Van wandered around the majority of what seemed like an empty area filled with pure serenity. As quiet as the outdoors, the teen's taste of fear remained in tact.

"Why am I shivering? I'm not a little kid anymore, not even a girl. What's in the past stays in the past,"

Van muttered. He closed his eyes, praying himself he wouldn't for a second shriek. Of course he wouldn't be the type of guy in his age considering a large training of Martial Arts as well as self-defense.

The Green Ranger heard a 'swoop' noise coming from the hose. Before he would have gotten to that spot, two putties ambushed, cupping Van's armpits into a full nelson.

"Great, I wish I had the brains they were the ones." He stomped on the one to his left and kicked the other on his right. As they were down, more of those clay-made foot soldiers rebelled. Their target: Not Van as they call him, but rather the Green Ranger.

The teen got into his karate fighting stance. As a putty from behind came charging like a rhino, Van flipped over it to connect with a stiff sidekick to the head. He squat down as two more of them did the same. The Green Ranger grabbed another putty patrol leaping from a crane's unused thingypit, monkey flipping that tossed a quadrant of them to fall.

"They must know where I was going. I better not fall for any traps again." As Van glanced at the single putty not to have been knocked out, his teammate kipped from the floor, clutching his neck. Struggling to escape the submission, he gazed around to notice a steel pipe lying on the concrete.

"I could have sworn it wasn't there when I got here," Van said. The putty put his body and soul to prevent his liberation. As the others that have been out-cold, there was only a minimum amount of time before Van could say his final words.

"Almost there…..just need to buy some time." The teen extended his right arm, footsteps tapping on the floor. As soon as he reached two inches, he finally found what he's looking for.

Immediately Van smattered the goons. One by one had all of them got the same beating except being the only difference that he worked other body parts. After about five more were defeated, they were automatically transported out of the huge garage, making it the once empty vast of silence.

"Whew was that was a close call." Recuperating the wounds stained from the putties, a sound of a whip echoed. As Van startled, a tied up whip containing two unconscious teenagers hung on the crowbar.

"Show yourself!" Van yelled. Moments later, a figure appeared on the steel handrails. Standing on them, the woman crossed her arms, smirking below the Green Power Ranger.

"Hello Green Ranger," she startled as the woman wearing a crimson bra and a tight mini skirt glaring her eyes on Van. The teen on the other hand gazed his eyes in wonder regarding the invitation sent to him.


	19. Sleeping Beauty, Part 2

**Cont. from Episode 17**

"Just who are you?" Van asked in a hastily manner. "Let me guess; you're one of Laviak's loyal henchmen."

The lady smirked. As confident she was, little does she contain any knowledge of the history of the Green Power Ranger. "No offense but you should examine more often who you're dealing with. The code of honor, that is not to be rude with a gorgeous looking lady. Say, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scarletta, the Poison of Nature."

Van's eyebrow rose up. He muttered, "What's with villains with jacked up names?"

"I can read your mind you know," the figure assured the teen. "Ever since you somehow stepped into the spotlight, I began to under my training process. I've read all about the history of the Dragonzord as well as the warrior who wiped out the beauty in me. Don't underestimate the power of a woman."

Van immediately charged. With all his might he used one of his best trademarks in a series of kicks and stiff knees. Scarletta, on the other hand, felt as if she didn't feel the unordinary. The figure leapt above the Asian teen, standing on the barricade.

"You may have all the moves, but do you have the mind?" Scarletta shot out a vine from her hand as it clutched around Van's waist. Eager to escape, it wasn't enough for him to consider brutality being at stake.

The woman toyed the Green Ranger, jamming whatever objects stumbled. From crates to damaged hoses, Van was in desperate need of back-up. Finally Scarletta twirled over Van, executing a back elbow to the gut, flipping over the fallen student of Angel Grove.

"I guess I'm right after all," Scarletta said. "The reason I sent you the note was not because of how willing your talent and ability at Martial Arts could exceed beyond measures. It was because how little it'll be when I deteriorate the people you care about."

A web was slowly downing. Wrapped around them was Tristan along with his friend, Amber all hanging in their unconscious state.

"What did you do to them? Do you have those clichés like brainwashing them to be your slaves?" Van overacted.

"Why would I take that statement and let it become apart of my intentions?" Scarletta questioned. "You see, I grew up as an independent woman; a woman of beauty, talent, and all which makes up a good character. Sure I can grow to be arrogant at times. However you should realize that sometimes, everyone's encouraged to make a difference. Whether you like it or not, more and more people are going to stand for their beliefs."

As Van, who could barely speak due to the vine clutched his neck, reacted in his own sayings. "You shut your mouth and not listen to what Laviak has to do with. If I had to choose, I rather believe and accept myself."

Scarletta laughed following that comment. "If you want to let your friends go, I suggest you bring in your full potential." She hopped onto the Green Ranger, lying on his back. With her knees paralleling him, she brought out her perfume, preparing for the ultimate humiliation.

"Say sweet dreams!" As Scarletta held her hand like an animal's claw, Van reached his buckle for his Power Morpher. A burst of green energy blinded the woman in the red attires.

"Next time, don't remind me." Van's morph was a success. He kipped up as the Green Ranger took his toll into fighting mode.

"You may have gotten a comeback, but as for me, we'll continue this, in my world!" Scarletta twirled around as crimson warp teleported the woman out of the Fire Station. Van barged after her prior to her escape.

* * *

Back in the underground base, Dr. Oliver and Van confined the two victims affected by the perfume inside a capsule.

"So are these two going to be alright?" Van asked.

"Let me check their status," the mentor let up as he sat on the recliner, scanning through information including pulse, respiration, and temperature.

"Well?"

"This isn't right." Tommy looked over at the monitor once more to notice their brain pulse in normal condition. "They're as normal, no scrapes or anything. The thing is that a cloud of pink perfume somehow tapping into their mind grid; talk about irony."

"Let me guess. They're mind trapped?" The teen predicted in clarity.

Dr. Oliver nodded. "Fortunately; Even though I would like to find out who did it, those two need to be aware of any booby traps. The only way they're going to get out of there is to defeat the villain responsible to the cause."

"Amber…." Van muttered. There he noticed the cryogenics holding the teens of Tristan as well as the brunette he mentioned. Van placed his hand on the front hatch of the glass, glancing over the unconscious brunette. "You better make it out alive."

* * *

Deep within the mind of either victim, Amber wandered around a foggy forest. Shouting the words, "hello" and, "is anybody here?" her body shivered not because of the frigidity and the fact the outdoor were as cold as the North or South Pole. It was the fear; that fear mostly the rarest Amber ever received.

Suddenly she heard a sound of swoosh. Amber turned around, wondering where that sound originated. Despite the terrifying expressions, she maintained her confidence. The brunette posed in her Kickboxing pose, her signature style of Martial Arts.

"Tristan, are you alright?" She asked.

"For once I was going to ask you the same question," The blond teen said. "What is this place?"

"That's what I like to hear?" As they rewarded a reunion, it wasn't for long when the trees were being cut. Their faces were in awe as the same lady that placed them into not just a coma, but in a dream appeared.

"I suppose you two could use some practice," Scarletta startled.

Amber grumbled in wonder. "Who are you?"

"It's not my kind of introduction I'd expect," the woman assured. "My name is Scarletta and it's an honor to stumble into two teenagers."

"Excuse me but we're glad to find someone who knows about this place," Tristan spoken. The brunette's face filled along displeasure, wonder, and hesitation.

"Oh and is that so? Well according to the environment around you, it doesn't seem you'll be surviving for long." Scarletta grinned sinisterly. The awes of Amber and Tristan turned for the worse as three parasite insects dug their way out from under.

"Here are three creatures with the capability of poisoning, clutching, or injecting any victim that they sense. As you can see, it was I who sent you to the depths of your mind."

Amber fretted, Tristan having the uncertainty of summarizing. She backed him away from the fight that would take place.

"With the two of us, even without Van, we could still wipe out all of them?" Tristan asked.

"Before we could attack whoever these goons are, we should take our time and find their weak spot," She assured him. "That way we'll know what will aim for."

As the three parasites targeted their foes, Tristan struck in his foe, Amber her kickboxing. Timing at a certain point, she struck a spinning kick to the gut. Meanwhile the blond teen grabbed a lumber lying along the branch, smacking it head on. Yet despite their dominance, it was enough for either of them to contain any signs of scrape.

"I had a feeling this would happened." The concerned look on Amber's face end up devouring the self-confidence she obtained.

"Just as my intuition tells me; I guess you won't be escaping this reality you're in." Scarletta chuckled hysterically. "Now my parasites show your stuff!"

The insects, using their claws, incepted havoc. In other words, they completely regained the advantage. Amber and Tristan continuously received the pummel following many attempts to outsmart them at one peace.

"Ugh they're too strong. We've tried everything we could think of. How could we possibly win?" Tristan yelled as the rain remained pouring upon the cloudy horizon.

Amber, comparing to Tristan, was handed the most consecutive beating. No matter how much effort they put, failed to find anything that could turn the whole battlefield around. As she got up, so did her boyfriend.

"I'm not stunned by the fact you two are still standing. If only you were the Power Rangers, you'd be unleashing the final nail to the coffin. Unfortunately there's time for moving on than to see you unworthy humans letting your guard down." As one attacked, its intentional target was on over the brunette. Despite the muddy conditions, Tristan didn't want to risk someone, not even a friend of hers to suffer at a time like this. Shielding the prey, he threw his body along, only to have been a huge bruise on his abdominal.

"Tristan" Amber shouted at the fallen male. She lifts him behind to see his eyes dangling. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Tristan said. "One of us had to go down and you're the toughest pregnant dog I've known back when we first met. Even though we have some differences, I want another shot."

Amber hesitated for a moment. She thought it over until she came to a conclusion, nodding. "I'll do it. Scarletta, you better not mess with me or anybody standing in the way. When I find a way to annihilate you and your parasites, we'll make it out of this place."

"Battle….Accepted" Scarletta announced. As they got settled, they were about to witness the fate of their lives are at stake.

* * *

**Dr. Oliver's Laboratory**

"What's going on?" Van asked.

"Well it seems somebody must have the ability to barge into people's sleep," Dr. Oliver assumed. "I know it's complicated but whoever's doing this is likely one of Laviak's subordinates."

"Try typing in Scarletta," The teen suggested him. "There's got to be a reason why she wanted to take Amber and Tristan."

"Well okay I guess." The doctor typed in the search bar. As he pushed the 'enter' key, a range list of names appeared on the screen. "Here it goes. It says here she has been accused of rape. Because of her anger and jealousy, she learned the incredible technique of trapping people inside a dream of their nightmares."

"What does that mean?"

"From the passage I read, it seems she could have struggled upon the life of being cheated. She's emotionally hurt after all the tragedy the woman has been through. I can't find any other important info, but perhaps she could be as well known as the ninth wonder of the world." Dr. Oliver tried his best to explain.

"What about Amber? She's getting her" Dr. Oliver cut Van off mid sentence.

"I understand. Right now I need to figure out how you're supposed to be involved in a dream battle. You stay here and keep a watch for any disturbances."

Van hesitated. For a moment it was a choice he had to make individually on his own. He tends to disapprove the commandments the doctor considered beneficial. Fortunately for him, this meant taking precaution.

* * *

As the dream battle match continued giving ways, the brunette took a deep breath, hoping for the benefit of this rage; a rage containing every effort it counts. Despite the hardships and consequences to confront, Amber's way of returning to reality was defeating the enemy responsible for all things weird.

The battle started off with a swift dropkick to the chest of Scarletta. Amber repeatedly struck with multiple kicks and other variations to wear her down. The figure, despite her human characteristics and looks, flicked her hair, knocking the brunette below. Refusing to surrender, Amber tried using stiff jabs, left and right as well as arm tossing and knee strikes.

"This isn't looking good. No matter how much pain I put through, this psychedelic woman doesn't seem too worried. What strategy could I think of now?"

Scarletta burst into laughter. Glimpsing upon the helpless face on Amber, the figure took sympathy on that case. She had been there before and has gone beyond the ranking ladder.

"I see your point," she said. "There had been times when I wanted to give up because of my lack in terms of skill and fighting. I won't bother elaborating my overall history." Scarletta scolded, summoning her vine whiplash. Amber attempted to flee but winds up getting herself down for the count.

The longtime (or childhood) friend of Van, she was in danger of permanent unconsciousness. Amber was now covered with mud everywhere; from her clothes to her face. If things were as simple she could figure out a way how to escape the chaos raging wherever. If there was one person she'd called, it would be the toughest S.O.B. she cared and loved.

"It's funny the way you are knocked with nobody, not even that blond kid over there, to protect you. How would you feel if you tried to help somebody if they were in the same fate you're beginning to experience?"

"Shut, up" Amber yelled at Scarletta's ear. With the vine clutching around her waist, it was only a limited time before she could say her prayers. "I don't need to listen to your lectures and boring background. I should be the ones protecting the people I care about, not just anybody I know of protects me. If you believe my English sucks, why don't you take over my body and see how much effort I'm working to earn these grades?"

"You little-"Before she could speak, Scarletta was cut off. A blast of energy shot at the rear spinal as another figure lurked from the fog.

_"Who's doing that?"_

"It's your own worst nightmare," The Green Ranger said as he and the villain sought eye to eye.

Scarletta grinned. "I'm not surprised you'd show. Despite being the opposite sex, I'll get rid of you and prove my worthiness to everyone back in reality."

"We'll see about that," said Van. The two positioned themselves in fighting mode.

"Hey catch!" The Green Ranger threw his Dragon Dagger over Amber. As the catch succeeded, she used it to slice the parasites holding Tristan captive.

"Thanks Amber; it was worth the rescue." Tristan said who was now free from the evil parasites. They looked around as they fought the deadly insects.

"Ah Green Ranger; It's nice to see you again. Isn't it fun to spend time here in this cozy atmosphere?"

Van grumbled in mischief. "You call that cozy? Why is the rain pouring down from the sky?"

Scarletta smirked. "If you've seen many romantic movies, you'll get the picture; just a boy of my dreams wrapping all around me."

Van reacted disgustedly following the response. "First you should go to the doctor and ask for a brain check-up. Second, tape that mouth of yours and keep your emotions to yourself; enough with the gags, because there's a score to be settled!" He startled as he brought out his Dragon Shooter. The two collided, one-on-one. The woman in the red attires and the teen disguising as a Power Ranger shot massive energy attacks. No matter how many shots were pulled, only one would be come out victorious.

With Scarletta clutching her bow and arrow, she knew it was the right time bringing to an end this non-sense. As minutes passed, both sides were on the verge of not just defeat, but death was the key to their goal.

"You are surely one tough kid," The woman admitted. "If only you'd paid attention to the victims, the victory would already have been in your hands."

"You sick-"Van was cut off when Scarletta used her whiplash, paralyzing the now helpless Green Ranger.  
She walked towards Amber and Tristan all who were recently owned by a trio of brutal insects better known as Parasites.

"Come on; they're hurt enough already. Just let them go!" Van yelled in desperation. Lying on the dirt patch with electric handcuffs wrapped around his wrists, its evil charge getting the better of him. The teen could not dare glimpse upon the innocent lives.

Meanwhile Amber managed to stay up, but was in terrible shape. Her legs along with her face were scraped during the two battles she fought. Despite those draws, Amber could barely defend herself at this time of crisis; even her Martial Arts techniques wouldn't do her enough. She thought, "What can I do?" Or, "if only Van was here…" and the words continue straight below the list.

"I'm aware there's another human here who doesn't contain any knowledge of Kung-fu, eh? I guess I suppose you deserve to die!" As Amber embraced her end, the Green Ranger, using all his heart and might, was liberated of the spell. He jolted behind Scarletta, clutching the foe in a full nelson.

"Amber, quickly charge up the Dragon Dagger's energy full power. It's the only chance we could stop her and her insects."

"How do you know my name?" The brunette asked him.

"We don't have time for that," Van spoke up. He slid his shooter along, handing it to Amber. "Combine with the other weapon you're holding and aim it directly towards her."

Scarletta was clueless as to what strategic plan the teen had in mind. "What kind of person would attempt a sacrifice just to save his friends?"

Amber hesitated. This was the one and only opportunity for her to put an end to this madness. As the Parasites prepared themselves to annihilate their enemy, the brunette had no choice but to take the glory as well as getting her and Tristan out of this slump.

"3…2…1…Fire" She shrieked aloud as a combination of green and solar energy aimed the target of their foe. The blast shot Scarletta but managed to cut through the abdominal of the Green Ranger's. As the shrieking sound waned, two of them were down for the count.

"I'm glad that's over and done with," Amber muttered, heavily panting following the full powered blast that eliminated the remaining combatants. Her eyes rested as she collapsed on the dirt patched surface.

* * *

Back in the lab, Dr. Oliver was working on a way to revive the victims affected by Scarletta's sleeping potion. Repeating trials, it wasn't until an alarm went on.

"What's going on?" He said. Tommy ran over to the monitor to notice a rhythm of a regular pulse. As he turned to the capsules, he noticed Amber, one of Van's close friends, showing a sign of motion.

"I better teleport her and that other victim back to where they were before that woman attacked." Muttering, the doctor tampered along the keys to initiate transportation. When it was all said and done, he drew a sigh, a sigh of relief and conclusion to the madness.

"Now to check on Van," he said. What he didn't realize was the heavy damage the Green Ranger had sustained following the risk of desperation. Lying inside the cryogenic, the battle that took place within the mind had raised the stakes; it was hell. What adventures will await in a world of uncertainty?  
Van, individually, had to inquire the clarity.

* * *

Van slowly awoke from the hospital. Clueless as to where he was, he sat up on the hospital bed, his eyes wandering around the medical room. The teen noticed the taped headband wrapped on his forehead. He removed it, rolled into a ball, heaving the headband into the garbage can. The teen failed to recall the memories prior to the knock out. It wasn't until a mysterious figure about his age stepped along the surface.

"Going somewhere?" The figure startled, Van widened in shock. He slowly turned his head to notice him standing next to the bench.


	20. Vanning Memories

**A/n: Here's the last chapter I'm posting for the day. Since Van's timeline as a child based around the 1990's, could you spot any pop culture references?**

* * *

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 18, Chapter VIII:  
Vanning Memories**

Van encountered someone who was standing from the eye of the balcony. He examined the quality and personal traits surrounding the figure. "I don't about you, but have we met?"

The figure chuckled. "Not really I suppose. Do you have idea where you're at?"

The teen shook his head, wondering what the situation had passed. "What are you doing here? How do you get inside this room?"

"Simple Van," the figure said. "I recorded every scene I compiled on this outdated cassette. After you passed out, I discovered your remaining body. I dragged you out of the woods and into the hospital."

Van postured awkwardly in terms of facial expression and body motion. Jokingly, he assumed the stranger was kidding around. "Okay, I guess that clear things up? What about the other people? Where are my friends?"

"Before you faint again, let me explain," he said. Van stalled patiently, waiting for the many form of nouns to visualize the action prior to the Green Ranger's fallout.

"Well? Speak up." He said.

When the person found the willingness to spit it out, there was a time of facts and life. "You snuck into the capsule when you disobeyed Dr. Tommy Oliver's call of action. When you managed to sacrifice yourself to Scarletta, the network tore the link between the dream world and the reality world."

"Are you saying I'm stuck here forever?" Van asked the stranger. He could feel his heart pounding as if the depths of the Earth's surface were preparing to detonate. This could mark the day when the Green Ranger had fallen from grace.

"Look, I understand how you feel. Right now, I have no choice but to send you someplace where you get registered and called up in one of our dream territories." The stranger remarked.

"Is there a way to get out of this world? I mean, you may know a lot about this place." Van scolded. He clutched the collar of the figure, enforcing him to cough out the answers.

"I'm sorry if I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Lionel, the messenger of the Lion." The figure answered. He had a goatee on his chin, a Mohawk spiking above the messenger's head, and deep grey eyes. Lionel also wore an extra large parka with a hood lying behind the attire. "Over the years I stored every data regarding your life as calling me a strange comes to mind. In case you didn't know, I am an officer in the world of Dreams."

"I guess that clears things up. So what is that you know of me about?" Van asked.

Lionel magically pops a mini handbook. "Hmm let's see. You were born September 15, 1990 in the hospital of Washington Beach, age sixteen. During a brief summer vacation, she gave birth to the bright and innocent brown eyed boy. You're a well skilled Martial Artist who tends to be mad hyper with the help of a childhood friend who you had a crush since the first grade. Then on the night of your ninth birthday, your mother had an erring to run to and hadn't returned since. I could list many things but I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Van couldn't believe this. It was as if he'd been the one manipulating the influence impacting his life. This cause wounded up a slight teardrop started dampening through the teen's hazel eyes.

"It's okay; let the pain drain as much inside of you." Lionel remarked. He grabbed the remote on the distant bench of the medical bed. He pushed the 'on' button as the widescreen television is shown in awkward blur.

"What are you doing? Are you going to send me to whatever this dream world takes me to?" Van asked in an undertone.

"Not necessarily," the man replied. By using his mythical powers, a door swooshed slightly, screeching. Opened completely was a room gleaming in white.

"Walk through the door to your left. You'll find out all the details that are in store for you." Lionel placed a hand on Van's shoulder. "Of course unless you feel you need it, well, it's not my choice."

"…And what if I don't?" Van sputtered.

"Just enter the door I opened. You'll see what I mean."

The teen hesitated. By accepting his intuitions, Van had to be decisive whether these two paths would suit beneficial. He slowly took a foot forward, being positive it wasn't some sort of booby trap. As Van reached his hand through the gleaming light, a gale of wind blew the dark spiked hair.

As Van awoken, he noticed lying on a vast empty floor. He stood to his feet and noticed a little boy running up the stairs. With his hand, the Green Ranger reached to touch him only to have felt nothing but the sweat of his fingertips. Something unusual, out of the ordinary he couldn't comprehend.

The boy grabbed his basketball as he started dribbling. Van agreed to follow him down through the steps of the staircase. When they got out of the house, he tossed the ball to an African-American friend who was thick and muscular.

"What's going on? I don't remember hanging out with him." The teen muttered.

"He was your closest friend." Van turned from behind to see Lionel in a white fur-coat.

"I didn't expect you'd find me," The Green Ranger said. "But what does this have to do with him?"

Lionel smirked. "His name goes by Michaelo Howard or Mick as many kids called him. He was born and originally raised in a small suburban town in Virginia. When you were five, you and him used to have huge obsessions with wrestling and RPGs. One day his father was broke and this ended up having your friend moving away from Angel Grove; to be honest, it sucks when that happens. "

"...And he was the person who lived next door," Van recalled. He glanced at the two kids who were shooting hoops with a basketball. "It doesn't seem it's been that long since we hardly talked after his father was broke."

"Hey boys" A car pulled along the driveway. As the driver got out, a middle aged woman closed the car door behind her.

"Hi Mom," the little boy greeted his mother a welcome. Van's eyes grew when he saw his mother."Did you get the tickets for Power Rangers Day at the park this weekend?"

The mother nodded. "Yes I have sweetie. They're right here." She reached into her pulse as she gestured the tickets.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best," the boy said as he threw his arms around his mother.

She glanced at her watch. As she opened the mailbox, she grabbed a brown package inside. "You two keep playing. I have something to give to the manager. I'll be back in a jiff." She kissed his son on the cheek. The mother re-entered her car, turning on the engines as she slowly driven off.

"I don't remember much about the whole Power Rangers Day. All I remember was getting an autograph signed by the Red and Green Rangers."

"Not to mention you had a picture taken with the Yellow and Pink Rangers," Lionel added. Van looked at him sternly as Lionel backed an inch away.

"So, what did she say? Are we going?" Mick asked his friend.

The little boy nodded. "Yep, that's my mother…if that's okay with your dad?"

"You know how tough he is sometimes," Mick said.

Little Van checked the ball to his friend. The African-American friend checked it back as the boy across from him dribbled the basketball.

"I'm bored. Why don't we go inside and play World Heroes? Even if people claim it's more of a Street Fighter rip-off, it's more fun besides playing sports." Mick whined but in a positive manner.

"You know, I was thinking about that awhile ago; just watch me beat you with Bruce Lee." Little Van laughed. He carried the ball to his side as they went inside the open door his mother left unlocked.

As the door was shut, Van motioned forward. "So what happens now? Are we getting anywhere or something?"

"No silly," Lionel spoken. He reached to his palm, creating an energetic field no one could escape.

"What are you doing now?" Van asked.

"Brace yourself because we're heading forward to the timeline. You should relieve your memory and understand about your inner conflicts." The landscape was humping into a spiral warp. As the spiral loop faded, the place became a pig style.

"Are you going to give me an answer or what? Why are you doing this?" The teen asked.

"If you could stop asking me questions, I might explain to you what I'm clarifying. You see, the reason you're here is because you might understand what's not only vital, but I believe there's some cleaning up for you to do." Lionel threatened the Green Ranger.

Van expressed an unusual stare. "Huh? Look I don't want to waste your time or anything, but-"

"But nothing," Lionel said, cutting Van's line. "There's a reason for everything, and not everything you say is belief. Now here's the next scene." Inside a dojo located in the woods, little Van was practicing his moves. Considering he couldn't withstand, or having the difficulty to master a certain technique, the teen sighed heavily.

"I think I remember this. This must be the time when I first participated in any Martial Art lessons," Van mumbled. He turned one-eighty to notice Lionel not there to communicate.

Meanwhile a thick sized kid about his age at the time stepped forward to notice the little boy weeping. "Hey twerp; have trouble with those kicks?"

Seven year old Van backed away, knowing he could be of some threat. "Can't we get any peace around here? I'm just having fun." The kid ranted. Using his momentum, he cracked his knuckles on the verge of sending the stakes higher.

"Not so fast" a voice shouted from the back. The figure revealed to be none other than the girl.

"Shouldn't girls be playing dress-up? Or better yet, Barbie dolls?" The bully retorted.

Dressed in a white GI, she stood down from the mat. "Just let him go alright? No one deserves to mess with a newcomer."

The kid forced with a single fist, but was eventually blocked. The girl twisted his forearm, causing a crack in the bone.

"I thought you've learned; ah well." She rear kicked the thick kid in the gut, allowing an arm toss that flipped him on the wooden concrete.

The brunette walked towards the helpless Van struggling to kip up. She lends a hand, as did Van who exchanged.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," She said, "At least not anybody around here likes him."

"Hey, aren't you the new girl in town?" Van asked her.

The girl nodded. "Yeah; I saw you while you were already in your uniform."

Van scratched his head. He was rather shy, especially since he couldn't avoid having regrets. "What brought you here?"

"Dad and I used to live in Seattle," She said. "The large city up north from here in Washington. Have you been there?"

"Not really," Van replied. "I would love to but my mother doesn't like the shore or harbors so much, and that's why we don't go anywhere outside Angel Grove." As the brunette prepared to leave the dojo, Van needed to clear one more objective. "Hey, I didn't get your name?"

She chuckled. "My name is Amber. If you want you could give me a tour of Angel Grove. I could teach you the proper way of executing your strikes."

"Sounds great," Van said cheerfully. "Well I better head to the locker. I can't believe the day is over."

Amber squealed the boy with a smile. Judging from his character, being puny and unintentionally hysterical, but that's what guys around that age were.

The new girl in town offered Van a hand. "How about we get home and watch Are you Afraid of the Dark? It's pretty spooky after a friend of mine taped me this episode."

The boy leaning against the staircase blushed, and then let it all out. "I can't wait to watch it tonight."

Meanwhile the present Van stared at the start of a powerful, but ongoing relationship; not your typical boyfriend-girlfriend, but a relationship where friends stick for each other.

"This brings back memories. I didn't realize how much of an innocent guy I was at that age," Van cried.

"And it's waiting to get better," Lionel said. He toggled the stick of a remote control as the landscape spiraled into a warp point.

"Well, where to now?" Van asked.

"Your first victory over a competitor from Cyber Hills," the figure answered. As the warp configured into a competition taking place at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the younger Van Lien takes on Rio Akiyama, a Maui-Thai artist during a semi-final match-up for the Regional Championship.

"Folks, can't you believe it? We're at the semi-finals! As both competitors prepare for the step towards their way to become the holder of the M.A Regional Trophy, only one of them will succeed to the finals!" The spokesperson shouted on the microphone.

Van, the seven year old at the time, flexed his arm and legs. He took a deep breath, confident he'll move on to the final stage of winning the gold.

From the audience, his mother, using her video cam, recorded what it would be a historical performance. Amber, who at the time had already gotten eliminated the other round, rooted along her best friend. As Van and his opponent got into their positions, the match had gotten underway.

The bell rings. Van and the opponent stepped towards the center of the mat. Glaring one on one, they struck with their style of movements, each consisting between endurance and agility. The opponent wearing a black GI applied Van in a Standing Arm Breaker. As the ref broke the hold, everything returned the position they were before the snap.

"Even though this isn't technically a wrestling match, the combatants have yet to fill all the water in a glass of cup," the spokesman said. Van and the opponent circled around. He charges only to leap above the mat, extending a kick that knocked the competitor representing Cyber Valley on the floor.

"Ooh, talk about gruesome! And that's one point for the competitor of Angel Grove."

Van had just gotten warmed up. His opponent kipped up. They exchanged positions as the match, or round to say, restarted.

Around the ten minute mark, the match concluded with a stiff buzz saw to the head from Van. The two combatants got up from the mat. Shaking hands, they greet each other with admire and complete effort.

"Yeah Van, you had it going," Amber shouted from the back of the crowd. The black haired kid raised his arms. With the match starting off slowly into an all out slugfest, it was a match that deserved to rise as high above the ranks of glory.

"Judges, what do you think?" Three of them sat front of the silver handrails. They raised their dry boards, writing down on a scale of one to ten. Just what, or who showcased some of the outstanding performances of the night?

"It looks like the score of seven, eight, eight for the team representing Cyber Valley," the spokesperson announced on the microphone. Along with the entire audience in the Youth Center, they glimpsed above the scoreboard. Adding and dividing the three numbers, the total score was 23, the average being 7.6.

"Pretty average, but good enough to be in the next round," he responded. The spokesperson points towards seven year old Van, all repelled nearly half an hour.

"And what do we have for this youngster here?" The judges reflect from the match. Thinking thoroughly, one by one, the judges held their boards up; the pattern; eight, eight, nine making a total of 25; average score? 8.3.

"Well as much as I'm impressed by these hard working artists, unfortunately one of you has to go," the spokesperson said. "I'm proud to announce you the winner of this match, but who'll advance into the final bout? Folks, the winner of the semi-final match…..Van Lien!"

"You did it, Van, you did it!" Amber shouted. She leapt over the silver rails, wrapping her arms around Van as they both hugged.

"Thanks; I couldn't have gotten the help if it hadn't been for you two," Van said.

"So, how's the upcoming, or so to say, would be the M.A Regional holder of Angel Grove?" Mick opened his hand. Extending a handshake, though, Van replied to that shake in due respect.

"Van; you did a great job out there," The mother chimed along. She hugged her son following the congratulation ceremony.

"I-I don't know what to say guys. At least I got to pass through this round; but what about the finals?" Van worried. For once he thought he'd never made it this far. Compared to earlier training, he struggled in terms of countering, imagery, as well as offensive and defensive rebounds.

"The match after that, you started out on a rampage. But then Omar Kumar knocked you out of the match with that haymaker. It must suck he stole your victory." Lionel summarized.

The little Van stood from the corner-post as he celebrated his victory. Along with Mick, his mother, and Amber, it was a prestige for their friend to experience the rush of blood, the rush of charisma. The teenager or the current form of Van Lien, watched from within the crowd as the celebration plagued the hangout.

"Yeah that was a great performance," Van mumbled. Just before he stepped up the platform, Lionel toggled the remote as a warp point was in effect. The Green Ranger stood backwards in wonder of the trials beyond his reach.

"Okay, now what? You've taken me down this winding road of 'Retro-land' and this is getting….too…..old for me. Why are you showing me these clips?" Van asked.

"I want you to see what it was like to be free," Lionel exclaimed. "I want to show you what happen that made you the person you are today."

"…That is?" Van questioned the figure.

"Think about it. When you gaze into the future, what would you expect?" Lionel asked. "There's a whole world out there and you're waiting to see how the globe changes."

Van took this logically. What should he know other than the fact time expands and extends? Just exactly how should the teen comply in order to overcome this objective? Does this include how to escape the dream and nightmare clouding the pulse of an inactive body? These questions stirred Van.

"Where are you taking me?" Van wondered. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," Lionel said. "When all things are done, there's chaos raging on."

As the warping point dissolved, the scene appears sometime around evening. Police cops and FBIs shrouded the street. Van's tone incepted the change that was from ecstatic to more of depressant.

"Excuse me but are you, in any ways, related to this woman?" One of the securities said. He held a photo of a brown haired woman as the home guard glanced with his glasses.

"Yes," The man said. "I remember the night when I was sleeping, she said take care. She was rushing out of the house as I saw her drive away. I haven't saw her ever since."

Lionel nodded. "I see. The FBIs came over while you were sleeping. They tried their best to find and search for your mother. In the end, they spotted no trace of her whereabouts."

Just as the messenger was to transport to the next timeline, Van elbowed Lionel. As the remote fell into the Green Ranger's hands, he toggled the object as they advance into the aftermath.

* * *

The scene opens the day following Van's mother's disappearance. The little boy sat along the shore, staring at the sunset. It was not only rough to lose her, but rough to notice the vibe's lack of breaking in; no parents, nobody to raise him. Van was all in solitude.

"Hi Van," a voice said as Amber, who, like Van, were already nine years old. "So, how's the day coming?"

Van failed to sputter. Not a single word peeped out from him. Meanwhile, the young and innocent brunette scoot her legs in, Amber's knees against her chest.

"I'm sorry your birthday ended so tragic. To make it up to you, how about we celebrate at the Youth Center? My treat"

"Not if she's here," Van whined as he stood from the warmth of the sand.

"Van, don't do this, please," Amber said. She grabbed her friend's arm for his benefit. "We may be young, but it's not like you to overreact."

The boy sighed. "It's not like-it can't be this way. I love every bit about my mother and I can't leave myself behind. What makes you think I don't have any emotion?"

"I do." Amber threw her arms around Van. "Maybe if we settled our emotions here, we could be more than just the neighbors across the street. I mean, think about it. We could be roommates."

"I don't know," Van replied. Sheds of tears burst from his eyes. As a drop fell through the girl's cheeks, he struggled to duel against the rage.

With the boy speechless clouded by the anger overshadowing his protons, there was barely any chance of reconsideration. The teenage Van walked in front of the fallen nine year old at the time, hugging him.

"It's no wonder why I've changed. First my mother, walking out of a Martial Arts cup, and now ditching a close friend of mine? What has this world gone to?" The ranger thought to himself. He shivered, missing the innocence that once plagued his personality. No matter how difficult it was to live life in solitude, no matter how much of a sister-mother act Amber was, Van remains concerned of what events in the future will occur.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Lionel snuck from behind. Van telepathically backed away from the two couples, experiencing a strong deep of regret. "Sorry to bug you here. How could you relate to this very scene? And no I am not talking about an ordinary film."

Van refused to turn around. His head tilted downwards, clutching that right dominant fist. "I need a moment."

"What? Speak up I can't hear you from here." Lionel bragged.

"D-do you ever feel like you've ever confronted a battle where it takes a whole amount of body to knock out an opponent?" Van asked.

"You mean as if you've broken a person's trust in favor of figuring things out individually?" Lionel tried to clarify.

Van nodded. "Something like that I guess; got to admit but I became more of a jackass when I hit freshmen in Angel Grove."

"Indeed you were," Lionel replied, "Not to put it in a negative way."

Van opened the palm of his hand. Leaning towards the branch of a palm tree, the background looped into a spiral.

"I never got a chance to see what happened," The teen whined. The loop soon faded, transporting into an inactive laboratory. Control panels were dusty, computers that were switched off, and a shattered TV screen lied on the tiled floors.

"It's the location where visitors or guests tried to find. This is the only gateway leading back to their reality. Fortunately the dimension travels to a random area."

"So I either get back to my world or go to some jacked up palace?" Van asked, trying to clarify what Lionel was referring.

Lionel nodded. As he was to elaborate, an emergency system alarmed. It seemed somebody or someone tapped into the warping grid. As the landscape dissolved, transforming the room into a green grid turned to be an awkward move.

"Ha, now you shall express why the beauty of the garden never dies," a voice startled. Van glanced at his shrouding with no trace of the figure responsible for this.

"Show your half-ass face," Van ranted.

"As you wish" The hologram appeared in front of the sixteen year olds' eyes. In awe it was astonishment for Van, familiar of the voice and undertone heard from the background.

"It can't be," he said as Scarletta rose from the ashes of the dead.

"Yes it can," the woman replied as the vines untangled Scarletta. "If you realize, I never really took my life."

"I don't believe in resurrection," Van said. "I don't know how you managed to survive that fatal attack, but there's a reason why I am here."

"Enough with the chatter for once," she said. "Now I don't mean no offense, but beware of my dirty tactics."

With less the talk, they positioned themselves into fighting stance. Van pulled the rear arm, twisting it sideways into an Arm breaker. Scarletta swiftly elbowed the ranger as she tossed him over the control panel; no electrocution or anything of the unusual occurred. As a fast paced battle, only one of them would travel through the dimensional vortex courtesy of the spiral radiator.

"So you think you can outsmart me? Not this time." Scarletta opened the palm of her hand, a vine scorching through both of Van's legs. The teen shrieked in pain as he struggled to escape the woman's technique.

"Hey, could you get your ass over here and untie me?" Van scolded, looking at Lionel. The messenger tends to ignore him, staring at the scent of Scarletta.

"Don't panic ranger; he can figure out on his own. It takes one person's mind to accomplish this fight." Lionel on the sidelines muttered, putting his thoughts and feelings to himself.

The Green Ranger struggled to overcome such a high ranking round. Repeatedly, Van was scorned with a series of whiplash. In a much needed momentum, he was on the verge of permanent mind trap.

"What happened? It doesn't seem you have what it takes to prove you're better. Morph if you have the chance." Scarletta said.

"Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to whiplash your ass," Van panted. "I may be going through changes, but I won't throw in the towel."

"This kid is going to live up his dreams someday," Lionel thought.

"Now prepare to witness your doom handsome," the lady in red shouted. She tightened her fists, unleashing an energy attack which has yet to be introduced.

"What's this?" She said. A devastating impact obliterated the entire laboratory. As the smokes repelled, Van in his Green Ranger suit stood standing in exhaustion.

"You think I would go down that easily? I'm afraid not." Smirking beneath his helmet led to the climatic turning point. With barely any time for clowning, Van struck into an agile state of condition.

"You little runt; how could you!" Scarletta, on the brink of insanity, left no choice but to effort her complete potential. "In case you were wondering, that was my most brilliant trademark that planet Scar has ever known."

Van reached into his arsenal as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger. "The best attack? It didn't seem like you were trying hard enough."

Scarletta chuckled. "You may have discovered another way out of the darkness. However you should know even when you're in ranger state, there's little chance the Green Ranger may never escape the island completely."

"What do you mean escape the island?" Van asked hastily. His tone went from confidence to a more wondering intuition.

"If you hate logic so much, why don't you look at the portal?" Scarletta along with the Green Ranger glanced at the trapezoid shaped edges supporting the royal blue vortex. Slowly shrinking in size, the portal was dissolving. "At approximately a minute one of us will jump through that gateway. Wherever it takes us, it will be a quite of a rush."

A blasting beam of ray blasted through the injured spine of Scarletta. Van glanced above to notice Lionel in control of the Spiral Radiator.

"Hurry Van; this is your only opportunity. Either get a second chance or else…" He was cut mid-sentence when Scarletta leapt over the beam device. As they were busy taking hard hits, Van's decisive time has come. Now or never, he made a decision on his fate.


	21. Meeting Master Saia, Part 1

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 19, Chapter IX:  
Meeting Master Saia**

Van lid his eyes. Noticing himself being strapped around, he laid on a bunk-bed. He realized the portal had successfully returned him to his rightful world.

"I'm back" he thought. The serene was temporarily, but not as much as what he rather preferred. The sixteen year old, wandering his brown eyes around a medical room, used his will. In order to free from these wrist cuffs, Van stumbled into a button from his power buckler. A green glow transpired. As the gleaming repelled, the cuffs were sliced. Van looked around, noticing he was liberated as if he'd got out of a jail cell.

"It's great to get I disagree out of that bunk. Say, I don't remember this room as one of Doc's features." He said. Van turned the knob, opening the door to notice a man wearing in GI uniform. The teen stepped back, unsure of the consequences.

"Okay, could you tell me where the…crap!" Van sputtered. It was ironic how he managed to cut his speech when he had the chance to speak for himself.

"I suppose you're one of Tommy Oliver's acquaintances?" The man assumed. His physical appearance was rather thick and muscular, that of a mixed martial artist. With a goatee sticking above the pigment of his chin, triangular shaped eyes, and an often Japanese hairdo, what could Van expect?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, do you have any idea where I am?" he asked.

"The last I saw, you dived from a vortex above that tiled ceiling I'm pointing at," The stranger recalled. Van glanced above as he realized the tile having those scars a living specie would have; symptom of a disease.

"I hope I'm not a thousand miles from home." The teen rushed out of the door. To his left he saw an opened wide shaded window. Through it were loads filled with trees and hills merged. In Van's perspective he believed it'd be a great place for a campsite. However at a time like this, his days of paradise had to be put on hold.

"Now could you please explain where in the hell am I?" He whined.

"You're in a medical cabin," The stranger in GI answered. "Dr Oliver requested to check if you were okay and so I did. He's a pretty good guy."

"You meant bad guy," Van claim corrected.

The stranger extended his hand. "People call me Saia, the master of Maui Thai. It's an honor to meet up with you."

Van looked in an awkward kind of posture. Shaking off his parasites, he responded. "Van, Van Lien."

Saia walked over to a dialed up computer. Strangely it was working fine, but the fast speed feature was left out. He pointed Van to come to a spot in his cabin.

"I need some background of sorts from you. Could you care if you've discovered a strange artifact and that's it on your hand?" He asked.

"Uh…" Van hesitated. He was unsure whatever was going on as well as the situation. In his mind the ranger didn't know whether to trust him or not. "Why?"

"Come and take a look at this image," Saia commanded. Van walked over to the computer, noticing a familiar artifact.

_"I don't think you want to know, see"_

Saia's face frowned as that of a clown would. The teen grew in a stunning astonishment. Having no other choice, he veiled out the truth.

"Alright; the orb's a rare object my mother obtained. When I was little, she told me this myth of a dragon that created life. I was only five so I didn't know really much about the rest."

Saia took over. "Did you mind researching the topic?"

Van nodded but to an extent. "About a month ago I guess. There was a warzone going on in some other galaxy. All I remember reading from the text was, poison gas and match fires."

"That's all I need," Saia said. He typed on the keyboard, monitoring an article in printed format.

"What are you going to do with it? It looks like you want to print." Van assumed. As Saia followed the procedures, the printing process was in session.

"I think we need a, private chat. Let's go to the kitchen." The master of martial arts said.

* * *

Somewhere in the violet valley, filled with hate and despair, a man wrapped in a cape forged through the treeless woods. Dead leaves swept away as the gale of wind rushed over nature. It seemed as if the world were to erupt soon. As the man sat on a rock, he discovered an entrance to a cave. A cave so complex like a labyrinth was distance ahead. When discovering the unintentional password, the man in the cloak snuck into the dark, dueling tunnel faded in black.

Hours had passed. He soon stumbled into a statue with a gargoyle praying. The figure opened his hand, patting the gargoyle. Suddenly a shuttering earthquake shook the depths of the umbrage cavern.

He stood there, not terrified of the rage or havoc in the works. As the earthquake stopped, the figure, who had held the torch since entering the cavern, placed it on its version of a pedestrial.

A purple swirl of vortex transpired. Above the stairs was a gateway leading into the location he desired to designate. As the hole grew larger within every six seconds, the man wrapped in a cape ran up the stairs leapt into the vortex. When it came for it to dissolve, the cave's torch swiftly came to exhaust. Where could this man prefer to teleport to?

The vortex reopened. He fell out of the hole, down lying face first onto the concrete floor. The man had arrived at his pinpointed location. Prior to the change, he prayed to a methodical-based creature of targeting the ship. In the Lavian Spacecraft was home to the Xybonists of an unidentified planet, Xybon.

"Oh what have we got here?" A gold robot came rushing to the unconscious figure. Kagon placed the beggar's arm around his shoulder. Carrying him to the medical room, he laid him on an oval shaped tube. Kagon hooked the wires necessary onto the fallen body. Unraveling the cape was a familiar face.

"Umbrage" He exclaimed. With little time to celebrate, the robot did whatever he could to recuperate him to full strength. Kagon typed on his keyboards, monitoring the 3 functional systems of the human body; the circulatory, the respiratory, and the muscular systems.

"Sorry to startle you sir." A man dressed in security uniform said from the entrance. "I came to inform you that the creature you call Youth Sonic has sent a request intended Laviak. Seeing as he's not at this moment, he wishes to deploy the ship towards planet Earth."

"Don't expect me to deploy anybody, not as far as my rulebook states," Kagon replied. "I may play fair, but there are better things for me to do."

The officer scratched his head. "What's that you speak?"

"It seems our fallen hero has managed to survive," the kangaroo built robot said. "I just started the healing process, so I'm unsure what errors may be in process."

"In case you change your mind, it wouldn't hurt of you to speak up," The officer assured. He removed his lens, unbuckling his upper body uniform, rubbing the glasses. Lastly the officer saluted the technician of the spacecraft.

"So much for having security guards around," Kagon muttered. He continued to monitor the status of the man the Green Power Ranger annihilated. As stressful he felt, Kagon couldn't afford than to upset the commander.

* * *

Back in the log cabin, Van and Saia kept the conversation going. The teen, despite the man to man talk, didn't respond to most of the questions the Martial Arts master wanted to know. Saia took things soothingly for Van to handle.

"So, that's how you were chosen to hold a deal with Dr. Oliver?" Saia asked.

Van nodded. "Well I was ambushed from a group of species they call** Putties**. At first I dominated the whole battle until some man in a cape sprayed a sleeping perfume, whatever you call it, on me. Doc told me after the guys vanished he carried me into a secret lab of his."

"I see," Saia said. "In case you haven't heard, there's a precious weapon carbon dating from the Space Colony era. It's believed to be one of the fiercest swords out of all midievil times."

Van chuckled, not taking things as serious. "Oh, now I'm interested. So what does this powerful object have anything to do with Earth blowing up?"

"Remember the book you told me about? Before the Earth was born?" Saia recalled. The teen thought about the inference, until a subject in particular was brought up.

"You mean about how hot technology across the galaxy at the time was?" Van tried clarifying. He brought the book which was placed on the kitchen counter.

"That's it," The martial arts master replied. Van flipped through the pages, skimming on the subtopic they're currently discussing.  
Before one of them could expand their conference, the sound of a beep startled the teen.

"Why didn't you say anything before you sent me here?" Van yelled, lifting his wrist communicator.

"I apologize for the commotion. It seems one of Laviak's goons are attacking the art museum," Dr. Oliver responded. "For now you have to put the conference into the shelf."

Van heavily sighed. "Fine"

Saia wrapped his hand around Van's. "Listen to what he has to say." The black haired teen understood. Van stood from the chair as he pushed a button on his wrist unit. A flash of green light engulfed, launching him out of the cabin.

* * *

In a downtown museum of Angel Grove, Van who was already in his ranger suit crept through the entrance. From his observations it seems nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

"Is this some kind of prank you're pulling out?" Van spoke over his wrist unit. "There sure isn't anything I see."

Out of nowhere an explosion kicked in. From the interior, massive amounts of smoke shrouded the terminal. Van, covering his mouth with his sleeve, immediately rushed into the museum. As he came across a pillar, he lowered his arm away from his mouth.

"Man what the hell was that?" Van panted. He let out all the oxygen out of his mouth, inhaling and exhaling. As long as he wasn't injured, he knew that the teen couldn't let his guard down.

"Uh Van?" The ranger stood as a statue. He took a slight peak at the most to notice Amber's unhappy posture.

"Hey; since when did you decide to come here?" Van asked.

"We were bored out of b-ball so we decide to tour around the city," the brunette clarified. Van squealed a bright smile for a moment. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem he'd be the bachelor.

"What's cooking?" Tristan stepped into the conversation.

"We were just having our friendly talk about stuff," Amber fibbed. Tristan attempts to hold his hand over Amber who'd instantly back down.

"We're really not going to do that, are we? I mean not around all these people." She said.

Tristan reassured a simple chuckle. "Of course not; why'd we do that?"

Van turned his attention away. As the two were busy having their nonsensical interaction, he noticed a man carrying a briefcase. Van, again, crept along the corridor. Running across the Mummy's exhibit, the teen precariously dashed to the nearest place to hide. Yet despite all worries the man in the shades placed his fingertips on the briefcase.

"What the hell's he doing?" Van mumbled. Keeping his eye on the stranger, an awkward glow enlightened. The lights in the exhibit weakened. Van stared in awe as five multi-colored beams shot out of the room.

"Hello there friend" The black haired teen stood there motionless. For a minute he felt this vibe that he cannot explain. His brown eyes widened as if he were in a trance. A gut punch nearly marked the end, but luckiness intervened.

"Who are you?" Van asked.

The stranger laughed in hysteria. He didn't speak a word, not one single bit. With the eyes of a predator, Van was eager to know of the case.

"Get your ass here and tell me!" The teen yelled. Refusal to cover his mouth increased the anger and ambition of a righteous man. He threw his fist, sucker punching the stranger.

"Aren't you going to say something or not?" He cried. The man who no longer had the briefcase in possession responded with the sound of a boom box. As Van followed, a sound of a thud roared.

The stranger removed his detective coat to reveal a man with white wigs sticking to his head. With a jet-pack strapped, he lifted himself high above.

"I hope those couples know what's going on." Van mumbled. The man in the jet-pack took flight. In a series of round the twist, it was time for him to introduce himself.

"I will destroy them humans!" The stranger sputtered. Using his arm cannon, a massive fire plagued the museum's lobby. After a minute of endless craze, he descended to the glossy surface.

"State your name. Otherwise it's your body I'm aiming." Van said.

The figure dressed in a brown coat, much like Sherlock Holmes, removed his disguise. Grasping the shades, the figure turned out to be an elderly. "Just according as plan; my name is Sonic Youth and the mission is simple."

A misunderstanding Van left his head puzzled and dizzy. "Wait, are you talking about the ska rock band? I haven't heard news about them coming to Angel Grove."

"I love to hear your ranting, no offense. Unfortunately, prepare for time roulette." The villain grinned. He pointed towards a man and a woman touring the exhibit with kids.

An outrage continued bursting havoc. Youth had managed to continue acting as if he were the hobgoblin. As Van often asked, what is the canine up to?

"Well I better get dressed." Van, along with everyone touring the museum, rushed to shelter. As a precaution he looked to his compass. When the coast was clear, he removed the buckler, holding it distant away from his chest.

Meanwhile Amber and Tristan finally escaped the building. Back to the museum entrance little did they realize shelter wasn't the major problem.

"Surprise," Sonic Youth with his jet-pack fueling reached into his pocket. Revealing to be a grenade, the man in the white wigs tossed it to lower ground.

"Not for long!" A voice out of thin air yelled.

Youth grunted, "You!"

"Since I was lucky enough to block that grenade of yours, I might as well take you down." Van said thingyily. However the smirk underneath the ranger would come to a minimum. Sonic Youth took a slight peak at the grenade. Just what does the villain have arranged that Van, Tristan, and Amber fail to realize?

"Why are you laughing?" The intuition inside Youth looks to have gotten underway. The grenade flashed of green-yellow substance, waiting to enlarge of what was going to happen next.

As the gleaming blended colors gradually faded, the civilians observed their unusual features. Their skin seemed all crinkly, especially their hair growing strands of white hair. The question remains: Did Youth's plan go accordingly?

The Green Ranger stood higher ground. "I'm glad that vibe didn't get me. I just hope it was enough to guard them."

"This is not good" Amber and Tristan looked at their appearance, noticing the awkward transformations. Were they technically affected by Youth's conterminous acid?

* * *

"I suppose you met up with Master Saia, have you?" Dr. Oliver asked. An upsetting Van stomped the entire twist of stairs.

"Look, I don't know what's on your mind but the city's in bad condition." Van nagged. He removed his helmet as he placed it on top of a television set.

"I understand. Which is why I sent you there in the first place," he replied. In an unhappy posture, Dr. Oliver removed his lenses. Van on the other hand shared compassion.

"I know it's been two months. Lately you haven't done anything besides warning me of an attack," Van grumbled. "Why can't I get actual answers than hearing you ask the questions?" Shaking his head towards frustration, it was rather, vague for such a misunderstanding. Since accepting an offer with a paleontologist, not to mention a former Power Ranger, the teen was unsatisfied. The lack of direction didn't seem to travel as distant.

"Van; it's been really tough for me. In fact I did share at least a bit of sympathy when I was about your age." Dr. Oliver said.

"W-what are you talking about? And what prize do I get for destroying those freak shows?" Van questioned his mentor.

"You see I always have to be behind every one of my classes. There was at times where I became organized, yet at the same time I don't know where I could find my belongings." Dr Oliver assured.

Van sighed. "You don't understand. Those villains that have invaded our town are known for making people run for their lives. Imagine if everyone around were in this sort of condition?"

Dr. Oliver took a moment to reflect. He was already matured enough to reflect years back when he helped save his friends from passing their powers to Evil. Tommy also thought back to some of the hardships he believed he could never accomplish.

"You know I could tell you the reason why I chose not to regain control of the Green Ranger powers," he said.

Van could no longer handle the pressure. As his path to freedom abrupt in such anti-clarity, the teen left with no reason but hate. "You know what? That's fine with me. I rather walk my own path than hearing you talking sympathy." Van grabbed his book-bag. He took his helmet, clipping it back onto his head. Asking arrogantly but to teleport, Dr. Oliver was left with no choice.

* * *

In the mountainous cabin, Van stood in front of the door. After a mini fight with his mentor, it was stressful to peak through his facial expression. What could possibly go wrong?

"Well hello Mr. Lien," Saia opened the door. Not a surprised look on his face, but the master couldn't throw away the sense of shriek.

Van grumbled. He entered the cabin and took a cushion to lie down on. "I don't know about you. Have you ever wonder how teachers tend to lecture you every time you do something wrong?"

"No," Master Saia responded. He went through his refrigerator to grab two bottles of Cherry Coke. "Is this something you'd like to discuss me about?"

"It-it's just that Dr. Oliver's been pretty laidback with all this saving the world crap." Van sighed. "Like what they say; it's the same old, same old."

Saia placed the soda onto the table. He opened the cap as he poured the liter bottle into two glass cups. "Hmm, I find that a bit odd. You see, Mr. Oliver can be a pretty nice person, but simultaniously he could be pretty strict."

"What? I don't think he's that of an arrogant son of a-"

"I suggest not going distant from that one. He may be a rolemodel to others, but I'm sure he isn't as bad as you believe." Saia assured. "I may not have been Tommy's pupils from the start, but I know in his heart he'll give everything in his pride to award others."

Van pondered of uncertainty. "Do you neccesarily hate him?"

Saia chuckled in such mischief. "I never meant to say I despised him. What I was saying is how positive of a man he was than camparing to his days as a Power Ranger. Sometimes we all have to realize that being arrogant helps us improve our life skills."

"What is it I need to know about doc?" Van asked. In a desperate cry, he knew there was a reason and some were all locked into a file cabinet waiting for the secrets to unveil.

"Dr. Oliver had a reason for not to go alone and do battle. He knew within his power that just because he prefer being an individual, doesn't mean he'll get the job done. No matter what the costs, Tommy had the crest to help his peers in troubles that affect everyday life." Saia explained.

Van grabbed the glass cup of Coke. He raised it par to his mouth, sipping the caffeine and gulping it down his throat. "It must be hell, especially the fact I can't live my life as an orphan."

**"Close your eyes," Saia said. He sat across the couch from where Van was sitting.**_**" I see. Your world was once filled with nature and beauty...The smile on that kid's face...Running as if nothing could possibly occur, a shed of raindrop drooped from the now cloudy sky...It can't be..."**_

"What do you want to know about me?" The teen asked, placing the cup back on the table. "If it's because you're comparing me to Doc, don't waste your time."

Van sighed. From the expression on the legendary Martial Artist, he was aware of his commandment. Agreeing with what he encouraged, Van unlid his brown eyes.

"I'm much appreciated." Saia, using his two fingertips, placed them on Van's forehead. Somewhat like a link between 2 worlds, he would read a person's mind as if looking over a narrative journal.

Van with his eyes remained closed wondered where the situation derived to about. "What's happening in there?"

"The mystical Storm Dragon Emerald," Saia whispered. "It's the ancient beast scattered from an annoynmous planet." The pain caused harm on the Master of Arts. Saia, literally, was thrown into the rocking chair only to collaspe on his back.

"What Dragon?" Van asked. He extended his arm, offering a rise up assistance. Saia accept the kip up as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I remember an image about that strange beast," Saia claimed. "I don't recall all of this, but until I could find some research, there's no telling whose side is he on."

"So what that means?" Van questioned. He raised his glass cup of Coke as he continued sipping.

"It means we must do more research," Saia said.

Meanwhile a beep sound from Van's wrist unit startled him. "Not again; yes?"

"Youth Sonic's at it again," Dr. Oliver responded. "He has to have a reason to turning those people into elderlies."

"I'll be right in a jiff." Van shut his communicator. The teen removed his Power Morpher from his buckle.

"Good luck," Assured Saia.

_"It's Morphin' Time!"_Van shouted. A lightning bolt struck through his attires. As a blend of green and white energy came to power, Van cried out his beast:

**DRAGONZORD!**

Van's civilian attires were ripped to reveal him in his Green Ranger costume. With his helmet clipped on his head, he was suited up for battle.

"Thanks for the heads up; it's been nice for the heart wrenching." he complimented. The ranger opened the door behind him, heading on out.


	22. Meeting Master Saia, Part 2

**A/n: Here's the rest of the scene. Most parts of this chapter contains a fight scene. Here's where the episode concludes also.**

* * *

**Cont. from Episode 19**

Back in Angel Grove, the citizens seem pretty exotic. Many of them struggled to motivate, and some are just looking as creaky as an abandoned power plant. As for Amber and Tristan, they've managed to hang on, but this was the start of a literal change.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked her.

"Yeah; I don't know what's going on, but whoever that man was, we better find out." Amber replied. Suddenly an age rapid came to process. A white gleaming energy rushed the body of the two couplets.

"Not again." She muttered. Observing her physical, her skin underwent a series of pigment transformation. In terms of skin tone, it grew pale.

"Well, well," The white man said. Standing on the ledges, he discovered these two innocent citizens. "It seems my grenades are working, after all." Glancing below Amber and Tristan, he raised his rifle, trying to get a clear glimpse at them.

"Not so fast!" Standing from behind was the ranger in the Dragon Shield.

"Well we meet again," Youth Sonic assumed. He turned around, glancing at the astonishing green spandex.

"I guess you aren't going to sell your soul to evil." Van joked. Despite a desperate situation, the intended humor was to assist confidence within the Green Ranger. "Now leave those people aside. Otherwise prepare for an ass kicking."

Youth Sonic chuckled. "You really are clueless." He held his palm out. Gold sparkles from trees took in sunlight. When the process was finished, Youth shot a blast of energy, aiming towards his opponent.

Van rolled to his right. "Could you do any better than that? I think not."

"Never underestimate the power of the mind," Youth assured. He opened a bag to unveil load amounts of grenades.

"Tell me; what do those have to do? They're just grenades." Van remarked.

Youth chuckled once again. "If you were wondering what they actually do, allow me to explain. These grenades aren't neccesarily normal. In fact I've created them during an experiment which was something I never thought of."

"What are you talking about?" The Green Ranger said.

"I never meant to create these supplies. The original concept was to adjust a special device to make people rot like an apple." The villain clarified. "You see a handgun was in the works, but all of a sudden, fire struck. It wasn't an emergency your typical firefighters would extinguish, or rather...a time where people are ill and their immune system cannot operate."

Van observed the scene below where his friend, along with boyfriend Tristan were on the verge of collasping. Behind his visor, teardrops drooped beneath the eyes of the innocent. Despite all his anger, Van couldn't help but to see them falling to their brink of death.

"Damn you!" The ranger yelled in sorrow. Charging towards the white wigged man, he sent a knee that thrust Youth's abdomen. Aggressive non-stop, Van delivered multiple left and right punches, somewhat a shoot fighter would do.

"Don't you dare do the same to me!" Continuiosly assaulting Youth, he pulled his Dragon Dagger out of its holder. With hesitation into mind, Van had no reason to all this overdramatizing reaction.

"So much for calling you a Power Ranger; you don't deserve to be called one!" The expression from the man caused a havoc of destruction. Immediately Youth Sonic reached into his bag. He strapped a special device onto Van's buckler.

"Assclown, now to take you down." Out of nowhere fireworks damaged Van's ranger suit. Youth rolled to the other side of the higher ground as a precaution.

The Green Ranger staggered onto the ledge only to have his feet slipping below foot. With Van came crashing below ground surface, tensions ran at mint condition.

"He's...hurt." Amber muttered in an ill faded voice. The power of the dragon faced front first. As the girl came crawling towards him, she checked on his pulse to indicate his health.

"I should have known!" Youth Sonic swiftly fired up his jet-pack. Holding 2 grenades, the white wig man prepared tossing one by one his poison gas.

"What's this? Why am I losing flight?" Little he knew his jet-pack was out of fuel. Youth crashed below, but an instant parachute helped descend him to safety.

Amber convinced the Green Ranger to kip up a notch. Her winkly face, her shed of skin paled as the stream of negative charges channeled about.

Meanwhile Tristan kept company with the white wig villain. "Don't you dare touch them. You'll have to get through me to do it."

"I will," Youth grunted. He threw a right fist, poverizing the cursed Tristan. "This is why you should never mess with chemistry."

Youth walked over the fallen ranger. Amber continued to brag him to get up until noticing the shadow forging through each pace. She glanced up, her expression for a more ambitious look.

"Shut, up. There's a time, and I mean, a time when a thousand years from now, you'll reflect back and rethink all the cons you did." Amber said. "When our bodies can't handle our living, there won't be another chance at being human."

A stunning reaction on Youth Sonic's face frowned. Before making a move, out of nowhere was the Dragon Dagger stabbed through the kidneys. Sonic gulped, feeling the pain he now had to suffer.

"She's right. Even if I'm around for the next year or so, the ranger in this costume won't have the thingyiness you knew me by." Van sputtered. "Unless if a person, no, a being is making all the bad decisions, they won't be around for long." Youth fell to his knees only to pass out. Before going flat on the ground,  
Van released the dagger from the villain's gut as he slowly returned to his feet.

The female walked over to the fallen hero. "Hey look, I think you need some meda care."

The ranger, non-aggressively, shoved Amber aside. "No; I'm fine really." The amount of blood dripped from his core costume. It originated from the waist of his ranger form. A stream of gold light engulfed each citizen, reverting them back to his current youth. The brunette glared at the wounded ranger, walking off broad daylight. From the attitude given, little does she realize the person in the green spandex was a friend she knew all her life."

* * *

Already a day had passed. Following yesterday's incidents, it seems Van would never imagine the ruthless aggression contaminated within these sadistics. Personally he'd allowed the opportunity to learn from Master Saia of the basic background of the mythical dragon, Storm Emerald. Believed to have been the one who formed Earth was rather debatable.

"Thanks, Saia; I guess you aren't as bad of a philisopher as I thought." Van resented.

"No problem," the master replied. "By the way, there's something I forgot to show you." Saia gestured the Asian teen to follow him. Leading outside, they walked along the tiled brick sidewalk. Shaped as if stepping on a strand of yarn, the master opened the bamboo door.

"Is this your dojo?" Van asked. "It looks like it hasn't been used in awhile." As they entered, crimson shades of light enlightened throughout the creaky dojo.

"It was before people started recognizing other Martial Arts schools out there." Saia sighed. "Sometimes, things just got to change."

Van stood in silence. While wandering he discovered flat stones being carved on each corner of the wall. "Are these your students being hung onto a hall of fame or something?"

Van turned around only to have the question ignored. The teen searched for Saia. As he heard screeches all over the dojo, it wasn't until he noticed a box shaped as that of a rectangular prism.

"As a token for being one of my fair students, it's my pleasure to present to you this." Saia said. As excited he was, Van was unsure what incentive he received. Despite his concerns, he opened the cover to reveal a knife-edged weapon.

"This is the Sword of Emerald, but many people prefer it to be called as the Dragon Sword." he informed. "It's the legendary sword that fell from the sky when this planet first existed. I'm assured that Scientists claim to have landed somewhere about the Pacific coast of Thailand."

"Why is this sword special to begin with?" Van asked.

"I believe there's more I should inquire," Saia said. "You see that sword is not your typical Chinese or Japanese weapon. It's actually a sword used during a galactic war between Xybon and Minx. From my knowledge, it sliced many of those people into more than one-half of every being on that planet."

"dn that sucks," the teen replied hastily. "So what happened after that?"

Master Saia shrugged, his mind preoccupied. "I wish I knew. Anyways I guess you need to apologize to Dr. Oliver, after all."

"Yeah," sighed Van, "but how do I master the sword? Is there any special techniques because I can't use it without training." Saia left before he could ask the question.


	23. Stormy Secrets

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 20, Chapter X:  
Stormy Secrets**

It was a bright afternoon in Angel Grove High. In a classroom filled with students, Ms. Pear, a history teacher, taught the class in a topic where Rome was the center of the course.

"Fortunately I suppose you all have been studying hard….that is if you plan to do so." She said. "For some of your hard workers, it seems the job had paid off as expected." Handing out the test papers from weeks past, each of her pupils received a fraction along with percentage. Some even calculated how well their points skyrocketed.

"Why has this day gone cross wired? I lost my binder, paying a royal fee for a textbook, and all that crap. " Van thought to himself. Fortunately for him, it was a struggling day for the Green Ranger; a struggling day of hope.

"I don't know how Amber would react if she saw this," the teen sighed. As the final bell of the school day rang, all the teens jumped up their seats. Van remained at his desk, glimpsing at the pouring rain window.

"Your grades have slowly been improving since coming back from the break." Ms. Pear commented. Van looked at his test, grading an overall 84.

"I guess it was worth spending after school that's all I could say," Van remarked. "Don't get me wrong, but there's something missing from it."

Ms. Pear grabbed the test packet. Glancing over about two pages, she nodded her head, assuring him he did the job. "I honestly think you did fantastic. It may not be the best grade I've given you so far in the year, but you're slowly getting there."

"I wish she was here to see this," Van said. He let out a sigh once more in confidence that he did more than just accomplishing a challenge.

"Speaking of your mother, we did share memories when we were roommates in college," Ms. Pear said in a deep tone. "I know what it feels to lose someone important at a young age. Don't let it haunt you now or in the future. Otherwise I wouldn't want to know how things might turn out."

Van squealed even the slightest smile. Comforting the Asian teen, Ms. Pear turned the key knobs. Van stood from the chair, packing his belongings. By the time the door was closed, the classroom was empty.

* * *

In the hallways Van walked passed the P.E gymnasium. It was a stressful afternoon to end school for the day. Leaning forward the windows, Audrey, holding her textbooks, startled from behind.

"Hey Van," she said. "I didn't see you during lunch today. Is something wrong?"

The Asian teen turned her attention from the outdoors to Audrey. "For once I thought not having Amber in school would be the best day of my life. I guess it doesn't feel the same when you aren't getting picked on, or being booked into some random fight."

"Figures," Audrey remarked. As her books tilted like the tower of Pisa, Van lends her a hand.

"You know you don't have to carry all those things," he said, "Especially since we won't have Biology until tomorrow."

"...And what is up with you couplings?" Walking by the two was Amber's boyfriend, Tristan. Throughout the past few days, they've been putting their past aside. They even picked where they left off from this past summer.

"I AM NOT hooking with a girl," Van retorted.

"Ugh not much," Audrey said before her books collapsed right from her hands. Much towards Van's temper, she passed those feelings aside. "So, what have you and Amber been up to?"

Tristan sighed. "We went to the movies, ate at a restaurant, and walked along the shore. What more?"

"I guess not much really," Audrey replied. As with the help of two buddies, they gathered her dropped belongings.

"Hey, where's Amber? I haven't seen her in the halls today?" Tristan asked both Van and Audrey.

"She said something about spending time with her father." The African-American girl shrugged of uncertainty. She then looked at Van who was clueless of what was going on. "Didn't she tell you boys the other day?"

Tristan stalled beside the entrance to the school. He looked at his watch, his eyes rising of awareness. "Crap I forgot I have Basketball practice. I wish I could talk but I got a score to settle with my couch." He said. Instantly the blond carried his book bag, charging through the massive crowd of students.

"I guess it's just the two of us then," Audrey said.

* * *

Hours after school session, in the Lien Residence, sat at a chair in the kitchen room table. As always the house was known for its peace and silence. The teen opened his History binder, glaring over the events occurred in history.

"Why hasn't Doc responded to me? He better not have been running off again." Van sighed. Following the apology, Tommy offered some of the awards he received from the first day he took these self-defense classes. "At least I could use some help."

As the door bell rang, he jumped from his seat. Van walked to the living room, opening the door to reveal Dr. Oliver.

"What a coincidence. I was wishing you'd showed up." He said. Most recently Van had experienced the most sickest turnovers. Excelling from his youth into a stale elderly being including battling in mind games, he did not think he could go out and risk life for his friends; how ironic of him was that?

Tommy, who was holding a briefcase, placed his supplies onto the dining room. "It's actually a pretty interesting house you have." Van followed the mentor in wonder of this sudden visit.

"You know it's better if we talk about this later," Van commented. "Not to sound like your average stereotype." Along with the apprentice, Dr. O pulled their chairs, laying their butts on them.

"Well, foremost, Master Saia about a week ago said he wanted to thank you for getting his attention," he informed Van. "He also said he admired you the way you managed to cure everyone from the attack from Youth Sonic."

Van leaned his back in front of the chair. "It's no problem. I did it because everyone was suffering from the threat that day. Especially good old Amber seemed creepy the way she looked at me."

"I didn't come here to laugh my pants off," Dr. O snapped. Van held his breath at the last moment. "In case you haven't heard, Master Saia offered this one time opportunity to invite you to train with him. Since you are the only person to trust him, he suggest helping you expand your style of Martial Arts."

Van gulped. "Are you serious? I mean that...sounds…." Dr. Oliver prepared an ecstatic sense of appreciation only to have that smile waned down the drain. "….gay."

"Watch what you say. Even though I'd like to train you with some of the techniques I learn, don't push the dial." He warned him.

"So when exactly does he want the applications by?" The teen asked.

"Not now but at some point where nothing's holding you back," Dr. O answered, "Education? Does that sound familiar?"

Van glanced over the papers which the doctor had now opened. There was packet pages information filled of applications to form.

"What's this exactly? Since when does training need fill-out forms?" He asked.

"By the end of this month Saia will arrive at your house. Don't forget to think about what choices you'll have to make." Dr. Oliver closed the briefcase. He stood from his chair, leaving the dining room. Tommy had left Lien Residence.

"This has got to be the shortest conference in history," Van mumbled in sarcasm.

* * *

Somewhere in the dimming tunnels, Amber along with her father walked along what it seemed an endless corridor. Holding his flashlight, the dad jacked the key into the keyhole.

"Dad, could you tell me why we're here?" Amber whined. As the door opened, a room filled of lab equipment along with technological panels revealed their sense.

"Well, this is where I experiment," Alexander said. They entered the laboratory. "It's basically an underground center from Bio Lab. It's private so only people who're associates are allowed here."

Amber wandered around the room, about the shape of a triangle. "Dad, this is pretty good looking at those certificates. How come you don't hang them at home?

The brunette glanced at an oval shaped mirror. What she didn't notice was a holographic ghost projected behind.

"Ahhhh-" Amber screeched but managed to leap out from the laser. "What was that?"

Alexander chuckled. "I guess I forgot to warn you about the ghost. Well actually it's just a hologram I tested out. I had a hard time switching the projector off one night and it won't stay off."

"Oh" Amber paced around the three sided lab. There were many cabinets containing ingredients, antidotes, and completed devices. She looked below and spotted a hamster cage on the right counter.

"Since when did we own a pet?" Amber asked.

"Actually, a friend of mine went away for vacation this week so I had to take care of this little friend," Her father said. "Did I forget to mention his name's Dexter?"

Amber glanced through the pet hamster. Sleeping cozy on his spinning wheel, she opened the cage, quietly pet the animal.

"Amber, check this out." She closed the cage. The brunette rushed up to the peaking location of the lab. As her father unveiled an artifact turned to be an astonishing phenomenon.

"What's this? It's brown, right?" She asked.

"It is," The father clarified. "But I want to point out is the artifact you're looking is actually where your mother and I got your name."

Amber assured her father in amusement. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me when I was little?"

"You were so young I didn't think you'd understand what I was talking about," Prof. Greenwalt said. He wiggled his fingers some of the panels. A golden aurora shot across the artifact, gleaming with a blend of brown-yellow substance.

"It's no wonder," Amber said. She gazed over at the artifact. What exactly could she observe after viewing a bright vivid glow? "Dad, I don't know what to say."

Her father responded. "This amber crystal derives back centuries ago. Before the Earth existed, advanced technology was at its rare peak. Many scientists were eager to develop the latest devices that'll help benefit the environment surrounding them. Unfortunately no one even knew about gadgets, headphones, and vehicles."

"Uh okay…" Amber exclaimed. She thought as if she were listening to a story aimed at pre-schoolers.

"What I'm trying to explain is our ancestor used to own that artifact," Prof. Greenwalt explained. "She was a brave warrior, protesting against a war dating back between the Minx and Xybon. This woman strived for avenge those who she strongly lost their lives. Her time had ended when an ancient god used its ice powers, freezing her in unconsciousness."

"She must have been daring to risk her life come to think about it," Amber remarked. "Where did the war take place? Rome?"

Prof. Greenwalt shook his head. "Believe it or not, another planet was out there. Unlike the seven planets of the sun, there was life. Recently our research states that the artifact symbolizes the strength of a tiger. Trust me it's not like those tigers that roam around the zoo."

Amber expanded her fingertips. Touching the edge of the crystal, a burnt mark scarred her fingers. "Sorry. I guess I was clueless."

"There's a special suit I knitted. I used it because Tristan's father willing to show off his work," her father quoted. "What I'm really concern is if he's tending to compete with a corporation, he's going to regret."

"Wait? So that's the reason he moved here?" Amber asked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Prof Greenwalt said. He turned his head, tilting it down. Amber on the other hand didn't seem highly concern; she knew something was up.

"That must be why Tristan didn't tell me the other night why he and his father left Newport. I don't want to hurt his feelings – I don't want to hurt anybody else's either."

Prof Greenwalt pulled the curtain. From a cryogenic container was an orange, jet black costume. It seemed more that classifies a Power Ranger.

"Dad, if you want to be a Power Ranger, that's not such a good idea," Amber commented. The brunette flow her fingers, flicking her brown hair distant from her eyes.

"To me I believe it resembles enough to be a ranger, but I should do some tweaking with the helmet and gloves." The professor rubbed his chin. As much as he criticized, it took plentiful amount of effort to overhaul the suit.

"Since I have no idea how the Green Ranger managed to pull a comeback, it inspired me to make an even more powerful creation." He glanced through his work, impressed by its physical adaption.

Suddenly a phone rang. The father reached into his pocket for his cell. Dialed TALK, he responded:

"Yes Mr. Greenwalt speaking……look, I'll be there in a minute…..is it an emergency? I have to drop my daughter home if I'm going to do that…..oh okay then I got ya...Bye"

"Dad, what's going on?" Amber wondered as her father swiftly stuffed his belongings in his briefcase.

"I guess we have to put aside the tour," the dad answered. Prof. Greenwalt takes his coat along with his briefcase. Along with his daughter, he pressed the key combinations in order to leave the lab.

* * *

Back in Van's house, Van stood on the backyard. In GI uniform, he focused on his tactics simply enduring the art of martial arts.

He closed his eyes, letting out the air. He slowly opens out, thrusting a high, or the highest kick he could put into. Van expands his muscle core, stretching those stressed arms.

"What a work out," he muttered. Suddenly Ms. Pear shook the tall fence.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked, unlocking the door.

"It's been five years and you're still operating the house, huh?" Ms. Pear assumed.

"Why are you here? Did I forget to turn an assignment in?" Van looked at her History teacher in wonder. He grabbed his turquoise towel lying on the table.

"I came here to see how this neighborhood's changed; not much as you think," Ms. Pear told the teen.

Van, wiping the sweat flooding from his head, opened the shed. Gesturing his teacher to enter first, Ms. Pear smiled. They walked down the stairs, merging left. In the creaky basement were old portraits, toys, and many unused products hadn't been used in years.

"I guess after these seven years you didn't manage to donate all your belongings, did you?"

The sixteen year old nodded. "I don't have insurance for that. I could but since I don't come here often, perhaps a yard sale would do." He wandered around only to spot a picture of him and his mother wrapped in her arms. Van bent himself over, picking up the nearly torn photo.

"Van, you should come and see this." Ms. Pear shouted. The sixteen year old obeyed as he walked over to a huge box filled with photos taken from her occupation as a police agent.

"This was taken with your mother and I during her birthday. A lot of officers depend on her. Before I was a teacher, I was apart of the Angel Grove Police Patrol." Ms. Pear flipped one photo to another where Van's mom pointed a gun towards a suspect.

"She's…pretty bold from what I can tell," Van said surprisingly.

The history teacher smirked. "She stood up to many crime people, showing she could withstand the obstacles. Imagine a woman who defended herself could risk such hardships."

Van discovered a portfolio lying on a bench. He flipped through the pictures, discovering a rare photo of him and his mother once more, about three days following her disappearance. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. The loss of someone he knew and loved had fallen off the face of the Earth. Van knelt on the floor, taking advantage of this crisis.

"Do you want to know how your mother managed to get through where she was?" Ms. Pear asked. "She was a woman who took chances, developing new challenges. It's difficult for her to understand how you feel if she's a thousand miles away from Angel Grove." The teacher offered comfort. Van wiped the sorrow, his happiness shrouded around by an army of darkness. "If only she were here, I'm sure your mother would say the same thing."

Ms. Pear assured Van with a hug. Allowing the teen to consider, even more roughness could influence his work in the future.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Kagon worked on his experimental design. He turned towards the monitor where the commander of the ship was training.

"Excuse me Mr. Laviak? There's something you have to see." Kagon startled on the speaker. The gold robot re-evaluated the test containing a cryogenic container of a familiar servant.

"Well are you-"

"Don't interrupt!" Laviak interrupted. "Remember, my training will guarantee the fact for the next task."

Kagon sighed. "As you wish commander" By a push of the button, it was an end transmission. The robot unlocked the hatch of the capsule. Using the wires, he hooked them onto the capsule.

"It's been awhile since I last saw him sealed in the Eradicate Dimension," Kagon muttered. He unraveled the man known as Umbrage. "I miss you buddy."

He touched his face. Kagon tampered the gadgets and the remote. As the small monitor switched on, the man's condition was returning to normal status.

"He should be back in complete shape," he said. "It's only a matter of time."

"Sir, we have reported that planet Minx is near," an officer barged through the lab.

"What is all the commotion supposed to mean?" Kagon asked in a brain filled with vague.

"The reason I'm informing you is because we received a signal from the king saying to back off." He gestured Kagon to come and observe the source. The man-made robot typed in the messages to spot a minute long video of the Minx monarchy. Sitting on his throne, he had white haired with extensions reaching to his shoulders, holding a staff.

"To the people of Xybon; I have a further warning with you. When and if you come across our planet, make sure you don't attempt any of the following. As strict as I, King Maven, am, you're only option is either seize away or the choice to admit your wrong."

Kagon fast forward through the transmission. At approximately 6:31, he clicked on the symbol of the play button.

"Further more, stay away from the life existing planet of the galaxy. It will not do you any good," the king continued preaching. "Your planet may be in a hazardous condition, but that does not include the fact you're unable to prohibit robbing their natural resource. Until you've make your decision official, we will annihilate not only your workers, but each passenger aboard. This is King of Minx signing out."

As the transmission tape concludes, Kagon's feelings and concerns raged within. How would Laviak react if Kagon showed to him the tape? What difference it'd make when his loyal servant unravels their deadliest awakening?

Kagon, on the brink of insanity, rushed to the experiment room. Checking on the unconscious state of Umbrage, he was determined to excel him into the next level.


	24. Save the Last Dance

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 21, Chapter XI:**

**Save the Last Dance**

During the evening, Van lied on the pillow of his bed. He glared above the ceiling, thinking about his adventures he'd experienced.

As the teen wandered around his dream, a doorbell had sounded. Van walked down the stairs. Opening the door was Amber.

"What are you doing here? It's already past midnight." He said.

"Hey, I'm already tired," Amber remarked. "It took me three hours to return since there was already traffic." She stretched her arms, yawning.

"Did you do anything exciting with your dad? It's just a simple question." Van wondered. With amber lying on a cushion, Van offered some refreshments.

"It's nothing much. I didn't get to learn more about the things my father told me." Amber said. Van brought out the ice tray along with two cups. The teen poured water into the cups. He carried them over to the living room where Amber sat, watching television.

"Thanks," Amber assured her friend. Van leapt onto the furniture. Getting comfy, the two wrapped their blankets around.

* * *

The next day was rather 'attractive'. In Angel Grove, we got to see the many vast perfumes of flowers and pots placed around by dirt. The weather condition, as usual, smelled like the scent of a garden.

So school had resumed. It was about 9:09 A.M according to Van's watch. The teen, having gotten the best sleep prior to the month of November, had gotten the better, or originally he thought as the worst experience yet. Since receiving the reviving Green Dragon powers, a threat would hold the fate of the Earth.

"Hey, did you guys check the bulletin? It seems the SGA's announced their first school dance." Tristan assured. Involved were friends Audrey and Amber who have gotten along these past few weeks.

"Uh, this isn't the first dance in this school to be held here," Amber told him. She looked at him awkwardly, raising her eyebrow. "Besides, the last one we had was last year's, and that was a joint prom between juniors and seniors."

"Sorry because in my old school, our principal banned any dances, prep rallies, and all those collaborations." Tristan sighed. "I'm glad my time has come."

Audrey turned towards her sidekick partner in crime; at least that's what she calls Amber. "I think you two could be a great couple; probably the best thing since Jack and Rose."

"Don't even go there," Amber intercepted.

"Amber, what's wrong? It's not like you." Tristan wondered. It was rather a more relaxing and less stressing. However as things seem, what about the girlfriend's reaction? From the way she's feeling, nothing could come distant from the truth.

"I'm fine really," she said. "I want to be happy but for some reason I feel like I'm missing something."

Tristan scratched his head. "I thought we went over this a gazillion times. If we want to part ways, go ahead."

"It's not like that," Amber remarked. "I'm just having trouble dealing with the people I know."

Tristan assured the brunette with a smile. "Everybody's got their own problems. I wouldn't mind whether or not I'll be there." The teen glanced at the minute hand. As the alarm of a warning bell alerted students, they all walked and entered their respective classrooms.

"Look, I don't know what I want to say, but I hope you get through the school day; later ladies." Tristan carried his books on top of his locker common. Heading up the staircase, the two were the only ones in the hall.

"What's the whole point of rejection?" Audrey asked.

"It's about Van," Amber said. Her head tilted, expressing the guilt of a friend who believed to have 'sold out'.

Audrey followed Amber who left the locker commons. As they entered the girls' restroom, founding a place for a conversation, they resumed.

"For once I thought he was just a friend, nothing specific," Amber claimed. "Tristan, I like him and as much as I want to share a relationship, I feel there's something wrong with the picture."

Audrey sighed. Even with her prodigal mind she couldn't garner access to the solution. "I never been into a relationship, but you could try and express your feelings to both of them. It's not like Van would care."

Amber turned her attention. She glanced at the mirror in wonders of the trouble she'd encountered. As With a snap, she, again, resumed a series 'girl talk'.

"Look" They stood frozen as they heard footsteps coming nearby. "Perhaps stick to the plan for now. You'll have to convince Tristan about what you're truly feeling inside. I wish I knew how to explain it."

"It's alright," The brunette said sternly.

It was study hall for our own hero. Van, who had been struggling Algebra this semester, was willing to make it up. If he wasn't going to succeed, so be it.

"Excuse me, I don't get number 19," he said. The teacher didn't acknowledge the startle. As Van walked up to the desk, he allowed Ms. Briar to glance over at the practice sheet.

"Well you see here is you need to define the formula of the Pythagorean Theorem," she answered. Van reached into his pocket for the case of paired glasses. After putting them on, the teen observed clearly about his problem.

"So I had to square root the answer I got wrong? How can I be stupid at times?" Van grumbled. As he took the paper to his desk, there was one thing he'd like to know.

"Van, I understand you have a misunderstanding disability, but you don't have to rush through the quizzes in class." The teacher assured. "If there's anything I can do to help, don't be afraid to ask."

Van sighed. Not that he wanted, or at least bother complaining, but he knew it wasn't simple to pass a five paragraph essay about a famous person. He thought to himself all the questions jogging in the mind of a human brain. Van shook his head who couldn't visualize himself being the geek known for his awkward appearance, voice, body postures, and whatnot.

"So, are you confident of the retake? Because if not, I'll write you a pass saying you have a teacher-student conference." Ms. Briar said. Van thought about the decisive criteria. In his perspective, reconsidering wouldn't be the time.

"I'll take the pass," Van answered, "I think I'm going to do fine on it."

Ms. Briar nodded her head. "Your GPA score is drastically up to the three point range. However unless you pass the next two quizzes and the retake, your grade will remain the same." With the settled agreement, the teacher wrote on a pink slip of his location; his reason as to why he was late for class. Van received the slip as he left the classroom.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Kagon continued working on a plan on revival. Umbrage, who has yet to awake from unconsciousness, has found his way back to the ship.

"With my latest installation, this won't hurt a bit." The robot poured a vile into the tranquilizer. To test if the items enable to work, Kagon had to do what's right and what's not.

"Master there's something we need to inform you about," said the employee. In blue jeans with a tuxedo, he served more as a dogwatch.

"I don't have any time for chattering," Kagon said. "I have my own excuses to back-up with."

The employee looked up, raising an eyebrow in wonder. "Sir, we're allowing the departure of Man-beast in five minutes. In case you reconsider, now is the right time."

"…A right time for what?" Kagon shouted. He raised his armored fist over the dogwatch. "I am undergoing a trial for our fallen 'hero'. If you look at the monitor, his health bar is now about halfway until full recovery."

"What will happen once everything is all said and ready?" The servant asked.

Kagon sighed. After numerous attempts of seizing many of Earth's natural resource, their plans backfired miserably. However the robot of K99 would never get carried away, not by a long shot. His eagerness was to deliver one of the deadliest assaults; an assault where havoc rages upon the calm and peace that is planet Earth.

"Let everything go the way as plan. I'm sure Laviak would allow a show to go on, especially if our top loyalists fall to their knees." He assured. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have an experiment going on."

The servant saluted to the second in command of the ship. Departing out of the mini lab, Kagon resumed a series of trial and error.

Back in school, Van came out of the restroom. Double checking his belongings, a sound of a beep alarmed. Pulling up his sleeve, Van raised his wrist unit, about an inch away from his mouth.

"Don't you realize I'm in a quiet hallway?" He sighed. "So what is it now?"

"The censors indicate one of Laviak's villains," Dr. Oliver responded. "I'm not sure about his name but there aren't many data about him, but he's currently on the watch."

"How do I know where he is?" Van asked. As he heard noises, the ranger crept into the boy's restroom which not another student was in.

"Thanks to technology, it seems he's currently planning his breakout in the alley," the mentor replied. Already giving the basic info, Van knew what objective needed to accomplish.

* * *

In the Angel Grove Bank, dozens of citizens held their arms. Army of claymade foot soldiers stood pointing their fingers across. Awkward as it looks, what would the Putties want anything to do with the 'M' word?

"Here, you could have them all," a man in a dark suit said. He allowed the Putties into the vault where all the money was compiled. The foot soldiers noded their heads. Towards one another, each grabbed these loads of cash into a separate bag.

"Very well then," a voice from the shadows startled. Showcasing was a human, but not the typical human you'd see roaming on Earth. "I applaud on you for taking the plan accordingly. Let's get our butts out of here befor-"

A beam blasted the bank's ceiling. Before things could go all out, the robbers glanced above, questioning the commotion.

"I guess you haven't thought of escaping, have you?" The Green Ranger said.

"Not much," The dark one replied. "So I suppose you're the one troubling us of Laviak's stooges?"

Van nodded. "Just so you know, I happen to be in a superhero costume for a reason. If you don't like it why doesn't the boss mind sending his ass out of his spaceship and fight like a man?"

The dark one rubbed his chin. "That's none of my concern. Oh and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gambler and I happen to manipulate powers of a trump card."

"Trump card?" Van asked. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you're related to Gambit; you know; the mutant of the X-Men?"

"Never heard of him" Gambler immediately tossed a card. With the right timing, the Green Ranger dodged left. The card stuck on the fire drill signal.

"You never learn, do you?" Van sighed. He made his first move, allowing a combo series of kicking and chopping. Somewhat the likes of CM Punk, a final roundhouse kick marked the unofficial stun gun on Green Gambler.

"Alright, now I've gotten the first step, it's time for dragon blasting time!" Opening his hands, a wave of energy flowed throughout the ranger's arms. As the Dragon Blaster was summoned, Van pointed the weapon towards the Green Gambler.

"Gotcha" The Green Ranger aimed his target to the gambler. As the target flashed its pinpoint, a beam of green energy imploded not just Gambler, but the entire vault room inside Angel Grove bank. What was left was the bank's lobby.

"dn I expected this to be a challenge; ah well. At least that's over with." Van mumbled. Already placing the blaster on its holder, the ranger clutched his dragon buckler. Luckily enough the teleportation process vanished into thin air before the civilians discovered 1/2 of the bank demolished.

* * *

"Man have I been kicking their bee-hinds or what?" Van startled, walking down the steps of the laboratory.

"Van, where have you been? Dr. Oliver asked. Looking up at all the data Van had encountered, he switched off the widescreen monitor.

"Come on, I beat the living crap out of genie man," Van said. Dr. Oliver shook his head, confused.

"Congratulations, but I wouldn't be the one celebrating. You never know what tricks are up either his or Laviak's sleeve." As happy-go-lucky Van was, it seemed the former Power Ranger prohibit such an attitude.

"You took those words right out of my mouth," He said.

"I understand. It's-it's just that there have been nightmares I keep experiencing for the past couple of days." Dr. Oliver told his apprentice. He typed on the keyboards, indicating the background image of a shadow figure. He thought as though it seemed human.

"Is there anybody out there who'll be more of a threat to us?" Van asked.

Dr. Oliver, again, shook his head. "Not as I've been informed. He managed to hold hostage back in Laviak's spaceship. I don't know why the past is haunting me, but my instincts telling me something."

"Have you been hallucinating all this time? I'm just curious." Van wondered. His laughter quickly died down for a serialized approach. Dr. O knew Van had a heart. Despite how much thingyy included inside the circulatory, the Green Ranger felt sympathy.

"I wish I knew more," Dr. Oliver said. "For now you better get back to school. I heard Angel Grove's tardy policy has gotten strict since then."

Van paced a single step. Biting his lip, he turned away. Van walked out of the laboratory's emergency door that led to a cave. A moment later, the teen rushed back into the lab.

"Hey, did you see any sign of my calculator? My algebra teacher is going to kill me for sure."

Dr. Oliver looked around the room. Pulling the drore from the far left, the mentor reached into and grabbed a TI-84 calculator. Fortunately enough….

"Now she's really going to kill me," Van mumbled, noticing the technological keys were crushed as if a giant stampede rammed over a monkey.

After all the stress it had been, Dr. O walked over to a closet – a private one that is. Inside, it was more of a vault storing all the junk that he never disposed. Switching on the lights, Tommy opened a case of a prism on the far side of the shelf. A red glowing crystal, perhaps better known as the Red ZEO crystal, appeared gleaming to a minimum. Despite little power, Tommy noticed his old power brace stacked in its respective locations.

_"Long time no see, my friend?"_

* * *

Lying under his cryogenic, Umbrage was lying awake. He knew something fishy had been going on. As Kagon took control of his immune, random things happened.

"Where am I?" he wondered. The man in the dark suit used his enclosed fists. The hatch glass shattered in a sound like thud. Kagon startled still for a moment.

"Umbrage" Kagon shouted. He ran up to the revived figure who managed to succeed in a recovery process.

"What happened? The last I remembered I was in the Eradicating Dimension." Umbrage said. Slowly on his feet, he happened to stumble on a tracker. Umbrage picked it up, noticing a crack in the middle.

"Green Ranger; he must pay!" He exclaimed. "I had this in case I couldn't escape the dimension. It was a device my intellectual son constructed in order to track the secret portal."

Kagon waved his hands, blowing the steam coming out of Laviak's servant. "I've never seen such a device this advanced before. As to how you escaped, you somehow arrived back in the clinic."

"So much for randomness," Umbrage joked. He examined his new physical appearance, comprised of silver armored vest; gauntlet gloves with stars attached on them, and padded boots reaching up to his ankles. Not just attire wise, but his entire body had been made of solid steel.

"This is awesome; I feel, powerful." He complimented.

"It's basically a retool of a battle armor I built back in my home planet," Kagon explained. "It was meant to be built for commander Laviak, but due to our commotions, I knew this was the right time to re-modify it."

Kagon continued to elaborate the experiment. For the past few days, he took plenty of leisure and evaluated the materials necessary. In this case, Kagon's tools consist of the following objects: a needle, screwdriver, amplified plug, and iron. As minutes went by, the explanation satisfied the man in a whole new look.

"I never realized how much strength since the last time I fought," Umbrage said.

"As much as I appreciate, don't abuse these powers," Kagon informed him.

"What? How is it possible?" Umbrage asked, staring across the monitor.

"The powers are temporary, meaning the armor suit will shutdown just like a power plant." Kagon said. "Unless I could recharge the attributes you lost, it'll only be a matter of time before you're no longer in control."

Umbrage's face changed for the worse. There he frowned, "You're using me?"

Kagon hesitated. He was speechless, no words sputtering from his mouth. "Don't start heating up on me now. We need a plan before we strike. There's a training exercise room Laviak had built; show him your moves."

Umbrage nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Back in school, the SGA members helped post flyers across the school. In regards to the Winter Dance, they were committed to advertise so Angel Grove could receive. Audrey stood on the ladder, taping the poster above the cafeteria room.

"That should be good," she said. As she climbed down, Amber appeared walking from the east view of the hallway.

"Since when did you decide to do that?" Amber said. She stood a distant away from the ladder, leaning her back on the wall.

"So, how do you like it? Actually most of the SGAs thought of this idea, but I was the one who drew the concept." Audrey implied. She walked towards Amber, wrapping her arm around her friend's back.

"It's…amazing. I wish I was able to go." The brunette sighed. She could care less about such an anticipated event here in Angel Grove. It seemed no matter how hard she thought about boys, an image of Van projects. All Amber could feel was a level of uncertainty.

"What are you two doing here?" Van said, popping up Amber from behind. "Shouldn't you two be in Biology?"

Amber grunted. She grabbed his collar, shoving and pushing. "Where have you been? I didn't even see you in History today. Is it that 'doctor' again?"

"It's not like it's an emergency or anything," Van assured. He knew the reaction Amber got was nowhere near personal, just a heads up.

"Sorry," Amber apologized. She allowed her friend a freedom to an extent. "Look, I don't like these on and offs we're having. It's probably my fault since Tristan moved here and I kind of felt like I tore your poster." The brunette looked beneath her toes. Being shy is a rare moment. Van paid attention despite the expression on his childhood friend. "So what I am trying to say is, if you'd go to the dance with me?"

Suddenly Tristan's voice out of nowhere was heard. "Well it looks like we've formed an alliance."All three turned around as they acknowledged the blond hair teen.

"Uh, hey Tristan," Audrey said slyly.

"I just got back from the track," Tristan said. The three noticed him wearing his gym uniform. "So what brings all of you here?"

"We're all just, hanging out I guess." Audrey said. "What brings you here?"

Tristan sighed. "Not much really. So Amber, have you decide whether to show up at the dance or not?"

Amber yet again hesitated. It overshadowed her thoughts, her speeches prohibiting speaking aloud. "You know I'm not in the mood for this?"

"Wait, what's the fuss? Was this what you were trying to ask?" Van asked her. Impatiently he waited, Amber furthering in delay.

"Van, we go way back. Ever since we were kids, we were more like siblings," she said. "It's if we've formed this common bond for a reason. If I had to choose-"

"Amber," Van stepped up to his game. "Lately we've been pretty caught up with things. It's like an older sister-little brother thing. If you're willing to erase my name from your buddy list, I might as well have to regress." He looked away in a tearful manner. Van stood for a response until Amber made her decision.

"Before this turns into a soap opera, can we get something going around here?" Tristan remarked.

"Shut up," Audrey bragged, hitting an elbow on the blond.

Moments of delay, Amber threw her arms around her strong bond. "How about coming?" She couldn't live the life excluding a special person in her life. Tristan, however, was still awkward from the expression Amber was getting. He could've said something, but eventually had this intuition.

"I hope this isn't turning out the way I didn't expect," Tristan muttered. It seemed Amber offered another chance. However just because of the event that occurred wouldn't mean she's into him, as Tristan believed.

"Let's get back to class before the watch committee sees us," Audrey assured. She stepped backwards, only to have, 'stepped out' of the scene.

* * *

**The Lavian Spacecraft**

"Sir; we have to have a word from you." An officer spoke from the PA. Laviak got out of the training hall, grabbing his towel and other leftovers he brought over. Walking towards the wash room, he would stumble across an officer.

"What can I do with you?" Laviak asked in a kind manner.

"Sir, there have been talks about Umbrage," the officer informed. "It seems Kagon would want to keep this a secret."

Laviak sighed. Despite times being anti-argument, he would inquire a way to seal the vault shut; get what he means? "I understand; next time, don't you dare interrupt my meditations. I've trained myself these recent weeks to develop my strategies, getting inspiration as to plan our ultimate ambush." The crimson masked villain said. Pacing about the 280 degree mark, Laviak came to step towards the wash room.

"What or how do you react to this?" The officer asked the ship's commander. "You said it yourself you despised Umbrage from the start? Why is that?"

"Well, allow me to ensure," Laviak said. "Umbrage and I have got a long way to here. Unfortunately, all ties do end." Laviak continued giving a brief background between their past relationships. To avoid elaboration, they described some of their hugest accomplishments in their home planet known as Xybon. The officer understood his emotions.

"That's how our friendship went," Laviak came to his conclusion.

"So you two were the Undisputed ICF Tag Team Champions? I never knew someone compared to successors of the Intergalactic league would allow any chemistry. " The officer said. He felt sympathy towards a nerve racking maniac. Despite acknowledging his craved for knowledge, the officer acted as if the conversation had never unfolded.

"Well according to the Intergalactic Combat League regulations, they did state about no chemistry or any in terms of partnership," Laviak assured, wiping the glands streaming throughout his dried face.

"I apologize on your behalf," the officer said. "If you want I could show you the location of…"

"No," Laviak interrupted. He took seconds of pausing, clearing his throat. "I admit Umbrage is like a little brother to me. What I don't like is how he claims he's the whole dn show; it's disgusting."

The officer scratched his head. "Why's that disgusting?"

"I'm clueless to be honest," Laviak answered. "Umbrage tends to show off towards every citizen that Xybon has yet to discover. He has wanted everyone to feel sorry for him, especially after his parents were killed during a riot. Even if he's just your typical and empty hearted, the question is...What does he exactly feel inside?"

The officer stood outside the entrance to the Training Hall. Crossing his arms, he didn't even bother to understand a nonsensical sensation between two friends tearing their reputation to waste.

_"I better get going before he continues on jabbering."_ Following his comment he sighed, the officer left into premature terms.


	25. Date or Double Date? Part 1

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Chemicals Between Us**

**Episode 22, Chapter XII:**

**Date or Double Date?**

During a warm night in the Lien Residence, Van stood at the mirror. Wearing casual gray attire with tacky jeans, he glanced over at the mirror. Van sniffed the deodorant sprayed on both his armpits. With no smell out of the ordinary, he felt the attires were suitable for not just the dance, but for Amber to picture as.

_Beep..._A honk alarmed the Asian teen. Van looked below the window to notice Amber waving her arm. Embarrassing, he thought, Van was prepared after all these years of hooking along a friend, or rather, perhaps a girlfriend?

Van sighed. He wanted the night to be something five years down the road something to be nostalgic of. He retains the aggressive, yet laid back attitude, but at the same time less edgy and more emotional. As the teen enclosed the blinds, just before he left his bedroom, a sound on his wrist watch came to alarm him.

"What is it now?" he spoke.

"Van; remember that Gambler who you somehow 'killed' back at the bank?" Dr. Oliver responded. "Well it seems Gambler somehow survived from the Dragon Shooter."

"Look I love to but I can't." Van said. "Amber needs me. I just don't want to disappoint her of the dance."

Dr. O took a breather. As the air was let out, he responded on his watch. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I settle the score wherever Gambler is? When something comes up, I'll let you know when help is necessary."

Van nodded. "Thanks; just hope everything's alright." From there on, Van switched out all the lights in the house. Locking the door, he saw Amber in the driver seat, waiting for the passenger to enter.

"So, you got everything you need?" She asked.

"Well what do we need?" Van replied. His brain wandered in a gazing fog.

Amber who's in the driver seat, tucked along her shoulders. "It's just we really; not that tough of a question." The brunette buckled in her seat belt. Van lied comfortably on his chair in refusal of passenger regulation.

"Well?" Amber stuttered.

"Fine you win." Van buckled his seatbelt. After turning on the car engine had they both drove off.

Above the tall slanted hill, a figure stood above a centimeter away from the ledge. As the wind swept the shining armor, it didn't mean a thing. Staring below was a couple driving in a blazing red mustang.

"Just like every night," he mumbled in a laughing tone. "I'm sure Laviak doesn't know I'm still standing."

In a two lane roadway, Tristan was the driver. As Audrey sat behind the back section of the car, it was rather, awkward, or so he thought.

"Don't you think sitting back there by yourself is kind of?"

"No," Audrey crossed her arms. "I always sit there for a reason, and that's because I don't want anything to ruin my intellectual."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tristan asked. Suddenly a thump sound from the car was heard. Tristan continued only to notice the gas meter pointing down to the E sign.

"It's a good thing that happened because I never wanted to go to the dance to begin with." The African-American teenager exclaimed. "Why did you bring me here anyways?"

"If only we hadn't started this argument," Tristan said, "I probably would've noticed the low gas in my car." Tristan, having his cell phone on, dialed the phone number as he contacted Amber. Waiting for reply, a shadow crept up from behind.

"Great; look what we have here; thugs wanting to tear us apart." Audrey remarked. Tristan remained calm and steady, hoping nothing gets far from the situation.

"Hey guys but I think you got the wrong people, see…" Her line cut off when a foot soldier side-kicked Audrey in the midsection. Falling on her ass, she crawled to the back of the car, compressing it with all her might.

"I should've fixed the car myself but one thing is for sure." She thought. The Putties grew closer and closer, two out of six putties jumping on her.

* * *

As Amber continued to drive, she heard a ring from her cell phone. Reaching into her purse, she answers under her cell phone.

"Trist, what's up?" She said.

"Look our car just got broke down, plus there are people literally tearing us apart." Tristan responded calmly. "It's just a heads up for you all."

Van's eyes were closed. Sounding asleep, he did not realize the foreshadowing event yet to occur. With his neck tilted upwards, the teen remained lowered and serene.

"Where are you?" Amber asked. Before she could wait for the respond, she hit the brake, running over shadows of putties. Her car pulls off. Amber opened the door to her left.

"Was that something I'd expect?" She mumbled. With minimum amount to spare, the brunette went over to her boyfriend's broken down vehicle.

"I wish you said where before I pulled off though," Amber protested.

Tristan looked around only to have addition clay-made soldiers surrounding them. "It's best if we put those feelings aside for now; you ready?"

"Definitely," A smirked over Amber resulted in a sign of thingyiness boosts her confidence. In fighting position, the two divide into individuals. Elsewhere Audrey was tied around the tree.

"Could somebody help me out here?" She whined, struggling to escape Evil's clutch. Audrey remained on hold as Amber and Tristan started to wipe out the soldiers stumbling into their path.

Returning to the action, Amber was seen throwing sidekicks to their midsection. With two putties coming towards her, the brunette was forced to repackage her strategy. Amber leapt from a giant rock, clutching her feet to their necks, dazzling the putties into a head scissors takedown. One of the putty patrols dragged the other down on the roadway.

Tristan, despite lack of Martial Arts experience, enclosed his fist, knocking each of their faces. Another charged behind, but was saved with a 540 kick from Amber.

"So, you got any more ideas?" His girlfriend asked her. Meanwhile Amber scattered around, her eyes pointing both Van and Audrey.

"How about getting Van's ass out of the car? I'll get Audrey out, wherever she is." Amber took into suggestion.

"Got it" Tristan agreed. As he reached towards the car, he shook the sleeping Van.

"This is not good." He sighed. Despite some tensions against him, it wasn't the fact Van expresses feelings for Amber. Hearing the descriptions his girlfriend pulled out, Tristan was afraid to let out his drama.

Tristan grabbed the Asian teen's collar. "Listen, we don't have time for your beauty sleep. We're being attacked by a bunch of man slaughtering thugs!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile Amber continued to buy some time. Her efforts to free Audrey were in stake. Tired of toying she barged through the putties as she made it towards the tree.

"What took you so long?" Audrey asked, her whininess being toned.

"I thought you said you weren't going to the dance?" Amber said. After untying, the brunette precautious commanded Audrey into a hiding spot. Amber returned to action, feuding over the foot soldiers. Before she could react, the putties used their pendants; they retreated.

"I'm glad it's over," Amber remarked. "Audrey, you could come out now."

The African-American girl came crawling out of her domain. "Those bushes; I get allergies from that."

Tristan held Van, his arm around him. "Hey, I think your friend here ate too much sugar. Don't you think?"

"I knew this would happen." Amber checked over the sixteen year old. In sudden sleep Tristan allowed her to carry him. They put him into her car, strapping his seat belt.

"Audrey, I think it's best if Tristan and I settle our talks," Amber assumed. Audrey compromised, walking to a place where she wouldn't inquire suspicion.

"Look I feel like…"

"It's okay," Amber took over. "I wasn't sure who I'd pick to go to the dance. I feel you and Van are having a hard time resolving differences." She tilted her head below. "It's really hard that's all I have to say."

Tristan nodded. They seem to have been an unlucky pair. Although their relationship had recently picked up, did everything fall apart? Did all the blocks crumbled as if a tall building collapsed? Only Amber and Tristan could figure that out.

"Look," Amber looked over her watch. "It's eight-fifty. Angel Grove wouldn't be far if we were taking a detour. How about I take Van home and we pick up our date?"

"Is that what you want?" Tristan asked curiously. "How would I feel if I was left out in favor of another guy? You know what never mind." When the conversation was over, Amber allowed Tristan and Audrey to enter her car. Before they could leave, Tristan signed a note stating the issue along with the name of its owner.

* * *

Dr. Oliver wandered around the darkest hours of Angel Grove Park. By monitoring a tracker in hand, he tends to search for a suspect; not any suspect, but one of Laviak's as well.

"The radar says that Gambler has got to be somewhere around here." A startle intervened as a card swift into the hands of Tommy.

"I suppose that tracker of yours needs to include spy targeting?" Gambler joked.

"So you're one of Laviak's goons huh?" Dr. Oliver assumed. Gambler leapt off a tree branch, descending below the surface.

"Well isn't that obvious? Just to let you note that I have a trick under my sleeve; watch and learn." The villain lend out his wrist. Indicating another set of trap cards, a load of them were used as extra bullets.

Dr. Oliver dodged each card Gambler tossed. To prevent any sign of injury, in case of a desperate need of momentum shift, he brought an unused wrist mounted device. Not your typical sort where such as setting up detonators would someone plant to incept.

"I just hope it still works," he mumbles.

On the other side, Gambler continued clowning around. For once he could never, and never could he end this non-stop rage. In terms of laughter and leisure was something that brings out the fun in him.

"You know I could go on for endless hours. Continue to dodge my cards because the moral quotes that fun never ends."

Tommy hid below the bushes. As a precaution he had to find the safest way to hide. "I guess it's about time." A heavy sigh held him back from the game we call fighting. While strapping his wrist morpher, Gambler discovered the former ranger's hiding spot.

"Did you expect me to find you?" Gambler shouted. This time a new strategy was in play. Holding a newly transformed rifle gun, Dr. O was in a state of losing his life, or death.

"Prepare for the end….Power Ranger!" In a quick desperation red bursting energy channeled from his arms and legs. Intersecting to his chest, he attached his left braced morpher to his right. As the glow enlightened, Gambler became blind-sighted. When it repelled, a red suit trimmed in gold stood; its helmet embroidered a five star visor.

"It's great to be ranger again." Dr. Oliver exclaimed. Already suited up it was time to, once again, relieve the hype.

"Nice try, but you're going to take this way too far." Gambler chuckled. He unleashed a hand filled with stacks of multi-colored cards.

"What are you planning to do with those?" Dr. Oliver said.

"It's simple," Gambler quoted. "The whole purpose was to showcase every technique mastered in the art of poker; allow me to demonstrate."

Gambler arranged the cards. Placing them in a row, each card gleamed in a variety of colors. A holographic animal stuck their heads as they form from non-extinct into actual creatures.

"These animals aren't your typical species. As a matter of fact these are once creatures that once roamed our home planet." Gambler clarified. Each animal all comprised of a rhino. The only exception was the color and modified textures centered on their chest.

"Sorry but they look just like the animals scattered here on Earth." Dr. Oliver took a heavy breathing. "Don't you realize not to mess with the old? That smirk on your face needs to go."

The joker (no pun intended) chuckled. "Yet another example of thingyiness….Zeo Ranger V." A punt to the face had Dr. Oliver staggered.

"You should know how to control your moves." He said. Tommy started losing grip. The beginning of a still life furthered up in delay. "W-what's going on?"

The suit struggled to maintain energy. Way back when he graduated, Tommy stored his Zeonizer into a safe. Since then he had not once touched. The red energy channeled as if a television were switching on and off at every decimal. It all came down as the revived powers seized.

"We could go on forever if we like," Gambler shrugged. "Considering you wasted all that much time activating, it's time to put this era to an end!" The expression on the doctor's face gulped in concern.

* * *

After a half hour, the four have made it to Angel Grove High. Just making it the second hour, the dance in the gymnasium just got heated up. Amber, Tristan, Audrey, and a tired out Van sat at the corner end of the bleachers.

"So is anybody up for some drinks?" Amber spoke up. For a second none of her friends replied.

"It's alright. I've got too many doses of Pepsis I cannot gulp on." Tristan said. He turned towards Van who had been snoozing throughout.

"You should've kept him back home," he assured. "I mean no offense but what could we have done?"

Amber poured a cup of fruit punch. "You know if it wasn't for Van, I wouldn't be here."

Tristan stood up away from the chair. He lends a hand to Amber, whether or not to boogie along. Meanwhile Audrey comforted Van only to have his eyes open.

"You nearly scared me like that," she said within the beat of a drum. Van looked around to notice a huge atmosphere.

"How long was it since we've been here? It sure doesn't seem too late." The Asian teen wondered. "Where's Amber?"

Audrey pointed at the brunette who dropped the dance floor. "She's over there. It's best if you stay."

Van stood dazzled and confused. In such astonishment what could he have being doing all this time? "Look I have to go. Thanks for keeping company." He said fleeing off.

"What did I do?" Audrey scolded the male teen.

Outside from the exit door, in a warm non-humid condition, Amber and Tristan stood at a cold alley. As they were getting used to the climate, they did a matter of heart wrenching moments.

"It's been a great night, isn't it?" Amber remarked.

"I know," Tristan said shyly. "I guess we haven't made a moment to pick up where we left off?"

"Yeah" Amber blushed. Silence broke out. They turned away, avoiding the addiction relevant their eyes. "Before it turns out to be another one of those soaps, maybe it's best if we head on back?" The brunette tried to go, but Tristan grabbed her by the forearm.

"Wait before we go there's something to do." He said as they both glimpsed at each other's eyes. Tristan caresses her around the arms. They motioned in closer, puckering their lips as they kissed.

Van spied behind the pillar. An astonishing point revert the teen flat on ground zero. Goosebumps swarmed his arms, this envious feeling he found it difficult describing. He was, in fact, afraid of letting out his true emotions towards Amber.

_"Come on, she's only a girl. I hate being in a relationship; I thought that was my code of honor? What's this phase I'm going through?"_

Just as Van could step in, an alarm from his wrist unit startled him. Amber and Tristan stopped kissing, their eyes wandering off. "Is it me or did I hear something?"

Meanwhile Van crept to a safe zone. By hiding besides the bushes, he held his communicator up to his mouth. "What now?"

"Gambler's back and I can't handle him at this state." He responded. "I suggest you get down to Angel Grove Park, and fast."

Van, in the tone of sorrow, replied, "Don't worry." A brief moment, the teen closed his eyes, cooling his internal conflict aside. Van re-opened them, holding his power morpher about a centimeter away from his chest.

**DRAGONZORD!**

A massive glow of green imploded. By the time Amber and Tristan crashed the scene, this 'stranger' that spied on them vanished.

"I could've sworn someone was spying on us," Tristan said. "I guess it's best if we headed on back." As he walked off, Amber remained staring at the parking lot. Her intuition informed that someone was out there, someone she wholeheartedly knew. A feeling so empowered Amber felt as if the choice resulted in a negative response.

_"If that was Van, I'm seriously going to regret."_


	26. Date or Double Date? Part 2

**Cont. from Episode 22**

At Angel Grove Park, Dr, Oliver ran wondrously. In seek of shelter it wasn't as if he couldn't unleash his old techniques. Tommy could have, but even a Gambler would take advantage of that.

Heavily panting, the former Power Ranger snuck his head behind the rocks. "I better find a way to turn this whole thing around. Just hope Van gets here before…"

"Before you meet your doom?" Over on the sidelines, Gambler stood 2 feet from the branch. "I suppose you could at least be a man. The real Tommy Oliver would never back down from a fight."

In desperate situations, Dr. O would remain steady and calm. To avoid symptoms of concern, it seems as though he could never depend on somebody but himself.

"Well what's your decision? Are you going to fight or not?" Gambler drew two decks of cards. Glowing were the primary colors of purple and orange. As Gambler tossed the cards, a blast of green struck, cutting them into shreds.

"No one messes with the dragon in hand," Van noted.

"You again," Gambler shouted. "Did you think I'd go down in an instant?"

Van received no reaction, not even shaking his head. The Green Ranger helped his mentor up, carrying him over the arm. "Sorry if I was late. I thought you knew how to kung-fu and all that crap?"

Dr. Oliver leaned against the bush. "I would've but don't underestimate Gambler. As much of a clown, and I mean clown, he's no pushover."

"Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to do this the hard way or not?"

Van followed along the streaming river. "Yo dice player; we're going to settle it like there's no tomorrow. If you weren't so cocky, we'd be in more of a threat. What do you say?"

The man in leather trench-coat unraveled self-assertive. "Now that's settled, why not let the fun begins?" Gambler leapt below the surface. They circled around, preparing for a duel of good and evil (as always).

With the battle heating on the way, exchanging punches were between the Green Ranger and Gambler. Van threw a hip toss into an armed Triangle. Rolling back into feet, they each exchanged series of kicks and curbs.

"Look at them go," Dr. Oliver muttered. He knew there was some potential, especially depending whether or forth Van's experience in martial arts learned a valuable lesson. Impressed, he thought, the former Power Ranger believed he'd select the best ranger for the job.

"Incredible strength; It reminds me of the way Umbrage and I fought." Van said. Heavily panting, it seems every battle he'd fought were villains just to seek domination. In some cases most tend to carry a trait of struggle, loathe, and arrogance.

"That douche-bag; this kid does have guts, especially aside from his tone of humor. Why don't I possess that?" Gambler laid out his thought.

"I guess you're just like every other person who doesn't like to do his chores?" Van assumed. Endlessly he threw stiff by stiff. Neither strike was effective. Gambler wrapped his ankle around Van's in a drop toe hold.

"Don't get so overconfident in yourself. Just because our fighting skills are on par doesn't mean I'd demand respect." By lending out his palm, three chips flew above. Each chip symbolizes the method used to test out the mind, and not by force.

"As you can see, these methods are used to indicate a person's feelings," Gambler explained. "You can select only one chip, and it determines whether your fate would be fulfilled. The other two, well…you'll see."

Three of the chips contained a memory bank. It would transmit the files into one's mind, scanning traces of his or her mind. Van looked at each one, decisive of the events which will occur.

"What would these do to me?" He asked demandingly.

"One you must figure out, and two that colored chip determines whether your fate is safe or cautious." Gambler said. Delaying patiently, the Green Ranger hesitated to call out. Within Van nothing could be that distant to the truth.

"I think I'll take that one," Van said, pointing towards the purple chip. It spun of roulette, enlightening a glow of deep violet. However the chip rounded swiftly, injecting into Van's helmet.

"I suppose you've made your choice, eh?" Gambler assumed. He concealed his smirk, tilting his hat which barricaded his eyes.

Van held onto the chip now attached to his forehead. His eyes popped in sudden astonishment. Struggling to let go, his mind whisked from the real world and onto a holographic dimension. The teen, in his non-ranger form, wandered around to notice broad daylight on the horizon.

"What's going on? The question I'm wondering is: where am I?" He thought. A creaked door opened, alarming the sixteen year old. Van along entered as a gateway to another portion of the dimension.

"Is that Angel Grove's Summer Camp? I thought that site was brought down years ago?" Van mumbled. Little kids congregated in a circle, woods of campfire centered them.

"Sorry boys but all the fun must come to an end." Out of nowhere a blast of x-rays attempt targeting them. The children, especially the adults fled to their shelters, as did half the little leagues. In the end only two kids remained at the campsite, freaked and motionless.

"Wait a second. That's Gambler," Van said. "The fact those chips were in store was for him to alter the course of history. Not to go off-subject but I thought he was only out for money."

Van immediately charged on the purple canine. With a fist to the head, Gambler staggered as if he were drunk and out of it. The teen knelt down, sending a leg sweep that took him lying on his rear.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull off of, but this is a waste," remarked Van. Before nailing another of his blows, the scenario switches, looping into another setting. He, again, wandering with hazel eyes as he noticed the landscape taking place during nightfall.

"Now what?" Suddenly Amber came in pursuit. The brunette welcomed open arms. Van was unsure what plan was his opponent had in store for. Out of nowhere, Tristan came charging from his garage as the couple proved love for one another.

"This….this is impossible. No this is all a fake."  
"Is that so?" Gambler startled from behind. "You know you could at least admit how you feel towards Amber. I'm sure she'll treat you good."

Van shook his head, dazed and dazzled. "Treating me good; is that all you have to say? I'm more of my own."

"You sure have humor," Gambler snickered. He pulled out an edge knife, about the size of a generic knife. "Let's end this."

Van and Gambler circled the streets. Although a mind battle, the teen kept the game cautiously. The villain jolted, attempting to slice and dice. Van pulled back.

"I don't have any time for games," he said. Van threw a thrust kick, blood coughing from the mouth of Gambler.

"I knew you'd plan on to do that; now prepare for my sacred technique!" Unleashing an almighty chi revealed an enormous, holographic genie clouding. With its claws they pointed towards Van, Gambler manipulating it.

"What are you trying to do?" Van shouted who was now clutched within the villain's spell.

"Do you have guts or not? That is the question." Van eased through the pain and sufferings. As tough as it hurts, nothing could sustain the hardships.

"Come on now. At least show me some of your moves. Otherwise I'll put an end to all this."

Van preferred to resist. He could not obtain the powers he'd gain whenever morphing into ranger form. Screeching, Van held his breath slowly toned afterwards.

"Yes that's it. You're about to fall under the new reign of supreme." A gleaming green blinded the eyes of Gambler. An image of a dragon skied above, its eyes glowing angst.

"What is that?" Gambler said, dazzled of the situation occurring. The fierce dragon leaned his eyes against the card capping villain. Shivering Gambler threw multiple card tricks up his sleeve. The tags exploded.

"That better be it." As the smokes cleared, the mythical creature stood about tall as King Kong. The dragon opened its mouth, taking in all the grasses below. Forming a huge ball of energy, it aimed towards the Gambler.

"I don't feel so good."

The grasps of the dragon used the claws to its advantage. Tearing the clouds unveiled the normal daylight which had seized. Van knelt on the surface of the sidewalk, bruised and blue.

"What or how did I do that?" Van muttered, looking at his surroundings. A sword landed towards the ranger's grasps.

Van glared at its edge. He points the sword over the terrified and helpless, Gambler. Van pummeled the roadway, the sword unleashing a blaze of green. The razor's edge connected, the card specialist coughing out green blood. The teen, which never had any sword lessons, wasn't sure what enable him to master an attack.

* * *

"Van, can you hear me?" Dr. Oliver cradled the Green Ranger who had been in a trance. Van opened his eyes, motioning towards Gambler.

"Was that dream or what?" He said.

"So how did you figure out his game plan?" the doctor asked. Van noticed the sword descending upon the horizon.

"I guess that wasn't an ordinary dream." The teen corrected. About a slight moment he glared at the gift Master Saia as a given away present. "Well at least Gambler's finally given up...for the most part."

Dr. Oliver lent his hand on the shoulder of his apprentice. "This is why you shouldn't underestimate these strategists. No matter how simplistic their minds are, they still have a trick under their sleeve." For a moment a wave of recollection zapped into the ranger's artificial intelligence.

"Oh crap." Van slapped his hands on his helmet. "The dance; Amber must be looking for me. I might as well head back." He said as he jolted through the woods.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak observed the monitor. Not to a stunning surprise a shot of the fallen, card capping villain stuck on the screen.

"So much for him – I wonder what Kagon is up to." As the spaceship's commander flipped the remote, an officer barging the entrance of the throne.

"King of Xybon; your servant likes to have a word with you." He informed.

"What is it now?" Laviak lift from the throne. As he made his way out, he merged left leading into a laboratory. Kagon's voice was heard, muttering the words Laviak had yet to find out.

"Kagon, you came to see me I suppose." The commander assumed.

"Master; you see we've thought since we aren't getting any process, it has come to my conclusion that neither of your men seem to possess the powers. Due to this I allow no fear but to re-introduce who we have thought had been sealed after nearly three months."

A shadow emerged from the silhouette. Titanium armor embodied the figure, its head armored as that of a knight, the dark trimming soldier made its first appearance.

"Now who would this be?"

"Don't you recognize me," a somehow familiar voice grabbed the king's attention. "Long time no see friend."

Laviak's face could not get any amazed. "Umbrage; but I thought you were dead."

Umbrage shook his head. He looked over Kagon who had recuperated and prepared for what the servant entitles, a standardized test. "Who said I was? Besides now that I am back, perhaps it's best if you step aside from the spotlight."

"I'm the boss around here. Don't you dare lay a single finger on me; if you don't-" Laviak warned.

"I'd be sorry? Highly unlikely there." Umbrage returned with a statement of his. "There's no reason for me to take over your throne. Even just this once would I prove that I'm the best there is, the best there was, and the best there will ever be; think about it."

Laviak resent the comment. "You wouldn't, not even the slightest chance you'll hog in on the spotlight – and I mean MY spotlight." The king of Xybon revealed a key card on his palm. He handed over the card towards his ex-buddy.

"I appreciate it….even for a loner."

* * *

At Angel Grove High's gymnasium, nearly everyone attending the dance had gone home. Crumbling foods laid over the basketball court; balloons popped onto an empty bowl of punch; even sprinklers fell through as well. Meanwhile for Amber, she volunteered in doing the helping.

"Man I feel tired," she sighed. Many events occurred since the dance. A kiss on the mouth from Tristan increased the vibe and romance that struck her heart. She also couldn't believe this was the first school event she'd attended. Never willing to admit Amber felt as if a new beginning was to emerge….but for how long?

"Amber!" A voice startled her. Van came crashing to the party way late than usual.

"Where have you been? For once I thought you were somebody else." The brunette scoffed. She tossed a tin can of Mountain Dew to the garbage.

"So then where's your lover?" Van asked out of curiosity.

"Wait what did you just say? You don't believe we'd be making love, do you?" Amber said. She was, simultaneously, filled with suspicion and an unbeliever – talk about an oxymoron. As for Van, he didn't want to admit his true feelings for a friend, or better to say, a beautiful girl.

"No, I was just playing." Van said, defending his truth. "Amber, we've come a long way since we were kids, and you probably do have a point.

Amber raised her eyebrow. "What point?"

"I'm not sure if we are close friends, or whenever that'll be," he replied. "I remember you saying that but what I'm really sure of is how we hardly interact these days."

Amber blew her bangs. "Van how we could ignore each other. After all the things we've done, there's no point ending our friendship. You're like a little brother, except the fact you're older than me. What else would I do without you?" She wrapped her arms around Van. Offering loads of comfort, Van would only desire to wash the pain go away. There was more to them than just being friends who disagree with one another. "I-I don't know what the future will bring, but we'll always keep in touch."

As they let go of the hug, Tristan came dashing from the entrance. "Um Amber; even though my car is left back in the woods, it wouldn't hurt if I drove home in your car?"

The brunette looked at Van, then at the blond. "Van, do you want to crash the party with us? Or figure out a way to get home?"

Van hesitated. Within moments Amber and Tristan walked out of the building in pairs. The teen (excluding the janitors) stood in solitude.


	27. Grudge Battle

**A/n: There are a couple of scenes in this episode quite 'bloody'. Aside from that, nothing too obscene in anyway. Enjoy!! **

_Somewhere underneath the sandy tracks of a desert, a frame size of a building stood. Missiles, oil pills, as well as other military equipment were supplied. It isn't your typical building, but it seems as though Rockefeller's oil industry doesn't match up to such imagery. Tracking the interior angles of the structure, tiles of wooden floor, mainly bleached, covered the entire surface. Into the testing lab where many scientists use their wisely time, Dr. Kevin Keene is seen while examining a long term experiment waiting in completion._

"Just a few more adjustments and my model will be complete!" The doctor exclaimed. For as long as weeks went, he'd been concentrating on a project which, in his view, is considered to be one of the best work. The first weeks started with such frustration test after test. As time went on, many of his fellow acquaintances aid along an undergoing exam.

"…And now to add the chest," He muttered. With the taming of the screw, the second to final piece to the puzzle has been solved. "At last my innovating creation is bound to shock the entire world. Who needs a human in spandex when you got a machine based hero by your side?"

Meanwhile a scientist rushed into the experimental. "Doctor Keene, the test is about ready. From my observations, the model seems pretty adequate."

The doctor smirked. "Yes Michael. When I first saw the Green Ranger, I didn't think we'd see another Power Ranger in Angel Grove. After so long who might've believed such accuracy may have reached its purpose?"

The scientist spoke up. "Perhaps we could prove who deserves to manipulate it? Do you want a human being under that suit or control like an RC?" Grabbing a ballpoint from a container, he jotted on his tracking records.

"Oh my bad; I need to add the neutron batteries cased onto his back. It's the only way to summon him." Dr. Keene informed his colleague. He carried the one about the size of his hand (think a Discus). By inserting the battery from the battery pack on his back, a surge of green energy swarmed all over. The figured model rose above the cushion as if impersonating a robot.

"_Psycho Green; that will be your name."_

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Umbrage Cometh**

**Episode 23, Chapter I:  
Grudge Battle**

Overnight Van entered the parlor of Ziktor's Sub-Zero. Sitting alone on the stool, he glanced at a television screen (an HD screen). Van, whose eyes were tired and repelled, laid his head down on the table. It had been a wild, but astonishing night. The teen felt as if he'd been rejected for some time. There was this intuition afraid to admit the truth in terms of love, strong relationship, and possibly more Van desired to describe. Nothing can surpass those three. As long as Amber enjoys her time being around Tristan, is there any way he could wear out the nightmare?

"What are you doing here so late?" A voice from the kitchen said. Van put his head up, acknowledging the heads up (no pun intended) to see Hayley arranging the restaurant.

"I just came back from the dance," he answered. "Didn't you use to own another restaurant?"

Hayley bluffed. "Yeah until Mr. Fernandez's company forced me to replace it. I worked so hard organizing the hangout."

Van nodded. "What was that place Doc used to call? I forgot"

"Cyberspace; and please don't call Doctor Oliver doc," Hayley insisted the teen. She took some of the dirty plates, handing them over for the late-night employers to clean. "So, how was it? Did you get a girl to date with?"

Van, again, laid his head down. He disliked being made fun, especially whenever reading out his journal. "Have you ever wondered….what it's like to be in a relationship? Sorry if it's a dumb question."

"It's not dumb," Hayley said. "Anyway I haven't actually been through many, but I've at least dated a couple of guys."

"Like Mr. Oliver?" Van interrupted. Despite minimum adrenaline the conversation remained in motion compared to not having it move at all.

"I'll take that into account," The red haired lady said. "What I was trying to say is that if you're going to bother getting into a girl's steam, don't go jumping the shark. Just find someone who you find not only the most beautiful one in the world, but someone you could relate to."

Van turned his head towards the front. Unintentionally he came across a random pair, the man in a buttoned down sleeve rounding his arm on a lady. The teen looked away in an instant.

"I got to head home." He glared at his watch. "Thanks for the hot tip; I think it'll work," Van complimented one of Tommy's colleagues. He got up from his stool, stretching his arm and legs distant and wide.

"Are you sure you don't need a drink? It's pretty dark outside, and you know gang wars break loose." Hayley insisted on assuring. She tossed a can of Mountain Dew Code Red. Van caught within a single grasp.

"You know - you're quite of a resource," he said. The teen walked out of the parlor only to notice Dr. Oliver standing in the warm blooded weather. Wearing a fur coat he placed his hands inside the pockets. "How do you know I was here?"

"No, I was going to visit with Hayley," Dr. Oliver said, "Unless you want me to drop you off home."

"It's fine. I could get my way home in a jiff." Van spoke out. He allowed some comfort, leaning on the door jeep. "Did you check to see if Gambler's still on the rage?"

Dr. Oliver shook his head. "Not from what I can tell. Besides there was blood, and I mean lots of it. Is there a reason why?"

"I'm not sure," Van said. "When I was being mind trapped, I had this sword Master Saia gave away. I don't know how it got there, but there was no way I could master it." He rubbed his chin. Mindless in his current state, Van never studied more about the present. Although the sword had its prestige, there had to be a reason Saia handed it to him. Does it relevant to hand it due to an ancestor resemble him? Was it the fact he's the REAL dragon manipulator? Those were the questions clouding within.

"Sometimes there isn't an actual reason. In most cases, yes, but perhaps Saia wanted to prove you could learn how to teach yourself." Dr. O theorized. Predictions like these rarely occur. Van's expression seemed to reject, or to disagree upon his mentor's statement.

"You're saying Master Saia doesn't have any explanations to everything? It's so much for calling him a master'." The teen sighed.

"First things first – let's get you back home and I'll pick up where I left off." Tommy offered, bare knuckling his fist. Van did the same.

"I guess it's a deal." He replied as they walked up the staircase and back inside.

* * *

The following morning, Van sat on the living room couch. For about the past half hour or so, the teen gazed with his brown eyes. All he did was an amazement gesture at the legendary blade. Van's unknown status of an untouchable artifact passed from each generation was a sword never to fall under.

"Am I who the animal or beast is? Why is that I'm tempted to know of its past? Things don't seem right."

Before moving a muscle was a sound of a doorbell. Van touched the weapon's features. To avoid any threats he laid it next towards the campfire. He stood next to the door as he opened it.

"Hi Amber; what are you doing here?"

"Well, not much. I was wondering whether you want to hang out with me and Tristan." Amber suggested. Tristan waited patiently in his car which is now running into full gear.

"I wish but I got some other things to cover up." Van said. "Are you sure if it's that of an emergency?"  
The brunette drew relief. "We're just enjoying our day. It's not the same without you around." It was an intricate and complicated to live like this.

"I thought you two were getting along together," Van assumed. "Is there anything I need to know from that?"

"Did you see us….kiss?" The facial expression grew into angst. Folding her arms Amber needed to know what happened the night before.

"Do you think I'd be in love that easily? It's not like I'd spoil your fun." Van said with a wholehearted tone.

"Van is there something wrong? Lately you've been acting quite calm or out of character." Amber wondered. She closed the door, not letting Tristan notice the situation.

"I don't know. The one thing that's been bothering me is how things are being in place. It's like reading a book, and whenever you read it, someone tells you to throw away the garbage." Amber did not have a clue as to what he was talking about. Van, with a beating of a heart, failed to manipulate his anger.

"What I'm trying to say is our friendship is being pushed aside so much; I miss the old days whenever we chilled and you know training our Martial Arts skills are." Van recollects. Amber and Van looked up at the frames hung on the living room wall. The frame contains each photo ever taken. From being in amusement parks, national parks, hotel resorts, and all the attractions. "Look sometimes we have to put our good times in the past. It's not like I want to forget them but we're not little kids anymore."

The Asian teen drew a heavy relief. "I don't want to live in the past. All I want is still having you, treating me like the gentleman you want me to be. Why can't it be like that?" Before he could wait for her respond, Van's communicator buzzed through his ear. He held his wrist unit, pushing that red touch of a button.

"Just hold up for a bit." He said as he headed inside the dark and cramped closet. Van closed it. "What is it right now?"

"I just picked up a signal. According to his profile page it says his name is Unidentified." Dr. Oliver responded.

"Was I right the other night? Did Gambler survive the shot?" Van asked. The intuition, some kind of feeling told him something of the paranormal – something or someone Van is willing to confront.

"Not that I'm known of. He's located around the Angel Grove Junkyard; just keep a watch on things." The mentor suggested. Van shut his communicator off as he came out of the closet.

"Hey Amber I need to go. Dr. Oliver says it's an emergency." The teen informed her. Van blasted out of the door. Tristan waved a hand of what's up, the sixteen year old acknowledging.

* * *

Umbrage stood on top of the rusted cars. The newly titanium knight had reclaimed the title as the Boss of the Villains. However his throne has, overall, been overshadowed by a former buddy Laviak.

"It seems some of these aren't so, choreographic?" He said. The figure stepped down on the shed surface to see Gambler on his knees.

"Please don't hurt me. I did my best to…"

"Did your best? That's not what I'd like to hear." Umbrage grunted. "Since I'm the commander around here, you'll do nothing but to obey what I say and when." Before pulling off a strike, The Green Ranger came out of the horizon.

"I don't know what are you goons talking about? I think there's one person who would quote, 'Know your role and shut your mouth'." Van stated.

"Why are you out here? You've proven your worth but do you have what it takes to overcome that rank?" The titanium armored figure asked. He walked towards Van, Gambler sneaking behind him.

Before Van made his move, Gambler struck a hard hitting sledgehammer. The teen in ranger form sold the attack, falling on the surface. "What kind of a sneak attack was that? I didn't see that coming." Van thought.

"So much for being Mister thingyy here – Say where were we?" Umbrage turned his attention towards Gambler prior to a sudden interruption.

"For once I thought we were starting to get things on the run; isn't that right?" Gambler shunned. He giggled but at the same time, it wasn't due to him getting all frightened.

"I see the concern on your face. Imagine it'd be like to wander like the wind; no body, no life form or what-so-ever." Umbrage grinned beneath his knightly helmet. Gambler attempt to take force only to have Umbrage snatch his advantage away. "Prepare to die a living death!" He said as he countered the knife, lunging into the gut of the Wildcard Warrior.

"What the hell is going on?" Van mumbled. As he knelt beside a broken stool, hoping to recover. "For some reason I've met him before."

"Is it right for you not letting me take creative control? I find myself ashamed." The titanium machine concluded, releasing the jackknife from the late victim.

Meanwhile Van regained his momentum. Following the reaction he could hear the way he talked; he could notice the posture involved to describe one of Laviak's minions. The ranger pulled out his artery, using the Dragon Dagger in hand.

"What do you have to say about that? I know it you know it. Tell me who you really are." He said, pacing steps until about under a centimeter in front of the villain.

"I suppose the last time we fought you provoked me in battle you had what it takes to become a true hero." The figure replied in a hasty tone. "Do you remember all about the Eradicate Dimension?"

Van makes a stunning reaction. Approximately time had passed and the teen could finally be aware of many things to come. Van recollects to the days when he never knew who was the suspect in prime. He also recalls the days when he was known for his tough talks, edgy conversations, and overestimating his adversaries. Time flies by with the help of a former Power Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"I had a feeling it was you. All along I thought you stated the dimension couldn't allow anyone to leave." Van scolded. "How does that bold statement mean now?"

Umbrage snickered. "Let's say the only way is the wrong way. I've notice your tone after these two months is still the same, but at the same time it's all, blended into a compound."

"Why is that?" The Green Ranger asked. "Unless you're still working for Laviak, we might as well become a tag team."

"I could've told you this before but since you have no other alternatives I guess you'd better embrace yourself." Umbrage kicked Van on the leg. He put away his jackknife in favor of a one on one combat. "So what do you say? Is it going to be a grudge match or stripping away your powers?"

"I hate this," Van thought. He lunge his dagger towards the scarred face of Umbrage. With metallic, Van was not aware of the choreography.

"You make me sick," Umbrage smirked but for what reason? "Now what strategy do you have in mind?"

"Okay maybe I should stick with blasters." Van suggested. Umbrage pulled the trigger in an attempt to swipe the plate. No matter how swift, he remained intact.

Less talk, and more action, Van dodged over bins of tin cans lying on the dirt. The teen pointed the Dragon Dagger its knife edged instantly sharpening. A ball of green aimed across the enemy.

"Now what have you said about that?" It comes to conclude everything cannot escape the fogs of grey. As a shadow was heard foot stepping, that confidently became in confident.

"Are you trying, or perhaps wasting my time!" Umbrage threw an elbow. For a moment Van staggered about.

"It's no wonder why Superman is the Man of Steel." The teen alluded. As unnecessary figurative language was played, he observed his current physical traits. Van glared in awe, amazed by the overhaul of a former foe.

"You know I could demonstrate a few moves for you; one I'm going to showcase about...now." As Umbrage charged with a step up Inziguiri, Van embraced himself. Those preparations were placed aside when a teleportation beam engulfed the Green Ranger.

* * *

In what should have been Dr. Oliver's laboratory, a flashing beam descended on a vast blue temple. Van sat up, unclipping his helmet.

"Could someone tell me what I'm doing here?" He wandered aimlessly at his surroundings. The teen felt clueless what the situation resulted. Van, knowing if it were either the layout Dr. O arranged or whoever's idea brought him to an abandoned dungeon.

"I understand." Emerging from the shadows was none other than the master himself.

"Master Saia - if this isn't Doc's place then who is it?" Van asked. Oddly Saia seemed pretty much in his youth; eyes are as green as the forest; less wrinkles; even his costume was violet as ancient.

"For some reason you should understand that the one you call Dr. Oliver does not exist. You are in the year of the Xybonian Age."

Van gasped. Taking a breather, he also asked, "If this is back in the old days then what is up with all these high tech equipments? Wouldn't that make any sense?"

"The Xybonian Age is After Life 2012," The master said. The thing is from the reaction upon Van, how that could consider the fact Saia retained some of his youth. "An evil threat dictates all of our freedom in terms of command and treatment. It's up to somebody worth of heart and compassion to retrieve those items to their rightful hands."

"Well then tell me something. Are we on Earth?" Van inquired.

Master Saia shook his head. As safe no longer portrays a role, sounds of footsteps marched along the ceiling above. "It's best if I transport you to a precautious area." Saia crossed his fingers as a wave like energy emerged. By the time it faded, they vanished.

* * *

"What could be the problem?" Dr. O muttered. He held a flashlight, pointing towards the tangled wires which operate the teleporting process. He didn't even notice any that were cut or placed at the wrong connection.

"Is there something wrong with the control panels?" Hayley asked as she came down the stairway hall.

"I don't know. The wires are at the right connection - they're fine for the most part." Dr. O said. While viewing the interior control bar, his colleague peaked at the many function areas.

"I guess you have a point," she said. "What were you trying to do?"

Dr. Oliver looked upon his spectacles, glancing at Hayley's awkward expression. "There was a virus on my computer, and I was going to re-enegize the sub-crystal. When Anton Mercer's lab was destroyed, I discovered this." Dr. O pointed across the beam where an oval shaped egg, about the size of an eagle, was aimed.

"Explain to me how you know there's something inside that egg?" Hayley insisted.

"When Mesegog's hideout was about to collapse, he unraveled that shell that was glowing green." Dr. Oliver said. "I searched upon the ruin and this weird sound echoed all over the island. When it was in my hand, the shell felt like a pot being boiled. I'm curious to know if he has any connections with any of his leftovers."

Hayley walked towards the room. She took a brief glimpse at the eggshell. The red haired woman slowly had her fingertips on the mark when it felt burnt. "Now that's hot."

Suddenly the monitor placed itself on stand-by. A blue screen serves the background. The monitor would then whisk into a note stating:

To Tommy,

I have contacted Van Lien into Future Colony 2012. Until his training is complete, he won't be returning. _-Saia of the Future _

"What would he be doing in the future?" Hayley asked, rereading the text. Meanwhile Dr. Oliver viewed the other monitor indicating a titanium armored knight.

"It's best if I check and investigate what's going on in Angel Grove. Hayley, keep an eye on the lab; I'll be back."

Hayley let out an informal. "Wait, I thought your ranger powers are gone. You wouldn't be able to stop him in your state."

"I do," Tommy said. He removed the palm of his hand, unveiling a mounted morpher strapped around his wrist. It contained gold trimmings featuring a red power disc.

"I thought the Red ZEO Crystal was destroyed along with the other colors," she claimed. "At least after I observed that the morphing grid didn't reinstate them." Hayley wrapped her arms in an instant hug. In case things got really out of hand, the woman known for her lengthy red hair with dimples lying on her face stood as the frozen statue.

"As much as I love to explain, I better get going. Who knows what that freak is up to?" He said. The doctor removed his glasses. Before leaving he put them aside in favor of his prescriptive eye contacts.

* * *

It was a warm day at the Angel Grove's first annual Science Fair. Many tents were set with a few tables set to showcase animal cages and chemistry equipment. Unlike your typical event, this was the chance to observe the many functional features.

"I'm sure my father is here somewhere." Tristan muttered as he and Amber wandered around. When they got to a pit stop, Dr. Keene was seen to hold the latest experiment.

"Why how is my son doing?" He said.

"Hey you remember Amber do you?" Tristan said. Amber introduced herself to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you and my father used to be strong associates." The brunette assumed. As she and the doctor shook hands, Keene smirked over at the props he has yet to explain. "How long have you been working as a professor? It doesn't seem like a lot."

Dr. Keene let out a sigh. "I've been working for about eight years. I've been undergoing many side projects. Your father and I when we were in college dreamed of creating inventions no one ever thought of." He said.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll show up at the oral." Tristan said, he and Amber wishing the best of luck.

"So what do you think? Your father looks like he's wants to win the contest badly." Amber remarked. She watched Dr. Keene drag a model built figure into his tent. In her eyes was a sense of suspicion. What her dad wanted to warn Amber about, she thought.

"I know. Ever since he moved us here I never thought we'd be where you are." Tristan implied. "He said something about constructing a computer made Power Ranger."

Out of nowhere Amber recalled the project her father told. "Hey, Tristan; where exactly did he go to built the project?" The blond teen was going to respond when a red beam caused combustion among the fair.

"...And I suppose someone dares interfere on my behalf?" A figure emerged as Umbrage held his forearm as if pointing his gun. The people ran into their shelters, zipping their tents. Some even fled.

"This isn't good." Amber and Tristan glared the many whose were freaking out what to do. When the smokes cleared, the titanium armored knight appeared within their visions.

"Putties, attack!" He yelled as these clay made soldiers began raising hell at the park. Tristan attempt to rebel but the brunette held him back.

"Look, try and keep a watch at whatever's taking place. I'll handle these guys." Amber commanded. As much as Tristan hated to be held back, he knew it was the correct method of protection.

"Hey boys, want to party?" She said. One by one the putties came along. Amber grabbed one by the arm, tossing the soldier on the patch. Another attempt for a dropkick, but was immediately countered by a kick to the groin. It shrieked in pain, obviously exaggerating from the attack.

"Have these guys learn something after all the fights we had?" Amber continued to distract the putties as Tristan urged the citizens to find safety.

On the sidelines Umbrage sat on the bench. With a scouter he studied the skills and talent Amber was showcasing. The numbers gradually increased, indicating a power of 1200.

"She might seem athletic and out there. What are the odds of her being a Power Ranger?" The steel knight observed the teen doing a series of roundhouse kicking and various chops. The numbers kept on climbing, eventually reaching up to a level of 1615.

Back on the battlefield Amber repeated the process. When each foot soldier she saw was outnumbered, she decreased her energy. Panting, sweat glands streamed her face as that of a river.

"I'm not so sure if I could handle another attack." Those words popped out of the bottle as a shadow came non-distant.

"I see you have an enormous talent." Amber slowly turned to notice a titanium armored knight staring at her.

"Do I know you or something?" She said. Amber stepped backwards, retreating yet a potential feud.

"I was wondering if you've ever wanted to know who I am." Umbrage pulled out his jackknife. With no idea what was going on, the brunette connected with a sidekick. It, however, didn't sell a scratch. Amber glimpsed at the steel built knight. In awe she used whatever Martial arts she learned. Beneath Umbrage's helmet was a grin.

"This is why ladies cannot tamper with gentlemen." The armored figure said. As he prepared to lunge that jackknife, Tristan out of nowhere threw himself in. A slash of blood was shown on the rib cage.

"So it seems I've gotten to witness what it's like for humans to suffer." Umbrage spit on the grassy layers. Observing the two's reaction, Amber raised her boyfriend's head, clogging on her knees.

"Tristan you need help. I'll call your father and Security for back-up." She said.

"It's alright. I can control myself from here." The blond teen tried to kip on his feet, but remained intact. The brunette watched only having him struggle.

Meanwhile Umbrage refused to acknowledge his wrong. Not only had he overshadowed his throne over Laviak, but him on the Earth's surface resulted in a threat for things to come. Prior into vanishing thin air, a fire skyrocket from above.

"I think you're messing with the wrong person." The figure, containing an overall red spandex, a gold texture on its collar, as well as a helmet with a five star shaped visor, pointed a laser towards Umbrage. "How is it like to feel pain?"

From across Umbrage turned his attention on a figure in spandex. "So I take it you're on those pesky humans' side?"

The annonyamous Power Ranger glanced over at Amber, benefitting Tristan from getting his hands. "Let's say I don't take anybody's orders."


	28. Five Stars For A Triumphant Return

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Umbrage Cometh**

**Episode 24, Chapter II:**

**Five Stars for a Triumphant Return**

Creeping below the steps of the vast sacred basement, Van and Saia crumbled upon was an ancient ruin. The place contained a spacious amount filled of mangled pillars, cracked ceilings, and a wall as rigid. Approaching towards a panel, Saia stepped between the side rails.

"How do we know we're safe? Are there any more booby traps?" The male teen asked.

"Not as I'm concern. But just assure whatever seeks the truth will always seek the consequence." The wise man reminded him. Van wandered, noticing a cloak covering something. Was it an object or an artifact out of the intensity?

"Do you have any idea what this is doing here?" Van with a fingertip touching the object distant him away from the mysterious artifact.

"Sorry; my fault," as Saia levered the analog, the crane pulled the white cloak, revealing a gigantic machine combat. Van glared in awe as it astonished the teen.

"Who in the world built that? I've never seen anything like it." The teen analyzed its appearance. A steel plate of a skeleton embodied the center zord. Most of all it was more of a Godzilla made from computer technology.

"This machine, better known as the Dragon-Zord, derived from the planet Earth. Scientists over the years examined the ancient machine in a series of trials. With carbon dating being more advanced, it's believed the zord was the first to step into the newly formatted life we call Earth."

Van rubbed his chin. This statement made the teen intrigued into collecting data about it. "Why is the zord so…legendary?"

"I suppose Dr. Oliver gave out a brief explanation on the war between Rita and the almighty Zordon took place?" Saia said.

"I guess," Van replied. "What I don't get is how and why was this 'DRAGONZORD' came into being?"

Saia's chuckle increased a tad bit. "It was originally being built when the Space Wars, the first one, was heating up. Technology was a huge plus, even the ones Earth had in your time didn't par up to the ones generations before it."

"What made you think that?" The sixteen year old asked. Despite all the hostiles, Van never knew the existence, or backgrounds the reason of the Green Ranger's origin.

"Sorry boys but the fun ride is over!" Van and Saia stood in fragile. A leading soldier along with her fellow army shrouded the two.

"I didn't know you were inviting me for a party?" Van thought along those lines. The army removed their helmets. Centering across Van was a girl of Asian descent; long black hair, caramel eyes, skin tanned.

"Dad, who is this guy and what is he doing here?" She said.

"It's alright. For what we know he means no harm." Saia applied, Van unsure of the situation.

"Saia, did she just call you Dad?" Van asked out of curiosity. Pointing his finger, the teen did not notice a relevancy between a legendary Martial Arts as well as a young woman.

"Did you find where the DRAGONZORD'S hiding spot?" The Asian female asked. Little after she discovered the gigantic beastly machine. It was as if it were a realistic beast deriving a certain era.

"I only know of the layout but there's no telling what the Lizatrons would do with it?" Saia assured. He observed closely, at the same time distancing him from the aimed missiles on the chest armor.

"The Xybonians cargo shipped this artifact following Earth's global warming. The planet is nothing but freezing winter, less trees, and the lack of natural resource such as oil. Since then, despite the size of the Dragon-Zord, we managed pulling the largest crane out of the lifeless planet." Saia said in tragedy.

Out of nowhere a colonel in battle vest armor rushed inside the echoing basement. "Sir, the Lizardtrons are back. They've pinpointed our area as well as their objective."

"I was thinking they'd show." Saia said. He ordered the troops except the field leader, who was his daughter.

Meanwhile Van observed the quietness around them. Preparing in advance, he clipped back on his helmet. In the future he wasn't sure how much had changed. The teen had the power questioning where he is, his status, and the fate of his associates. All that clouded within the mind of the sixteen year old.

"Why don't I crash the party? Lizardtrons, get them!" The commander in chief urged. The figure, the contained green frigid skin, built as that of a lizard, but wore dark shades and trench-coat.

"Lizzator; don't bother getting the hands on that legendary machine!" Saia exclaimed. With the inception of another battle, two factions collide taking head on.

Van pulled himself forward. Behind him it was one lizard whipping its tail. The teen flew towards the guard rails. Holding his back, Van struggled easing it together.

"They sure mean by ambition." He muttered. Van, wandering with his eyes, noticed Saia's army taking full control of the fight. One by one the lizards were thrown, shot, or annihilated.

"Why can't the putties be this good?" Van sped to the craze. He front flips the axis powers, lunging with a kick from the spine. "I guess it's time to boil the mixture." Before Van could respond, a lizard charged his head into the gut.

"I'm afraid not," the woman tied into a ponytail replied. She elbowed the lizard clutching Van into liberating. "Next time, don't be so thingyy."

Van resumed. He arm drags another that charged, wrapping its arm and head into a choke. The teen dodged a stomp just as the other attempt a football punt. "What a close call I should say."

Elsewhere the commander in a trench-coat walked towards Saia who was watching the battle. "I suppose you haven't bothered yet to surrender?"

"You stay out of this. I do not cause fights; only those who start them." Saia implied. The calmly elder man seemingly appeared to be in his fifties kept his observations recorded.

"Like it or not isn't the answer," the Lizard Boss said. "We each have something to sympathize. If you mind why not settle it like old men?" The creature tossed his trench-coat. Aiming his fist, it was not when Saia opened his palm in a blocked shot.

"You better not underestimate the teacher. If you do you'll be sorry you even met me." The master twisted the lizard's forearm. Immediately Saia flipped the commanding chief down on the floor.

"Don't ever consider me a second class citizen. When those candidates select me as Xybon's Monarch, I'd state you and I prohibit force." The lizard warned. Using the walky talky, he ordered his troops in an effort of retreat. "I'll promise that we will meet again. Better say your prayers." The lizard chief and crew fled out of the ruins.

Meanwhile Saia's trained army came up to their sensei. In the mind of disapproval they possess the eager in prevail of the war.

"How many times are they going to get away?" A female's voice in a battle vest armor concealed with a helmet asked. She would remove her helmet, flipping her long dark hair.

"Natasha now is not the time. We came here in order to bring the zord to our hideout." Saia assured. "Perhaps it's preferred if we do all the explaining when we get back home?"

The female sighed. Her aggravated expression sealed in such upsetting caused enough irritation. "Fine you win. How are we going to carry that? By cargo?"

"Indeed," Saia nodded in yes.

* * *

Back at the fair, Tommy now in his classic ZEO suit stared down Umbrage. The costume was shaded in red, gold trimmings circling in-between the neck and shoulders. As for the helmet the visor was shaped geometrically as a star.

"I'll never forget when you took me hostage. How are you alive?" Dr. O questioned.

"You sure make me laugh," Umbrage said. "Why don't I demonstrate this steel armor?" The dark figure threw a stiff elbow towards his foe. Tommy staggered but never backed down.

"Umbrage must have changed since our last encounter; not even to mention his strength." Muttering beneath his helmet, Tommy makes a comeback with a shin kick to the ankle. Umbrage fell onto the dirt trails but immediately kipped up.

"This is why you shouldn't touch a legend. Now to…" Out of nowhere a hay maker thrusts the doctor's core.

"Remember, underestimation is not the priority." Umbrage joked as he took down Tommy in a ju-jitsu. He clutched the arms across him, extending them roughly. "I thought you were going to say something. What is it?"

Dr. Oliver growled. In a struggle of pain and weariness, he couldn't access his advantage necessary. Wobbling his legs though was rather unfortunate.

"That doctor Van's working for is a Power Ranger? He better have some good explanation." Amber muttered while staring downwards the boy of her charming.

"Face it, you're nothing BUT a has-been - always have always will." The dark figure continued applying the submission. The helpless ZEO Ranger kept wobbling endlessly. All that concluded when a sudden head scissors tossed Umbrage, front flipping over.

"I suggest it's time you get your facts straight," Dr. Oliver said. "Ever since my apprentice proved you wrong, I knew how it felt especially when vengeance comes to mind." Tommy returned to his feet. The doctor pumps his kicks resembling of pedaling a bike. He pulled out his lasers, firing at his enemy.

"I don't share any sympathy with an Earthling stuck in such suit," Umbrage said. "If you're wondering the reason why I'm exact for revenge, I assume you were one of the rangers involved on the moon when Serpentara was destroyed?"

Tommy stopped before he could take full force. In a flashback he recollects when Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger drove his Wild Cycle through the deadly machine's hell mouth. Inside the thingypit was General Venjix who was in desperation for retreat. In his thoughts included as to why Umbrage brought up such a topic?

"Don't tell me you were one of the spies. We kept the mission held inside the vault so no one would know what danger would lurk." Dr. Oliver clarified, still pointing them across his foe. The dark figure pulled out a crystal ball which was, in case, a way to observe evidence.

"As much as I loathe arguments, how about I swallow the pain down your throat?" In the crystal ball included him touching the fingertips on his forehead. This scene was rather to memorize the data stored within of that like a memory. On the battlefield the Red Time Force and Light-speed Rangers joined forces into destroying the Borgs.

"Why didn't you show your face to us at the beginning?" Tommy asked. As a precaution he held his posture in Judo stance. "It would've been preferred if you did."

Umbrage chuckled. "Why would I? At the time Venjix gave the home field advantage when he trained me. In our planet we decided in a test that there's more to experience than just the techniques. When I heard the news that Venjix died I became nothing but a shattered stain of glass lying on the ground."

Tommy looked down in awe. He couldn't believe such and such would do a thing. Simultaneously questions floated above his clouded cranium. If inquiring the support of Umbrage's statement was relevant towards Venjix, how come a cold and empty villain acknowledged his summary?

"I won't back from a fight. If it means giving away everything I've accomplished so be it." Dr. O stated.

The dark figure nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

In the future Van, Saia and crew hiked above the treachery mountains. The soldiers continued nonstop in an effort to deduct time. As for thealong with his colleagues Green Ranger, he waggled as if a drug overdosed.

"This is a not a great place to hike, after all," he said. The pain took the best out of all the feet transpiring from hours ago.

"Mr. Lien either you get back on your feet or I'll throw you off that cliff," Saia warned. Van, who laid his thingy on the patch, immediately snapped. When he got up, the teen continued on trailing the spiral peak.

"I should've just gone back to where I came from. If only I backed out of that fight, I wouldn't be involved." Van heavily panted when the long haired Asian turned the face.

"So are you new around here? I thought the human race was wiped years ago?" The female implied. Her face remained in a sense of the unordinary, not to mention in some ways, awkward.

"Um it did? How come Saia didn't tell me about this?" Van questioned her.

"A couple of years ago, this masked creature planted a detonator where the whole Earth would pollute." She explained. "Since then we've traced our routes that they were considered 'extinct'."

Van stopped at his pace. "I guess that's what I wished your dad should have mentioned. How did you and the troops managed to survive?" After a couple of steps Van had approached the top of the mountain.

"What's this? It looks as if you guys have some kind of palace?" Van exaggerated. Although not literally a small village hut, it was filled of small tenements structured. Examining his view, they were built in a more modern way.

"This is actually our hideout. In fact this is the only area the Lizatrons did not destroy like the others. Our planet has been undergoing plagues, but it's not as bad as you think." The female in a battle uniform said. She extended a hand in which Van could shake. "My name is Sheena at least that's what everyone calls me."

For a moment the male Asian looked at her shyly only to reveal the smile on his face. "The name is Van; nice meeting with you."  
Sheena and Van walked in pairs, getting to know one another. As the skies dawned and the clouds closed in, they decide the benefit of entering a shelter. They paid attention about their single biographical summary.

"I don't really want talk about it. You probably wouldn't think I am the man with the power of protecting lives." Van sighed. He lied awoken on the furniture, glaring above the ceiling.

"So you're saying that your parents don't live with you?" Sheena asked from a lack of clarification. "I'm confused for sure."

The male teen tried explaining thoroughly as possible. "My mother had to go investigate of your typical burglary. I remember she would use to work around late in the evening through the early morning. The next day, when I woke up, I didn't hear a peep from her. I always worried about how it was to live life when you don't have anybody who needed you there."

Sheena's sympathy touched him in some way. "I think I'm going through the same phase. I never knew about my mother. All I ever wanted is how and why she walked out on me. For the most part I did see some of the pictures my dad and I scanned."

"What happened?" Van asked.

"My mother's death during the tenth battle of the Minx-Xybonian War. She was an archeologist was going to file some papers from what my mother told me," said Sheena. "It wasn't like the Minx would pull out a trigger for no reason. Then that fateful night when she was going to leave this planet to research an artifact, he was shot and killed. I'm not sure what happened to him after, but nothing came out of it."

"Did they ever find out who the killer was?" questioned Van. He sat up, understanding the hardships as well as a dark history the warrior could never forget.

"Dad never told me," Sheena shook her head. Slight tears fell deriving her depressing eyes. "If only I was old enough to have been there, I wouldn't be talking about it."

Van gazed over the portrait of a prop sword. The gold trimmings of its handle shaped of the eye of a dragon gleamed reddish. "That must be the kind of sword Saia handed to me as a gift. Does she know where it is?"

With the knock of a door, Sheena and Van stood. The Asian feminine opened the door to notice the elderly master standing. "Father, what are you doing here? Did we do something?"

"No my daughter," Saia said. "Van I want you to come with me. It's vital that you do so immediately."

The Green Ranger raised his eyebrow. "Uh, whatever you say…..master."

* * *

Dr. Keene continued reexamining the model he'd highly anticipated. For so long since the day it was built, he inspired himself to create a hero everyone could idolize. The doctor whose face paled in skin took off his eyeglass.

"Soon, you shall raise from the ashes my machine." He said.

"Mr. Keene," Amber and Tristan entered, his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Your son; he needs help."

Dr. Keene who thought the titanium armor was peaking inside expressed in such awe. "What happened? Don't tell me you've been attacked by the creatures."

"I'm sorry," said Tristan whose throat ill the injury following a single man invasion. "We were going to leave the area until Amber was on the verge of getting killed. I drew myself into this which is why my back feels all bruised."

"Look," said Amber. "It's best if you stay here. Mister Keene, I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't startled in the first place, I probably wouldn't be carrying him around."

The doctor carried with Tristan's arm around him onto the medical bed. He lied on the couch next to the cushion, taking this with serious caution. "Why don't you leave the tent for now? It's a father and son conversation."

"Alright," Amber obeyed the father's orders. Leaving the tent, she rushed to the battlefield. She noticed the Red ZEO Ranger knelt on the tracks filled of rocks. "Come on; beat that guy."

Tommy panted beneath his helmet. Signs of exhaustion or a waste of stamina consequently foreshadowed trouble. It had been five years since he last used the powers courtesy of the ZEO Shard. Does that seem relevant to not realize the hazards of using such power?

"I better get use to this and put an end to him. If only Van was here, we probably might have beaten him."

Meanwhile Umbrage walked anxiously at his foe. The dark figure pulled out his jackknife, pointing towards the ranger's ankles. "It would be best if you surrender. You would blame me for annihilating a 'has-been', correct?"

"You shouldn't be told to call someone like that," said Tommy. "I've learned many things since I became a Power Ranger. Only those who have the qualities necessary would be considered how a hero would be treated."

"Oh really," Umbrage threatened. A smirk developed below the crimson blooded mouth. "You know I was wondering about the fact you've put your risk; for instance your peers. I'm sure you've protected them."

ZEO Ranger V tip toed a few steps shy, distancing from an impact yet to be awaken. His intuition furthered the delay. Umbrage filtered the light hearted sky, clouding some form of stratus. Soon afterwards, slow sheds of raindrops poured onto the Earth's surface.

"Do you realize who you're up against? This isn't some sort of showcasing a half ass event. This is all about the main idea, and that's to prove I am the deadliest villains no one could compare." The dark figure claimed his point. Lightning struck from the evil horizon, gothic and all in black. As it struck on the grassy field, Tommy dodged the one aiming.

"You got to do better than….ah!" He exclaimed before completing his statement. The blaze zapped the costume which soon shredded. Tommy growled, having to suffer one of the mightiest negativity.

"Didn't you said earlier never to underestimate someone you don't know? I'm going to predict that as in yes." Umbrage, again, grinned at the fallen ranger. On the sidelines Amber felt as if hope had lost its way.

"I got to do something. Where's the Green Ranger when you need him?" She thought.

The words failed to have another hero leap into action. Elsewhere Dr. Keene placed Tristan on the trunk of a white van. In such panic he hopped into the driver's seat, steering the brakes.

"Huh, what is that I'm sensing?" Umbrage muttered. He looked at his surroundings but nothing to indicate. It wasn't until he saw a white vehicle drove aggressively out of the grass fields. "What a nice little surprise; now to act like a hobgoblin." The lightning repelled as Tommy fell flat onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Amber came rushing to the scene. Before checking for any wounds, a red gleam traced the pattern ZEO Ranger V. The suit vanished in which revealed to be none other than...

"Doctor….Oliver?" She guessed the shock and awe drowning upon her face.


	29. Shrine of the Forbidden Dragon

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Umbrage Cometh**

**Episode 25, Chapter III:  
Shrine of the Forbidden Dragon**

"So tell me exactly where we going?" said Van.

"The Shrine of the Forbidden Dragon," Master Saia answered. "It is where history is archived and not to be of overhaul. In general the artifact I was talking about earlier is what we're retrieving."

Van stopped his pace. "Don't tell me there are any booby traps kind of like where we got this DRAGONZORD, whatever that beast monster you call it."

"Precisely," The elderly master said. "However we are here for a purpose; not to cause fights, breaking out, none of that. All we're doing is pulling the sword out of its pedestal and find its owner."

"Look I appreciate you telling me this but then I need to know how to use it." Van whined. The Asian teen would earn rather than take or simply given. "Do you have anything to support that statement?"

Master Saia stood his tracks. While turning his attention he clutched the cane in which people who have past their prime commonly use. "We, beings, whether human, a living organism, or creatures share a belief we all could accomplish Karma. I did my best to obtain the prize I strongly desired. Despite the failure of my goal, I was destined and past my youth to a potential, warm weathered person."

Van sighed. Even lectures like these seem to be brought up. At least every now and then all humans are urged to listen as elaborating goes. "Why did you send me here in the first place? So you could ruin people's view upon how life should be? I don't need to accomplish anything. The only thing I want to accomplish is to get the hell out of here!"

Master Saia's face went in sudden panic. He didn't think thoroughly an apprentice could own him not because Van knew what he's clarifying, but the premise as a whole. The calm and delinquent is a storm reckoning from the upper heavens. This threat, however, is uncertain of the morals consequently the results.

"Van, I wish I could explain better enough to understand." Saia said, Van refusing at acknowledging the reply.

"So we meet again, eh?" Suddenly Lizzatrons showed, handcuffing the master below his knees. Lizzator, the Lizard King, stood on behalf of the helpless man.

"You're going to show us where the legendary blade is. Whether you like it or not isn't an excuse." The boss smacked Saia on the face. Multiple times he had his answers laid on a silver platter. This time he would rather give a clue shelving the secrets locked in a safe.

"It's…..I have the map in my pocket." Saia stuttered. The lizard boss reached out of the master's pocket. Unfolding the map tracking symbolized the trails into the Dragon Shrine.

"Alright troops. According to this we are halfway there. As for you so-called master, you'll be the navigator." Lizzator affirmed. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

Inside the Lavian Spacecraft, Kagon worked on some the mechanics out there. As things went the way he desired, as though the metallic robot experienced the best repairing occupations.

"Excuse me Kagon; the boss, or I should say former boss needs you for a moment." An officer informed of him.

"What is he up to now?" Kagon muttered. Recieving the handed letter, he read the note as stated below:

**Quote:**

_"Kagon,_

_Today marks the deadline. Have you built the dimension warp yet? Please refer the map as listed on the back. I appreciate of this warm heart note._

_-Laviak_

"Man it's not like him oddly enough to complain," Kagon sighed. He walked up the stairs. As he stood on the office door the servant knocked. "Master everything's all set and complete. Would you mind if we tested the destination?"

The recliner turned half circle as the crimson masked villain glanced across Kagon. "I don't mind if you use me as a sample. As long as I get to where I desire, there is no second chances."

The chronium built robot nodded. "I assume you're willing to take the risk and hop into the dimension portal?"

"Affirmative," Laviak answered. "Just beware when I get my hands on our ex-henchman. Hopefully that S.O.B pay for what he did to me that fateful day." Clenching his fists, it was the start of a one way ticket.

Approaching towards the looping portal, Laviak looked upon the putties all lined in-between parallels. Slowly one pace further and an inch of a foot away into the sucking vortex, the possibilities as to where this would trail him.

The foot soldiers, or putties, were in awe when their once and soon-to-be reclaimed king of Xybon hopped through. Whatever areas he'd arrive, there was nothing he could do but taking chances.

* * *

Amber and Dr. Oliver walked below the concrete stairs. Her reaction following an event unexpected was nothing but shock and awe. Amber, using critical knowledge, predicted the reason why Van never told her about being in the works. Tommy could never reveal a ranger's identity, as stated by the late Zordon himself, despite relevancy to both friends and relatives. Amber feels there was something behind all of this.

"I can't believe you were a Power Ranger; all this time, I never thought about their secret identities. Why didn't Van say anything about that?" She asked. Amber anticipation failed to tone her joy and excitement.

Tommy glanced at his red sub crystal. He hypothesized there was something behind it being repelled. Although not having possession for about half a decade, the doctor treasured as an artifact no longer to be of use. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Just to assure it's best if I erase any of your knowledge about me inside a ranger costume."

"So basically that's the source of your ranger designation?" She asked once more. "I don't mean to sound childish either way, but for some reason I always idolized a lot of Power Ranger leaders."

"If you meant about the crystal which supports the suit, then your correct am undo," Tommy confirmed. "With that aside, I need to find where Umbrage's whereabouts. What would he want with the Keene Family?"

Amber wandered around the lab. Examining such fanciness she noticed various capsules contained of the designations Dr. O portrayed. Each row of costumes were in the order of green, white, red, and most recently, black. Amber looked at them once more in a way.

_"If I were to be a Power Ranger, I'd show what leadership really means."_

"Crap," Tommy exclaimed, the monitor pinpointing the traces of the enemy he failed defeating. "He's at the Keene Institute. This must be the hiding place for his undergoing projects."

Amber ran over to the screen. She navigated the computer position to her right indicating footage with Umbrage in pursuit of Dr. Keene and most importantly, Tristan. "We got to save them. As much as I like to chat more about you, we have to keep our heads in the game."

Dr. Oliver nodded. "Let's get to work, and put an end to Umbrage."

"Hold up." A deep pitched voice was heard. Smokes trembled as the man in the crimson mask appeared behind the heavy confetti.

"Laviak; what do you want?" Tommy asked, placing into battle pose.

"I think there's something I need to inform you," he said. Tensions began to immense, Dr. Oliver eager at getting his hands on him.

"I don't mean to defend him or anything but he has a point," Amber shoehorned into a feud in the works.

"I understand the rivalry between us. It doesn't change the fact we're always going to be enemies." Laviak assured. "Umbrage simply removed me out of his throne. He even removed my role as the King of Xybon as well. Now I feel like I had no choice but to redeem what is right, and what matters the most." Despite their differences it seems this conversation may lead to another war of words, or rather a tie of friendship. The crimson masked villain observed the monitors which recorded footage of Umbrage's pursuit after the Keene family. "What do you say?"

Dr. Oliver turned towards Amber who instantly nodded. Even though she doesn't have a clue as to such highly competition, the brunette was aware of the priorities.

"You got yourself a deal. This time and the only time we'll have to set aside our past." Tommy said.

* * *

Tristan and his father drove along the highway. The lane would then close into one unified lane they'd soon arrived at the Nevada desert. The father and son arrived at the pinpointed designation.

"Dad, are you sure you need time to reboot this robot? I mean, it looks good enough to be considered accurate," Tristan asked. The guards stood as they accessed the opened gate into Keene Korporation.

"So this is where Keene works eh?" Umbrage muttered. All this time he hid behind the large building. The titanium knight worked his way into a game of 'I Spy'.

Elsewhere Tristan and Dr. Keene approached the entrance. By inserting the correct number digits, the password was valid. The two made their way below the staircase. When they approached at the basement, the father and son merged to their left where they would enter the test lab.

"Tristan it's best for your benefit to leave. There are many things I have to do for the preparation to this project; Please." His father suggested. Tristan had no idea what his father command for him.

"Dad what are you saying?" The son spoke. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Dr. Keene shook his head. "I am getting the feeling we are being watched. Seriously I wish there's a better reason…" Suddenly the door was cracked eventually slanting on the tiled floors.

"I was hoping as to why you two are all the way here. Don't you realize you guys are in the middle of nowhere?" Umbrage threatened. He tossed the containers, his aim being targeted on Tristan.

"Don't hurt him….don't hurt my son; I beg of you." Dr. Keene pleaded.

"You got to do better than that. Otherwise my Tommy Gun will kill him in an instant." The titanium Knight said. Reaching for his bulletproof weapon, he blasts the rifle on a picture framed vase. "What's it going to be? Either your son experiences what is death like or better yet, both of you?"

"Not by a long shot!" A red beam shot at the metallic armored knight. The Red ZEO Power Ranger appeared in front of the villain's own eyes.

"I'm not surprised you're here." Umbrage said.

"But are you surprised that I'm here….on Earth?" Laviak descended, standing on the steps of the upper balcony. "It's about time I take back my enrollment."

"You meant your throne as Xybon's monarch? Rant all you want but you'll never get your chance." Umbrage tackled Laviak who countered the attack. The man in the crimson mask wrapped his legs and arm, forming a scissor hold, or in MMA terms, a Guillotine Choke.

As for Tommy he aided both Tristan and Dr. Keene. While carrying out to a precautious based area, Keene, however, declined.

"It's best if you go on without me. I'll be fine." He said, glancing at the now fallen son.

"Dad, what's there to prove? You can't allow yourself to be up against that steel hazer." Tristan sensed an undoubted neglect. If he were to see any of his associates, not just his father, he'd collapse under a mood of distress. Tristan permitted that from happening.

"Dr. Keene, what tricks are up your sleeve? I notice you've modeled some sort of what would be a great outfit for a super villain." Umbrage grinned beneath his knightly helmet. "Would it hurt if I auction it?"

The message sent towards Tristan's father alert a false alarm. He worked for as long as time itself building and preparing one of the dedicated artwork. Could this wind up being all….for….nothing?

"You better stay away from that!" He exclaimed. Dr. Keene took the titanium armored knight to the ground. Laviak attempted to break the hold, but to no avail.

"Let me take care of this madman. I deserve my role as king back!" The crimson masked figure pulled the doctor's collar. Tossing him aside he continuously stiffed striking Umbrage who absorbed every percent of him as a sovereign.

"We got to get you two out of here," The Red ZEO Ranger commanded. After a matter of uncertainty and misunderstanding, the Keene family rushed out of the bottom deck. "As much as I despise Laviak's guts, I better help that man."

Umbrage used his kicks to his advantage. With Laviak's tactics canceled, he incepted to think of an alternate way. Tommy shoehorned as he and Laviak collaborated.

"We need to figure out how to solve this puzzle. It will only be a matter of time before he annihilates us."

Dr. Oliver shook his head. "Not just end it with a bang like nothing happened but search for a villain's weakness. I mean, everyone has to have one."

"Do I believe in such theory; strength and weakness? If only that was part of my Wikipedia." Umbrage alludes. He lunged towards Tommy who held his forehead courtesy of a wheel kick. As for Laviak he would nail his haymaker signature only to have been ineffective. "Nice try but there's more to action than the word itself." Umbrage endlessly assaults the two man power trip.

"If only Van was here, we'd be all the need we could get." An out cold Tommy muttered.

* * *

Van sat on a giant piece of rock, gazing below the endless feet of the mountains. Following a mini feud against the elderly, the teen remained delirious. Couldn't he have listened to him rather to jump into conclusions? As to support the issue, he thought to himself, 'Have I changed not at least once?' All that engulfed his dazzled mind.

"I thought you were with my father." Sheena said. Van turned his head only to see Sheena equipped with a rifle and battle armor.

"I could care less about him. Is there any chance or, what are the odds of me being the one man dynasty? I'm nothing but a cold loner who feels left out of the game." Van said. His guilt is mainly the purpose of his put down.

"You're not alone. In our world we each create our own path," Sheena stated. "As we grow older, we tend to prepare for the high life. Just because being independent means having everything in the palm of your hands, doesn't mean we're all that." The Asian female linked her hands to Van's. She supported every ounce of her sympathy. As helpless the teen was, Sheena offered the biggest smile she could.

"Maybe this is getting strange, but why are you looking me like that?" Van felt as if his face were to burst. He never thought a pretty face such as Sheena would even bother getting inside his steam. Something fishy, he thought, would delay a potential friend, or better yet relationship.

"Am I bothering you? Well, I hope that helps. Please be careful. Oh and here's the map," She said as Sheena kissed him on the cheek. Saia's daughter reached into her pocket for the map wrapped in a ribbon. After handing the map, Van acknowledged the support he could get.

"So that's the Forbidden Temple? Men let's retrieve that artifact." Lizzator bragged. The Lizatrons dropped Tommy face first. The anti army entered the depths of the hallway.

"Those guys….they're going to rot in hell….if they touch that sword." Saia muttered. As hard as he may want to believe, there had been no excuse for failing. The master who is currently wrapped with a chain and ball struggled for liberation. As he growled, Van made it in time for him to notice.

"What are you doing besides being arrested?" He said. After successfully untying the master, Saia brushed off the concrete.

"The Lizzatrons are trying to get their hands on the artifact. We have to retrieve it before they start abusing its power." Saia said in sarcasm.

Van took a brief glimpse of the Shrine's entrance. It was vast, a crimson gleaming light as if it were an underground mine. The teen did not believe anything about a weird puzzle palace. "Do you think there are any traps or dead ends?"

"We don't know until we could inquire." Saia assured as the two made their way inside the Shrine.

Meanwhile Lizzator & his crew continued wandering at the endless dark corridors. Despite anything in regards of the paranormal, they proceeded with caution. Approaching the stairway hall, they tip toed down the steps.

"Sir, I hate to admit but this is not the way I expect down here." One of his minion army said. After six stories they arrived at the lower tunnel of the Shrine. As suspicious they were, the Lizzatrons repeated the process of taking precaution.

"We are here for a reason, and that is to step into the prize of fame." Lizzator encouraged. When they got into the pedestal area, his face grinned in terms of greed and lust. "It's just a few feet away and I'll reign supreme!"

* * *

In Dr. O's laboratory, Amber observed the monitor. She glimpsed the one clockwise indicating Tristan and his father, Dr. Keene being escorted out of his private company. Amber, looking in such concern, felt helpless. The question stirring in her mind is if the probability of Tristan making his way out.

"Tristan; I wish I was there to see you. If only Mr. Oliver would allow me to…."

"What?" Hayley interrupted. Walking below the basement stairs, she held a tray of a sandwich as well as a glass of fruit punch.

"You must be Hayley, right? The doctor told me a little bit about you." Amber said.

"I see. Would you like some of the food I served?" Hayley asked. She offered the guest an opportunity of a warm welcome. Often at times she'd do this but at times she decides offering the typical handshake.

"No thanks. I have something to spare some time with; Nothing much." Amber remarked.

_"And why is that? Would you prefer some girl talk?"_

The brunette shied beneath his toes. For the most part she was shy about the fact of Tristan's love. Amber at first was unsure or rather unsatisfied regarding her relationship. She just hated the part about being highly attached towards male duo.

"Do you think….or let's just say how do I know if I am trustworthy? I am not necessarily a tomboy who is willingly into a relationship, but what makes me believe if there's a right to a wrong choice?" The brunette questioned. She flung her hair from the front of her shoulders to her back.

"There isn't really a choice if you're doing good or bad deeds. It's you, and only you think if you've chose the wise path. As much as I don't want to say this but there's not much I could tell you." The woman said. She soon sat on the recliner, tracking any ongoing situations as far as technology goes. On the other hand Amber sipped a glass cup of juice.

"So it's about the choices I make? Wait that's it. Amber you've just hit the grand lottery." She grinned.

* * *

Back in the Nevada desert, Dr. Keene and his son approached to their van. Inside the driver's seat the father turned the engine keys. However the vehicle couldn't run.

"Why won't this van go? Hey Tristan, could you give me a hand? Check the front engines to see if something's stuck." Dr. Keene suggested. Tristan rushed a 280 degree to the front side of the vehicle. By opening the front trunk, he reached his hand, grabbing a gallon of gas oil nearly unfilled.

"I guess it's best if we did this the hard way huh?" The blond said. Doctor Keene got out of the van who snapped in an instant. Repeatedly kicking the wheel, it wasn't until he decided to take chances to protecting his company.

"Tristan – I prefer it best if you stay here. I cannot afford my son from suffering what I may." The father in the white denim vest remarked. "If only your mother was still here I would not have persuaded my life as an overgrown scientist."

"Dad; you can't do this. Whatever you're thinking, don't even bother." Tristan pleaded. The doctor refused to acknowledge as he rushed below the slanted hill.

"I'm going to follow him wherever he goes; enough said." Tristan immediately paid forth. From there the battle raged on.


	30. When Darkness Falls

**A/n: _Ok ppl. This is the most recent chapter I've written. I might consider continuing with the story as soon as I plan things out. Enjoy the conclusion of this mini series._**

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Umbrage Cometh**

**Episode 26, Chapter IV:  
When Darkness Falls**

Lizzator glared upon the legendary knife edge. The sword contained a high percent of appeal. Even the lizard king would step onto the pedestal in awe.

"Like I said, this sword will determine my reign as the pure monarch." He muttered.

"I think not!" The Green Ranger as well as the elderly master approached the depths of the area. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

Lizzator smirked. "Don't get me started boy. You're about to witness some of the deadliest force this generation seized. What makes you believe we could deny such clarity? Lizatrons, attack!" He exclaimed. The Lizatrons obeyed their commander in an unleashing force.

"So, are there any suggestions you prefer to take?" Van asked out of curiosity. The teen looked at his semi apprentice, unsure which to decide.

"Try getting your hands on Lizzator. When it's the right time pull out the sword." Master Saia suggested. They both stood into fighting stance. The Green Ranger crowded out of the Lizatrons. When he did Van made the first move by a thrust to the gut.

Meanwhile Saia remained busy handling the foot soldiers. He rolled his way diagonally into a wheel kick. The Lizatrons crashed into one another. As Saia returned to her feet, he was clutched around the neck.

"You may be the master of Martial Arts but are you still in your youth?" It said. The master felt he could be ambitious as he had in the past. However in recent years Saia's style of fighting wane down the toilet. Just what could somebody do that no other being in the world?

Saia badmouths the Lizatron. Tossing him of a snap-mare, he regained much of his advantage. Saia struck in a compilation of kicks, especially one of the hundred degree mark. When it was all said and done, Saia repeatedly went for the other recruiting foot soldiers. "Never mock the cookie."

Elsewhere Van and Lizzator struck at these stiff elbows. They focused heavily in terms of feud, confrontations, and the ingredients creating a sort of controversial activity.

"What do you have to say about yourself? You're no match for the lizards. If you allow me to clarify, we were the ones, the races, who never got the attention. In Xybon we possess the offensive power necessary in wiping out those so-called Xybonians."

"Why should I know? I may not be Clark Kent, but what's the difference between his planet and your ugly face?" The Green Ranger reached for his dagger. Before he could pull the trigger, Lizzator immediately dodged the attack.

"You shall seize the demise Power Ranger. We aren't talking about Superman; we are talking about galactic war fares!" Lizzator shouted. Shoving aside the Green Power Ranger, the creature's view on the pedestal incepted such an increase. If Lizzator managed to obtain hold of the mysterious, not to mention what belief the legendary blade is dying for greed, who knows if the weapon contains a sacred source of power.

"Ah you rotting…..you'll pay for that!" Lizzator struggles gaining the upper advantage. It wasn't until the ranger reached his belt pocket.

"What do I owe you; How about a Dragon Wave?" Van pulls the trigger, blasting an enormous green energy deriving from. Lizzator flew through the massive statues, each collapsing below their back. With Van back on his feet, the teen continuously shot each Lizzatron, one by one. It seemed he had won the battle.

"I guess it's time for the moment of truth." Van pointed towards the sword. Laying its edgy point on its pedestal, this was to determine the chosen one. At the same time he was perhaps hesitant. With that aside Van grasped his pair of hands, clutching its handle. Suddenly a shock of energy flung the ranger only to hit the guard rails.

"Pesky ranger; he has no idea a certain somebody could hold that blade; what a pity." Lizzator chuckled, an ounce blood coughing out his mouth.

"Say your prayers because the sword has chosen me!" Lizzator babbled. Immediately Saia charged upon the lizard king. Van walked up the staircase to reach the bleaching white light. Van grasped the sword, pulling it with all his might.

"It's time to duel Lizzator. You will never get what you want because of leadership; it's about being one. Van, believe in yourself. Prove that you have what it takes to possess such power!"

The teen's focus started to contain a huge factor. If there was someone who'd protect the owners, it'll be him. Nothing could be any worse than taking something for granted.

"Trust yourself Van; use everything you have, use your all." A stir of shimmering gold and silver gleamed. Behind his visor, the ambition from his eyes seemed to have a sense of eagerness, progression. Van's belief functioned as expected as the sword was finally removed from its stand.

"No….he couldn't. I mean, how could he be the chosen one?" Lizzator glared with such astonishment. Van glimpsed at its appearance, the blade being such a cult no one in recent time attempt to achieve.

The teen looked speechlessly. Its overall features made it as if it were more than just an artifact – more than the typical weapon. He took his aim on Lizzator who felt the chances of restoring his kingdom were endless.

"Lizzator I don't take sympathy what you'll do when this planet's nothing but a junkyard. After what you did to our home planet, there is no excuse. Believe me; times have changed." Van shifted into gear. With the sword it slices the lizard king down to size.

"You…..you pest – I may have lost, but as a lizard, life doesn't revolve around one" Those were Lizzator's final words. Falling face first, the green skinned creature wane into unconsciousness.

"Whew glad that's over with. I wonder…..Master?" Van turned to notice Saia on his knees. As he panted, the teen rushed over.

"It's alright Van; nothing severe. I'm impressed the way you prevented Lizzator from getting the sword. To begin with, even someone whose pure hearted or filled with greed could not get the job done." He said.

"W-wait; was I the only person to pull out the sword? Why did it choose me in the first place?" Van asked. Unclipping his helmet, he strained his neck for some composure.

"It's simple: Destiny," quote Saia. "I understand you are a man of inquiries and nothing's wrong with searching for answers. What you need to know is how will the sword affect towards your emotions? That is the purpose why I brought you here."

The black haired teen remained anonymous. As clueless as often Van didn't seem as if he'd accomplished anything. In his perspective, he believes something fishy is waiting to occur.

"Please don't take this as your typical journey. I admit I may have only explained very little about the life and times when there was more than…"

"It's alright. I guess I may not seem as if I'm the type of person to the whole 'saving the world' aspect." Van sighed. While approaching next to the step of stairs, Sheena stood.

"No one assumed you weren't the savior," she said. "As much as regaining the artifact was a success, it wasn't just because my father and all these dead beings believed Karma exists. There is a reason that legendary blade was pulled out of its hold."

Van shook his head. Dazed and confused he questions, "How come the sword chose me to be its owner?"

"It's not JUST the fact that it was placed in your hands, it was the dragon." Saia took over. "The beast represents you. Your inner consideration; the sympathy you showed towards your people. It symbolizes your feelings."

Sheena stepped down. After five steps she felt the dark skin face of the ranger. Glaring their eyes towards one another, her green shaded eyes attached the innocent brown eyes. Sheena escalates her fingers onto the palm of Van.

"There's just something locked inside your heart. We don't know how to use it. However we do believe it is possible in unlocking your true feelings." She said. "Van the past can't be changed. Only you could change the time when things get out of control."

"I….I guess- maybe you have a point." Van assumed.

"And I suppose you're ready to leave?" Saia walked over to the pair.

"Yes, master. I'm ready when you are." The teen answered him.

* * *

A two on one brawl was undergoing a dose – a heavy dose of action. Dr. Oliver and Laviak shelved their differences as they faced their arch nemesis, Umbrage. Recently he had kicked Xybon's monarch out of the throne. Tommy was disgusted to hear of the dark figure's relation with the late General Venjix. These two have competed against each other, and only one will say: Payback….is a pregnant dog!

"Face it; you really believe I'd be the only person, or I should say, the soon to become savior?" He said. "In fact don't say anything because all I have left for you is to shovel both of you into the grave."

Laviak and the Red ZEO Ranger held their breaths. Scratches bruised their mangled body. "There's no chance. We have to find an alternate way."

Dr. Oliver stared at the insane. He was unsure as to the attitude building up. It was rare for an anti-hero to fall into a need of desperation.

"Look, there is no chance unless we could blow this territory apart," Tommy stated. "If we're even going to bring down Umbrage, we'll have to use our critical knowledge."

Laviak sighed. "We can't fixate ourselves between a pointless fight and someone waiting to accomplish a goal. Only someone out there could do that, but the question is, who?"

The dark figure lends out a hand filled with black bolts of neutral energy. Umbrage's goal of accomplishing his official role under the throne was getting the climatically earned. "I suggest even if this sort of energy were to tear this roof, just as you are aware of, this is why I was born with immortality. Now bow to your knees, and prepare a new age of life."

"Don't get your hopes up!" A shot fired upon the energy gathered around the laboratory. The Green Ranger fell from the torn ceiling, kicking him down to the ground.

"And who might be this?" Van glanced upon the armored steel creature.

"I wish you wouldn't have ruined my ceremony. Why don't you and I settle this the last and LAST time?"

Van smirked. Simultaneously beef took place. Pulling out their weapons, the Green Ranger as well as Umbrage squared off. Van pulled out his Dragon Dagger while the dark figure revealed his secret weapon: the Hookshot.

"I'm not surprised you have something to showcase. Was that a present someone gave to you?" The teen fiddled. Immediately Van lunged towards, allowing a stiff elbow to the gut. A mix combination of shin kicks plus a single spin chop affected the turning point.

Staggering Umbrage gave a stern facial expression. "Just because you've been trained in ju-jitsu, doesn't mean it's enough to show what a real warrior can achieve." The armored knight as he calls himself let out a chain clutching the ranger's forearm. It pulled so tightly it was ripped like shreds.

"You'll pay for that…literally!" Van exclaimed. His anger unleashed the fury Umbrage would die anticipating. By lending out his hands, a sword descended.

* * *

"It better not be too late. Just you wait." Amber in high mph drove through the sandy desert. Approaching the Keene Corporation, it wasn't when she noticed a van parked in the middle of nowhere.

"W-what is the van doing out here? It must be Tristan's." She muttered. Amber turned off the engines. When she got out of the car, she examined anything awkward occurring prior to her arrival. "I guess we won't be seeing this vehicle for long." While the front trunk opened, she noticed a leaking gas plaguing all over. Amber sighed, having the feeling it'd take a maximum time before the van could operate.

"Amber!" An echoing voice shouted. Tristan, waving his hand, rushed over where the brunette was standing.

"I'm sorry. My father and the Red Ranger helped me in escorting out of the laboratory." He panted.

"Where's your father at?" Amber asked, folding her arms.

"He's still at the area next to the laboratory basement. It's downstairs where he researches." Tristan said. Sitting on a mounted rock, he toned his panting to the point where he began to calm.

"Look I'll get your dad out of there. You stay while I come back." She commanded. Amber sped about the large structure building.

Inside the female teen took cover. As a precaution she was curious to inquire if and where Security was on the move. Amber snuck below the flight of stairs. In an endless staircase the room began to grow even darker than before. As she approached the door, Amber kicked the door open.

"For a moment it feels even hotter than what it is outside." Muttering she merged right where she noticed two beings duke out. Of course Amber did not have an excuse for being involved.

"Okay fellows; either you guys bow to your future reign of terror or I'll slit both your necks." Umbrage threatened. The Green Ranger who had showcased every technique learned over his course as a Martial Artist seemed to have inefficiency against the armored.

"Man I hope there's something I didn't even thought of yet." Van beneath his helmet said. Glimpsing upon the cold, sadistic mind, the ranger could experience the stiffness over this fight.

"Enjoy Life….when you arrive in hell!" Umbrage lunge the blast only to have a weapon which struck to the head.

Umbrage lunge the blast only to have a weapon stabbed to the back.

"Not for long scumbag." Van lets go of his newly found sword. Given after pulling it from its pedestal, he accepts his role as the Dragon tamer.

"That son of a gun; who in the blazes gave the rights to possess such power?" Umbrage muttered.

On the sidelines Amber's facial reaction was nothing but astonishment. She could not believe any artifact could sustain a villain containing immense stamina. Then again Amber thought if being a Power Ranger would make any difference.

"Alright buddy. You may have gotten some tricks off your sleeve, but there is more you have to see." Van raised his arms in a vertical position. There he summoned the sword received following a brief trip in time.

"What is that you have? If you want you could always beg to have your soul reaped." Umbrage joked.

"Do I have to say it? Well here's your chance." The Green Ranger swept the pointed edged weapon. A scratch peeled from the helmet despite being made from titanium.

"Impossible; but how can this be?" Umbrage exclaimed. Before getting his head into the game, many slices and dices cut from the outside in. As moments passed Van pointed his sword towards the villain's head only to have his groin kicked.

"Just wait until I have what's in store for you. Now pucker those lips and praise your future reign of terror." The armored figure grabbed the ranger around his throat. Van who, given the advantage just recently, incept in witnessing the climatic point. Umbrage would then elevate him above the tiled floors into a Military Press.

"Come on punk, show me what you got. Show me what it means to have balls in terms of overcoming odds." He shouted, choking the living hell out of the Dragon Warrior in the making. Out of nowhere a steel pipe struck below Umbrage's abdominal portion. The pain resulted in Van liberated off from Umbrage's clutches.

"He doesn't have to show you anything." Amber hopped along an ongoing feud. Between the Green Ranger as well as the sadistic metallic being, she could not sympathize anything in the works.

"I find it very clever of you….for a girl who cannot excel the male audience." Umbrage cursed. Amber endlessly assaults with the pipe in hand. Fortunately for her though, it seems the titanium armored figure didn't feel any pain.

"Oh I see. You want to prove just how it feels in dominance of your sex. Well how about I start dominating the corps." Umbrage walked up towards the long haired brunette. Embracing herself Amber dodged out of the villain's right arm. By retrieving the Dragon Sword, she immediately slid it to where a disguised Van could get.

"Okay punk. You may have gotten the guts to defeat me, but to tell you one thing I am not backing down." As Van returned to his feet, the teen grasped all his will. His energy channeled into linking above the pointed edge sword. The teen growls as a green gleam came out of the sword.

"What no….." The flashing green expulsed off the titanium bodied armor knight. Umbrage knelt to his knees, shocked of the specialty Van had newly demonstrated. The teen glanced at his sword who has been amazed.

"This….this can't be happening again…" Umbrage imploded, electric currents eventually obliterated the steel knight. Van sat on the tiled floor, thinking the fight had come out with a victor.

"Way to go Van. That was pure dominance over there." Dr. Oliver complimented. He observed the weapon which opened Umbrage's gate to hell. Just as things were returning to their daily routes, the building trembled in such hysteria.

"There is only very little time remaining. This building, from what my senses indicate, not only this room, but the entire corporation will collapse with it." Laviak informed them.

"How is it possible? The stairs will take awhile for us to get outside." Amber said in sarcasm.

"Hey guys; I heard you need an exit out of this dump." A PA system spoke. Amber, Tommy, Van, especially Laviak could hear the sound coming from the speaker.

"Tristan, is that you? Where are you?" Amber shouted.

"I'm at the surveillance room," Tristan answered. "To your right you might notice an exit door blocked with those bricks?"

Van looked around to then notice the exit which was not just barricaded but lumber being intersected. "I think we've just nailed the lottery. Let's get the crap out of this crapper before it takes us with it."

The blueprints hanging above the ceiling collapsed onto the ground. Everyone stood in shock but would eventually get over it. "Alright let's make our way out." Amber said. She along with the Green and Red Rangers headed towards the blocked exit. Despite using the will to remove the lumbers, Van encouraged, or perhaps booking a precaution in a scene of slice and dice.

"Hold on guys. I think it's about time for some cut board cutting." The teen said. With the Dragon Sword, the two intersecting lumbers were chopped. Van pushed the door to reveal a room with an elevator.

"Not to sound rude, but at a time like this, an elevator won't do us any good." Amber sputtered. Suddenly Tristan approached the fiery building to where the four had yet to escape.

"I think you guys need a little, or in fact huge help." He said. Tristan ran into the room where the elevators were located. Removing the control panel, the wires filled circuits and tangled wires. "Looking from these cords, it seems there can be only little time before this basement gets demolished."

Laviak pointed the other end of what resembles of a capsule. "Seeing as that's not in anywhere connected to the corporate transmission, that pod could be our quick escape route."

Dr. Oliver along with teens Amber and Van agreed. As they approached the capsule, they came to notice the transportation could only fit for a single being.

"How exactly are we going to cramp in everybody?" Amber asked.

"Only three of you could fit. If you're going to ask me who should rule out, there's another pod I could take." The blond haired teen said. For a brief second Laviak glanced at the pod next to the cable and pulley. He then aimed his eyes on Tristan.

Meanwhile Amber's heart shipwrecked. In a time of crisis she could hardly picture the state of what Tristan's life stake. Simultaneously Amber's intuition resulted in suspicion.

"He'll be fine. It's best if we leave right about now. It's the only thing that matters." Dr. Oliver patted her on the shoulder. The laboratory basement's temperature rose from an 89 degree Celsius to an extremity humid of over a hundred. In a rough estimation, there was minimum time of forty seconds.

"Let's get the f out of here, and fast." Van said as he, Amber and Dr. Oliver decide but to shoehorn into the less cramped capsule. Tristan waved his goodbyes, wishing the best in endeavors.

"Dad; Dad!" Tristan exclaimed. Seemingly to forget his father, Tristan rushed out of the elevator room. There he observed as Dr. Keene had been hung above the wall.

"I'll get you out of those cuffs." He mumbled. Little is expected when Laviak spied behind the pillars that fell from the upper floor. As the time was right, the crimson masked figure floated the air. With its gleaming red eyes, a laser shot to the teen's back. Laviak stiff handles Tristan as he fell face front. _"Humans never learn."_

* * *

The Green Ranger, Amber as with Dr. O made their way out of a giant capsule. There as they stood, another villain was drop and gone. The Keene Korporation might have costs about as trillion dollars. Following the unforeseeable chaos, nothing can let the building withstand its demise.

"Man I didn't think the place would fall down. Not even a huge company could corrupt in a snap." Van said. Observing the burnt out building, Amber stood as if being in a trance.

"Hey I think Amber needs you. She's getting those creeps out heads popping." Dr. Oliver assured. He noticed under his glasses the commotion and concern blending within Amber.

"Well I'm sure he survived. I mean, anything's possible in this world?" Van said.

The brunette snapped, her head which went from a temporary malfunction, had regain work. "Yeah I guess. Maybe I should head on back and think about it there." Before Amber approached to the car, the Green Ranger grabbed her by the forearm. Spinning around the ranger offered a hug.

"I don't blame you for what you did back there. As much as I hate having people offer me help, I would've had my life risked. If anybody you knew ever fell into one of the villains' clutches, who knows what danger they might end up. I can't say I'm the best at encouraging people as happiness goes, but discussions wouldn't be as what either of us believes?"

Amber tears flew throughout her cheeks. It's not just the pain that hurts, but the love in which could have been built between her and Tristan may have reached its peak. Unfortunately a sacrifice was made. Unsure of what went down when the industry implodes there could a slight possibility of Tristan's leftovers.

Dr. Oliver who remained in his ZEO suit removed his glasses. In such need of sorrow, today could not have a lucky day. "Let her go; she needs to be alone."

The Green Ranger nodded. After disbanding the hug the broken hearted brunette entered the car. Buckling her seatbelt Amber turned on the engines and driven off.

"Do you think she'll be alright driving in the mood she is now?" Van asked. Removing his helmet, the sadness expression on the Asian seemed to influence her sympathy.

"Like you said she'll be just fine," Dr. Oliver said. "If there was someone out and understand who he or she feels, being in love when things turned out the way you wouldn't expect could be disastrous."

"W-what are you mean? If the way she lost Tristan from that explosion could have an effect on me?" Van said. His eyes watered fluid as the strips of rivers dividing into many parts, if not equal.

"How about we discuss this topic when we return to the lab? Maybe spend some time not thinking of the tragedy?" Dr. Oliver suggested. "By the way where is Laviak; I should've thanked him for what he did back there."

Van chuckled at the slightest. "Even villains wouldn't greet anybody but themselves. Didn't you remind me when you said during winter break?"

"Very funny," Dr. O replied. He looked around and saw a van parked beyond the sandy hills. "That should be our ticket out of here."

The Green Ranger nodded. "Can we get out of this desert? I find it to be very, very hot."


	31. After the Cometh

**A/n: This is pretty much the last episode of the arc. I wanted to wrap a couple of things from the first half of this fanfic. It's pretty lengthy though. However expect some more suspense as I'll reprise this story sometime soon. For now enjoy!!**

* * *

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Umbrage Cometh**

**Episode 27, Chapter V**

**After the Cometh**

A couple of days passed since the events involving the dark cometh. Angel Grove encountered an upcoming threat preplanned for times to come. As more were on the verge, this impact many.

Very little had it had any influence on Van. A sixteen year old living life as an orphan was no difficult compared towards saving the city from harm. While working as one of Dr. Oliver's apprentice, he pretty much awarded him a warm welcome home. Of course it was up to Van either stepping in or out of his border.

Meanwhile Amber Greenwalt, the long haired brunette consisting of her sparkly chocolate eyes, did encounter those hard obstacles. Not neccesarily any typical challenges, but the fear and doubt ominousing her horizon. Amber experienced the loss of her 'not so-called' boyfriend Tristan Keene. She never considered getting back on track, but she was quite skeptic about her love for the important people in her life. What was she nervous about? What are those second thoughts giving Amber those goosebumps? If only she knew.

Van was there chilling below the cavern likes of Dr. Oliver's laboratory base (whatever he wants to call it). Things were often silent. The teen and Tommy had their conversations when it came down towards issues yet in overcoming. At one point Van dealt with the life of claiming to have little to no army beside him. As for Doctor Oliver, he was a former Power Ranger whose feel the need of stress. The Dear John Letter he got about during his teenage years overshadowed his aspects. Over the course Tommy has met and interacted with fellow mates who feel intrigued by his overall talent. It didn't matter what specifically he meant by carrying this sort of feature.

"I can't believe I've been here for so long," Van whined. His current state of troubleness deducted somewhat in the middle. Between now and his feud with Umbrage, the Green Ranger would go out there and stand as a man. Even if for some reason street thugs mind a street fight, Van would often accept. In the end of course he'd get away before police noticed.

"It's been a long road I take it?" Dr. Oliver said.

"It's like one day, at least that's what I felt," Van answered. "I'm not sure if Laviak even is alive. Or maybe he just chickened out."

Dr. Oliver paused all work aside. Prior to that he'd been building on the latest technology. It wasn't another invention, but rather something to improve his fast speed monitor upgrade. "I see what you mean. Then of course you're also here for another reason."

"Well now that there's no force to be reckon with, I might as well call it quits," Van laughed. However Dr. O knew he wasn't joking.

"Don't you even think about it," he said. "I know in my mind you were, or you are capable of standing up for others. I know if you're wondering why I decided to pass you down the power coin."

Van sat up from the couch. "Look maybe if I wasn't to act like the male Buffy Summers, I wouldn't be an ass to talk about it. If you were going to say something, you would've said it immediately when I first walked in here."

Dr. Oliver walked towards his apprentice. There had been a couple of questions he has yet resolving, but nothing than to keep his mouth shut. "You are really going to go like this? I'm not neccesarily making an argument around here, but everything has its own reason. I passed you down those powers basically so that someone who feels the need of a loved heart could achieve something they thought they'd never accomplish. The moment I sacrificed my Bracchio powers, I knew I did my time as a Power Ranger."

An infuriated Van just held his head up high. Would he be suprised if a shocking moment popped right in front of his face? For him maybe little. "Well so I'm glad the Earth is safe. Maybe I should go on and apply for a real job at Walmart."

"That's not the point," Dr. Oliver sighed. "Let's get back to the subject. Here's my take. I knew there was a power, a force inside you whose anxiously escaping the dark realm. If that person were to have a certain amount of ease to push away the boulder, that person would be..."

"It's so obvious - free!" Van exclaimed. Once again the teen underestimates an obvious answer.

"More than just that. That person would shine a smile on his or her face, and sun or not, the air would engulf them." Doctor Oliver completed his sentence. Van stood motionless following that statement.

"Great, now I don't know what to believe in." ...And so the Green Ranger struggles in releasing all past stress.

"Excuse me," A voice came from the stairway.

"Beck? Long time no see," Van said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, do you know where Amber is? I checked her house." Rebecca, the girl with her flowing blonde hair, was one of Amber's commutting friend. Time to time they've chat, but recently they've started some sort of hook up (well, not a relationship of the same sex).

"She's training in the woods," Dr. Oliver answered. "If you notice there is a river. Yeah that's the spot she's at."

Rebecca nodded. "Thanks"

"How does she know our hideout?" Van jokingly asked the doctor. He did, however, recollect how Rebecca discovered Dr. Oliver's and Van's secrets as opposed as Power Rangers. "Man I can't believe Amber knows our secret. I'm sure that's what you told me."

Dr. Oliver sighed. "I'm not even joking."

* * *

In the woods, Amber was undergoing her training. Following the loss of the man who she felt uncertain in a relationship, the hurt swelled into pressure. For the past couple of days, she's been hallucinated. The fire in her eyes grew fierce. After a successful spinning heel kick, Amber lowered her focus.

_I guess all that training really helped out...for me._

Suddenly voices spoke within. Amber startled, acknowledging the unordinary twist of paranoia. She turned around, noticing Tristan standing eye to eye.

"Is...Is that you?" She said. The brunette ran up to him, but rather vanished in an instant. Amber urged the need of guidance. She hadn't consult a psychian nor a parent like her father. Even if she did, no one would buy it; no one would believe the mind games that come into play. Amber, leaning onto the branch, slid below to the ground. Holding her head, she continued expressing these downfalls.

"Amber!" Someone shouted. The brunette who remained in exhaustion from her training saw Rebecca waving her hand. Slowly as she smiled, the same old blonde from Charterville High charged her way to an old associate.

"It's been what, about a month and a half already?" Amber said.

"Van and the man he was with told me you were here," Rebecca replied. As she arrived on the scene, Rebecca assured her with her concern look on her face. "I didn't know you train here?"

"Well I've been working things out here at some time," the brunette said. Towards the bench was her bookbag. Amber reaches in for her water bottle. After successfully twisting and opening the cap, Amber sips a quarter amount of water.

"You must be really thirsty," Rebecca commented, "No offense." She lent out her hand. Amber exchanges in assisting to regain her balance.

"It's nothing really. I'm just kind of stressful right now." She panted.

"What's up? Let me guess. You have a crush on Van." Rebecca said in a love-like tone.

"It's not that. It's-you see there's this other guy I liked. Then for some reason it hit me." Amber said. For things like those, she really seem to care about Tristan. Of course mixed thoughts stirred whenever she wondered what or how Van would react.

"I guess I'll take back what I said about Van?" The blonde assumed. "Amber did something happened about this 'new guy' you're into?"

Amber trailed towards the river. She glanced upon her reflection. No matter where she went, there'd be somebody sneaky. "This guy's name was Tristan. He was one of the professor's son from Newport."

"Is his name Tristan Keene? I just saw in the local newspaper about him." She said. "I'm not sure where this is going, but..."

"I can't help it," Amber said. She intercepted the comment Rebecca tried blurting out.

"Look, maybe he's still out there. He probably might have made it out alive, who knows?" Rebecca did everything she could. To cheer her up, the blonde opens the palm of her hand. "This is a locket I had when my parents died. They were suppose to return a couple of years ago from Austrailia, but never came back."

Amber took a glance at the golden locket. The picture visualized her friend's parents who have raised her at one point. From hearing those words, Amber thought the same as opposed to her mother. "I'm sorry; I guess that's why you have your grandmother to look after you huh?"

"I don't even know what happened. Even my affliate didn't mention anybody under the name 'Robinson' during the hi-jack." Rebecca informed her. "All I know is whatever caused it, they'll pay."

Amber sympathized Rebecca's state of emotions. As comfort she offered a hug. When that all came to rest, Amber seals the cap on her water bottle.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked. She noticed the long haired brunette grab her leather bag.

"I'm going to head back," she said, "But first I need to shower."

Rebecca pulls her hair back. With the locket around her neck again, she decides returning to the location where she saw Van and Dr. Oliver.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, the scene opens up around a round table. Each was surrounded by stools, mainly wooden. Everyone including Kagon, the monarch who recently reclaimed his throne Laviak, and many villain politicians sat across each one.

"I'm sure every one of you are wondering as to why I booked our conference a bit sooner. As many of you know, Umbrage had been somewhat, caused us in filling up every ounce of dictatorship." He said. "With that out of the way I am very proud of reclaiming my role as chief commander of the Lavian Spacecraft.

Meanwhile a politician in a red tuxedo attempt an objection. "Excuse me; I have a couple of questions. First of all it's been rather awhile since we first entered this ship. With a high rate commotion, there have been tensions surrounding the passengers aboard. All I'm highly curious of is to explain how are we going to return home?" He gets up from his chair. "Just as we retrieve Earth's natural resource, what probability exactly are anything going to turn out?"

Laviak nodded. "I understand your concern. However most of our plans have backfired. In this case the same old tactics used in every of our objectives have gone under our expectations. They don't seem to go the way as scheduled. If there was someone, or even with the hugest brain in development, out there and revise our plans, will it work?"

A female creature in horns stood beside her chair. "Sir we have traced over about ten of our creatures. Most of them originated from other planets; planets that are distance from each other. Either none of them survived or have failed their mission period. Should we scrap our plans and head back a million miles to Xybon?"

"Nothing could stop us from our actions," the commanding space chief said. "There was a general who'd stand up for the benefit of his men. He quotes: 'Never give up, never surrender'. Now you're asking yourself, 'Is there such belief?' I cannot reveal any of my opinions. That aside, one of the suggestions that come into mind is adding the total passengers aboarding the Lavian Space-craft. If you calculate, maybe it'll rough about an estimation about...hmm, let's say 250."

"I object", Another politician shouted. "If any of us possess the ability enough to snatch Earth's finest oils, it will end up being just one person to succeed. Humans know worse than to mess with us."

"Don't fret. We could only dream of the warmth condition. As a matter of fact there are alternatives in a way we'll beat the odds. The way we could settle this or that is a particular invention." Laviak bit the edge of his ballpoint pen.

Elsewhere Kagon stood in front of his recliner. "...Which is why scientists have undergone several experiments. The Putty Patrol had been created by the likes of Finster, Rita's wealthy henchman. He uses clay in order of having his clay turned into real life goons." The robot explained. If the conference was going to get rough, what consequences could lead into disagreeing?"

"Call them foot Soldiers if you like," Laviak said. "They did not contain the same stamina compared to any of the creatures Rita creates. Because of this, Lord Zedd arrived after noticing the failures his future wife had made. Following the sudden threat, her troops briefly turned on Rita. After being kicked out of the shrine by a dumpster, Zedd upgraded her leftover Putty Patrol only to become known as the 'Z' Putties."

The polician shook his head. "I am unsure how I'll be explaining, but whatever became of those you call 'clay soldiers'?"

Kagon sighed. "While the first incarnation of Power Rangers managed to destroy each of Zedd's creatures, it seemed obvious his plan turned to become a fluke. When Rita returned, she brainwashed his evil antics by a leftover potion of hers. Sometime after their unholy bond, Rito Revolto hatched from his layer. As Rita's brother, he pretty much owned the rangers during a zord fight. Eventually it is a theory that came into play as the reason of the Thunderzord's downfall was largely due to the overloading Power Grid. The six Power Rangers went on and gained these ninja powers entitled 'Ninjetti'; Correct me if I'm wrong.

You're right for the most part," Laviak agreed. "The bird-like soldiers you call, TENGAS kicked out the putties altogether. They stood on the sidelines ever since until the Space Wars occurred. However they were immediately wiped out.

Kagon nodded. "In recent years Xybonian astronauts discovered leftover goo. They believed that the goo derived from the clay created during the war between the United Alliance as well as the Allied Ranger Powers. After returning home, I glanced over the microscope. As it turns out it indicated that the belief claimed to be true. The goo I then glued over was a working experiment in which I depended on the amount of green garlic to materialize. As their cells merged, they became the clay before being affected by the wave that centagrated them.

Politician number three stood up. "How exactly did the clays managed to resemble the same compared to the inventor of putties, Finster?"

I wish I had something in terms of supporting your thesis," Kagon said. "With all due respect these putties were all glitched like a sort of bug infecting a computer. When we placed them in a time capsule, the putties reverted into their prior energy wave selves. But then there comes the difficult part; just how tough were they?

After a fifteen minute conversation, it was time to call it quits. "I think that's it for questions. Unless you prefer to ask any, that will be mine to call. Our putties, tentively titled Project CHRONIUM will repackage those clay made soldiers. They will be even rougher to hit compared to the originals, especially the ones upgraded by Lord Zedd. Gold, shiny putties who could send those humans flying. Imagine when they're put aside, we'll find out who deserves than who prevails. The Green Ranger, Dr. Oliver, and many of their associates won't entitled themselves the savior of one world; no, no. They'll bow down their knees to the reigning monarch. When everything's said and done, Xybon will not only return from its graving feat, but become the dominant planet out of many planets in the universe!"

* * *

Here we are in Amber's bedroom. The room was rather clean, but at the same time, rather junk shrouding her inside closet. Her bedroom walls were color coded in green. It wasn't exactly too cramped, but it wasn't the size of an extra large bathtub. The house Amber and her father resides had been built for a couple of years. Of course over those times very little had changed.

Taking place within her bedroom, Amber was shown practicing her kickboxing menuevers on a punching bag. The brunette exhaled her anger. In wearing dark baggy pants with a purple tank-top as the upper attire, she's trained for an ongoing half hour. Something didn't seem of the ordinary.

_Focus Amber. As much as you hate to have someone no longer by your side, this is why you're called Miss Independent. starts using stiff jabs Try absorbing that and things will work out._

By the window, Van climbed up the ladder. Knocking on it, he waited for Amber to acknowledge. After seeing a leaping roundhouse kick, the Asian teen glanced in awe. Van knew her since early childhood. What could virtually be for this lady containing such ambition?

"I'm coming!" She walks over to shed up the window.

No offense but this room smells like sweat," He ranted. Van smelled the not-so fruitish scent of anti-deotorant.

_"I know; nothing unusual of a person like me. I'm going to head over the showers. Just wait patiently, look around."_

Amber took some of the clothes from her drore. Closing the bathroom door behind, Van's leisure in killing time was already in the works.

Van (muttering): Man this is just boring. If only I had someone to talk to, I probably wouldn't be in this sort of state. sighs Life can be a bitch all it wants.

Minutes went and everything seemed quite peaceful. For the most part Van's current status of being a Power Ranger hasn't been up to par. There hasn't been a single threat he had been assigned or discovered. Aside from your typical bank robberies, and in terms of rescue, has the Green Ranger gained any recognition of his accomplishments? Just how relevant is he influenced to a scientist such as Dr. Tommy Oliver a.k.a a former Power Ranger?

I'm glad you're back. I haven't seen you since last weekend," Van spoken. Meanwhile the brunette, tucked in a towel, grabbed the blow dryer. Turning it on, she twiggled her hair, droughting the curly dampness of her brown hair. Prior to that Van looked over at the stuff hanging around her bedroom. Posters of rock groups, mostly of the punk-pop element of Blink 182, Waterproof Blonde, Less Than Jake to the more adult contemporary groups such as Third Eye Blind, Sherryl Crow, and Counting Crows. Van would then glance the framed photos on her desk. All of those contained pictures of her aging, seeing how much she's growned.

"Well I had no idea you had everything all organized. If my mother was around, who knows what-how she'd react."

Amber grabs the blow dryer lying next to her oval shaped mirror. While doing that, she answers, "You know; there are times when we have to look back and think how dumb we were."

I'm sorry," Van apologized. "You've been kind of down these days. Is it about that you-know-who?"

Amber paused whatever she was doing only to have her back's turned. "What? You mean Tristan? Please don't get me started on him."

_"Look, I'm sorry...it's..."_

"Don't drag along the apology," She intercepted Van's stuttering. "I know you're trying to help me and all. It's not gonna work out anyways. As a matter of fact, you were always helpless."

I guess I wasted your time then," Van assumed.

Amber switches off the blow drier. "I know who I am - I know who we are. If we could just get to an understatement, things may turn out different. Besides it's been 3 months; nothing has changed. She knocks over the makeups from the counter.

Van glared upon the portrait lying on his friend's desk. "You're not saying anything about making love, right?"

Amber held her forehead, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry; Karma's being a total bitch. It's just that there is so much I need in favor...Even if I don't want anything exactly..."

"Okay; this is not how I'd usually take for gratitude, but I need a specific reason why you're feeling this way?" Van asked her. The sorrow pouring along the innocence of a young lady was the analogical expression of weeping. Just what kind of substance were these raindrops?

"Why I am feeling this way? It's not how I'm feeling it's...whatever." Amber struggled a better adjective in completing that statement.

"I never seen you act like an a-hole before," Van said sympathetically. He saw Amber fell on her bed. Turning her back she soon sat up..

Look, life can be a matter of obstacles. It's about who you trust and who you know. I trusted Tristan and forgive whatever I did. There's...it's...it's complicated I should say. The point is, I was working my way back in between our relationship. Just when things were getting good, or so I thought, he just rushed in only to sacrifice himself. Who could survive that?"

"Uh," Van slurred until two words blurted out. "No one?"

"Exactly", She said. Amber lied on her mattress bed. "You see Van, nothing can be EVER be as difficult than life itself. If only I hadn't been stupid, I probably would not have said anything.

Van offered her some comfort. "Just take your time, and get things running again...If not for something else I would think you should..."

The female wandered her eyes around the bedroom. She noticed an accoustic guitar leaning on the wall. Amber picks up the instrument, having its lower body part lied on her thighs. "I remember before I moved here, I-I just wanted to learn how to play it. My, or perhaps OUR Martial Art lessons kept holding our free time aside. How would my writing skills come into play?"

Van leaned beside the bedpost. "Maybe you should sing me whatever's in your head?"

"Come on," Amber whined, "But whenever I find time I practice. There's this one song that's been stuck inside. This was the only song I've written...It's just that I have trouble finding a sort of tempo for it. Now it's already late at night it wouldn't hurt if I played a slow melody."

Van sighed. "I'm heading out. By the way don't stop me like you have a thousand times."

Van climbs below the ladder slanting to the window. Making a safe descent, his feet touching the patch of grass. Second thoughts flashed in the teen's mind. What or how does this affect a trustworthy friend compared to a childhood female friend? Is Van courageous to admit his true feelings influenced by the tone of her heart? Just what does Laviak have in store for his future plan of aiding his planet? Only then he'll inquire.

Meanwhile Amber grabs the guitar. Placing sideways on her lap, she strums the six strings. Her fingers touched the frets, about four fingers each. Jazzing in a way of warming up, the long haired brunette unleashed her singing vocal.

_The years have gone by  
the time has run out  
of circulation  
Keen and Kind are such kind friendly words  
The windows shattered like magma  
the tears that spine your face  
face wash, face loss  
Not my mutation_

_Kick Me  
Take Me  
Control Me  
do whatever  
Kick Me  
Shun Me  
Into a chamber of hell  
and a chamber of ashes_

_Everything has come and gone  
Say what you say and  
come back home  
Leaking photography  
Smiling to the camera  
The video's indicate who we are  
The video's indicate the spectrums of a rainbow  
from spicy red to deep violet_

_Everything you've say to me  
It will be  
Always be  
The right thing  
Everything you've done to me  
It will be  
Always be  
A prophecy  
Everything they've always benefit me  
It will be  
It'll always be  
The best I have yet to offer_

Amber would end the song with an 'E' minor strum.


	32. Threat In the Making

In a sandy wind desert, ruins have shown fallen above the ground. The once known laboratory owned by Dr. Keene had been destroyed within his own eyes. Many cops between the cities of Las Vegas and the cities around California failed in tracking the remainders. Little did they know of the leftovers prior to detonation. Just how was it that Dr. Keene's latest project was going under an experiment only to have an encounter with an anti-human? That's what many have desired asking themselves.

We see a couple of mice sniffing upon the broken capsule. Surprisingly it wasn't demolished completely, just a stained glass looking as if it were to crack at any time. Out of nowhere a feline cat headbutts its way onto the small mice. They moved out of the way. With a sudden dodge, the cat incidently hit its head onto the cracked target. Not only that but because of this, an event was to occur; something that has been in the works for quite about months. Observing the green toxic flooding like a beaver's dam on the verge of destruction, the cat managed in dodging. When the liquid was removed from its capsule, a built-like robotic model clenched its fist. Connecting towards a punch, the glass stains shattered. Now liberated, it seems that the project Dr. Keene had been working hard creatively had come to a success.

"What is this place? Who brought me here?" It grunted. The model previously stuck in the cryogenic contained schemes of dark green on his chest, waist, and his metallic feet. His head contained a dark visor designed like a dinosaur teeth, green slime-like serving as the outer core. There was no telling of gender classification. For now 'it' was a project created for anonyamous reasons. Meanwhile the cat immediately fled to wherever it came from.

"Hold it right there!" The figure exclaimed. While clutching the cat's throat, he noticed a scrunched paper the feline was biting on. The figure released the animal from harm as it finally fled. "Doctor...Keeeene?" That was what the mysterious creator was referring to. An image lined right of the paper. Below were pages of written observations. After skimming through the modeled figure screeched its name once more. _KEEEENE!_

* * *

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 28, Chapter I:**

**Threat In the Making**

Van had his head down on his desk. It wasn't something like he normally would do. In fact he has often done something where teachers would get enrage. But this is history class we're talking about.

"Mr. Lien; I hope you aren't sick or anything." The teacher responded. Ms. Briar, the lady with her brown hair slicked, came up to her pupil. She wasn't strict like what she was doing with Van. Getting back into the second semester was difficult for all students attending Angel Grove.

"I'm awake," he said. As the school bell rang, everyone left from their chairs walking on out of the classroom. Glancing upon the papers she handed out earlier, her main target were the scores.

"From the way you've been working hard, I must admit you have shown progress." Ms. Briar assured.

"Is that a surprise to you?" Van raised his head off the desk. He never was willing to do the work he'd been handed.

"You've been scoring anywhere from eighty-five percent or higher in your other courses, not just this class," Ms. Briar said. Van slowly got up from the chair. Stretching though, he'd get the best when it comes down to school work. "Where's your friend Amber? I haven't seen her face since yesterday."

Van shrugged. "Do I have to answer that question? Well for the most part I'd always see her wandering the hallway."

"Speaking about Tristan, that could be a reason why she hasn't had the happy looking face," Ms. Briar predicted. She placed the papers slipping inside the pocket folder of Van's three inch binder.

"I don't want to be late or anything," Van said. "Besides I have Phys Ed class so it's pretty much what I call 'My Time'." Before Ms. Briar could even respond, Van strapped his backpack, grabbing his belongings.

Approaching his locker, it wasn't until Audrey snuck him from behind. "Don't you realize that these sneak-ins are overrated?"

"Well not from my account," she said, "and that I mean no."

"What do you mean your account," Van responded.

"Never mind," Audrey sighed. As the two were putting some of their books and textbooks into their locker, only Van turned his attention elsewhere.

"Um have you seen Amber around school?" He asked.

"I thought you two take a ride together," Audrey said. She wasn't a dimwit, no such reference to that, but who'd notice where or the condition to where the brunette would rush off. "She's probably doing what you often do during lunch."

"Why would she skip?" Van asked another question. "You know what. I'm going to question the authority, enough said."

Audrey grabbed the upper sleeve shirt from Van. "Hold on; she told me the minute before History that she'd be on the roof. I don't know why, but it better not be what I think she'll do."

"Thanks!" He exclaimed. Luckily his locker door was shut courtesy of the African-American teen. "This is probably the best couple since Romeo and Juliet.

Van barges through the unlock door. The light lead up the rooftops of Angel Grove High. Of course nothing astonishing upon the fact the teen had been here. Often before he understood his inner feelings and struggle due to the amount of teenage anxiety, Van would take a breather. He'd come up the staircase and onto the top building of a public school. Janitors and other school employees don't take the time to track whoever was up there. No one bothered.

"That Audrey; she better not be lying," he said. Van wandered around the roof. Glancing above, Amber sat at the far corner of the exit door (the borders surrounding the door where she sat at where you'll find the location of the square's width). "What are you doing up there?"

Then again Amber didn't respond. It was as if for some reason she was becoming deaf. However that's not the issue going on. Something had changed within the chained heart clutching the vessels. Those vessels help support not only the heart but rather the organs that make up the Circulatory System. That's pretty irrelevant, right?

Van noticed a ladder leaning towards the square wall. Slowly climbing until he finally reached the top (the very top of the roof that is). Standing about a feet across her, Van glared below the silent Amber. "You know I was going to ask you for some help in Algebra?" The teen looked at whatever Amber was writing. "It's a poem."

"Does that shock you in any means?" Amber's first words spoke. Clearly she distanced her fingers to allow Van to observe the poem the brunette had wrote leisurely.

"Th-this is...I don't know what to say," Van said. Was love playing an important factor? "I usually do bash on your work, but I don't know what I'm actually reading."

Amber took the time to read the poem. Before she was about to, she responded, "How did you find me?"

"Well it seems you're girlfriend told me where you were," Van answered. He leaned onto the tall pillar, having one leg cross over the other. "Amber, it seems like you've lost your innocence or something; like, switching roles during a school play. Is this about Tristan?"

Amber placed her paper along with her books aside. "I thought I told you I got over him. He'd risked his life to save us from the explosion. What more do you want?"

"Listen; I'm not here to talk about being envious, I'm here to find out what the truth is." Van said. "Don't you see how he managed to know where the hell we had to go to escape that day? If he didn't have the knowledge, or the balls to lead us out, where would we be? Where would Doc Ol be?"

The long haired brunette walked up to the fence. It was a fence shrouding the ledges of the school roof. "I remember you'd always go here during lunch. Ever since freshmen year you just, like you always wondered why you were here. Now it's like a double turn of events." She sighed. "I don't even know who I am."

The speechless Van remained that way. For starters he'd never had given thought about what a person's feelings influence the other. He despised soap operas to begin with in which made him as if it came out of a paternity test. Reconsider the following, what does soap operas tell the viewer what to critically think?

"When it comes down to losing someone you never got a chance to say bye, what do you feel? How could somebody react if a person unexpectedly dies?" Amber wondered aloud.

"You're making my brain want to puke," Van exclaimed. "Could you at least give me a reason why you're being a snobby bitch?"

The moment she heard that, Amber immediately turned around, stiff punching Van's nose. As he collasped on the floor, the sudden volcanic brunette panted.

"First up don't call me a bitch. Second, if you want to call me a friend, the best you can do is explain just how I'm feeling." She said. Amber quickly took her belongings, especially her book bag. She descended onto the tiled surfaces immediately running back into the school's emergency stairway.

"Aw, that hurt," Van whined.

* * *

The ship scouts its way across the rocks of outer space. The Lavian Spacecraft, constructed in assistance from King Trey's workers, was starshipping through the endless universe. For months Laviak and co have not planned a single attack. Ever since the threat involving their henchman Umbrage who had treasoned him used his plan to annililate the Earth population. Following the events, however, Laviak didn't seem to mind about an Earthly invasion.

"Master Laviak; I don't mean to bother you, but we have a report from Golem," the robot said. Kagon was a silver metallic robot shaped as that of a kangaroo. He lived in a planet known as K-999 which he left dearly because of lacking pollution. His relationship with Laviak started a couple years back during the time he visited Xybon to research its environment. Lucky enough the sandstorm in which aimed upon him didn't absorb with the help of a crimson masked humanoid. "I apologize for the concern. Here is his request form."

Laviak was handed the slip of paper. Skim reading it was no surprise of such a request at the wrong time. "Hmm very interesting I suppose."

Meanwhile Golem entered from the automatic door entrance. Despite the size of his rounded body though, he managed in squeezing through the throne room. "Laviak, we need to talk."

"About what?" He responded. "I'm having peace and serenity at this point."

Over time Golem's anger gets the best of him. A tall heavyweight boxer, for example, feels the pressure of arrogance and upsettings. "I haven't gotten a chance to prove I could batter Van into a full sandwich I could eat in seconds. Why is that I'm getting all this treatment only to have my interests being de-valued?"

Laviak picked up the remote. Scrolling through the monitor, he saw the battles Van had competed. From his first fight with Umbrage up to his latest fiend magician, he had overcame his maniacal goons. Just what path is the crimson masked king of Xybon taking? "You don't understand, do you? The fact I work my ass off everyday, keeping things arranged and uptight is just not good enough. There's no denying the Green Ranger, and I mean the power to control the almighty Dragonzord is well worth the successor of Tommy Oliver."

"Well worth the successor? Listen 'KING' you may have all the fame that your planet has to offer, yet you believe in a thing called surrender? Maybe I don't deserve to be your servant!" Golem exclaimed. He could be right. For months has he hardly been in any sort of use. His last task was the day Van had been affected by the invisibility spell courtesy of the magician. However the plan had backfired when all of that awaited succession was torn into shreds.

"It shocks me believing you are a creature, yet you have the feelings of how a human would react," Laviak scoffed. "You don't deserve to be my server unless you have the guts and promise to defeat the Green Ranger. What makes you think I'll send this loonatic just for him to prove he's worthy? What difference does it make?"

Golem attempts using force, but at the last second paused. "I'm going to tell you one more time, get me the Green Ranger. I demand that I'm more than a henchman who sits back and does nothing. I thought our main goal was to help our citizens from the sandstorm attack that destroyed Xybon's population? Did something happened that changed your goal?"

"You just don't seem to comprehend that," Laviak said. "Honored as the king of Xybon, it was perhaps my duty. I should've known in advance something hazardous was to strike right in my own world. You see Golem, life isn't simplistic when it comes at reigning supreme."

"What should I do? Tell me, what should I do?" Golem pleaded. He'd do anything to help benefit the broken heart within Laviak. For the most part he despised his guts, but in the end it didn't matter. All he wanted was to be more than just his servant.

The crimson masked villain scrolled through the menu. When he discovered the image, he zooms to observe a tall building. "You see that area over there? I want you to rob the latest recombinator invention from Bio Lab!" Laviak commanded. "It's location is Silver Hills, California. The Red Time Force Ranger, or should I say, ex-Time Force Ranger is the president of that company. There's a serum they've recently created."

Golem failed in understanding the task he was assigned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Considering Angel Grove has a lack of being a large city, Silver Hills is filled with science organizations," Laviak said. "I'll explain as soon as you succeeded snatching the serum."

"Yes sir. Whatever you say." With that said the two agreed to terms.

* * *

"I don't understand. First of all she just ran off like she was in a hurry. I mean, I was just asking on her opinion that's all." Van argued over the fact Amber refused to reveal. Dr. Oliver was plain busy arranging desktops on his widescreen computer, a computer bought a couple of weeks ago. "Aren't you listening to me? Please Doc; I need to know."

"Well, what's the problem you're trying to ask me," he said.

The doctor spun his recliner, facing towards his attention on his apprentice.

"I'm not sure if I was doing the right thing, or making even a slight mistake, but has there been a reason for a certain clause you've been placed in?" Van asked him. Doctor Oliver, or Tommy a.k.a a former Power Ranger, had been through the last couple of months tracking the events unfolding Angel Grove. Although he hadn't stumbled upon the many changes over the course that the Space Rangers finally 'saved' the universe, the galactic threats which took place influenced other planets across. Dr. O would keep a daily track on the course of events between Good and Evil.

"I really don't think you should've bothered her," Tommy said. Van, dazed and confused, just reacted in a way others would define insane.

"I've been working hard in school; getting good grades, attending classes to keep track on the low down on my courses. What's more to accomplish?" Van exclaimed.

"Van, first of all, there is more to goals than just working to make others feel comfortable," Dr. Oliver said. "Before you rant about it there is a catch. You want to know what that catch is?"

Van, refusingly absorbing all the stress, snapped as if he was on the brink of insanity; except he wasn't necessarily. "Do you mind speaking like a philosopher everytime we meet up?"

"All I'm saying is that the catch is sometimes we really need to mind other people's business. I'm sure Amber needs time alone to figure things out; it's her personal job. That's how you felt the first time we met up." Doctor Oliver tried pointing out the things his apprentice had learned. What elaboration, Van thought, could have he learned that no other, especially his mother and peers, expect to know?

"Do I have to say yes?" Van supposed. "It's that a testament to how I went from being a broke ass into a defining superhero looking out for fame? Why am I making a difference?"

"Let's just leave it out for the moment. It's something you need to think on your own. Perhaps you might as well do it the teenager way." Dr. Oliver said. Suddenly an alarm sounded. The mentor locked on the emergency to which an unknown figure stood along the corrupted city.

"Great; why don't you let him destroy this place for all I care?" Van took that into assumption.

"I'm anaylzing the data file. It seems someone's robbing the bank." Dr. Oliver informed. "You know the drill."

Van drew a sigh. "Another 'I got money, money' situation? Bring it on!" He mumbled. Placing aside his personal differences, it seems as if it was game on for the troubled Green Ranger.

* * *

In the evening banks of Angel Grove, we see a thief rushing his way out of a stained glass building. With a mask strapped over his head, its eyes were crimson, unusual for common people living in the suburbs.

"Angel Grove Police; you have the right to remain silent!" One cop exclaimed. The thief, by then, had now been surrounded by three other police cars.

"Tough luck you bastards!" The masked figure reached into his pocket only to toss a grenade. By the time he fled, the grenade imploded. As the smokes cleared, not only had he ran away, but the street was mounted as if a space craft had descended.

As the thief was about to steal a white corolla, a laser beam shot on its doorknob. "Who was that?"

"Alright buddy; you could do the right thing and have the cops arrest you. Otherwise it's me who's going to kick your ass." The Green Ranger said. He leapt off the body part of the car vehicle.

"Who says I have the right? I'm being defended by my peers or parents." The thief responded. He attempt a swift kick on Van, but luckily it was blocked. The ranger connected a stiff punch in which knocked the thief out on the spacious streets.

"How could you live with your parents if your already twenty-five? Are you a broke ass muthe..." Van stuttered when the thief swept a leg, tripping the Green Power Ranger.

"I don't have for chit chats alright." The thief carried his bag of money he'd robbed. The Green Ranger, regretfully, accessed the Dragon Shooter, a weapon he hadn't been using for quite the hiatus. Before he could fully aim, a green schemed figure barricaded the thief running any further. "Who in the hell is that?" He muttered.

"Stealing or robbing things is pointless if you could clarify." The mysterious intruder struck a knee to the gut on the thief. As the bag of money dropped, the figure delivered multiple forearms and kicks towards the abdomen. Delivering the final blow, the figure threw as distantly where the police cars were heading. The crack on the cop's front window (where the windshields are) had the police took notice.

"What the hell's going on?" The cop pulled over. As he got out of the car, he saw the thief who was unmasked. Blood poured from his forehead. On his walky talky he informed his crew that they've captured their crook.

"Man why did he have to ruin all the fun? That lousy son of a..." Van immediately crouched by the pillar the moment he noticed the green schemed figure staring at it. "I better talk to Doc about this one." He tampered around the multi colored buttons in order to get a signal.

"Hey doc; in case you're not there, I just discovered something out of the ordinary. It's like a built up model of some creature or something I don't know." Van responded from his wrist watch.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Oliver said.

"Something's telling me this isn't one of Laviak's goons." Van responded back. Before he could make any motion, a rock pummeled upon the Green Ranger's helmet.

"Surprise, surprise; who doesn't like them anyway?" Out of nowhere it seems Golem had finally made a single ambush.


	33. Garraculous Golem

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 29, Chapter II:**

**Garraculous Golem**

Van opened his eyes. It wasn't until he noticed himself hanging against the wall, handcups being cupped around his wrists. Fortunately for him though it doesn't seem as if he enjoys it.

"Where...am I?" He muttered. Suddenly loud stomps screeched the entire corridor building. Golem makes his way across the dark hallways, staring below the helmetless teen.

"Well, well if it isn't the Green Power Ranger." He said.

"Not you again; how many times do I have to prove I could lift crates more than your muscles could handle?" Van responded.

"I suppose it's been quite awhile since our last encounter," Golem assumed. "By the way I have persuaded another rematch clause as planned for tonight."

Van's face was filled with cold sweat; the awkwardness, the terrifying expression he'd been making. Could anything be worse in comparison as to the threat mastermind behind all this? "I guess these past couple of weeks or so might not have changed for the better."

The garraculous Golem bursted out a chuckle. "You make me laugh. Now it has come to my conclusion about the reason I abducted you after that annonynamous fighter jacked you off, eh?"

"What do you want from me?" Van asked.

"It's simple honestly," Golem said. "What I wanted was to hand me that dragon coin chipped on that power buckler of yours. Does that seem perplexing?"

The Green Ranger shook his head. As skeptical as he's currently in the moment, the boulder headed figure blew stiff shots. "It never amazes me in seeing you suffer a thing villains define as pain. That blood thirsty word turns me on so constantly whenever anyone says it aloud."

"This...is not funny Golem," Van said. "Seriously tell me what do you want from me. It doesn't have to be anywhere near logical."

Golem once again bursts out his chuckling. "Did you think I'd do as much than to crush all those bones supporting your body? You see I may be the toughest and roughest rock solid creature getting my hands towards skinny people like you. However, that doesn't change the fact I would never rule under the name of my fortunate commander Laviak."

"I can't believe he's still playing as the bad guy," Van thought. He hadn't seen or have heard about any updates regarding Laviak's activity. After escaping Keene Corporation from detonation, Van believed had it not been for Laviak, the probability of him surviving was slim to none. "Look golly locks; I wasn't here to offer a challenge. There's someone out there who is on the lookout of killing us. Even if he's on your side, that S.O.B is just taking you for granted."

"Oh really? Well correct me if I'm not mistaken, but I saw absolutely nothing!" Golem exclaimed. "Now either you accept my challenge. Otherwise I have no choice but to say goodbye to your body parts because you don't need them." While clutching Van from the throat, a strange sound vibrated. Golem stopped all procedures. As the figure emerged from its shadows, a green schemed modelized machine robot stood from a yard away.

"Wh-who are you?" Golem asked. The figure continuously glared upon the boulder shaped creature; all silent and unspoken. "Well, if there's a reason you're here I suppose you don't mind if that pesky Green Ranger should be executed. I wouldn't be surprised if you're aligning with evil himself."

The green schemed machine glanced both two beings. It was a strange and common neutrality. Whose side is he or she on? It wasn't until a headshot had blown Golem off distance into the barricade.

"What was that for? Well if you don't mind, it's best if I start taking you down for size!" Golem said sarcastically. In an attempt to take down this annonyamous figure, the green schemed machine opened its palm.

"Haaa" It screeched. The green solar enemy absorbing from the ruins carried schemes of light. An infuriated Golem repelled from such struggle.

"Why you-" Unfortunately Golem received the last laugh. Luckily enough the green schemed figure pointed its sharp nail towards the handcupping Power Ranger. A beam shot forth, apparently liberating Van Lien from Evil's clutches.

"This isn't over until I said so. For now Golem must retreat." Golem threw a capsule pill in which smokes shrouded the interior ruins. When it dissolves, Van and the annonyamous figure remained as the two stared down.

"Look I don't know about you but I was wondering where you came from." Van said. He lent out his hand in hopes as a sign of a covenant. "How about it?"

On the other side, the figure hesitated. As he slowly exchanged his handshake, it soon turned out to that the figure didn't want any affliations towards a human specie. It all came down when the green schemer activated his jet pack engine. Blasting off, the Green Ranger glanced above.

"I knew he'd do that." The teen sighed.

* * *

Van returns to Doctor Oliver's underground laboratory. Closing the door behind him, he unclipped his helmet. Placing it aside, though, Van leaned on the furniture sofa. "Did you see what happened back there? For a minute someone tried robbing a bank. Next thing I knew was that someone was trying to tear me into shreds. What's up with that?"

"Well according to the monitor, I did track a system about the events that occurred," Dr. Oliver assured. "I don't know what to say about this, but whoever that machine was, it's not human."

The sixteen year old drew a sigh. From his observation Van noticed something in which he'd recognized back there. Another thing he recognized was the color scheme and the building model compared as that of a Power Ranger minus some tweakings. "Hey; When I was confronting whoever it was, I saw a tag stuck from its foot. I am not sure if I could recall, but it said something about...Keene Corps."

Dr. Oliver looked over at the wide screen monitor. Sitting on the recliner, he types in the search engine of the most recent files Dr. Keene updated prior to the explosion months ago. "Well from the looks of it, the last update he made was on January 23rd. My calculations tell me that the date was on a Tuesday."

"What does that mean?" Van asked.

"Let me paraphrase this note. Remember there was a convention back around that month?" Dr. Oliver asked the teen.

Van tried recollecting all the events only to little avail. Of course it wasn't until he thought of Dr. Keene's son, Tristan. "Oh yeah; Amber invited me to go but I turned it down. Then she told me something about Tristan getting injured and such."

Dr. Oliver continued his statement. "He says it was about the development of a green scheming machine created as a way of becoming an upright moral. It means he was established as a superhero type of character; an epic hero."

"How's it relevant?" Van asked.

"Well the thing is here that for some reason my friend Andros from KO-35 explained to me about these cloning ranger attempts. That topic about him is for another day. Speaking of clones, he printed out these photos from these old news articles." Doctor Oliver opened the cabinet above. He grabbed multiple pictures (about 5 specifically) and handed out for his apprentice to observe.

"That's exactly what I was trying to describe. Now the question for me to ask is...what parts he used to create them?" Van wondered aloud.

"I'll find out but for the time being, I suggest you call it a day. It's best if I did more research as much as I hate it." Dr. Oliver said.

"Mr. Oliver; I know it's pretty rough for you and all, but aren't you getting a little bit cranky?" Van asked curiously. The moment his mentor heard that, he quickly took notice.

"There's a term called privacy, and no one's allowed to talk about it." He stated. "How would you feel if somebody were to sneak into your private life? This is not including your friend. It's more specifically your life as in caretaking your home while your peers are benefiting because of the insurance company."

Van decided backing off from what he said. The teen didn't intend on any harm. Rather he never asked anything about his personal life, that was until now. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"Just, uh," Dr. Oliver stuttered in such frustration. "Why don't you call it a day and head home? I feel like I need some time alone."

Van, speechless as he was, walked out of the laboratory. For a brief moment he looked back. Fortunately for him Van couldn't elaborate nor permitted any support or caretaking.

* * *

Back home, well at Amber's house, she and Van were sharing their conversations in the kitchen. For the past few minutes or so their interactions with one another were kind of taking a step back into their childhood days. Of course Amber's feelings following the incident which led towards Tristan's demise continued its drastic measures.

"So what are you cooking tonight? It's not like I'd make a big deal out of it." Van rather said in offense. Pareodically he didn't neccessarily meant as an insult, but he was cynical about the direction his friend had taken. Did Van decide to absorb his P.O.V, letting it all out for Amber to admit?

"Look, I'm feeling fine. Now if only you quit fixating about the poem I wrote, maybe I'd show it to you." Amber grunted. What's wrong with this picture? Couldn't she have found better ways in handling a situation?

"You're treating me as if it's the Babysitter's Club, and I hated that show with a passion," Van spoke out. "Come on, cheer up. It's not like it was your fault that Tristan guy sacrificed his life for you."

The infuriated brunette repelled her anger. "Could you please shut the hell up? Just for a minute? It seems like every time I see somebody, I think about Tristan. It's like he's haunting me wherever I go." For a moment there was silence. As the stove continued its way of boiling, the two failed to cope their opinions, accepting them at the least. "I know I've been through a meltdown; I'm not afraid of admitting that. What I'm afraid is how I can't seem to realize that he's gone."

"So what am I suppose to do? Can't you accept Tristan's death wasn't in vain?" Van remarked. "If it's too much for you, then I shouldn't have came here in the first place."

Amber who did not feel in response rushed up the stairs into her bedroom. Van watched her while on the brink of insanity. It was a pain the brunette had to work out independently. As she entered the bedroom, Amber wrecked havoc dragging her accessories which crashed onto the rugged floor. She collasped on her bed, holding her head in such despair.

"Knock, knock." It was only a matter of time before Van discovered the actions Amber had shown. The male teen remained silent considering he didn't want to elaborately cause commotion.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Amber said. "Don't ask me for help next time. I'm already a failure." Following their comments, not a single person remarked. No one even said a peep...until a minute passed.

"I don't have any experience when it comes to caring or helping other people. It doesn't mean I can't find the truth unless someone lets the truth come out." Van drew a sigh. "Who says that nobody deserves the right to commit to something?"

"Van I don't know," the brunette responded. Amber pulled her bangs away from her eyes. The tears streamed below her face. Could she take the blame for the incidents that occurred most recently? That's what Amber has to answer for herself. "We're just beings. Everybody keeps on saying why we exist and if there's a fate. Even if..." Soon she stuttered and could not complete her statement.

"Come on; you know it. Don't let the pain get to you." Van assured. "I can't believe I'm the one offering someone's comfort; how ironic."

A few moments later, Amber makes an attempt of finishing her statement. "Even if...we're religious or whatever we believe in or not, does it make a difference? Does that the slightest chance of logic compare to how I exist?"

"I can't answer that," Van said. "Someone like you should know all of that info. Is it just me or is this as if we switched roles like in a motion movie blockbuster?"

The long haired brunette stood away from bed. She walked up to the window where she glanced below the dampening streets. Van did the same as he got up as well. "I feel like I should be down there but I'm not sure. How am I suppose to cope with all that?"

"There's no need to stress out about it, right?" Van spoken. "By the way I think the food's ready to eat downstairs. Sorry if it's the wrong time to say that." Van turned around as he walked out of Amber's room. The brunette, however, glanced upon the stars and constellations above the evening horizon.

* * *

In the Lavian Spacecraft, an argument breaks out. Golem and Laviak agreed to their deal which was made prior to the creature's objective in destroying the Green Ranger. Quite frankly it seems as though Golem could not convince Laviak what his full capabilities are.

"You bow before me and you broke that promise!" The commander in charge of the craft exclaimed. Laviak tarnished upon the comments he handed out a while earlier. Was it his decision in letting down yet another of his henchman? How could Laviak in a way expresses such humidity upon the fact he wasn't responsible for his commandments?

"I'm sorry sir; please don't hurt me." Golem said. "It was all my fault. I was being ambushed the moment I had that Green Ranger right on target."

Laviak pulled out his double knife edged swords. He would then pointed those swords towards the boulder sized creature. "Nice try and all. How is it you'd keep a promise only to shatter them as if a huge stains of glass were to leave them lying piece by piece? What a poor excuse calling you a servant. Maybe I shouldn't have you aboard the ship at all."

"Why you..." The two securities grabbed Golem by the arms. By escorting him out of the throne room, Laviak connected a stiff knuckle sandwich in-between Golem's eyes.

"Excuse me Master Laviak," a voice said. The machine made robot entered from the back of the room. "I have arranged as well as prearranged all the creatures either defeated or have been killed. This has inspired us to observe what our faults were and how to overcome them." Kagon handed the clipboard which was attached with a paper containing records of their deployed galactic citizens. Fortunately as much as the king of Xybon refused in accepting his wrongdoings, Laviak believed in one thing. The confrontations between him and Van have hardly progressed. For the most part his original intention was to bleed Dr. Thomas Oliver, an ex Power Ranger currently persuading a career as a Paleothologist, to a bloody pulp.

"So, what have you heard about Mr. Oliver sir? Have you finally approached your defeat?" His loyal servant asked.

"I never intended to harm others if you recall," Laviak responded. "When we originally aboarded the new ship Trey's guardians had constructed, I stated those comments precisely what I said as of current. No one on this space craft could ever have the power I possess. This is why I devoted myself into creating a new goal; a rather new interpretation you might say."

Kagon sympathetically admired his compassion. It wasn't the whole homosexuality which was irrelevant from those heart wrenching stories. From what Laviak claims, a rare made machinery robot containing a heart compared to that of a human could showcase its courtesy. "There's no reason in losing hope. According from my recent calculations, we are about 980 light years ahead until our destination towards Earth. Isn't that wonderful?"

At first Laviak stood motionless, barely any facial gestures. All of a sudden a small smirk enlightened his face. "We should hope for the best. There's no denying about it."

Meanwhile as Golem was continued in being escorted through a jail cell, temporarily he turned his back. "Just wait until I find a way to throw him out of his throne. That should stop him."


	34. His Name Is Psycho

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 30, Chapter III:**

**His Name Is Psycho**

The next day Van and Amber who was holding a slushie walked around Angel Grove Park. The weather was beautiful, absolutely enormous; sunny skies, minor clouds, and the grass didn't seem as damp as they've been for the past few days. As they approach the lake, out of nowhere Matt Mclean rollerblades his way in.

"Hey guys. I didn't think you two be walking together." He chimed in.

"You know my birthday isn't in a couple of weeks, right?" Van said. "Sometimes you just try so hard to grab somebody's attention."

The brunette chuckled. She tucked her hands under her jean skirt pockets. "It's been awhile since I heard you make a joke, Van."

"Well besides jokes, I think we are about to witness something spectacular, you know?" Van turned his attention on Matt, an awkward expression making him clueless what the chimer commented.

"Is there any way you could be specific?" The Asian teen asked. Just at that instant a horde of putties startled the Angel Grove citizens.

"I didn't know you could predict the future," Amber said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll be the male Sylvia Browne." Along with friend Van, they struck into fighting stance. Each of the clay made foot soldiers attacked only to fall through the hands of the everyday teenagers. Van elbowed one in the gut and finishing with a Spinning Heel Kick.

"Great; this is why I didn't want to come here to begin with." Van sighed.

Meanwhile the long haired brunette worked her way, pummeling each putty with her series of arm tossing and roundhouse kickboxing. Amber would then drag the foot soldier's leg and stiff punches it on the chest. As on the other side, Matt by all means neccesary distance himself from the battles taking place. Well as the saying goes, you can run but you can't hide.

"Well what do I have for lunch?" From behind came the boulder sized creature. As Golem clutched the blond teen from the neck, the creature then lift him, carrying him towards the bridge.

"W-what do you want from me?" Matt gasped. Those words he spoke proved not enough due to Golem clogging the teen's throat.

"It's not what I want; it's what I like to do." Golem said. He'd go from a Cobra Clutch wrestling hold and elevating above the creature into a Military Press. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights. Everyone has a fear."

While Van was taking out the intruding putties, only Amber acknowledged the big picture centering around Matt and the Golem. She headed towards the bridge. Amber stopped as she and the creature have a staredown.

"I don't know who you are, but put him down." She said.

"What a tough talk...for someone of a pretty face," Golem said, a grin lightening upon his boulder sized face. "If you want then let me ask you a suggestion. How about you bring in the Green Ranger?"

Amber nearly took force by the hands. Quite frankly though she'd come to a halt. Critically thinking through adventures she had encountered, whether it'd be saving a friend's life or on the brink of being alienated, Amber's choice would consider a surplus amount of critical comprehension. Then again she wouldn't want the same tactic that Tristan suffered. Amber wanted to remain cautious.

"I'll do it; but first I got to give you something as a token." She said. About inches close the brunette kicked Golem by his right ankle. While beginning to lose balance, unfortunately enough Golem somehow managed throwing the spiky blond haired teen below the lake. "Matt!" Amber screamed.

"I saw that one coming; now to finish you." Golem attempted in sucker punching the girl. However Amber leaps over and dropping down into the vast blue lake.

Back on the battlefield, Van had already taken down the remaining patch of putties. While regaining some, if not, most of his momentum, a screeching evil laugh bursted miles away. As the teen checked where the sound waves originated, his wrist unit communicator beeps.

"Could you tell me what's going on here?" He asked the doctor harshly.

"According to my data files, it seems Golem is expecting a grudge match from you. Be on the lookout for any..." Dr. Oliver stutters only to have Van switch off the signal.

"We're never going to resolve our differences." Van mumbled. As he ran over the arch shaped bridge, Golem turns his focual point on the Green Power Ranger.

"I was expecting for you to come. It seems your friend down there is saving that innocent foe from drowning?" The boulder sized creature creates a warp point. Immediately as Van rushes over, the villain enters in which the portal dissolved.

"Damn it," He said. With very minimum time to spare, Van, using his eyes, skimmed all over the body of lake. There was no sign. "Where the hell could they be?"

Van; you could use some help!" Amber exclaimed. By the time she excited that, she dragged the unconscious Matt lying on the sand.

"So, how is he?" Van asked her. They returned to the very spot where the foot soldiers made their ambush. Meanwhile Amber does some CPR.

"Come on; come on." Those were the only words she said while performing a needing of desperation. After about four attempts, Amber offered life into Matthew's mouth. This resulted in him regaining consciousness.

"Ugh where am I?" He asked. Amber, as a precaution, encouraged for him to recuporate before he could move.

"All we could say is that you made it out alive," The brunette commented.

* * *

Van walked down the steps into Doctor Oliver's laboratory. All grumpy he knocked out the chairs and single couches in which he sees. As infuriated as the teen is at the point, Van's reaction after the incident may have likely influenced him.

"Did you see what was happening back there? I almost got my ass kicked." He said. Doctor Oliver turned around, noticing the anger, no the sense of blood stirring. "What the hell does Golem want from me?"

Dr. Oliver gestured for him in cooling his temperature. "Look, I understand the ambush was an act for you to take notice but you've got to calm down. If I was in that predicament, I'd follow that routine."

"Oh and what does that suppose to mean?" Van said. Soon after he fixed back the overall furniture back from their respective positions prior from him snapping.

"The only thing we need as an act of plan is find out what the situation is stirring around one of Laviak's villains. I'm sorry if I didn't respond immediately when the ambush began." Dr. Oliver apologized. Before the conversation could continue, a sound of a door knock is heard.

"I'll get it," Van remarked. As he opened the emergency exit door, standing there was Amber. "What are you doing at a time like this?"

"Well I just stop by and check to see what you're doing," she said. Van glanced upon the two. If interruptions were to continue, the teen might have to lay the truth out for the jury to hear.

"You know I'm not a little kid anymore; do I have to say it a thousand times?" He responded in a non-offensive tone. "Look I understand how strong our friendships are but that doesn't mean I'm going to die at any moment."

Amber shook her head as an expression of misunderstanding. "It's more than protecting you, or each other. Van you have to realize no one is going to give anyone another chance if you keep rambling the same lines. That is what's important. Let's throw in a true conversation like in the other night. It wouldn't hurt to do so."

Van sighed. It was more than the facts that lie beneath; it's what the truth in which lies above. Despite all he can to convince a friend like Amber, what stakes remain on top of that?

"Maybe it's something I should think about." With that said, Amber touched her hand under his chin only to have a kiss on the Asian's cheek. Van was wishing to elaborate, but quite frankly was that the brunette wanted the basics.

"Just be back for dinner," Amber said. As she left Van stood in front of the door, motionless. He didn't know what he could make out of it.

"I hope you didn't see what happen." Van grumbled. Doctor Oliver made no expressions or any sort of posture.

"Back on subject here. The other thing I want to assure you is about the upgrading of your Dragon Vehicle. Even though you haven't used it for quite awhile, I decide to take you a quick spin test." He assured his apprentice.

"Is it like you're being my driving instructor? Do you mind receiving a motorcycle license if I pass?" Van joked.

"I'm not necessarily owing you anything," Dr. Oliver answered, "But to tell you thing though, the award you're going to recieve is the ride of your life. I'm sure it won't dissapoint."

Van glanced over at the vehicle distant from him. It wasn't much of an amusement to him since there were only minor design differences, but perhaps this 'upgrade' may be a thought he'll later reconsider. "I'll take your freaking testdrive."

Dr. Oliver nodded. "Then we're settled." The mentor pushes the single button remote. Magically it seems the laboratory has holographically transformed into an actual outdoor environment. Someplace where stood a test track circled about the size of a diameter, Van and Doctor Oliver examine exactly if the place where they were was the track for them. With pretty much no one using it, it was perfect timing before people start getting suspicious of Power Rangers.

"This is something; so have you ever been to a large track like this?" Van asked.

"About ten years today," Dr. Oliver responded. "I raced around here just for my pursuit of leisure. I was never into stuff like NASCAR or other racing organizations."

"Pretty interesting," Van remarked on his behalves. With nobody around, he took out his morpher in which transformed into the Green Ranger suit strapped with its dragon chest shield. As Van hopped onto the vehicle, Dr. Oliver reached into his pocket. "What are you doing?"

As the ex-Power Ranger's hands were out of those pockets, Tommy would then strap the two wrist-worn devices around them. "You'll see what I mean.

_"It's Morphin' Time!"_ Red bolts of energy bolted from the bottom up of his body. By that time the body suits up into ZEO Ranger V.

"Now that's more like it," He said. It's not like he never knew he was a ranger before. From his observations, the teen could have been anywhere fascinating in contrast of their personalities.

Meanwhile Doctor Oliver presses the dials on his morpher. Summoning his morpher was a crimson blazing motorcycle. "Did you expect me to sit behind you while driving?" He hopped onto his vehicle. "Listen to my instructions carefully, and eventually you'll get a head start."

Van held a salute. "Mister Lien at your service."

* * *

Pyscho Green walked towards the grassy fields; Or should you say landslide, the green schemed figure never seem to inquire best on human life (or just life as a whole). To put it into terms, Psycho Green had question about his origin. Little did the figure realize is how he was originally tested out to become a biological android. His mission? Saving the world from major threats. Ironically Pyscho Green didn't express that positive human trait. Typical as it was, it felt as if it should manipulate on his own.

Staring at a water fountain, though, the green schemed figure unveiled in seeking of all the questions. "Was I made to be the bad guy? Who exactly am I suppose to accomplish?" Continuing to glance, two little siblings (a boy and a girl) stood about a distance from the stranger.

"Hey mister; have you seen our parents walking by?" The girl spoke. She unfolded the photo in which others could infer it was taken during New Years Eve. No specific year was tagged in any corner.

"Yeah; we can't find them. We're just kids." The boy chimed in. Psycho Green turned around. Staring upon the pairing siblings, it wasn't until a group of adults reacted in a terrified kind of way.

"Someone call the cops! He's going to ambush us!" A woman shouted hysterically. Once other citizens began to plague attention, the city went from your typical regular schedule into a massive chaos where other Angel Grove citizens began crowding along. It wasn't in anywhere pretty.

"Mommy, Daddy. I knew you'd find us here." The little girl said. Their parents, like everyone else, grabbed their children by the arm as they send them packing. Psycho Green was clueless of his reaction as to why the people were fleeing away from him. As the pressure started rising, just before the green schemed figure could wreck any sorts of havoc, a boulder out of nowhere came thrashing pass him.

"So we meet again psycho," Golem startled.

* * *

Back in the holographic racing track, it seems as though Van was getting the hang of driving. The past couple of hours have been tough from the start. As time passed by the ranger learned the ways of controlling your vehicle.

"Hey; you're getting better," Dr. O said. As Van came to a stopping point, the Green Ranger removed his helmet.

"No problamo," The teen remarked. "So, do I get any prizes or some sort of reward after all that I've done?"

Dr. Oliver de-morphed from his ranger form. Waiting to catch a breath following a long and going race around the diameter, all he could say is it was a hard day's work. Before he could respond, an alarm had sounded. "I wonder what's the situation?"

Van sighed. "Here we go again."

"It seems Golem's back for a vengeance. Not to mention he's fighting against somebody." Doctor Oliver assured.

"Dude; it's the same creature or whoever you want to call it that I bumped into the other night." Van said.

"It surprises me that this isn't one of Laviak's servants," The ex-Power Ranger replied. Scanning through the analyzed data files, Dr. O was searching for more information; more background detail as to the green schemed figure's history. All his search results winded up with a question mark. "The only thing that doesn't surprise me is that this built model may have been built by Kevin Keene."

"That's what I was telling you," Van said. "How are we suppose to deal with them?"

Dr. Oliver left his reclining chair. Opening through the cabinet stored loads of weapons and many other arsenals. The ranger's mentor grabbed the familiar Blade Blaster which was rather dusty. "I haven't used this weapon in quite a long time. Just to assure you, I upgraded your Dragon Blaster allowing you in fusing your two arsenal rifles. Summon the phrase 'fusion blaster activate'.

"Well Whatever you say," Van said. He strapped his ranger helmet over his head. Van hopped onto the Dragon Cycle now equipped with fire engines.

* * *

A threat occured downtown of Angel Grove. Blasts of fire shredded many buildings mostly consisting of skyscrappers. Although not collasped neccesary, the people inside were in red alert.

"Oh no; what are we going to do now?" A little boy asked his mother.

"I don't know son," she answered. Before the mother could say anything, a pillar was on the verge of collasping the innocence.

"Mom look out!" The little boy warned her. As it was about to fell flat, it wasn't until a blast of fire destroyed the pillar.

"Are you alright? You should watch where you're standing." The Green Ranger said. By aiding the mother, she offered a compliment for the rescue.

"Thank you," She responded. With hardly any time for explanations, Van permitted them to escape as a precaution.

"Now that's what I call being a savior." Then out of nowhere a slash was marked on Van's ranger costume. He reacted towards the pain because of it. Holding his chest, the chances of getting ambushed was a higher probability.

"Just as I planned for you Green Ranger," Golem said. "You may have gotten away if it wasn't for that interruption earlier, but I must assure you, this isn't the end!" Immediately the boulder sized creature constantly pummelled the living life out of the ordinary teenager. Van made little growls, however. "How does it feel to be in pain? You bet your ass it was worth it."

The Green Ranger struggled getting his feet back where they stood. For once had not a single villain prearrange such strategy when it came towards surprise encounters; whether it'd be in a city, town, park, forest, ecetera. It did not even matter, not a damn thing. "This beast must have known I was going to come here. Why haven't I thought of that?" Van muttered beneath his helmet.

"Have you finally change your mind about you having the ball? It seems that you've dropped it, after all I am called Golem for a reason." He said.

"I never drop a ball, not even one of those moments could affect me the way I feel about my environment." Van grumbled. "Don't deny that I can't accept who I am. I'm more than you think you are." The ranger quickly pulled out the blade blaster given from his mentor. Shooting glazes of rapid fire, Golem staggers.

"Is that all you could do? Why can't I show you this?" The creature tosses Van over the concrete brick wall. He leapt from above, landing his rear end on the teen's chest. "Yes, suffocate that's what I want to hear from you. Now be a man or say your prayers."

Van growled in desperation. Clogging and choking, the ranger wiggled his way out but with no avail. What more could the teen do? _"It can't...end like this...it can't..."_ All of a sudden, another blast, a rather highly major missile targeted the boulder shaped creature.

"You again!" Golem exclaimed. Emerging from the shadows distantly turned out to have been the green schemed figure they encountered the other night. Golem left Van lying on the ground, refreshing some relief of air. "How about you and I go one on one? A winner take all match would do. Let's get this feud over with."

Psycho Green nodded its head. As they prepared for combat, they began warming up their power energy.

"No...freaking...way..." Van muttered from the sidelines.

"So, it's between whatever specie you are versus a hard rocking boulder who crushes bits into shreds?" Golem mumbled. "I like that." He rolled into a ball. Golem aimed his target upon the mysterious Psycho Green. Its alien ranger-like suits, however, checked its scanner. As Golem was inches towards the figure, Psycho shoved the boulder sized creature.

"I got to get myself back into this fight," Van said. "I need to find out how." The teenager in ranger form logged on target his upgraded dragon weapon. Van would insert the Blade Blaster, fusing along with the Dragon Shooter.

"You may be tough, I'll give you props. But you can't stand the roughness of my endurance." Golem remarked. Tieing in a collar and elbow, he and Pyscho Green battled in a test of strength. Only one was to get the upper hand. "Give it up; you don't stand a chance."

The green scheming alien slowly makes its comeback. Despite Golem's larger biceps in the way, it seems as though Pyscho Green managed recieving the last laugh. "It's you who doesn't stand a chance." Golem staggers following a massive kick to the jaw. Before the boulder sized creature could react, on the sidelines a shot of green laser beams fired. It successfully blasted throughout Golem's leftovers.

However as the smokes dissolve, the results unveiled the boulder sized creature's survival. Golem knelt on the streets, badly wounded. "W-who's behind...who's..." Pyscho Green was stunned. The blast was surely not from him.

"YOU! The boulder sized creature turned towards his left. From the eyes did he notice Van who made a startling headshot.

"Damnit; that impact should've been it. So much for upgrading huh Doc?" Van muttered. He fired his fused weapon, but Golem's rolling agility excelled the creature was able to knock it down.

"Let's face it; I'll say it once and I'll say it again. You don't stand a chance against the almighty rock itself." Golem grabbed the Green Ranger from the throat. Shoving him against the brick wall, Van wobbled his legs, gasping for air.

"You'll see what I mean when I say..." He stuttered as a laser beam shot from Golem's back. Pyscho Green pointed its weapon, repeatingly shooting blasts of lasers. Golem knelt on the surface.

"Creatures like you don't understand. Could you speak the difference as to who has the bigger package around here?" The green suited alien chuckled sinisterly. Pyscho lifts Golem as if he were a light heavyweight. Rotating him full circle though, Pyscho Green tossed him through the crashed pillars.

"That guy could talk? Man things are getting awkward around here." Van thought.

"Now to seal your fate once and for all!" Pyscho Green lent out his grasping hand. Dark energy embalmed in them. The final blow would end with Dr. Keene's creation sending a stiff fists to the embodied boulder. Golem's body parts which make up his formation shredded into bits of rock.

"Beings with cocky personalities make me vomit." Pyscho Green mumbled. He spit on the divided rocks. Meanwhile as Van was beginning to regain respiration, the green schemed alien shot laser after laser. "I guess you're thinking that someone like me would take your side. Personally I don't take anyone's side."

* * *

After the events that took place, Van had returned home. Exhausted it was as if he came out from an ongoing exercise. Van, however, did not like the fact the mysterious alien creature Pyscho Green managed in recieving unreasonable force. The teen glanced at the claim-to-be upgrading weapon Doctor Oliver added as his new arsenal. Just what are the odds that a single shot out of it would instantly destroy a creature? Or to put into better terms destroying any being?

"Why didn't he tell me this weapon was anywhere powerful?" Van thought. Just as logic takes over, a knock on a door sounded.

"Dinner's ready!" Amber's voice shouted. After a few seconds Van immediately slid the Dragon Shooter into the bed. Walking down the stairs, he merged left to where the kitchen was. The teen saw as the long haired brunette did the cooking.

"You never said you liked being a chief, have you?" Van said while leaning next to a chair.

"Well, let's just say I'm not the kind of chief everyone claims I am." Amber responded. As she turns off the oven, Amber dumps the noodles from the boiling pan into a pasta sized bowl. With chop sticks and a large spoon, dinner was officially served.

"I just hope it's good. That's all I got to say." Van chews those stranding noodles. An expression, a facial expression made the teen seem as if the food he was tasting wasn't the way he expected.

"Let me guess? I read the recipe wrong." Amber said.

"No; it's a great attempt. It's not like I'm praising or putting you down." Van stood away from the chair. He opened the cabinets above where loads of cup noodles were being stored. Reconsidering though Van decides and chooses not to pick out.

"Why couldn't we just eat out? Or better yet where's the cookbook?"

"Maybe I've kind of gotten off track," the brunette said. "All I know is that we've pretty much had it pretty tight lately."

"For the most part," Van remarked from her statement. For a few moments there was silence. "Hey; you never got to finish reading the poem. I mean if you don't want to read it, maybe I should."

Amber sighed. "Look, it's nice that you're trying to cheer me up. I'm already back on my feet again so it's...pretty pointless if you ask me."

"Don't be," Van said. He didn't know how to explain or summarizing all his details into one. The point of the fact is he is to create his entire confessions for her. "It's been a long time since I had a friend just like you. Ever since Mick moved away, he never sent us any letters or anything. It's like he totally forgot about us." The Asian teenager walked into the living room. He opened the drawer as he brought out the photo gallery. Flipping the pages, Van turned to the very page where they were at a Power Rangers convention. It was the day where the rangers, particular the Space rangers who risked their lives into repelling the United Alliance.

"I can't believe it's been so long. Why are we losing people? What about those people who've influenced us in a way? It's complicated." Van stressed out from all those problems. "I don't think there is a reason for that and if there isn't, why the hell am I moaning?"

Amber just glanced at her friend. She felt a sort of compassion for him. The brunette, as much as it hurts for her to confess, sat on the sofa. She reached into her pocket to reveal a folded paper. "It's wrinkled, but I could still read the ink."

"Go for it," Van said. Gravitating towards her, he looked at the stanzas centered on the paper.

_The night is cold_

_but there's no air_

_Without air, there's nothing to bare._

_The mind of her environment_

_is quickening and thin_

_as time spans_

_she cannot cope with those pins._

_What's she missing_

_what is it that she wants?_

_As her man walks distantly into the clouds_

_there was no oxygen left for her to bound._

_From the depths of her soul_

_She felt her heart clogging_

_Constantly losing pressure_

_Constantly losing her air._

"It's pretty much all I wrote so far." Amber told the spiky haired teen. She refolded the paper into a quarter of.

"I find it to be pretty interesting," Van remarked. "It's a good start, and I'm not even joking either."

Amber nodded as her response. The emotions which dramatized her in recent memory carried a sense of endurance. She felt she should have somehow prevented from losing Tristan. After the Keene Corp incident, what Amber is seeing is the fact she's being haunted by him. "Van, I've noticed something. Ever since we've sort of stumbled into all this rage, don't you notice a bond between us?"

Van made little to no communication. It wasn't because he didn't believe their relationship could get anywhere near one. What if he had to let out his feelings towards her? "Does that mean I have to answer yes or no?" He sighed. "Alright spill the beans."

"You know about the carnival this coming Saturday?" Amber asked him.

"Yeah? So..." Van stuttered, wondering what the whole point of her previous comment.

"I was wondering if...you wouldn't bother if we set it out on a date?" Amber after struggling to complete her statement let it all loose. Meanwhile Van was rather shocked. He didn't think that in a million years someone with a clean image and history together could ever ask him such an incentive.

"Amber, I was going to ask you that. I guess you beat me to it huh?" He assumed.

"...Like the same old Amber I am," She cheerfully said. "Well, I guess that settles it."

Van smiled. "It pretty much sums it."


	35. Prelude of Events to Come

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 31, Chapter IV:  
Prelude of Events to Come**

There was an obstacle course lesson during P.E. Angel Grove as often filled with high humids and what it seems to be as the grasses were dry. It was your typical weathery in California.

"Come on; I want to see some effort from all of you!" The coach exclaimed to his students. The track was a diameter, or a full circle to clarify it. There were about twenty-five students as opposed for the duration of the school's afternoon block.

Meanwhile Amber seems to be on par in contrast to her classmates. "Come on; just a few more laps and I'm done." She thought.

"You're doing great there Amber; keep it up!" The coach shouted. The chocolate haired brunette would eventually stumbled into the border line, or perhaps in track and field's finish line. Elsewhere Van snuck behind the Phys Ed teacher.

"Ha!" Van startled. The coach immediately flinched only to turn his attention.

"Mister Lien; where have you been?" Van reached into his pocket. He revealed a blue card unveiling a school pass. The coach read the note.

"Alrighty then, I could see. However despite it being excused, how about you jog around the track? It's not just any lap. How about a race?" The coach suggested the Asian teen.

"Amber; I like to have a word with you." Immediately the brunette approached her coach as well as her longtime friend.

"Yeah Coach Gilchrist?" She said.

"You know it seems Van's having a great day so far," he responded. "Since you guys have a strong chemistry, just to blow your classmates away, how about running around the track; one lap what do you say?" Coach Gilchrist permitted the duo whether or not to offer this sort of mini agreement. Van and Amber worked it out for a minute. In the end they've made their decision.

"Coach, we accept," Amber agreed. However it looks as if Van felt dissatisfied.

"Van, what about you? Will you accept?" Coach Gilchrist said. With a stern look in his eyes, the Asian teenager could minimally hesitate. The coach glanced at his watch, the minute hand pointing at the twelve as the hour pointed at the two.

"Look, I..." He stuttered for a moment. Is Van choosing to reject an invitation from his Phys Ed coach? "Alright I accept."

Coach Gilchrist smiled. "Well then that settles it."

"But what about my uniforms? Shouldn't I be wearing them? After all it's eighty-five degrees outside." Van asked the coach.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. It's not a punishment I'm handing out." He responded. With everything into perspective the friends got into jogging position. Their foot were next to the start-finish line, about an inch not too distant. Their right foot on top of that slanted away from their left.

"Are you ready? On your marks; get set.....go!" And so the race began. They sprint their way around the diameter. The friends were about as equal when it came to running. For the majority part of it seems as though Van and Amber enjoy a bit of competition.

"Wouldn't you think it'd be best if we stopped?" Amber panted. Beside her Van smirked, knowing this was a way to become gullible.

"Who said quiting was my style? I for one don't." Van said. Even when fun was the key to that matter, what they didn't realize is lurking ahead was a large barricade blockading the center track.

"Hey; you mind if I toss you aside?" Van incidently drained his pace. When he glanced up, and for some reason he was taking notice. "Uh Amber....I don't think it's a good idea." Amber continued to sprint like the horse gone over discipline. Approaching towards those obstacles, she leapt over them. Eventually she tripped.

"Amber; are you alright?" Van immediately rushed over. As did the classmates and coach, they checked to see what the commotion was. Meanwhile the long haired brunette attempts at getting back on her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She responded. Amber clutched her waist, lessing the pain.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you?" Coach Gilchrist curiously asked.

"Man don't any of those staffs organize their field properly? I mean no offense." Van held Amber across the arm. Regaining her balance, the brunette decisively called it a day.

"I'm sorry if I even consider all of this," the coach said, looking beneath the downside. "Besides you two seem to have chemistry."

Amber released her arms away from Van's. "It's okay; accidents happened. I didn't see it coming. In fact I should be the one to blame."

Coach Gilchrist nodded. He understood this was a way of his ideas when it comes to coaching people. Yet despite all of that, the flowing pace of a story could change. "Well, why don't you take a backseat just for your health. I won't pressure you."

Amber with nothing she could respond back shined a smile upon her face. She leaned against the fence as did Van. "I can't wait for the weekend. What about you?"

"...Like I got a bunch of tasks from Doc Ok. Hell, I'm not even complaining like I should." Van moaned. Suddenly the bell had rung, signaling the end of not just the fourth block but the end of the school week. "Well I better get going. Pretty soon traffic's gonna be a b****." The teen rushed off in departure.

* * *

Laviak worked on a compilation of paperwork. For the most part he never considers himself as a file arranger. It had been weeks since he summoned a monster on Earth. Does the crimson masked villain response towards his brink of death? Is it any wonder Laviak would ever defy enough in treasoning his own comrade?

"Master Laviak sir; we have come to inform you that the newly revamped Putty Patrol is undergoing trial." Two intergalactic officials stood in military stance. While saluting to the commander of the spacecraft, Laviak laid out the filing papers.

"Are you certain Kagon is putting all his effort within this project?" He asked them.

"We cannot say, but for now all we're known is that it seems the Putties are enhancing as much strength and overall stamina in contrasts to Rita and Lord Zedd's," One official says.

"How do you expect Kagon and I to carry out these plans? Elaborate this instantly." Laviak demanded. His eyes burned as that of the flames.

"Well Kagon we'll explain everything it is to know. If that's what you desire sir, your best bet is, well unfortunately for us we aren't advisors." The two officers saluted as they immediately walked off.

"This situation seems hopeless," Laviak thought ominiously. "Golem, after all that punishment I gave you, I guess I have no other choice. If only she was there to wrap around me, perhaps I wouldn't surrender hope." The humanoid in a red mask sighed.

* * *

Van Lien walked below the stairsteps into Dr. Oliver's underground, but private laboratory. About 4 months passed since he lied awoke from here. The teen was one of the only few who knew about it. Tommy Oliver, an ex-Power Ranger, wanted to forget the flaws he experienced as the Green Ranger. With technology being portrayed a part in this day and age, it was possible for the Dragon coin to unsustain its lost powers. Doctor Oliver passed the torch, envoking the Asian heritage teen to protect and serve the Earth around him.

"I hope I didn't waste my time coming here." He muttered. Van lied on the couch, his foot crossed over his opposite knee.

"Well I did have my reasons of inviting you here," Dr. Oliver said, "And there's no threat being involved somewhat in ways."

"What are you talking about? It's not like you're going to die or..."

Meanwhile Dr. Oliver interrupted the teen's speech. "...It's not funny when you bring death along with this topic. What I am about to say is really, or maybe not surprise you."

"W-what do you mean?" Van asked, eventually returning back to his feet.

"I should've told you this a long time ago. You see, before I started taking notice about the new threat coming to Angel Grove, I sent a resume to the people of LA boxing." Dr. Oliver explained.

"Okay, so how is it relevant?" Van questioned again.

"The reason is because of the delay, something really inspired me to get on out there and become physical," Doctor Oliver said. "I'm going to drop out of my role here in my laboratory."

Van shook his head, dazzled of what his mentor was attempting to clarify. "You mean you're re-signing? I can't believe I'm saying this but why?"

Dr. Oliver drew a breather. "Well sometimes people need to experience life more than just your priorities; yourselves I mean. Look, I told Hayley she'd be a substitute when I leave Angel Grove."

"I don't know about you," Van said. "You've been going on and off this town ever since you quit being the superhero everyone idolizes. Is this something you're really into?"

Tommy nodded. "Quite frankly I am. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you in advance since the resume had to be delayed for an extended time being."

"So, when are you're leaving?" Van asked.

"Tomorrow night. I have my bags packed and suitcases ready to go." Dr. Oliver answered. Across Van opened his arms eventually hugging his mentor. "If I asked you this months ago by the way, you would act like a jackass like you were when we first met. Well, time to head on out and train. You care to jog?"

"Um, no thanks," Van said, "But I appreciate it though." As his mentor went up the staircase, the Green Power Ranger watched in such sweet sorrow.

* * *

Amber and Van arrived home. As they got out of the car, Amber unlocked the keys. Opening the main entrance door, the living room seemingly wide and spacious.

"Why did your dad moved all that furniture?" Van asked her.

"It's a job interview he's doing," Amber responded. "It's personal stuff I shouldn't be mentioning."

"Hey you guys," the father startled the two.

"Dad, don't scare us like that," Amber said. She didn't believe her father would ever make some sort of sneek attack.

"I'm sorry; I just came here to know by chance if you saw my documents I left?" The father asked out of curiousity.

"Um last time I check, they were upstairs in the drawer," Amber assumed, however she knew she could be mistaken. "Seeing how organized you are."

Alex Greenwalt chuckled. "Nice sweet talk, but thanks." Before rushing upstairs, he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"I didn't realize how strong you bond with him. If only my mom was here..." Van thought. He reflected over the past several years when it started with the dissapearance of his parents. Not to mention as well as Mick who had to move away from Angel Grove only to never to have been heard from again. Has he undergone such despair since then?

"Well I really hoping about the date tomorrow night. I was planning on pushing it forward, but..."

"...But what?" Van continued his friend's statement.

"How about as our appetite, why don't we spar at the Youth Center? You know, nothing personal or anything?" Amber suggested.

"Uh, we haven't dried our uniforms yet," Van replied.

"Have you ever heard of baggy pants and tanktops?" Amber suggested another. Van looked at her as if she were crazy, insane at the least.

"Amber, I've seen you holding your waist ever since we got into that car," The Asian teen said. "Did that fall back at the track really hurt you?"

The long haired brunette took notice after he said that. "I don't want to talk about that. Besides it's only a fall. I'll be fine eventually."

Meanwhile footsteps were heard as Amber's father walked down. "Alright guys; don't get into too much trouble." The door was closed on the way.

"How about we...spar here instead? You know the living room I'm talking about?" Van clarified in the end.

"...Or better to spar at the park?" Amber said. "How about it?"

"Oh fine," Van grumbled as a result.

* * *

Pyscho Green stared below the unusual busy streets of Angel Grove. Remaining wanderously the created man-made model was walking just like every citizen. It wasn't as though he wanted to seek what he really is; it was rather testing himself learning all of his visual surroundings as well as physical trait.

"Who am I? Why am I here? Did Mankind create me? Or was it just Karma himself made me?" Those were the questions he seeked to inquire. He glanced below his buckler, revealing a green gleaming mirror. By placing his two thumbs beside the edges, already making his way down the alley, the alien figure transformed into your typical human being.

"Mister, do you have by any chance know where Barnes and Noble's are?" A kid seemingly around in his pre-teens asked him.

"Um last time I check go down the streets and up right," He answered. "What's that book you're holding?"

"It was a book I feel I wanted to return," the kid in his preteens said. "My sister disliked the Harry Potter novels so she was exchanging the book in favor of another novel; I forgot the name of it though. Are you into fantasy?"

Psycho Green in his human form hesitated. He never interacted with an Earthling. As it has been months since being released from the cryogenics, the alien formed creature in disguise was never capable of gathering human qualities. "I believe so...I believe in....the paranormal."

"Well you don't have to stress," the kid said, "It's a basic question, but thanks anyways." Pyscho Green watched as he headed inside the Barnes and Noble's book store. A gale of wind breezed when a ripped page from a newspaper flew into the alien based creature's head.

"The reason why humans were formed huh? How intriguing." He muttered.

* * *

At Angel Grove Park, it was already near sunset. Two friends sparred, nothing more but a series of variating Martial Arts. Van was in his baggy blue jeans with his white sleeve t-shirt. On the other side Amber's hair was tied into a ponytail with attires of black GI pants wearing a sleevetop as her fighting gear.

"So, I'm taking a guess that you've finally given up?" Amber tried assuming to him.

"I don't give up that easily. Besides I'm not afraid to hurt a girl." Van immediately charged only to get his armed toss over from Amber. He landed pretty rough as far as the grass goes.

"You said yourself you could beat up gang members, yet you can't beat me." Amber said. She offered him a handshake. As her exchange Van looked at her sternly in the eyes.

"Oooh, and like I'm going to admit I'm not the real street fighter." The Asian teenager grasped his hand onto her's. "I take it as an appetite of how our date's going to go?"

Amber blushed. "Let me say this. Don't let out your expectations alright? It's not like we're going to kiss and make up in a way."

"It's a good thing I don't have to worry about that," Van sighed in relief.

"So what have you two been up to?" Suddenly Matt startled them the moment he shouted that comment.

"Well I guess we have a new guest," Van took into assumption. "Where's your whole gang members that used to follow you?"

"I just want to say that they've kicked me out," Matt unveiled. "Besides there was a lot of tension that my buddies couldn't seem to cope with me. After all they're too fixated on street fighting and owning the whole territory and what-nots."

The brunette wiped the sweat on her face with her turquoise towel. "So are you going to the Angel Grove carnival tomorrow?"

"No," Matt answered. "There's so much bull I need to do in my house. Like, homework."

"That sucks," Amber said. "Well it's not like we ever planned on inviting you."

Matt turned his attention upon the enlightening sun. As it began to set, Van and Amber along watched in unison. "I guess I better be leaving right now. My mother's going to kill me if I don't arrive by dinner." Matt rushed off, leaving the two friends at the site where the sun doesn't shine.

"Let's head home. I got something for us to eat." Amber said as she and Van headed to the parking lot. Before she entered the car, Amber for some reason winced.

"What's wrong? Man I knew that injury was going to become severe." Van grunted.

"Van, shut up!" Amber exclaimed as a response. "It's not like I fell from a skyscrapper. Let's just go home and act like it never happened alright?"

The Asian teen sighed. "...Suits yourself."


	36. First Date

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 32, Chapter V:  
First Date**

The following night would turn out to be where moments are created. Van and Amber try and put their personal feelings from the events that have taken place. On top of that Doctor Oliver is prepares for his departure from Angel Grove once more, setting sail as he pursues a career in boxing. Where everything, within an era must come to a close. Unfortunately as much as anticipation progress, just how are these productivities enable one to repel all the chaos?

"Doctor O; are you here?" Van entered from the exit door as he made inside his laboratory. Everything felt so serene, or rather quiet.

"Tommy's outside." Hayley from above the rafters said. "Shouldn't you be out on a date?"

"Let me guess; Doc O told you that?" Van took into assumption.

"Well I realize I shouldn't sneek inside your private life and all," Hayley said, walking down the cylinder staircase. "If you really want to know exactly where, he's out next to the bus stop."

Van nodded. "I better get going. Besides now that I'm all set for my date, it's only a matter of time before she realizes I'm gone." Immediately soon after he rushed out of the laboratory.

* * *

Dr. Oliver sat on the far west end of the bench. He's come a long journey. From aligning with the forces of darkness into becoming a well educated Paleothologist, Tommy Oliver dreamt of what new surprises await. Despite all the travelings and sight seeings, it seems as though he could never make up his mind. From destination A to destination B was rather awkward for someone to roam like the nomads of ancient times.

"I guess you need somebody to talk to huh?" Van startled his mentor. With the bicycle as his transportation, he parked his bike behind the moss.

"Van; you're looking great," Dr. O remarked as to his clean jeans and dark, but buttoned down shirt. "I'm glad you came."

"Thanks," Van said. He sat on the bench beside him. "I can't believe this is it. I wish you told me sooner you were leaving for L.A."

Dr. Oliver nodded. "My apology. Van, I got a question to ask you."

"Go ahead; what is it?" The active Green Ranger said.

"Just out of plain curiousity, but you've been a lone rider, right?" The teen remained bitter and speechless. Van stood up, buttoning his buttoned down, long sleeved black shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just checking to impress Amber," Van responded. "I really want to make a confession."

Dr. Oliver glanced upon him. "A confession? It's not like you broke someone else's trust. Is it?"

"It's not that kind of confession," the teen said. "It's just a compliment I want to shout out. If you really are going to pursue your dream, that's fine. No one's going to stop you; not even me."

Dr. Oliver expressed a sympathetically emotion. Removing his glasses, he began to let his thoughts spoken. "Thanks; it really means a lot."

"So when is the bus supposed to pick you up? It's getting pretty dark out." Van curiously asked.

"According to my watch, it's about six past the hour," Dr. Oliver answered. "To be honest it seems pretty quiet out here."

Van chuckled. "Uh quiet? We're having a conversation here." He said. "Was there something you want? Any last words or a sort of a going away present?"

"There's something I want to show you," Dr. Oliver said. He reached inside his collar pocket.

"You meant something you want for me to treasure?" Van questioned his mentor.

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver spoken. He unveiled the mysterious wrapped mini gift tied with a ribbon.

"Are you serious? Um doc, that's your morpher; your ZEO morpher." Van said. He did not expect such an incentive like that into being something the ranger could never adapt. "I hate to sound like Mr. Honest Guy and all, but why?"

Dr. O sighed. "After all the traveling I've been through, I really want to move on. Being a Power Ranger was fun. Everytime I see a device like that, even an artifact like the ZEO shard for example, I feel haunted. I hope you aren't ashamed."

"No," Van said, "I mean I appreciate this going away present. How's that going to make a difference from your dreams? You don't want to forget about it completely, do you?" The Asian teen handed back the wrist mounted morpher to his mentor. It was a difficult situation for the former Power Ranger.

"It's not that I want to forget. It's that I've been through so many rough times. Losing my powers, be-friending my peers, and importantly of all, losing someone I love. But that's for another day." Doctor Oliver explained in such a tear jerking moment. He hid away the teardrops which were dampening from his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I taught you a lesson or two over the months we've been undercover. Just be sure you don't forget."

Following the mentor's comment, Van threw his arms, hugging Dr. O. "You know you could always change your mind. I mean, then again I hope you're able to redeem yourself." The commercial carrier bus pulled off from the side. Van nodded his head when Dr. Oliver carried his strapped baggage as he entered. With the hatch closed, the wheels motioned and eventually the bus droved off.

"Man what time is it?" Van looked over on his watch. The hour clock pointed at the six as the minute hand pointed five of. "Six-fifteen - that should leave him plenty of time." As he grabbed onto his bike, Van hopped onto its paddle. From there he pedaled off home."

* * *

In her bedroom Amber pranced around her mirror. She checked to make sure her attires weren't not only appropriate, but whether it would appeal to the way Van would imagine. For the first time since Tristan's untimely death, it was as though Amber felt ecstatic.

"Okay Amber. You've come to have discovered the light within you. Now is her time and realize the world centers around everybody." She muttered. As soon as she was satified, the long haired brunette left her bedroom. Amber came down the steps.

"Dad, I'm leaving," She said. Meanwhile at the living room Alex stood from the couch he previously sat on.

"Sweetheart; do you have a minute?" The father asked her.

"Uh sure Dad, is there something wrong?" Amber said. She held onto the door knob, ready to come out at any time at any moment.

"Amber; I hope you and Van have a great evening," Alex said. "You two have gone way back, and the fact you were able to support him from losing his mother was something he was in need of."

The chocolate haired brunette acknowledged with a smile upon her face. "Do you think I was helpful of him? You don't think he would've been living in the streets if it hadn't been for us moving here, right?"

"Precisely," Amber's father answered. If it hadn't been for the Greenwalt Family, Van could've winded up somewhere at ends of meets. How would their influence impacted on the orphan had it not been for their heavy support? "You may have lost your mother, and you may have lost Tristan. Deep down inside I understand how it feels to have somebody walk out from you. I'm not neccesarily putting you down or anything, but if you're really feeling something needs to be fixed, you could always ask me."

Amber made her gesturing response with a squealing smile. "Thanks Dad; I don't know what I want to say. Or maybe I'm just afraid to admit..."

"I understand," Alex interrupted on behalf of his daughter's comment. Amber and her father eventually hugged. "As much as there's more for me to say, all I want for you guys to do is enjoy the evening."

Amber wiped a slight teardrop from her eye. "Thanks Dad for the cheer up. It could be my last resort along the way." As they deattached of a father-daughter conversation, the father would wish her good luck. Amber closed the door behind her.

"That's my girl," Alex muttered.

* * *

Back home Van made a few arrangements. For once in the beginning he never saw the day when he and Amber pay their confessions. Or rather so they seem to share somewhat a powerful bonding. Van could have never have the desire to make their night worth enjoying.

As he checked to see if he was satisfied with the proper attires worn, a sound of a doorbell had rung. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Van immediately after switched off the lights in his bedroom. Running down the steps and against the door, he turned the knob. Unveiling was appears to be a gorgeous Amber Greenwalt. Her hair was straight, combed well. Her attires consisted of hot blue jeans with a gray denim jacket.

"Amber; you look...you look..." Van stuttered. He didn't know how to react considering the stunned look on his face.

"I know Van. You're looking great yourself too." Amber remarks on his speech. She looked at her watch. "Well it's only a couple of minutes before the carnival opens. You want to just chill or let's hit the road?"

"Well it's our night out so how about it?" Van said. Amber understood as they entered the car. With their seats buckled, they drove off.

* * *

Hayley was working down at the office where Dr. Oliver usually does his research. Often as quiet as it seems, the night could not have been fufilled with events waiting to establish its specticle.

"How many papers has he printed out?" She muttered. The red haired woman discovered some lying on the copy printer. "As a matter of fact what did he wanted to do with these?" A sudden boom had to have been heard. Hayley startled, her heart pounding like an electric bulb gone wrong. As she went to check, Hayley wandered around the circular area.

"What's going on around here?" A surprised descent came when Pyscho Green made his appearance.

"I suppose you don't know by chance if you've came across a man named Tommy Oliver?" He said. Hayley turned around, astonished by his physical appearance.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Hayley asked. As a precaution as well than to defend herself, she grabbed a recently built model machine gun, positioning its target towards the intruder.

"You don't have to ask me any questions," Pyscho Green said. "I already have all the answers I've compiled."

Meanwhile Hayley examined the intruder's appearance. Surprisingly enough she'd seem quite familiar of such a constructed design. "Wait a minute. You were one of Astronoma's creatures who disguised themselves as the Space Rangers. I may not have lived here in Angel Grove for so long, but there were articles flying around about them being a threat."

Pyscho Green bursted out a heavy chuckle. "Precisely as you have figured it out. Now if you don't mind, where is that scientist?"

"He's not here like I told you," Hayley said. She fired the gun in which Pyscho Green dodged.

"I'm not surprised. Now if you don't tell me the truth, you don't want to make me something I'll regret." Psycho Green grunted through Hayley's ear.

"He's supposed to be at the Angel Grove Airport. If you want to know the directions..."

Psycho Green interrupted the woman's comment. "I already know where it is." He scanned at his visors which served as computer data. A map of Angel Grove was shown, the red dot pinpointing about a few distance from the desert. "There; now I'll find where my prey is at." He boosted above the already cracked ceiling. Hayley watched, almost speechless what had came down.

* * *

Van and Amber arrived at the scene of the Angel Grove carnival. It was already ill fated dark. The two headed through the entrance gate, flashing their tickets to the waiter.

"I can't believe the prices have gone up; especially the tickets," Amber said. She glanced at the back ticket to reveal a whopping $20 cost.

"Did that really pay off? That's all I wonder." Van sighed. Taking a refreshener though, this night should be where history will be established. It was the evening where Van and Amber, two best friends since childhood would enjoy their time in terms of productivity and entertainment. Nothing that could ruin their first date, but as their friendship goes, we'll have to see where it leads.

"So, what ride do you want to go into? It better not be that Volcano rollercoaster ride." Amber said.

"Oh and why's that? Come on we've rode so many rides we never got tired of them." Van remarked on his friend's statement.

"Well last time I checked, it was me who had to wear it all off," Amber said. She unfolded the map where the rides as well as the stands were being located. Fortunately the overall carnival map site only seemed about the size of a rattlesnake.

"Aren't you going to make up your mind?" Van asked her impatiently.

"Hey, Van. How about we head down to the Cafe first? We haven't ate dinner quite yet." The brunette assured. She flew the strands of her lengthy hair.

"It's only half past six already," The Asian teen whined. "Alright fine; let's head wherever you're taking us." Van and Amber resumed their pace within the amusement. When they arrived at the cafe, the two sat at a table next to the windows.

"Hi; how may I help you?" A waitress asked them. She was of Asian descent, about part Thai. The couplings opened their menus, glancing over at the food the cafe serves.

"Um could I order some fried shrimp with meat please?" Amber took into consideration. "Oh and for the beverage how about a small sized Coke?"

The waitress nodded. She wrote the orders on a notepad. "Okay; how about this guy across from you?"

Meanwhile Van continued to glance at the meals yet to be in order. "Um....I'll order a Supreme Pizza along with a spicy shrimp like she said. For the beverage I'll order a small sized Pepsi."

"...And I suppose that will be it?" The waitress assumed.

"That's pretty much about it," Amber answered. The waitress walked out of their distance as she headed over to the clerk's counter. After all the nervous system played a factor generally within Van's perspective viewing.

"Man I really need to step it up next time." He said. "So...."

"So what's up? How's life treating you?" Amber asked her friend. Despite the pointless comments, it was to create a conversation; Not to mention regardless of how pointless and awkward it resulted.

"Amber, could I ask you a question?" Van asked back. He didn't even answer the original intended interrogation the long haired brunette spoken. "Do you have any comments you want to make about Tristan? I don't mean to be offended though."

"Um, okay," Amber said. "Well to tell you the truth it's just hard of words. I know I've kind of acted differently around you. A couple of months ago I wasn't like this. I mean I did seem skeptical when I saw him again after we met back at Washington Beach." The brunette in a well detailed format explained. Amber hesitated to admit a little earlier at first. She would go on clarifying her reaction to her former boyfriend who had lost his life while sacrificing his acquantances. Quite frankly enough her condolances felt rather relieved.

"Amber, I'm...I feel.....flattered," Van slightly stuttered. "I wasn't sure you'd be up to this but maybe I should've answered your question instead."

"No, it's fine," She said. "I've pretty much been stressed out these past couple of weeks. If only I convinced Tristan to get his rear end out here, maybe...just maybe I might've prevented the tragedy from occurring. Who knows destiny?"

Van took a moment to reflect. The events that have impacted the destruction of Keene's laboratory along with his life as well as his son's; the events in which influenced many scientist who have devoted themselves to become life long researchers. What could these moments affect the way the majority occupations ran?

"If only I knew then perhaps none of that would've already happened by now," He said. "I did hope at one point how society treats us. To be honest I just wished that people would realize and appreciate what scientists have brought us onto the plate."

Amber made a facial expression in which unveiled a squealing smile. "Van, I don't know what to say. At first I didn't think you had the guts to express those emotions....Well at least like in person such as me."

Before Van could respond, food was being served. When the server made his way back into the kitchen, Van and Amber continued their conversation.

* * *

Dr. Oliver arrived at the scene in the Angel Grove Airport. It wasn't hectic as the lines were shorten. The ex-Power Ranger seems to realize no matter where he goes, hell often breaks in. Why would he even bother roaming the world just to avoid danger? There's no hiding, and certainly no escape.

Dr. Oliver continued walking to the nearby location where tickets to certain places in the states or country. When he made it though he ordered the ticket. The assistant offered him the ticket after agreeing to the terms. "Thanks; it was worth the pleasure. Man I should've took the train station instead." He muttered. Walking towards the area down the lobby, it was filled with people climbing aboard the carrier. Not a mid line cruise or anything, just filled with plenty of passengers. However by the time Tommy arrived, the train made its departure.

"I suppose that's going to hurt you, is it?" Out of nowhere Pyscho Green shot a green blast. It knocked the pillar in which was aiming above him. Doctor Oliver was lucky to have dodged out of it.

"So I take it that you're Dr. Keene's creations?" Tommy assumed.

"As a matter of fact, you're correct," Pyscho Green said. "However it would be even wise to acknowledge me as a Pyscho member destined to seek the truth about pesky humans like you."

Tommy scratched his head. "Maybe you should watch out what you're saying. The point is, there are people who aren't deaf." Individually he strapped the mounted device morpher around his wrists. Red channeled energy streamed below his arms and body.

"I got three words for you. _It's Morphin' Time_!" Tommy's civilian attires would gradually be replaced with red colored spandex combined with gold fabricated Egyptian designs on the ankles, wrists, and collar.

"I find it very intriguing. I'm not surprised by the fact you are a Power Ranger." Pyscho Green said.

"Oh and why is that? Is it the fact I'm known for having other personas?" Dr. Oliver, with precaution, stood into fighting pose. "If you really mind, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I hurt you."

Pyscho Green chuckled hysterically. "Then what about this?" A roundhouse kick to the gut causes the Red ZEO Ranger to wince. Quite frankly it was as stiff. "You may have picked up the ball at one point, but this time the ball is mine." The alien modeled creation picked Dr. Oliver from the floor, tossing him against the piers.

Tommy gasped for air. "How did he know I was here? I guess somebody...no...."

"Is there something you like to discuss? It wouldn't hurt if I spare a single dime." Pyscho Green said in a sinister-like tone. "That red haired chick that I located in your so-called secret lab has it all covered. Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I don't know for a fact." He continiously stomped on the helpless Dr. Oliver. However it wasn't like Tommy to allow a creature or an arch enemy of his to recieve the upper advantage.

"What's it going to be? You humans make me laugh, especially when you don't know the reason why you beings exist." Pyscho Green chuckled once more.

"...And why is that?" Dr. Oliver gasped as Pyscho Green's foot was choking him.

"Before you humans were born, dinosaurs were impacting not just on Earth, but on other planets as well," Dr. Keene's creation said. "On top of that it as if beings like you were never intend upon creation. Then one day a meteor shower came. When each one invaded this and other undiscovered planets at the time, it was only a matter of time before a new cycle was to influence heredity." Pyscho Green deattached his foot from the throat of Tommy. While still gasping, the creature's visors enlightened. It formed some sort of holographical television screen. "Don't you see? I don't know what my accomplice or my objective is on task, but who created us, and why?" Pyscho Green, on the brink of insanity, aimed a heavy loaded ball of fire. As the ball was about to target Tommy, from behind a laser beam discharged.

"I knew you'd be down here." It turns out Hayley prevented the unknownly creature from pulling the trigger.

"As much as it was fun having our conversation, it's best to retreat." Pyscho Green vanished into thin air. Prior to that he unstrapped the morpher that was around Dr. Oliver's wrist. The red haired woman rushed to the fallen ZEO Ranger. By the time she arrived, Tommy de-morphed into his civilian form.

"Hayley; did you...?" Dr. Oliver said in a raspy voice.

"I better get you to the hospital. If we head back to the lab, he's going to have damage plan." Hayley assured him. As much as Tommy digressed, it was for the benefit.

* * *

Back at the carnival Van and Amber were blown away. After leaving the site of the roller coaster, they stopped upon the spot next to the restrooms.

"So, you up for another ride?" Amber asked him. She pulled back her hair following the wind in which scribbled.

"I'll probably have to regret that for the rest of my life," Van said. Before they hit the breaks, a communicator wristed around Van's made a sudden beep. He looked at both ways to make sure nobody took notice.

"Van, it's not like anyone's going to be shocked or suspicious." The long haired brunette remarked. "Look, I'll keep track on whatever's going on." The Asian teen dragged Amber's arm. Hiding behind the back of the restroom, Van raised the wrist unit device.

"What's up?" Van said.

"I have bad news, and it's about Dr. O," Hayley responded. "Psycho Green assaulted him while he was awaiting for the carrier. I took him to the hospital because of how severe the creature was." Hayley responded. "You better head off before the medicals undergo his surgery."

Van's expression widen in astonishment. Was it really that serious? Did he expect anything out of the ordinary only to turn the tables? "I'll be there."

"Van," Amber said. She grabbed his arm, wondering whether or not the mission was either fatal or a personal task. "Tell me where to go and I'll get you there."

Van sighed. Generally he hesitated but fell with no choice to take. "It's at Angel Grove Hospital. We have to get there before it's too late."

"Alright," Amber said as they immediately headed on out.


	37. Avenge

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 33, Chapter VI:  
Avenge**

At the Angel Grove Hospital, Hayley and Medical shared a brief conversation. The medical person was able to gather more data on the status of her colleague. When it was all said and done, Hayley found a sofa as comfort. It wasn't until Van and Amber surprisingly rushed by.

"Hey; how's Doc?" The Asian teen asked.

"He's in bad shape," Hayley answered. "He's resting right now, and the medicals won't allow anyone to go in."

Van headed towards the room where Tommy was. Lying unconsciously on the hospital bed, the former Power Ranger never knew what had caused all of this. Did he even consider being alert about what was to come?

"Van, I think she's right. I mean I know it's none of my business and all, but who knows what would've happen." Amber said.

Staring speechlessly, Van felt bitter sorrow. He would have never guessed an ambush like that could've been at stake. Then again could anybody read a vision? "Look, I'm going to go in. Just make sure nobody spots me."

Amber aggressively whispered towards her friend. "Van!"

"No it's alright," He interrupted. "I want to talk with him even if he's in a coma what-so-ever. Just a couple of minutes."

The brunette, leaving with no choice, sighed. "Well it wouldn't be fault anyways." She came to terms with Van. The Asian teen went ahead as he entered. Van pulled up a chair about an inch across from the bed where Dr. Oliver was lying.

"Tommy; I know that's not what I should be calling your name by. You really influenced me. You know somebody to idolize or to look up to. I don't know how it feels like losing your credibility or somebody you love. I mean, I never had any experiences when it came down to creating a bondfire." He said. Van hesitated while attempting to grasp his mentor's hand. Eventually it turned out he did. "If there was one person who'd stick up all the way, then that person or that somebody would be me. I may not know what's going on inside, but I don't deserve to know. In fact no one else should, my bad." Van closed his eyes. Clutching his hands, he took a moment of silence to rethink things through. "It's been a long time since I shared these feelings through an adult. You're going to be fine."

Deattaching away from Tommy, Van sat up from his chair. He turned the knob slowly, opening the door. The teen looked at Dr. Oliver once more prior from leaving the room. Amber and Van threw in a hug as a sign to know that everything resulted on a positive note.

"Excuse me miss; according from our research, we recorded the injuries sustained aren't anywhere beyond code red; no undergoing surgery required. However from the looks of it, it'll be a matter of time before he becomes conscious and stable. I appreciate for your concern." The medical gentleman informed Hayley. He walked inside the room. She gestured her along with the other two permitting them to enter.

"How's he doing so far?" Hayley asked.

"Well according to our monitor, the waves seem pretty much at normal state for now," the medical person said. Before he could test out the conditions, a wobbling Tommy went ballistic.

"What's going on?" Van asked.

"I wish I could say myself," Amber said. What she really noticed is the paranoia Dr. Oliver suffered in his sleep.

_Van....Psycho Green.....he....wants....he's at....the carnival...."_

"Now that's just creepy." Van's reaction towards this was nothing more than he'd expected.

"What's going on?" Amber said in response to Van's comment, "And who's this Psycho they're talking about?"

Hayley took a stand, predicting what the wake up call was. "It sounds like he's sending some sort of message; like a cry for help."

Van continued from his previous statement. What was the wake up call as Hayley had spoken? "What exactly does he want from you?"

"He's stolen my morpher, and he's going....to...use it...to wipe out the power circuits running....the rides," Dr. Oliver answered. "You've got....to....stop....him."

Suddenly Van knew that for some reason he believed what his mentor was explaining. How could he have trusted him though? "Look, I'm going to head back to the carnival. Amber, it's best if you stayed here. I have my reasons."

"But Va-...." The Asian teenager swifted out of the medical room, rushing through the corridors of the hospital like a daredevil.

***************

At the Angel Grove's carnival, Psycho Green has yet to accomplish his duty. With the ZEO morpher he snatched from Dr. Oliver, what does the alien based creature have in mind?

"In a matter of moments, I will seek black out of all appliances. Soon and then will everyone in the park will fade into oblivion." Psycho Green muttered. Walking towards inside the tent were the circuits which functions the entire rides. With no one realizing, Psycho Green grabbed a wrench. Twisting the screw out came the wires and the circuits themselves.

"Excuse me but you aren't allow in..." A blast cut the statement the security guard was going to say. Psycho Green immediately returned to his so-called duty. He'd then strapped the mounted morpher around his wrist. His hand adheres the electric appliants which caused a sense of vibration rumming from his arms down to the appliances. Sooner or later the amusements rides including roller coasters, tea cup spinners, and the overall lightings were switched off.

"Yes; just as I have planned." He said. "With that said and done, I will used this morpher to my full capacity. The entire Angel Grove city will have no source of power to abundant themselves!" The moment he left the tent, a shot discharged upon him.

"This is not a trash talk wrestling promo you're pulling," the Green Power Ranger said. Aiming the Dragon Shooter on the alien based creature, Van descended on the grass playing field.

"You do realize there are people whose lives are at stake. So how about we hit the bricks somewhere convenient?" Psycho Green suggested. Van, leaving with no other option, agreed. They rushed out of the carnival area with people not knowing what the situation was leading.

"Where are you taking us?" Van asked. Pyscho Green made a pit stop on the rocks.

"Allow me," The alien said. A spacious portal widened open. The gale of wind gusted out as Van and Psycho Green were absorbed inside. When they made their descent, however, the two find themselves into an alternate universe. It was filled with barely any trees with skeleton bones lying.

"Where the hell are we?" Van asked.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Psycho Green chuckled. "Let's get down to business. You see this dimension is a vision when this so-called living planet Earth will seize to exist. Within the next billion years, your world will tarnish; no sun, no streaming river, and all those natural resources."

"To be honest no one can predict the future," Van said. "If there were readings that mentioned anything about the future, that you might call it a toast. Do you get my drift?"

Psycho Green once again bursts into laughter. With a stern expression on the looks of Van, he did not understand what the humor the creature was defining. "You may as well be precise. However to clarify this dimension is apart of me. As a matter of fact this world represents my thoughts on how the world will look like when I eliminate the human race once, and for all."

Which is...?" Van said, hoping to seek what the alien figure was talking about.

"...Which is apart of my mission to seize the world as well as conquering the other planets." Psycho Green completed his statement. Suddenly Van fell onto the ground, grasping his throat.

"W...what did you do to this? What are you exactly doing to me?" The Green Ranger wondered aloud.

"It seems I forgot to mention that the dimension only lasts a minimal," Psycho Green answered. "In about the next five to ten minutes or so, the universe we're in will dissolve, leaving all traces of us into complete darkness."

"Let me guess. You read that statement off a fantasy novel?" Van assumed. However his throat condition increased intently.

"Now that's not precise. When the dimension fades into nothingness, not only will the world we're in be of non-existance but we as well will be also." The creature explained. "If you want to know how to escape this world, you'll have to take this Zeonizer." He said, showing the wrist mounted devices up so Van could visualize what Psycho Green instructed.

"I don't know what do you want from him, but all it matters is me kicking your ass." Van, despite the condition he was in, charged head on. A takedown took him and one of Dr. Keene's latest creations rolling around the surface. They returned to their feet already in battle stance. Van scored a kick to the neck which staggered his current foe.

"It seems you have an obsession with war, do you? Well allow me to show you what war really symbolizes!" Psycho Green summoned a sharp animal claw. It was made of steel with further trimmings shaded as maroon.

"Damn it!" Van exclaimed. The suit from the arm was ripped but nothing major. Before he could resume his fighting, a swift punch to the side knocked the ranger distance into a king size tree branch. The branch wobbled only to nearly collaspe on Van. Luckily he dodged.

"You should've introduced yourself to the claw before it made its strike," Psycho Green laughed. With all his might he lifted the fallen branch above the ground. "Just when you thought you'd escaped, well, there's no escaping for you." The branch fell onto the back of Van. "Oh, and about the fact your throat seems to hurt is the fact the environment is literally filled with all sorts of disease; mosquitoes, contaminating water, and everything poisoning this world."

Van growled. There wasn't any hope of him remaining. Struggling to release himself from the clutches of Psycho Green, it was a matter of seconds before the ranger fooled a joke on him. Van pulls himself out of the heavy tree branch only to strike him with a thrust kick.

"You didn't think that was possible for me to die young? As much as I dislike being apart of the Militia, maybe it's time for you to end this story with a positive message." Three more jabs had Psycho Green began into subducting his momentum. When he was ready to summon his dragon dagger, just at the last moment, Van instead grabbed Psycho Green by the arm. Immediately he unstrapped one-half of the Zeonizer which was the brace. Van gave the creature multiple knee strikes before unstrapping yet another half of the wrist mounted device. In an far range distance, it was enough for the ranger to end their battle.

"There's no chance you'll be getting these." Van connected the other key into Tommy's ZEO brace. The atmosphere turned from a cloudy gray sky into crimson. Before they knew it the two combatants were then sucked into the portal above the horizon.

***************

Van widened his eyes. He notices himself lying inside the tent where the carnival took place. By sitting up he held his head, particularly his forehead. What memories did he recollect prior to the dimension portal?

"Damn; where the hell is everybody?" He muttered. The lights were back up and running. However there was nobody else riding on either roller coaster or such. Van looked at his watch, his eyes in full surprise. "Ten o' clock; are you kidding me? Amber's going to get pissed after I tell her the bitch that psycho put me in." Van morphed into his Green Ranger form. By a push of a button on his wrist unit, the Dragon Cycle made its holographic descent.

***************

Van who had just de-morphed rushed inside the hospital. Van made his way up the stairs and continued manipulating his adrenaline. Already on the upper floor, from there he saw Hayley and Amber in the room where a now conscious Tommy Oliver sat from his bed.

"Van; why are you here so late?" Amber asked him. The teen was already inside the medical room.

"You mean where have I been? It's like getting my ass kicked, that's the reason." Van said. He felt displeased after the comment Amber made.

"I'm sorry; just glad you're here." She apologized.

"I knew you would pull it off buddy," Dr. Oliver said. Van glanced at the former Power Ranger. He reached into his pocket to showcase his ZEOnizers.

"I guess I should drop by and take the credit. Well whatever here's your morpher." Van handed the Zeonizer, returning it back to its respective owner.

"I owe you one," Dr. Oliver complimented. He'd eventually strapped half the devices around his wrists.

"So how long are you suppose to recuporate?" Van asked out of curiousity.

"Um about a few days. It's nothing severe by the way," Dr. Oliver answered. There stood silence for the next few minutes. Hayley reinstates the conversation soonafter.

"We're going to head on out; you know, make the room even out a bit." She said. They stood as they walked out. Amber closed the door on the way.

"Man I should've had him. Just when I had that chance," Van moaned. "Didn't you tell me something before I took on that so-called psycho?"

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver answered, "But you did what you had to do. Destroying Keene's creation could have been tempting. However the point is that this planet needs a hero."

Van looked at him awkward even. "How is that relevant? You're not saying this because without me, the whole world's going to fall in an instant."

"As much as there are heroes somewhere out there, it's a matter of what they're dealing with," Dr. Oliver said. He'd then explain the consequences whether if there were no Power Rangers roaming their planet. Within the next five minutes, Van comes to summarize.

"Let me get this straight. So then the reason why the rangers don't collaborate is whether or not their powers are active?" He took into assumption. However it turns out Van was split into paraodically right and wrong.

"You're quite on par, but the purpose of them not colliding is because they have lives. They can't pursue their careers for long unless an evil tries to tarnish them and their citizens." Doctor Oliver corrected.

"Then what's your point?" Van pondered.

"The point I'm saying here is that no matter where there's always going to be someone trying to break the rules and re-establish dictatorship." Dr. Oliver said. "Don't get me wrong but there's always going to be crime enough to pay." Soon after Van yawned. It was already late in the evening. The Green Ranger eventually got up, pointing his direction to the corridor.

"Look, it's getting pretty late. Doc, about one thing. Whatever you're trying to point out, I'm sure there is hell to pay. Even if I don't believe it, well....I don't know. Maybe I'll find out at some point." Van unveiled an assuring smile. As the hospital was ready to call it a night, the teen closed the door behind him.

***************

Outside Van walked into the parking lot area of the hospital. While the weather was a bit breezy, Van didn't seem to make any sense of reaction.

"So, you ready to hit the road?" Amber said. She was already in the car, having yet to strap her seatbelt.

"Have you ever wonder what the world be like if we had no rolemodels?" Van asked. Fortunately he never answered Amber's question. Rather he intecepted in asking her HIS question.

"I didn't think I catched that," the brunette replied. "Is there a reason why?"

"I did do a lot of thinking and all. I'm just not sure why the world needs a hero when there is a whole bunch out there." Van said. He walked around the car as he entered the front door of the car. "I guess there is a reason for everything, right?"

"Well it depends," Amber said. "Van, I really do appreciate what you've been doing. At first you couldn't do anything but being the idiot you are. I know I've been saying that a million times already, but I think I finally found the Van I've been looking for."

"What do you mean?" Van asked her. Ironically he understood what Amber clarified. He didn't want to admit it though.

"I think you know the answer to that one. You'll find out eventually." Amber said. It was something she allowed Van for him to debate.


	38. Psycho's Phenomenon, Part 1

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 34, Chapter VII:**

**Psycho Phenomenon, Part 1**

As days progressed the feud between one of Dr. Keene's experiments as well as the Green Ranger heated up. Prior to his vanishment, the doctor experimented some results upon the alien based creature resembling the Psycho Rangers that once attacked Angel Grove. It had been years since they made an impact.

Van was inside the cockpit. He tampered the buttons which allows him to control anything inside. The ranger pushed the button reading the word 'LAUNCH'. Multiple missiles were aimed towards what it seems to be an erupting dinosaur, particularly a Tyranosaurus. As soon as its bones clattered on the surface, the landscape reverts back into the scene of Dr. Oliver's laboratory.

"Aw, whew. What a battle." He muttered. Van stretched his arms and stood from his seat. Before the teen could leave, Hayley wrote the results on his clipboard.

"Well not bad. I didn't think you'd pull it off....at least the second time around." He said.

"I guess which kind of reminds me on mastering Guitar Hero after my first try," Van joked. He held onto the edges of his buckler as the green spandex suit dissolved. Van de-morphed to his civilian form. "So, what else is new?"

"According to these results, you seem to be in enough of a good shape," Hayley informed him. She jotted some of the quantitative data on his observation.

"It's not like I'm going to stumble into Godzilla in case you don't realize. Why do people believe in monsters growing into bigger proportions like they say?" Van drew a sigh.

"I agree with her." Dr. Oliver chimed into the scene. "You see whenever Power Rangers claim that they've beaten a powerful creature, chances are they're likely to become even invulnerable."

"Okay guys, slow your role. So how's that relevant to the way I handled that rusty old zord you hadn't even use for so long?" Van asked.

"You want the facts, well you got them." Dr. Oliver unveils a remote control from his pocket. By switching on the monitor, a clip to the parts where a creature would evolve into an enormous sized giant trembling as that of an earthquake. "Whenever a monster tends to have been on the verge of defeat, that creature eventually snaps. In other words a villain or anybody in charge of its creation would inject some sort of potion or a spell."

"So what's your point?" Van said in terms of his simplistic, yet a less perplexed mind.

"His point is that when the monster grows in quantitative proportions, you know the whole David and Goliath story, correct?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah; I had to do a five paged essay in Literature." Van responded.

"She's right," Dr. Oliver said. "Those Psycho Rangers about almost ten years ago nearly wiped out Angel Grove. If you thought they were aggressive at their normal height, they are powerful in their creature form."

Van rolled his eyes. Did he even believe him just at least one bit? "I'll admit I am an underdog. When it comes down to Laviak's army, they shredded me like I was nothing. Look whose standing now?"

"It doesn't make any difference," Hayley spoke. Suddenly she looked at her watch, glancing in awe. "Look, how about we call it a day? I have to get back to my job." The red haired woman went to the coatrack. She wore her leather buttoned down jacket prior to her leaving.

"Aw crap; I got to go. Amber and I agreed we were to spar." Van realized after looking at his watch.

"Where exactly?" Dr. Oliver asked curiously.

"You should know the place. You know the hangout spot where a lot of people do their thing?" Van clarified.

"Well I can't bother with that." Dr. Oliver sighed. Van rushed out of the corner right door where Hayley exited.

In the Angel Grove Youth Center:

Amber practicea her Martial Arts, particularly her style of kickboxing. Amber has gone through a massive blowout. For the past few hours she'd be undergoing some sort of manipulating crisis.

"Amber, are you sure? It doesn't seem like you'd be chilling." Audrey shouted from the sidelines. The African-American girl waited for her friend to respond. Meanwhile Amber refused to acknowledge the comment. Amber worked on her stiff kicks and closed fists. Before she knew it though the brunette began to twitch. Her eyes circled around as if she were in a crisis. The brunette eventually fell to her knees.

"Amber, are you alright?" Audrey rushed over to where the brunette was training.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Amber responded. Panting she held her abdomen to check her sign of illness. "It's just a minor stomach ache, nothing major."

Audrey aided her friend up from her knees. She had her arm around Amber's as she sat at the nearby lounge. "See I told you. Why were you under pressure back there? It's not like you're being troubled in a way."

"Audrey, get my water bottle. It's in my bag." Amber demanded. The African-American teen with dreaded hair brought out the bottle. She placed it on the table.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? It seems you're really out of it." Audrey wondered aloud.

"How could I be out of it?" Amber asked. "It's typical enough to feel pain. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Audrey was about to argue, but at the last second rearranged her thoughts. She saw the crimson skinned face on Amber. It was like she'd be sun burned for staying out in the sun. Then again to her knowledge Amber wasn't that type of person.

"Look, I think it's best if you rest. I told Van to meet us down here." Audrey informed her friend. The long haired brunette whose hair tied into a ponytail raised her eyebrow.

"He already knows," Amber replied. "I beat you to it with the help of a cell phone."

Audrey sighed. "I won't bother to go in-depth with that. Right now you just rest; release all the stress within you as philosophers quote." The African-American teen walked over to the bar where Ernie returned from his office.

"Hey Audrey; it doesn't seem like Amber's feeling well is she?" He assumed. In the end Audrey carefully explained what had happened.

"Amber's been pretty aggressive lately. It seems she can't get over with Tristan's 'death' as news reporters claim." She said.

"Those news people can be full of controversy," Ernie agreed. "If I were you, I'd leave her alone. Even if she's been moaning like this for the past month or so, she'll get it over eventually."

"I don't know about that one," Audrey said. She remained skeptical of Amber's unholy breakdown.

Out in the Woods:

Van was sprinting along the uphill trail. Eventually he arrived at a log house where Master Saia and his shrine were all at.

"Mr. Lien, long time no see," He said.

"Yeah same here," Van responded. The teen walked over to where Saia planted his garden. The garden was bright green filled with beautiful sense of pedals. On top of that was filled with a hot spring fountain.

"What are you here for?" Saia asked.

"Well I was going to head to the Youth Center in Angel Grove Along the way I feel I need to learn about the Dragon Blade." Van said. He opened his arms vertically in an instant as the sword magically appeared within his grasp. "What's the point of me carrying it when I haven't even used it in destroying creatures?"

Master Saia observed the artifact Van pulled out of its pedestal. Unfortunately for him though the sword was sent from future timelines. "I see; but over the past month or so there is nothing more I can teach you."

"What are you talking about?" Van asked. "You're called the master for a reason. Are you denying yourself? I mean, why?"

Master Saia chuckled to an extent. When it came down, he resumed his conversation. "Van there are various ways to overcome the odds. However we cannot accomplish everything in the subject matter."

"I don't understand. Then what was I thinking about being as your student, or better off you're little..." Saia elbowed Van in the gutter. The teen fell to his knees only to fall back on the patched surface.

"He has a point." The man said sinisterly. Saia transforms immediately into Psycho Green. "I call that an April Fools Day prank."

Van's eyes grew wide when he realized his mentor was rather an impersonator. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"...Nothing really," Psycho Green answered. He took into battling position, the sword grasped tightly. "If you want to know where he is, you have to go through me."

Van returned to his feet, limping at the most. "Don't say this because fighting is my style."

"I could care less." Van kicked the sword out of the creature's grasp. As the sword rotated above the blue horizon, Van struck a thrust kick to Psycho Green's gut. "I got it." The teen stepped up on the modeled figure's back. In a leap of faith Van retrieves the blade. Back into his battling position in which the rising action was built. "Let's see if you got the guts."

Suddenly Psycho Green pulled something out of his wrist. Disgusting as it looks reveals to be none other than a similar style sword Van possesses. However the overall color of the tsuka, or the weapon's handle contained his image.

"Villains never back down, especially from the ones you're looking at." Psycho Green and Van immediately clashed. With their swords it was going to be an epic showdown, especially since these guys knew in advance. Van stomped on the figure's foot. In possession of the sword the teen swiped multiples time. Just when he thought he had the upper advantage, it wasn't when the creature revealed a stiff drift.

"Aw I love the sound of that; the sound of you wincing painfully. It's so much for desperation." Psycho Green remarked. Van struggled into regaining his composure.

"Would you mind if you stopped talking like a fifteenth century poet?" Van said. He wiped a small amount of blood near his mouth. As he got back on his feet, Van threw the sword onto the grass. "What do you say? How about you test out that sword of your's? I want to know whether if it's a rip-off or you're just using it as an excuse that you can beat me?"

Psycho Green bursts into laughter. In his perspective he knew something, some type of strategy that his counterpart fails to recognize. "There is no contest. Without a doubt I may be an experiment for Dr. Keene. Quite frankly it's me who has the ball." The creature turned the sword to where its pointy edge was across from Van's chest. "...And away it goes!"

A quick beam of green discharged, its target being on the teenager. Van was hit. Now lying face first he had just witness the unholy powers in which now Psycho Green holds.

_"So...much....for....my....loud mouth."_ He muttered.

Outside:

Amber sat on the ledges of the front parking lot. It was a rough day in this sort of situation. At least for her she put her head down.

"Hey; need some refreshments?" Matt startled her, holding two soda cans.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. She tilted her head upward.

"Aw you said yourself you hang out here frequently," Matt said. He placed a soda can, particularly a cherry pepsi on the sidewalk. "So, where's Van? Wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"Yeah," Amber answered, "I called him on my cell phone. Is there a reason?"

Matt shook his head. "No; I'm just curious that's all. You seem kind of down."

"Why do you ask?" Amber remarked from his statement. She opened the lid of Pepsi, taking a little sip. When that done, Amber picked up where she left off. "Van and I go way back. Do I have to say that like a thousand times? It's not like our friendship's flushing down the sink."

"Well excuse me, I didn't mean to piss you off," The spiky blond teen argued. "Look, really I didn't mean that. Is there something troubling you? I won't laugh unless you want me to."

Amber blushed. "I don't have time to talk about this. It's only a matter of time before Van shows." She glanced at her watch.

Back at the Shrine:

the battle between Van and Psycho Green was in progress. They continued to duke it out. However Van's newly adapted Dragon Blade didn't seem to turn the tables as he had expected.

"Give it up runt; you're no match for me," Psycho Green said, "At least for my sword if that's what you're thinking. As far as this magic stick goes, I'll sure lay the smack down on that one."

Lying against the bushes, Van slowly redeemed. Scars were torn on the suit below his dragon shield. Other stains such as mud and multch were scattered around his legs and arms. The teen after struggling to get up has he yet to pay the price.

"That might not have been my best effort, but hopefully this time around, the tables will turn." Van said. With the help of his sword, he regained his momentum. "I don't know what you did with Saia, but if you got answers, I guess I have no choice but force you to." The ranger charged to his full potential. Van's blade along with Psycho Green's clashed head on.

"I don't play fair, and I don't owe you anything." The alien modeled creature kicked Van in the shins. While staggering Van threw his arms around the Psycho, taking him down with his knees on the patched grass surface. Picturing as if being in mixed martial arts competition, the Green Ranger used multiple stiff armed elbows.

"Alright now tell me or I'll knock your teeth down your throat," Van threatened. "Where is the master?" Psycho Green failed to respond. He lied on the grass in an unconsciousness. "Answer me damn it!"

Before Van could deliver yet another set of blows, Psycho Green out of nowhere fired his laser gun. Van flew about a distance away only to crash on a tree branch.

"I suppose you could define the word 'Made your luck' at an encyclopedia?" Dr. Keene's latest creation pulled a stunt in which he faked his unconsciousness. "It was priceless knowing you could have struck me with that dragon sword of yours. Think about the possibilities and strategies you could've reviewed; such a pity."

"Damn it; there I go again." Van muttered. He crawled over to the opened shed. In search of shelter there was no chance in hell of him escaping danger. Breathing heavily the teen tampered the controls in order for him to close the shed.

"Just in time, right? You should know never to play with buttons you don't even know." Green lasers mangled the wooden barricades. A helpless Van whose leg was limped pointed over to a 2 by 4 inch barbed wire wrapped around a wood. Another blast to the back prevented the teen from doing that. "Say goodbye ranger...." It wasn't until Tommy came by as he struck his lance on Psycho Green.

"You just never learn to quit." In his ZEO ranger V costume, Tommy rushed over to his apprentice. "Let's get you out of here."

"Do you care for a grudge match?" Psycho Green said.

"It's a nice offer, but we got to call it a day." With a push of a button, Tommy and Van teleported out of the danger zone.


	39. Psycho's Phenomenon, Part 2

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 35, Chapter VIII:**

**Psycho Phenomenon, Part 2**

Van and Dr. Oliver arrived at the laboratory. The Green Ranger unclipped his helmet as did Dr. Oliver. Placing them aside on the table, with a limping leg Van followed his mentor.

"Did you see how much of a egotist that psycho I dealt? I mean, talk about being an ass-clown." Van whined.

"He's called Psycho Green for a reason," Dr. Oliver said. "If Andros claimed all these kinds of creations turns out to be disasterous, then it is." Van and Tommy eventually walked into the room where it resembled a janitor's closet. Unlike a janitor's closet, though, the room was spacious, about as wide as a juice bar or even a skating rink. Van looked in awe, impressed by its appearance in terms of decoration.

"I guess you had some free time on your hands, especially making this room look like a circus bar," Van remarked. "How long did it take for you to build this?"

"It took me about a couple of weeks," Dr. Oliver answered. He hurried over to the pantry which was down at the bottom right corner. Opening the pantry, it was filled with various gadgets and unused arsenal.

"Dude, you might as well call yourself the Bruce Wayne of Angel Grove," Van said. "Just look at all this; they look pretty expensive."

"It's not something you'd have for your decoration. These gadgets aren't designed because of their designs themselves." Doctor Oliver replied. From there he grabbed two hand-to-hand gauntlet gloves. "Here, take these."

Van receives the gloves handed by his mentor. "Man I got to tell you these feels like they weigh a ton. It's kind of like a discus if you know what I mean."

"I made these gauntlets around the time the rangers at Reefside were protecting their city," Dr. Oliver said. "I never used them due to the fact that these gloves enable such high intensity power on their suits. The only way you're going to get pass through Psycho Green is not only your Dragon Blade, but as well as the gloves I gave to you."

Van entrusts the gloves. He strapped one glove over his left hand. His reaction towards this was that his hand would eventually start losing its motion. "My hand feels like it's been cut. How am I supposed to get the hang of this?"

"You will find out eventually. At the same time I must warn you is that these gloves are to be used during desperate measures," Dr. Oliver informed the teen. "In case you've used up all your best artilery, those bad boys will be your last resort." The ex-Power Ranger grabbed the second glove Van has yet to try out. The sixteen year old looked up.

"You didn't really have to do that, did you? Well thanks by the way." Van took his mentor's compliment as a sign of his appreciation. With his gloves completely on, the glow on its dragon symbol gleamed in green. His suit swarmed in a darker shade that of his ranger color. The dragon shield strapped to his torso was removed. The golden arm bands on the other hand was unaffected.

"That's the metallic armor form. It enables you during the chances when you're struggling to destroy a creature." Dr. Oliver explained.

"What happened to my dragon shield? Is it just too much power for me to handle both enhancements? Van asked.

"Accessing the dragon shield could corrupt the entire suit," Dr. Oliver said. "You could use it if you wanted to, but too much power is a high risk and you could be killed instantly."

Van took a slight glance at himself. The darkened suit combined with unholy formation was the shock and awe. "Just wait until that so-called psycho realizes who he's messing with."

Somewhere...

Psycho Green experimented some of his 'fine techniques and artwork'. This lab he claims contained very little significance. A gigantic hole circling the center inside Angel Grove's deepest caves was a test to determine his ultra plan of cremation. Above the ceiling was the real Master Saia, hanging above with handcups around his wrists.

"Soon my world will be mine." Those 5 words spoke from one of Dr. Keene's finest creations. Despite the tragedy which led into his uncertainty of whether dead or missing remained under investigations. "It seems from the data I have recorded is that you were once known as the legendary master of Martial Arts? Or I should consider you as one of THE legendary masters of martial arts?"

"You won't get away with this," Master Saia said.

"I will eventually. If you are willing or as desperate to be released from those clutches, either your back-uppers rescue you or wait until the green slime at the bottom of that pit disposes every part of your body." Psycho Green chuckled following his statement. "So, what's it going to be?"

Master Saia thought about this for a moment. It wasn't tough in his eyes. The only thing peeving him was the fact he wasn't a master who could fly his way out of hostage. From Saia's point of view, the mind comes first.

_"It doesn't matter as long as I could escape from your grasps. Even a veteran like me would never back down if it's the last straw. I'm not making any doubts, and I'm certain I won't be making any promises."_

Psycho Green snickered. When his bursting laughter repelled, he says, "I take it you have no doubts that you'll find your way out of this situation? Well seeing as I'm staring at a legend, I might as well back down from this."

Master Saia couldn't believe his eyes. "A villain like you doesn't back from a fight. You seem to be an even more threat as towards to annililating the master himself."

"By about the next hour, if you or anybody could release you from those handcups, you're safe. However when the crowbar wines down and your body is cremated the slightest, there's no turning back." Psycho Green warned the hostage. "Don't expect for me to see you die because by then, Angel Grove will be nothing but a memory." The alien based creature spun around. Green smokes swirled as that of a twister. When they dissolved, the psycho vanished.

At the Angel Grove Youth Center...

Amber, Tristan, and Audrey were inside at the juice bar area. Tristan ate some anchilatas while Audrey sat back as she watched some Martial Artists sparring. The brunette, however, waited somewhat a bit impatient, but nonetheless hoping the arrival of Van. Glancing at her watch she leapt from the stool.

"Hey Amber; is he not there?" Ernie asked her from the back. He was rather curious.

"Look, it's not me to be impatient and all. I really think something's awkward going on." She said. "I know Van's been on and off ever since he offered duty work with someone who claims to have been a Power Ranger before. Lately it just doesn't feel right."

"I understand," Ernie replied as he brought a stack of plates to one of his assistants. "The only thing you need to worry about is secrets. Seeing as I'm a bartender, that's the term you need to think about."

"Thanks Ernie." Amber nodded her head in an understatment. Before she knew it, it wasn't until Van walked in.

"Did you miss me?" He said by the time he got to the stools. "It's not like I snuck into an all night club."

"So, did you bring your GI?" The brunette asked him.

"Yep, right in this bag," Van answered her question. He unstrapped his baggage, carrying it singlely by hand. "I might as well change, right?" As Amber was to respond to that question, a sound of a beam imploded.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"Oh great; now what?" Van said. The terrible threat would emerge when a glass window from the exercising area shattered. Psycho Green revealed himself to the citizens.

"Aw I just love the sound of those screaming humans. How pity of them." The creature shot a blast at the empty stools. Audrey startles Matt who was fixated on his meal.

"Look, we got to head out. I think we're being invaded." The African American female said. She and Matt rushed their way into the corridor on their way out. Meanwhile as citizens were attempting their escape, Van snuck into the back of the Youth Center.

"Van?" Amber muttered upon sneaking out. The brunette waited at a certain point in time only to confront Dr. Keene's latest creation.

"Pretty face; now you must die." Psycho Green threw his arm with an enclosed fist. Amber dodges and swept a leg in which the psycho eventually falls back.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't mess with me or any of my friends." The brunette spoke. Psycho Green returns to his feet as their battle was underway.

"You shouldn't be messing with an object you can't break," Psycho Green said. He countered Amber's spin kick, twisting it. The brunette screeched in pain. "I like that sound; it's like some sort of desperation don't you think?" Suddenly a shot to the back eased Psycho Green. The creature turned around only to notice the Green Ranger tapping his blade blaster.

"...And wasn't there an honor code about not hitting beautiful ladies?" Van said. The ranger jumped over the staircase. "Hey it's okay. Find your way as soon as you can."

"There's somebody I have to find," Amber said. The Green Ranger assured of her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll make it out." With that said and done, The brunette rushed outside from the Youth Center. "Alright let's get busy here. Where's Saia by the way?"

"I'm quite surprised you remembered." Psycho Green briefly snickered. "Like I promised, Master Saia is still alive. It's just that I haven't killed him....at least not yet."

Meanwhile Van pointed the blade blaster across from the green schemed creature's chest. "Tell me where he is and I'm sure you'll face the consequences."

"Saia is located in a deep cavern. It's just that it'll take you through a series of puzzles if you're going to find it." Psycho Green said. "In the subject matter, of course, just make your way through the woods and merged to your southeast compass where there's a streaming river nearby. It's best if I led you there."

The Green Ranger replied, "No; I already know what your planning. I explained everything to doc. We pinpointed his location and might as well know that this 'plan' your scheming is too much for the FCC to handle."

"Oh, and who exactly are the FCC?" Psycho Green mocked from one of Van's remarks. Beneath his helmet Van didn't seem anywhere close towards humor. As a fact his eyes symbolizes ambition, disgust, and all words which are classified as being serious.

"You already come too far pal. Now it's time for more of kicking in the rear." Van said. Plunging forward, he struck a stiff kick to the villain's gut. In a series of shin kicks and various chops, Psycho Green staggered further back. Van attempted in delivering a finished clothesline, but it was a matter of time before Psycho Green struck back with a haymaker.

"Are you serious? Is that all you can do? Seeing as I'm one of the few cocky psychos out there, it doesn't surprise me you're the one who portrays a bad image of being mean in green." Psycho Green picked Van from the tiled floor. A few punches to the head caused Van no chance to regain his playing field. The Green Ranger didn't make any reaction what-so-ever since the tables turned.

"It's rather sad, is it? How about I take this fight out in the parking lot, shall we?" The creature swung Van over on the outside. The teen slammed onto a car door. Psycho Green immediately followed, pummelling the life out of the Green Ranger. "Sooner or later not only will the master fall to his death but so will you."

Deep inside the Cave...

Master Saia continued to reach an all time low. The crowbar cranked as that of a boat shipped from the ship itself and down on the floating waters. Below from Saia was green lava awaiting for it to cremate a something or someone. The time before Saia's last words were minimal.

"Oh dear; please don't despair. It's like a poem but as much as I'm progressed, there's no chance I'll die anytime soon." He muttered. All the despair would eventually abrupt when a shout of his name was called.

"_Saia!" _A familiar voice was heard. The dark figure in the shadows would emerge as Dr. O arrived. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of there as possibly as I can."

"Thank you," Master Saia showed his appreciation in terms of the adult's assistance. Tommy pointed the laser gun. As two beams were fired, Saia managed to hang onto the crowbar.

_"Alright now all you have to do is..."_

"...I got you," Master Saia interrupted the ex-Power Ranger's command. Eventually he dropped down to where Dr. Oliver was at. "I think it's best if we get out of here. Van is in serious danger from what I sense."

Tommy nodded. "You're right. But I'm sure he'll figure out."

Outside the Youth Center...

Van continued to struggle his conflict against one of Dr. Keene's finest creations on Earth. Psycho Green's manslaughtering continued.

"You just don't get it, do you? As a matter of fact, why don't you bow to your knees and praise that Evil will soon prevail?" The creature said. He had his hand around the green ranger's throat. Leaning against the trunk, Van held his hands around the psycho's wrist, clutching onto it. "Believe it!" Psycho Green tossed the ranger on the preoccupied parking. The creature summoned his deadly sword, its edge pointing towards the fallen hero.

"You freak; at least you don't know whose behind this helmet. Even if you did, I'll swear I'd kill you that exact moment." Van's distasteful comments stirred from the creature's mind. Crawling back to his feet, though, the chances of being dead or alive splits in half.

"Harsh words won't get you anywhere." Psycho Green exclaimed. "Just as soon as the moment I kill you, I'll find out who programmed me into doing this. There's no doubt in my mind I'd back down." As Psycho Green lunged with the sword in hand, Van pulled out the sword of his. The weapons clashed head on."What?"

"I'm a Power Ranger for a reason. As a child I didn't have many rolemodels in my life. But on the other hand if you neccesarily give a damn, you'd understand." Van released his sword that blocked the other sword's. He sliced the arm of Psycho Green, the skin of it being removed. It unveiled circuits channeling the condition and status.

"You imbustle. No one, and I mean nobody tampers these wires." The creature converted from cockiness into aggressiveness. Psycho Green and Van regained their battle schemes. Psycho Green shot a blast at the Green Ranger, but manages to dodge from it. Van fired his blade blaster. The creature staggers for the duration of the explosion. "Damn you runt; what could be worse? Is it getting my rears kicked, or am I just an experiment?" Psycho Green growled.

"...Now to end this!" Van put his blade blaster aside. He'd then summon the Dragon Shooter in an effort to conclude this confrontation. However before he could, a green aurura engulfed the psycho.

"How could you? I may be a villain, but deep inside I am also treated like a human being. Why is that? Why...." Psycho Green opened the palm of his hands. The creature took in green light. "No one is going to stop me from conquering what the world has come; nobody!" The green light took force. Aiming against a loaded truck, Van however managed in moving out of the way.

"If he's going to continue to babble, I might as well try on these." The ranger unveiled the gloves already in possession. By putting on the silver gauntlets, a rush of adrenaline channeled the suit. The overall costume's shade had darkened. Its shiny glaze made significant attraction on the psycho.

"What; what is that? What make you think I'll be the one who won't have the last laugh?" Dazzling as Psycho Green turns out, he was witnessing the powers of unimaginative artilary.

"Do I need an answer? I'm afraid your answer is this..." Van now equipped with the Dragon Dagger and blade leapt onto the trunk of a truck. A gleam enlightened the sword and dagger simultaneously. The weapons made a huge mark throughout Psycho Green's chest.

_"It-it can't....be."_ With possibly last words, Psycho Green collapsed. Van held back his weapons the minute it came down. The green ranger panted, trying to regain his composure.

_"That monster; What would he do if he was a human? If only I knew, really. I'm just glad that's over with."_ Van believed he had taken down a troubled experiment programmed as that of a human. Yet at the same time he possessed some sense of dark aurora engulfing the creature. However after all their encounters, nothing could stop either of them from doing battle....that is until a gleaming beam out of nowhere struck upon the fallen psycho. "This doesn't look good."

Psycho Green, having thought of being defeated, emerged from the parking space. The creature growled in such desperation. As it grew in size, the creature increased as much in contrast to the buildings, ironically as tall as a skyscrapper. Van glanced above the giant in shock and awe. His eyes widen tremendously.

"You thought I'd go down easily? I might as well put an end to this dreadful city!" The creature exclaimed. Huge tentacles flew directly at Van, sending him against the branch of a tree. Psycho Green's transformation became as that of an alien creature.

_"How am I going to deal with this?"_ Van thought.

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Psycho's Phenomenon, Part 3

**DRAGON REBORN**

**Under Psychosis**

**Episode 36, Chapter IX:**

**Psycho's Phenomenon, Part 3**

Van remained unaware of this situation. There were tensions stirring within him. The 'psycho' who has been feuding with Van these past couple of days has revealed an unholy, yet a reckoning force. The Green Ranger tried everything he could, especially with the help of his arsenal. However those last resorts didn't even lay a scratch.

"Wh-what is this thing? I better get moving." Van's runaway attempts were proven to be a letdown. The giant sized creature extended its tentacles. The tentacles were wrapped around the ranger only to fling him to the side.

"It's useless power geek. No matter how much of your strategies you can come up with, there's no stopping me." Psycho Green said. The creature walked away towards the other direction. Van wasn't sure where its destination would be targeted.

"Great; where to now?" Van muttered. Despite his newly equipped armor, itwasn't a majority of a chance the enhancement could destroy a creature once and for all. Van reached his signal onto his wrist communicator. "Hey doc, are you there?"

"Yes Van," Dr. Oliver said. "I just got back from rescuing Saia. I've been keeping track on the ongoings."

"I think Psycho's reached growth spurts already," Van responded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't panic. Use your dragon dagger and play the song on that respective flute." Dr. Oliver commanded.

Van sprinted down the empty side streets. "I don't know how to play a freaking instrument. Is there another way out of this?"

"The only way is by playing that flute, the Dragonzord would be summoned," Dr. Oliver said. "Trust me, and you'll find out."

"Beats me," Van said. He pulled out his dragon dagger. Holding it sideways Van played the flute. "Okay, now what?"

"Head over to Angel Grove Beach. The zord will be ready for you to be as of use." The mentor answered. Van soon came to a stop. He'd then teleport himself to that respective location."

At Angel Grove Beach...

The zord which had been dormant for ages has risen. It has been over a decade since its last appearance in Angel Grove. From underwater the fighting machine with its godzilla sized feet stomped the playing field. Psycho Green looked in awe.

"I have seen this mechanic beast once before. Where have I seen it?" He thought. The creature's puzzling head spun, dazzed and confused.

Below the Earth surface Van arrived in the scene. With the support of his Dragon Capsule vehicle, Van leapt off. "So, this is it huh? The zord he piloted when he was a Power Ranger? Damn, I wonder how I'll get in there." Suddenly his communicator reached a signal. "Doc, so you weren't joking on the whole David versus Goliath I mentioned about?"

"Nice job," Dr. Oliver responded. "However you must play the flute once more in order for the zord to grasp your attention."

"Well, here goes." Van played the flute on his dragon dagger. Its eyes gleamed red. The Dragonzord has everything all coordinated with all systems go. "Amazing; now what?"

Despite no response, the Dragonzord launched its missiles. The missiles blasted Psycho Green. Staggering, however, it managed to get its feet running. "Well look at it go..."

"Van! Don't just stand there, get in." The mentor's delayed response startled the teen. Van obeyed Oliver's instructions.

"This is what you call a dragon? Watch my tentacles electricute it!" Psycho Green's extended tentacles wrapped the almighty machine. It collapsed to the rough edges of the sand.

"Man, this is hopeless. Wait, wasn't there a cockpit? I better jump in." Van repeatedly summoned the zord with the aid of his flute. When the Dragonzord liberated from the life force, the teen in green hopped on the zord. He made his descent inside. "It's showtime."

The duel between Psycho Green's transformation and the Green Ranger's Dragonzord had gotten underway. They remained duking it out. DRAGONZORD spun its tail on the alien creature. Psycho Green, on the other hand, grabbed its claw, scratching the life out of the zord.

"You don't stand a chance against an alien like I do. So give it up!" Psycho Green remained choking. Van, setting coordinates, did what he could to free himself from his clutches.

"Doc, is there any else I could do? I'm getting my rears kicked you know." Van contacted his mentor via wrist unit. "Wait a minute, never mind. I have a plan that's going to be out of this world." The ranger tampered the controls on the dashboard. Van toggled the analog stick. "Alright; now it's time for last supper."

The battle raged on. Psycho Green shot electrical jelly fishes at the Dragonzord. Although the struggle was a call of desperate measures, Van initiated the release button. Missile upon missiles, the reigning jellyfishes deflected back to the alien.

"You'll pay for that!" Psycho Green's paranoia overshadowed his chance of victory.

"Van, access your missiles once more," Dr. Oliver communicated from the panel. "This time lock on and when timing is right, then fire."

The creature could not accept not just being defeated, but as well as being annalilated. Holding its head, his reaction was, "Don't do it; please, I beg of you don't..."

"Whatever you say," Van responded. With an all or nothing charge attack from Psycho, the Green Ranger knew the right time. "Lock on....and, fire!" A DRAGONZORD missile fired rapidly. The creature eventually fell to its knees only to implode.

"I'm glad that battle didn't take long," the teen muttered. Van evacuated the zord as soon as he checked whether the coast was clear. Standing on the sandy beach, however, it seems the fallen creature wasn't destroyed.

"But that's impossible; I thought I had him disintegrated," Van said. As he rushed over to the scene, Psycho Green reverted into his previous form.

"You thought I'd go down like that, do you?" He replied to the teen's statement. Out of nowhere a shot from his sharp edged tentacle injected the arm of the Green Ranger costume.

"What did you just do to me?" Van asked.

"You thought you would have seen the last of me, huh? Well fear not because that tentacle linking on you is all my genetic code." Psycho Green snickered silently.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The ranger argued. "You're not even human."

"That may be true. However Dr. Keene injected somebody's DNA while testing on his latest project," Psycho Green explained. "I may not possess the person's identification, but let's say I have done what I've been told. _My death won't - be - in - vain."_ Psycho Green eventually released his remaining tentacles. Van stared at the now defeated creature. After the horrendous threats stirring between them, the fight had come to a conclusion. However as Van thought, what did he mean when his death wouldn't be in vain?

* * *

Back in the lab Dr. Oliver and Van chatted. In regards to the breakdown that occurred moments ago, tensions stirred between the mentor and his apprentice.

"No I'm serious. Psycho Green thought I would've gotten away after I destroyed him. You've got to believe me." Van's pursuasion of the creature's genetic injection came to a sense of vagueness.

"Hold on. I know it's not like him to do that, but I haven't made a cure for that." Doctor Oliver said. "Listen, that open part on your skin is no ordinary bleeding. If you notice that green substance, it's obvious the injection is not ordinary."

Van sighed. "...And what makes you think that? It's like he would always get away with things. Next thing you know I fell into his freaking trap." Calming down, however, Van took a side step over at the staircase. His frustration of future break outs got the best of him. Despite the commotion, however, the green ranger managed congregating his act.

"Van; I've checked the readings and the monitors of mine are accurate." Dr. Oliver stated. "You don't have to freak out. I'll find a curing potion as soon as possible."

"How am I suppose to live? With all this crap around me, there's no easy way out." Van said, stressed in such despair.

"Look Van; I've been through it once before. When I was evil, I just couldn't control my anger. If for some reason you're under a spell, or whatever taking over your heart and soul, your personality as a whole changes." Dr. Oliver attempted clarifying. "I'm sure there's a vile that will vaccinate any leftovers of Psycho Green's cells."

Van nodded. He understood the basics and what Dr. O was talking about. His anger proved nothing as Van admitted. "I guess you're right. What was the point of me complaining?"

After the endless arguments, Tommy decided to let it out. "I suggest you get back to where you were before the attack. I'm sorry for the sarcasm."

"No," Van said, "Besides I deserved that kick in the rear."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short chapter huh? Well I thought cramming the megazord fight scene was just too much for the previous chapter I did. The third parter was just to get things wrapped up, getting the Psycho Green villain done and over with.**


	41. Tick

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 37, Chapter I:**

**Tick**

Van made a safe arrival home. After pinpointing his destination, the teen crossed the street to where Amber's house was located. When he arrived, Van knocked on the door which Amber replied.

"...And where have you been?" Amber delivered a punch to the gut. Van growled following the hit.

"Did you really have to do that? It's not like you're my guardian." With a startling statement, Van entered the house. Amber closed the door behind her. "Is your dad asleep?"

"Yeah," Amber said. For a moment there was silence. Nothing but serenity engulfed the living room. It wasn't until the brunette switched the television off. "So, where were you? Did you have to work with Mr. Oliver?"

Van sighed. "Well, what did you think I'd be doing? Otherwise I'd be hanging onto your jeans the entire time we were at the Youth Center." That comment reminded him of the uniforms he left there. "Crap, I forgot I left them. How could I be so stupid?"

"I don't know." Amber yawned. Tired of all the chaos occurring around Angel Grove, she could feel the negativity spreading the city. If only Amber would need the benefit she could get, there would be a bit of difference. "It's Sunday; why can't we just talk about this in my room. I don't want my dad to know we've been talking all this time."

"Yeah," Van agreed. They walked up the narrow steps. As soon as they entered the bedroom, to avoid any suspicious chattering, Amber barricaded her door. "So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"...Like a large portion of it," Amber said. "Van, I've been wondering. I should have asked you this awhile ago and I didn't have the guts to do so. For some reason you seem to have a influence on him."

Van raised his eyebrow. In his point of view, what was she clarifying? "Okay, where is this all leading up to?"

"I know that Mister Oliver's actually the Red Power Ranger," she said. "The moment I noticed, I was been wondering about that other guy in the Green Ranger costume." Van could hear his heart as that of a beating drum. From the looks on Amber's face, this was a serious question, or rather a curious interrogative of suspicion.

"Amber, come on. You can't be joking. Even if I was, and I'll say this: I'd be wearing green, and I mean constantly wearing green shirts and sleevetops. Why are you asking me this question?" Van chuckled. However deep down he knew he could not reveal any secrets.

The brunette grabbed a caine against the corner. Slamming it on the wall, though, she demanded the truth. This past January Amber discovered the recently returned Red ZEO Ranger's identity. Tommy Oliver who served as Van's teacher revealed his identity to her. "Van, no more lies. Tell me; are you the Green Ranger? Are you the one whose been giving him a name of his own?"

Van experienced the self angerness. A cold rush breezed through him. If he told his friend the truth, what would Tommy say?

"I....I..." He stuttered, his teeth clenching. Before he could reveal an answer, his communicator sounded. "Finally; just what I need. Amber, can't we put this aside some other time? It's something I need to favor him."

"Fine," she said grumply. The Asian teen thanked her. Van headed out into the hall next to the stairs.

"Van here, what's up?" He asked.

"Good news; I got Hayley who could treat you from Psycho Green's injection," Dr. Oliver informed him.

"Doc, I have school tomorrow," Van said. "What I'm supposed to do first thing in the morning?"

"It's best if you set your alarm clock. Don't worry, it won't be for long." Doctor Oliver responded from the aweness on the teen's concern. Van looked both halls to make sure Amber didn't peak.

"Thanks," Van spoke. With Tommy being the one to hang up, the nights could never come down to this.

The next morning...

Doctor Oliver and Hayley checked on the status of Van's condition. His skin showed a green tick stuck on his upper arm. Hayley raised a beam of light, a small beam of it boiling that spot. For a moment Van winced. The pain he experienced from the tick was more than a normal disease.

"So, how bad is it?" The teen asked them. "It's not like it's perminent or anywhere near that?"

"I can't tell if it's either perminent or temporary," Hayley responded. She switched off the flashlight as soon as she came to a conclusion. "The only thing I could say is that it will be a matter of time before it starts getting worse."

"I agree," Dr. Oliver said. "I've got to examine whether or not the poison Psycho Green injected you is anywhere severe. Even though he's not a human or an animal, I've got to make sure if he shared someone else's DNA." Tommy picked up the clipboard lying on a top book shelf. Attached on the clipboard were two paged papers drawn into a flow chart. As soon as he recorded Van's data, Doctor Oliver headed over to the monitors.

"You don't think I'll die within a few days, right?" Van asked.

"What makes you think of that?" Hayley wondered aloud. "I know you never wanted to be associated with this task. With your issues getting in the way, I'm not doubting a fighter who has been through extreme pain."

Van thought about the troubles stirring his atmosphere. Deep within his heart was a lit candle. While there might have been a lack of ember on it, he failed in realizing the truthfulness. For the past several years, Van exchanged a positive influence in favor of a depressive and awareness.

"I know; but don't you get irritated if supposely a person sees you as somebody you claim you aren't? For instance, did anyone else ever asked Doc if he was a Power Ranger?" He asked. Awkwardly speaking, Hayley seemed clueless. As she never served a role as an active heroine, Hayley wasn't sure what her answer would be.

"Van, I wish I had an exact clue what you're saying. Tommy didn't became Power Ranger just because he was forced to do so. There was an ancient sorceror named Zordon who knew he had the qualities to make a difference. While he may be one of the iconic rangers of all time, Tommy has gone through these phases; every ranger does. The only thing that contrasts from being a Power Ranger is who you are."

"I guess you're right." Van assumed. Before their conversation could expand, Doctor Oliver returned following a brief research on the disease the now destroyed Psycho Green injected to Van.

"I got these test results. According to the readings, it doesn't seem to get any worse than that." He said. The ex-Power Ranger handed the printout for Hayley to observe.

"Is it bad? What do you mean it can't get any worse?" Van asked.

"So far the readings show that your body is still in a normal condition," Hayley summarized from the papers she read. "All we need to know is for how long will that tick be stuck there."

Meanwhile Van looked at his watch. "Aw crap, I need to get going. I've been tardied twice now and I can't score another."

"We'll check back on you later," Dr. Oliver reminded him.

"Thanks," Prior of his departure, Van grabbed his back pack from the corner.

At Angel Grove High...

The halls were surrounded by students and adults. Van arrived at his locker. After turning the dials to which he was enabled opening the locker, Amber entered the picture.

"Hey Van," she said. Van paused, not even for the slightest movement. "Look, I understand about the comments I said about accusing you of being an everyday super hero. I didn't think before I actually said it. I'm sorry." A book dropped from Van's locker. Amber immediately picked it up, waiting for the Asian teen to take. "You shouldn't push it hard on yourself; my suggestion."

"It's alright," Van said. After putting away the dropped textbook, he closed the door on its locker. "Is there anything else you like to let out?"

"Hey guys!" Waving her hand Audrey along with an unfamiliar student walked by.

"Hi Audy," Amber made the first call. "I don't remember seeing this kid in our Physics class."

"Oh, for your information his name is Landon by the way," Audrey said. The kid standing next to her comprised of clensed screen glasses, his hair being shaved. The attires he wore was a buttoned down shirt and khaki pants.

"It's a pleasure meeting with you two." Following his introduction, Amber and Van did the same. "I suppose we both have the same course next class, do we?"

"Sorry I usually skip," Van said only to get a hit in the stomach from Amber. "To be honest, I was half right. P.E is my next period. For some reason, you seem to be into Science."

Landon assured with a grin. "Science is my core subject. Besides without the laws of Science, we wouldn't know why we exist. Like, for example, what if we couldn't grow plants?"

"Um, that's Biology," Amber responded. While a conversation took place, a group of hair metal men stalked behind the new kid, or Landon.

"Hey buddy; I heard you were new in this town, right?" The bully slammed Landon against a closed locker. With spiky jet hair along with his bare hands, he crippled the teen with glasses.

"Oh for this city sake what is your problem?" Van chimed in. Two of the big men took initiative. Cracking their knuckles, they claimed themselves in being forces to be reckoned.

"My name is Blake, and I don't have a problem. So why don't you buzz off before I kick your ass." He introduced himself.

"You ladies on the other hand, how about we go on a date?" Another twin bully said. The disgusted look on Van's face turned him off. "By the way the name is Drake."

Meanwhile Amber and Audrey glanced at each other. Amber replies, "I'm no barbie doll, so as her. I think you boys deserve a buzz off."

"Whatever," the duo of bullies backed off. Following such negative feedback they acted as if their startling conversation never occured. It was a matter of time before a sound of the bell had rang. As the students acknowledging that, they evacuated the hallways.

"Err, I hate Gym class. I might as well do my own thing." Van said. The teen headed off to his respective session.

"Well that's pretty much Van for you," Amber said. While she, Audrey, and Landon moving into the first block of the day, her concern of Van grew intensely.

In the Lavian Spacecraft...

Laviak, the king of Xybon as well as the ruler of his spaceship, observed the actions taking place on the monitor. It had been quite awhile following the Golem incident. Despite what he thought of him, Laviak took a brief intermission in arranging a strategic modification.

_"Golem, I may have treated you like a puppet to me. But these past couple of weeks I cannot help but feeling a sense of guilt and pain. If only I hadn't been filled with such arrogance, he probably still might be alive." _While having his moments of silent, it wasn't until Kagon knocked on the auto door.

"Knock, knock." He said. While entering Kagon held a tray filled with one of Laviak's favorite meals. By placing it on the table, breakfast was served. "I apologize if I interfered on your behalf. Please, don't take this the hard way."

"I appreciate the efforts my servant," Laviak said. He grabbed the handle of the cup. It was cocoa filled with double marshmellows. "How's the latest project going?"

"We are near complete," Kagon answered. "According to one of the co-workers, it is said that our foot soldiers will be as powerful as ever. Finster would be so proud if he was there to see it."

Laviak agreed with everything. However he ignored the Finster reference. He has heard of the name, let alone his creativity in tact. "I see where you're coming from. Despite my attitude as of late, I'm sure they will wipe out those humans. That way they won't prevent us from exporting their resources."

Kagon nodded. "I understand. Hopefully the Green and Red Rangers will realize who they're dealing with."

Laviak, for the first time since the tragic death of Golem, made a grin; evil and sadistic."No one is going to underestimate us, even if we fail this time. There will be hell to pay!"

Up on the School Rooftop...

Van gazed along the landscape of the entire Angel Grove city. While the corners were blockaded of silver streamed fences, the ranger could still see him vividly. He thought about the things Hayley had said prior to going to school. Van hardly asked any questions about Dr. Oliver's experience in ranger duty as well as more about the people who have rejected him. But that was none of his business.

_"What was the purpose of me becoming a Power Ranger? It's not that I have anything against it. How was it possible for him to know whether or not my dragon powers are stabled enough?"_ Van thought through these troubling questions. However that was not the only downside. On his skin was a tick absorbing the blood. It wasn't just any type of blood. In fact there is something Van doesn't know which would instantly affect his overall surroundings. What are those consequences?

_"Beep, beep"_ The buzz startled the troubled teen. With a push of a button, he raised his arm about an inch towards his mouth. "What is it now?"

"Bad news; it seems there is a thief robbing at Shoppers." Dr. Oliver responded. Van's reaction didn't seem as if he bought the information.

"But it's only a minor issue. Wouldn't you say?" Van said.

"Do it now!" Dr. Oliver yelled through the communicator.

Meanwhile the Asian teen looked around to check whether or not anybody would notice. When the coast was clear, he reached into his pocket for his power morpher. _"It's Morphin' Time!"_

**DRAGONZORD**

Van would eventually climb up the fence. He climbed up the fence only to drop onto school campus.

Outside Shoppers' Food: 8:51 A.M

The thief wearing a mask charged as that of a bull doved into his vehicle. Possessing an illegal drug, though, the thief locked the doors to prevent Police from stopping him. Slowly driving out of the parking lot and into the highway, a green blast transpired from the back window.

"I think you should know by now. Alright, get your sorry ass out of the car!" The Green Ranger exclaimed to the rider. In his motorbike he brought out the blade blaster. He pointed the blaster towards the driver.

"I won't if you aren't!" The car intentionally bumped on the ranger's motorbike. In fact it was a rough bump causing a slash mark. As the car sped ahead, Van activated the engine on his panel. "Dragon Capsule Cycle, now!"

The motor vehicle transformed into a capsule shaped cycle. Green energy shrouded the vehicle, its speed advancing from 55 to 70 miles an hour. The more speed, the increasing probability he had of capturing the crook.

"Now the time to say your sorry ass goodbye." Van muttered. Along with his blade and dragon blaster he fired double beams onto the crook's vehicle's back wheels. The car tilted upward, resembling of a gymnist doing a handstand. The car pulled off due to a lackluster job at steering.

"Please, don't hurt me. I beg of you, I didn't mean to steal." When the crook evacuated his vehicle, he tripped along the pavement of a neighborhood residence. Van took force, grabbing the suspect by the collar.

"You better say something or else I'll..." Van released his grips around the man's dark cloth collar. He held the back of his upper arm, growling in pain. A bright green glowed on his arm. As sirens of cops were nearby, the ranger immediately teleported along with the capsule cycle.

Dr. Oliver's Lab...

Dr. Oliver examined an experiment he never had the chance to observe. Whenever Van wasn't around he should say, Dr. O would research the egg he discovered sometime after Mesegog's downfall. For all these years the egg was unable to unveil.

"This is going to be a thirsty work from here." He muttered. Doctor Oliver recorded the flowcharts on his radar. While continuing his studies, a green beam descended from above.

"Doc, do you have a minute?" Van asked. The helpless teen fell to his knees. Van managed to de-morph as soon as he made his descent.

"Van, it shouldn't have been that difficult of a task." Just when Doctor Oliver underestimated his apprentice's measures, he pulled Van's sleeve in which he was astonished. The bump had grown intensely as that of a bug ready to hatch. "No, it can't be. The tick's got alot worse. I'll check and see where we are."

"Wait; I got a question for you. Why did you sent me out on that mission when it's not one of Laviak's creatures?" Van questioned only for Dr. Oliver to figure out what the answer unfolds.

"I could, but now is not the time. I guess I'll have to put this egg investigation off aside for later." Dr. Oliver checked over for a needle shot. Above the cabinet in which he opened was filled with medicine and first aid kits.

"Let me find out what's wrong. I've never seen a tick grow like this." The mentor inserted a sample blood on a filter. With the shot in hand, he injected the blood through his arm.

"Damn, does it hurts," Van remarked. Screaming in pain, the shot had to be taken aggresively in order for the bump to weaken. Doctor Oliver released the shot, lying it on a sheet of towel. "Thanks, but you could've slowed down and research what ticks really cause you to feel....following my drift."

Dr. Oliver opened the drawer. Reaching out was a king sized bandage from the first aid box. Wrapping around the damaged skin of Van Lien's arm, Dr. Oliver smoothed the bandage in making sure the skin wasn't bleeding. "I should have realized how bad that bump was."

"Well how bad is it?" Van asked. After numerous questioning the teen seemed paranoid. He wasn't angry over the fact Dr. O sent him out on a mission during school hours. The fact that Van was frustrated since his confrontation with Psycho Green was a mysterious obstacle. He could not deny the fact that Angel Grove was where history was made. This might have influenced his mentor's decision in renovating to Los Angeles.

"I know I'm quite stressed out as you are. It's no surprise." Doctor Oliver placed the used medical equipment on the sink. He turned on the faucets, draining out the liquids.

"So, you didn't bother going to L.A? It's not that I want you to. I'm just asking." Van said. Doctor Oliver ignored his apprentice's statement. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry. Things are getting pretty hectic here lately. I guess I shouldn't push myself hard." The former Power Ranger overcame grief.

"You're acting like a teenager," Van claims. "From the way you said it, is there something wrong?"

"No," Dr. Oliver said. He sat down on a couch from the corner. "On the other hand I believe you should get back to school. I wish I could help at this time, but I can't."

Van looked at him in an awkwardly manner. "You can't? Doc, it's not like you. How long has it been since you said that? Since you saved me from those Putties, there's got to be a reason why you chose me as your sidekick. Something down those lines, I'm pretty sure you've got a reasonable cause."

"Van, it's not what you think," Dr. Oliver said. "Sometimes these obstacles aren't as simple as you think they are. Now I know what you're thinking, but I did have a reason for you in completing the task."

"Alright, slow down. Where are we getting here?" Van wondered aloud. "I may be a pain in the ass if that's what people think of me. You could say it's irrelevant and all, but that doesn't change the fact I had to do your dirty work. And speaking of work why couldn't I get a paycheck so I could live life out in the real world?"

Dr. Oliver got up from the couch. In his attempt of overcoming his apprentice's grief, Van made the first move in which he nailed a swift elbow to the gut. "Van, what are you doing?"

"Sorry to make a mockery, but what am I doing? If you had a reason to get your scrawny little ass on Elmer's Glue, you would have told me about the injection." The teen responded. What he didn't realize was his veins enbrightened a green vivid glow. It was as if Van had lost his mind.

"I didn't mean it personally Van," Dr. O said. "Everything's going to get settled eventually."

As Van manages to loosen his temper, the teen looked away. Van grabs his helmet from the couch where Dr. O sat earlier. "I better get going. I'm not skipping any more classes today." Strapping his helmet, Van held his buckler. He was engulfed in a bright green as he teleported out of the laboratory.

_"Something isn't right, at least that's what Van will have to cope. I've got a lot of research to do."_ Dr. Oliver muttered.


	42. Out of My Mind

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 38, Chapter II:**

**Out of My Mind**

Back at Angel Grove High...

It was late afternoon. Since the urgent call from Doctor Oliver, Van has been experiencing a case of anger management. A reason behind his attitude adjustment might be something Van misunderstood. At his current state there was no telling what this cause could've lead to it.

"What's wrong with me? One minute I've gone hay wired, and the next thing I know I feel nothing but shame." Van thought. The school corridors were cleared as the first block remained underway. "There's got to be something bothering me; but what?" Van began to stagger. By leaning against the locker commons, the teen coped upon such a headache.

"Van, you do realize what's wrong with you? I know you hear me. There's an evil lurking within you." A familiar voice spoke. Without a doubt only Van could acknowledge a sadistic tone in terms of the spirits haunting him. The teen fell onto the ground, holding his forehead. "Admit it; I not only cause you to get that sore bump on your arm, but I might as well inherit my genetic structures into your body. Soon you'll be under my command!"

Van had nearly snapped. Before he could do anything sadistic, the dark shaded energy on his forehead repelled. The teen eventually redeems prior from a series of mind control. "Where am I? For a minute I felt like I was being taken over."

Before he knew it the school bell had rung. First block ceased for the day. The students left their respective sessions as they surrounded the halls. Van could not believe what he had culmulated. The enragement he showed towards his mentor was nothing like him. In other words his mind seemed plague of dazzle and distress. Those two adjectives Van reflected earlier would never have come down to this.

The teen leaned his back behind one of the closed locker doors. He took a moment in hoping to take all his negativity, compiling it someplace in which the sun cannot shine. Meanwhile Amber with a smile on her face stopped by.

"How is my friend doing?" Amber said. Holding her books, she leaned her shoulder against another set of lockers assigned with a number tag on top. "It's not like you to feel stress."

"No, I'm just having a rough day that's all," Van responded. "So, what can I expect during Physics next period?"

Amber threw her arm around a friend of her's. In an attempt to offer some comfort, she assumed there was an issue Van needed in taking care of. "Are you sure you want to go through this day? It's not that I'm going to make a big deal about it; something's up, right?"

"I want to work this out on my own," Van said. "Besides who needs help when I should be the one asking you what the problem is?"

"I hadn't thought it that way," Amber replied, "Sorry."

As the conversation was getting underway, it wasn't when the two twins waged their way into a relationship conversation. Landon and Audrey chimed in soon after.

"How about we pick it up where we left off, punk? If I win, I get to date with the hottest chick since Alicia Silverstone." One of the big boys scolded. "However if you managed to pick up the ball, I might as well jack off."

"Guys, couldn't we settle this like men please?" As Van and the bully took their positions, Landon managed shoehorning those two. "I'm sure we could work things out."

"...Not by a long shot." Drake kicked the prodigy teen on the chin. Soon after Landon began to cough spits of blood. It wasn't anything major, however. "I guess that's why nerds are always going to be at the very bottom. At least we aren't one of them, right Blake?"

His twin brother glaring at the ambitious eyes on Van nodded. "Who says you're not? Let's get down to business." As he was about to use his bare hands, Van caught him precisely on target. He turned Blake around in a brawl for all combat.

"You shouldn't be messing with anybody here, that's if you bother making me famous." The teen walked out of the battle afterwards. Due to his lack of adjusting issues, he believed it was for the better.

"Oh yeah? What if it means taking your friend, or should I say girlfriend?" The moment Van heard that, he turned around. Tackling him to the wall, an all out brawl stirred. Inspite Blake's verbal remark, Van continued his assault. Amber's face went from stunned into a screech for peace.

"Van, you're taking it too far. Quit it!" Everyone realized the aggressiveness Van gained. It all came down with a finished fist of fury summed everything into one.

"Try that for size will ya?" Van said following with a finished forearm to the head. "I guess not." The students formed a tremendous size of crowd resembling to that of an arena. When he heard the sound of a walky talky close by, Van immediately fled. By the time Security arrived, their suspect was nowhere to be found.

"Number 175; we seem to have encountered a spiky haired teen lying on the school ground. It's at the first floor and his shirt is pouring with bloodstains all over. Security over and out." Meanwhile Principal Kaplan Jr. stood out of the halls. He assured everyone, eventually evacuating the students from a fight breaking loose.

_"Van; something doesn't seem right about him."_ Amber muttered.

At Dr. Oliver's Lab...

Dr. Oliver continued his research. With the inspiration of the hardships he's been through as of late, Tommy used those conflicts to his advantage. Doctor Oliver took a peek under the microscope, noticing an unusual cell structure within the tick.

"It can't be; I've never seen a structure quite like this," Dr. O muttered. He turned the microscope about 40x the magnification. Despite using the high powered objective, the blurriness was what made the structures vague. "I might as well switch into the fine adjustment."

"Tommy!" A woman shouted. Hayley came down from the staircase. "So, did you find any evidence yet?"

Dr. Oliver nodded. "I'm still searching for any of Psycho Green's leftover. He might of injected his blood to Van. I wish I knew the answer to this."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked. "You already found out the answer."

"Hayley, check this out," Tommy said. With a brief glimpse, it wasn't until Hayley discovered something she had never encountered.

_"This is bad. How is it possible for somebody for a creature to have some sort of DNA? It's not human."_

"...And not to mention he's none of Laviak's servants. Van needs to realize Psycho Green's plotting a last resort." Dr. Oliver interrupted. The concern on his face did not express anything of the ordinary.

"Don't stress out, Tommy," Hayley said. "The best we could do is wait until he gets out of school before we call him in. Besides his anger's going to get the best of him."

Dr. Oliver sighed. Whether he liked or not wasn't the question. It was a matter before Van's life would be in jeopardy. "The days I have been a Power Ranger are long gone. If I don't inform him of the REAL results, he'll wind up like how I was. I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"You should think things through beforehand," Hayley warned him. In her mind a powerful companion could be of support. She pulled out a rolled paper from her pocket wrapped with a thick rubber band. "I've been working on this sketch for a couple of weeks. This device could help free Van from traits of Pyscho Green. Take a look."

After Hayley handed the paper, Tommy unwrapped the band. Unfolding the roll into a plain layout, Dr. Oliver glimpsed at the design concept. To show his admiration of Hayley's project, the former Power Ranger nodded his head. "Alright, where do we start?"

In the Lavian Spacecraft

"Are you positive this plan will come in hand?" Laviak, commander of the spacecraft, asked.

"Indeed master," Kagon said. He scrolled the pages on the monitor, unveiling a mapped concept of an undergoing project. "These new and improved Putties are nearly complete. That will teach those other villains not to mess with us."

Laviak looked amazed. The diagram shown on the radar included the body parts serving as a rather defensive armor. What difference will it be once they are built and ready? "Kagon, you sir are a genious." Before Laviak could make his response, a speaker sound on the intercom waved its way.

_"Laviak, sir; we have reported the news according to workers that the project has recently reached its deadline. I suggest you come to the laboratory for further instructions."_

"Just as I thought," Laviak said. He and his servant Kagon walked out of the throne room. As soon as they arrived at the laboratory session, they were even more astonished the moment the long awaited Putty Patrol Project was finally complete.

"I'm ecstatic you're here. What do you think about them?" The head scientist asked.

"Hmm, not bad I should say." Laviak examined the newly built foot soldiers, each standing in their positions. Their bodies were covered in metallic gold. Their faces on the other hand were tweaked as they didn't seem to have unusual clown-like faces. They looked as if they now possess a rather strong ambition. "There might be a few adjustments. Aside from that they seem fighting fit.

"Excellent," Laviak said. Meanwhile Kagon was also pleased by their physical appearance. "I could not have thought of this if it hadn't been for you Kagon. I appreciate it."

Laviak's servant bowed. As a sign of his compliment, though, Kagon has been much of his assistance. "So, how do these newly built Putties match up to any of the creatures out in the galaxy?"

"Maybe we need to show the people of Earth how we deal with destruction." Laviak said. The crimson masked villain grinned afterwards, a rather sadistic one. "Let's be even more of a threat to that pesky Green Ranger. There will be hell to pay."

Angel Grove Campus...

The bell took its toll as it being school was out. Van carried his books along with his back-pack strapped around his back. Turning towards his right, Amber sat on the concrete ledge next to the stairs.

"Do you have a minute?" Van asked. There he leaned, Amber's head turned away from him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. You know just because that so-called spokesperson was playing tricks me didn't mean I had the balls to stand up to him. What do you say?"

"Something isn't right," Amber said. She turned her attention towards Van. "I understand how much those guys were poking fun of us. The way you assaulted him was just....so, brutal. I can't think of a better term to describe. You were lucky Security didn't catch you."

"What should I've done? Seriously those Drake and Blake guys, whoever those douchebags are, would've kicked our you know whats'. How would you feel if they took it verbally into the next level?" Van allowed a friend of his to recieve an answer.

"This isn't about me. If someone were to step in on us, it's not going to prove a point." Amber said sarcastically. Grabbing her book bag she hopped out from the ledge. "Look, I got to go. Don't follow me to the Youth Center by the way." As they were walking down the steps, a group of foot soldiers stood on the patched grass. "Oh great just what we need."

Meanwhile the expression on Van's face seemed awkward. The teen knew those were the Putties, but the problem was they seemed to have gone under a physical change. He never saw these Putties designed like that. _"What the hell? It's been awhile since I last fought them, but what's with the sudden change?"_

The students coming out of the building screamed. They either drove off at a higher mile per hour speed while others fled to a safe spot. It all came down to Van and Amber.

"How abot we kick some Putty ass." The duo assembled into fighting stance. Van and Amber lunged onto one of them, delivering back blows to the head. They turned around, noticing another set of them. The teens connected with stiff kicks in which staggered the newly revamped foot soldiers.

"It looks like they won't go down. We better think of something quick." Amber said. A putty leapt behind, applying on her a rear naked choke. Amber tossed the putty over onto the ground. As more had surrounded, she and Van were outnumbered.

"Great; the only thing I could think of now is getting out of the way." The putties circled around them. What strategy have they yet to decide?

"Van, I have an idea." Amber whispered within the other teen's ear. Van nodded, understanding her command in terms of tactics.

"This better work. Otherwise, well, that's all I could say." With time of the escence, Van and Amber grabbed their arms. Van irish whips the brunette as she leapt with a corkscrew kick to the putty's chest. The same would go for Van except he used a spin kick, knocking the putties' feet. "Well, that didn't seem so hard did it?"

"Yeah," Amber answered. They managed in regaining their advantage soon after. Before they knew it, the gold putties were down for the count.

"Whew, for once I thought this was the end; guess not." Van said. However something was wrong. While jumping to conclusions the gold metallic soldiers regained momentum. In row formation they grabbed their hands. By fusing themselves, they formed into a creature like no other. The new putties retained their physical shape with the contrast being its size.

"You think we go down in a flash? How about this." As a beam of light aimed for Van, Amber threw her body, thus intercepting.

"Amber!" He shouted. Van checked on her only to find her covered in a metallic armored statue. With a facial stern, the teen said, "What did you do?"

The 6 foot inched Putty laughed hysterically. "In case you didn't get the memo, we are new and improved. Ever since Laviak has been constantly struggling to overcome your odds, he decided to take a breather. This time, however, we will serve him justice."

"Don't get your hopes up." Van reached into his pocket for his Power Morpher. Prior to morphing the teen looked around to make sure no one noticed. "Good; the coast is clear." He centered it away from his chest as a green light transpired. Van is now suited as the Green Ranger.

"I'm astonished in seeing you morph. Quite frankly you'll wind up like her." The fusion Putty shot a beam of gold light, the same beam which turned Amber into a statue. Van dodged out of the way.

"You have to do better than that." The ranger pulled out his blade blaster. Despite multiple attempts at shooting, it did not pay off. Van was eagerly frustrated. "Man, how am I suppose to defeat it?"

"There's no chance of defeating the chronium Putty now." It chuckled. Van, putting aside his weapon, re-positioned into combat. The teen fought with every technique within arsenal. From kata to Taei Kwon Do, those techniques were subpar to what the Putty had in stored.

"Nice try, but you still aren't up to the Putty's level now!" The creature twisted the ranger's arm. Van would flip over to the ground. The putty assured an sadistic grin on its face.

"Ah, my arm; the tick must be growing worse." A gleaming green enlightened the spot of where his arm had been twisted. Van growled, struggling to cope with the injury. Meanwhile the chronium fused Putty picked the ranger off the ground.

"Oh I see. You must have a weakness. Well, I don't seem to give a damn." The creature threw the Green Ranger over to the statue where the unstabled Amber had turned into. As the creature grew less distant, Van contacted his mentor.

"Doc, I need some help. If you're watching this, teleport the statue into the lab." Within short seconds a white light engulfed the gold statue. The helpless Van was left alone.

"What's wrong ranger? Are you waiting for Death to pick you up?" As it was about to swing a haymaker punch, Van immediately held his buckler. A green light transpires teleporting him also. "Ha, this better wait."


	43. Blackout: Psycho's Takeover

**A/N: I was hoping to get this chapter over with. It's been awhile since I've made this chapter rather lengthy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban/Disney, whoever has the rights to their show do. While characters and arsenals such as Tommy, Hayley, and the DragonZord aren't mine, I do, however own Van, Amber, Psycho Green, Laviak and crew, as well as a bunch of characters non-existant in the actual show. **

* * *

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 39, Chapter III:**

**Blackout - Psycho's Takeover  
**

Van, transporting into the laboratory, wandered around waiting for the current status of Amber. The teen removed his helmet following his descent. He examined the gold statue in which she, as one of the many Angel Grove victims, affected. It was a tough time for Van as far as personal issues go.

"What's the latest news?" He asked. Dr. Oliver continued scanning the brunette's frozen state. Red lasers flickered, indicating the spell's condition.

"Well according to this scanner, it seems like she's stoned." The mentor continued evaluating the spell the Putty placed on Amber.

"Man, those aren't your typical putties. What genious would even make them that way?" Van said. Paranoid, it was yet another struggle the teen was encountering. He glared at the gold statue Amber was engulfed in. "Has there ever been any difference between the putties?"

Dr. Oliver stopped whatever he was doing. With a response he says, "My friends and I squared off against the Putty Patrol and Zedd's Z putties but never against any shape or form. I don't know if it's true, but seeing as it's been awhile, this must be Laviak's scheme."

SUddenly a false alarm had rung. Van and Dr. O rushed over to the monitors to check on the latest emergency. A screen indicates the chronium putties shrouding a neighborhood.

"Great, what now?" Van asked. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the same place where I tried to capture that crook?"

"Unfortunately yes," Dr. Oliver answered. "That 'crook' that was in disguise was in fact a putty. If we don't do something quick, you see, it holds the device that could instantly turn that area into gold."

"Wait, so that means..."

"...So will Angel Grove itself," Dr. O finished his statement. "Look, I'll ask Hayley to find an antidote that will cure Amber. You on the other hand got to find that device."

Van nodded. With time being the essence, the teen prepared for an elite. However before doing so, he asked Dr. O another favor. "Doc, it's been bugging me and all, but have you and Hayley managed to find a cure?"

"Yes, but don't worry. It's better to save the world than save yourself." Dr. O commented. As soon as Van was prepared, strapping his helmet on, the teen resumed duty.

The Angel Grove Residence...

The putty formerly made up of all its foot soldiers made its invasion. In each neighborhood, more than a rough estimate of fifty citizens were affected by its stone cold spell. It seems as though Laviak had finally discovered a tactic neccesary let alone the heroes aiding rescue.

"Soon, not only will Angel Grove suffer to my wrath, but so will the Earth with it." As the chronium putty noticed a cargo sized box barricading a residence, it wasn't until it noticed a little child, specifically a little girl was seen holding a stuffed bear. She grasped the bear, clutching it as if she was being protected.

"Get away from me. Wait until Mommy saves me." She said.

"Well there's no worries young lady because soon you and your mother will become one of them." The creature showcased its wrongdoings scattered around the small Angel Grove residence. Literally everyone were frozen of a statue. The little girl looked in awe. She crept away quickly as possible. "It seems I don't have any choice, after all."

Suddenly a blast struck on the Putty's forearm. While pointing its armed cannon prior, time was durable when the Green Ranger interveined. "It's better than messing with someone innocent. You on the other hand aren't."

The gold shaded putty chuckled. "You dare underestimating my power? I'm no ordinary foot soldier like Zedd and Rita's. As a matter of fact I am a foot soldier who dares to annililate any humans of Earth."

"Why is that?" Van asked. While their conversation rejuvenates, the ranger pointed his blade blaster across the creature.

"It's nothing vital, plus vitality is not going to get us anywhere." The gold beam in which winded the Angel Grove citizens into statues fired upon the Green Ranger. Luckily enough Van managed to dodge. The moment it clicked the teen went on in making an erupting, but rapid fire.

"I guess you leave me no choice." Van charged towards the chronium putty. Taking him down for size he connected with multiple left-right forearms. As they re-positioned their fighting poses Van lunged with shin kicks to the thigh and onto the chest. What Van was aware of was regardless of stiff strikings, the putty wouldn't lay a single scratch.

"Guess again Green Ranger!" The Chronium Putty wrapped its bare arms around Van. Squeezing aggresively a crack like sound alerts the ranger. The putty tosses Van over to the sidewalks, lying in such pain. "You seem to be losing it. How about I hear the sound of you begging for more?" The putty lifted the helpless ranger. Over on his shoulder he spun a one-eighty degree angle. Van, hoping in regaining credibility, struggled as his left arm was swollen. The putty was more than eager as far as corresponding desperations went.

"Doc, I need help now." Van alerted on his wrist unit.

"I'll get there immediately. I'll bring the device with me as well." Dr. Oliver responded.

"I can't wait much longer." Van's await of his arrival stalled for time. The teen continued being pummelled. For the chronium creature it grew to be more obsessed of torture and destruction. Such formality and nonsense lead to wonder whether Van survives or is he going down in flames?

"Van; I hope I didn't arrive late." Dr. O made his descent. Holding the recently built scrambling device, Van's injuries were nearly depleted.

"You are aligning with that punk? Let's see if you have what it takes." The putty was urging for another fight. Dr. O hurried over to aid his apprentice.

"Van, just hold steady." Dr. Oliver pinpointed the teen. Prior to that he checked whether or not the weaponry device was up a notch. After his curiousity for any glitches and run-ons, the device was up and running.

"I just hope it works." A laser beam engulfed the suit's body. The marks that were on Van vanished, assuming the teen had recuporated. When the process was completed, the green ranger kipped from the ground.

"Thanks; I guess I owe you one." Van said. He regained his composure, re-positioning into fighting stance.

"Two Power Rangers huh? It looks like I'll turn all of you into gold statues at once." The putty aimed its target on both Van and Dr. Oliver. They dodged out of the way. ZEO Ranger V summoned its weapon, blasting lasers over the chronium creature. By using his Dragon Shooter, Van did the same but it didn't help benefit.

"Damn it; none of our weapons work. At least I have yet to use these gloves." Van strapped his gauntlet gloves. Soon the symbol on it shines vividly. The green amounts of energy evaporated only to have the suit become shaded dark.

Dr. Oliver got up soon afterwards. "It was good thinking buddy."

"Well, either it's do or die. Nothing can stop me; nothing!" Blasts of gold fired the streets. Van, charging with all his stamina, pulled out his dragon sword. He leapt from the fence, lunging with a stiff strike to the back. Blood splattered.

"Alright then; how about I show you some of my moves?" The green ranger continued his series of sword slashing. The putty staggered frequently the more stabs he got. It seemed as though the teen had it all under hand. Van would finish off with a thrust kick.

"You may have your enhancement. However there's a difference I cannot distinguish." The chronium shaded putty shot a radiative beam on Dr. O. When the smokes dissolved, Tommy became solid gold.

"_Nooooo_!" Van exclaimed. So much of his cockiness lead to a turning point. The teen hurried over where his mentor was nothing but a statue.

"Your reaction is priceless. I better wait until Laviak hears this." The chronium armored putty laughed hysterically. Van out of his curiousity checked to be certain whether Doctor Oliver was conscious. Beneath his helmet tears flowed down his cheek. There was nothing but grief, sorrow, and anger. First it was a friend dating back to their days as kids. The following moment about half of Angel Grove's population were influenced by such tyranny. The climax came when the creature's target aimed precisely on his mentor.

"What's the matter? Are you sad these people, or should I say HUMANS, don't mind sufferage? How about I demonstrate to you just what it means when you're all alone." The putty fusion monster let out its arms wide. The horizon grew from an ordinary blue sky into an ominous cloud plaguing the horizon. Stratus clouds took shape as a thunderous storm echoed. "I don't have a heart. In fact creatures non-existent on Earth don't possess such an organ. Therefore the life cycle ends here." Blazes of thunder struck first. Not only does it shroud the putty, but might as well consumes. The putty's growth increases enormously. Van watched as the chronium shaded putty stood as tall to that of the twin towers.

"Why don't we take this battle someplace spacious, shall we?" The putty generated a purple hole. It was a gigantic portal, its function in devouring an object or being. Along with it they were sucked inside. When they arrived to their designated location, they stood along the sands on a California surface.

"Man just great. I need DRAGONZORD power, now!" Van exchanges his sword in favor of his dragon dagger. By playing the song on his flute, the zord emerged from the ocean.

"Ah, something to crave on. What about that tail of its?" The Godzilla sized putty tied in a colar and elbow. The DRAGONZORD used all its might, but with no escape.

"I should've saw it coming." Van played the flute once more. Despite all the help it could get, the flute was useless. "I might as well get in there, and fast." The green ranger hopped above the zord's head. Van descended below into the cockpit.

"I better get these coordinates fixed and ready. This better work..." While adjusting the keys from the dashboard, the putty continued annililating the DRAGONZORD. The zord collapsed before Van could discover the solution. Frustrated as he was, there was hardly better timing.

"You see, I am not wasting my time battling with you. I could go on and before you know it, you'd be those gold ornaments down there." The chronium fused Putty wrapped its hand across the DragonZord's throat.

Meanwhile Van remained puzzled. Having no choice aside from despair, he tapped into a push of a button. "Is there a way I could get out of this situation? My kicks are getting weak."

The voice box remained a constant buzz. It repelled as time progressed. "I'm glad you called because I was about to leave. Now what were you saying?"

"I'm doing whatever I can to get the Dragonzord onto its feet," Van stated. "It doesn't seem like I won't be able to hold him for long."

The chronium putty laughed hysterically. It picked up its feet, lifting the powerless zord above the surface. "You just never learn to quit, do you? How about a blast." The putty tossed the Dragonzord through a building. Its hands enlightened a gold beam. "Do you mind sharing your condolences?"

Van continued his struggles. He looked over at the power meter which reached a new low of fifteen percent on the bar line. "I hate to break it, but he's right. How am I supposed to be the hero?" Out of a must win situation, time was durable before there was a response from Hayley.

_"Van, I've just picked up a signal. Try using the power handle on the control panel. It'll allow you to manually pilot the zord instead of having it doing its own thing."_

Van sighed in relief. Following the instructions given to him, the ranger levered the handle. Soon green energy engulfed the Dragonzord.

"What's going on? This can't be happening!" The putty stood in awe. Dragonzord, after nearly towards its destruction, managed rebounding from the beatings.

"I may have been down, but I'm so not out. It's time to take you down." ...And so the battle raged on. Dragonzord swung its massive tail, connecting onto the putty. It lunged its tail that it knocked the putty onto the ground. As the putty regained its momentum, the launching of missiles fired rapidly.

"You imbustle! You'll pay for that!" It lunged with a stiff elbow to the back on the Dragonzord. Van tampered with the controls as showing effort. The putty's anger and struggle rapidly increased that he could no longer even the playing field. "Only one's going to go down, and that's certaintly not me."

On the other side the green ranger maintained confidence. "Hayley, I think I'm getting owned again. Is there any more secrets in this bad boy?"

"According to the scanner it indicates a weak spot. Every creature has one." She spoke over from the intercom. This gave Van a better idea; a rather strategic action turning the battle into a single field advantage.

"Dragonzord locking on coordinates." Van said. The monitor launched its target the location of the object supporting the chronium shaded putty. Eventually an embroidery behind the back of the creature was targeted. "Now if only there was a way..."

"Why are you stalling? Let's get personal!" The putty exclaimed. A kinetically charged fist lunged right at the zord's cockpit. Out of nowhere rapid missiles fired during the last second.

"Now time to turn the tables." While the putty staggered, it was only until its body rotated into a one-eighty degree. The Dragonzord swung its tail on the round embroidery. The moment the putty collasped, an explosion assumingly cremated. Golden waves engulfed the entire Angel Grove city and residence. The people affected by the chronium putties' spell reverted into ordinary humans.

"I hope Amber is alright." Van fainted following that remark.

Lavian Spacecraft...

"Master, please forgive us. We never knew how much of a little challenge the Green Ranger was." Echoes of chronium shade putties said in unison. Following the battle, they reverted into their normal size and forms.

"What do you mean by little of a challenge? Are you doubting that I made you putties in an effort to take down humans of Earth?" Laviak grunted. He spat on one putty standing front row in the center. "Soldiers like you there aren't worth my time. Let's hope next time we'll annililate any citizens of Angel Grove. Particularly speaking what about something the green ranger would do?"

"Laviak, may I have a word with you?" Backstage near the end of the curtains, Kagon commanded the king of Xybon for a chat to chat talk. As Laviak hurried over, the conversation was underway. "I do not mean no harm, but there's something you should know."

"Is there a tactic in stored for?" Laviak asked.

"There's some speculation I picked up on the monitor. It seems that the green ranger has been experiencing an arm injury." Kagon whispered. "While I don't have enough information as evident, there's a tick stuck on his skin. From my assumption, it signifies he'll become a cold hearted beast....literally."

Laviak shook his head. "What are you talking about? The green ranger would take as much precaution than aligning with us. If he turns into a sadistic creature with no heart, I might as well recruit a new servant."

"Don't be jumping into conclusions just yet." Kagon grabbed Laviak's arm. "We must research on that insect injected within the teen. I assured the scientists will do that first thing tomorrow. For right now we need to focus on our prime target: Earth." The two agreed in keeping rumors on hold. What if they were right? Only time will tell.

As Laviak returned to front stage, prior to the soldiers' dismissal, he says, "No servant of mine will never think of the terms 'savior, justice, and happiness'. As a matter of fact, you shall recieve terms such as pain, brutality, hatred, and injustice. We will not only take all of Earth's natural resources, but as of now, I decided to add yet another objective. We will conquer all the planets in the M-51 Galaxy. Nobody, and I mean nobody shall lead to our demise. Only then will we represent an unholy universe like no other." The entire foot soldiers cheered along from the statements given from Laviak.

Dr. Oliver's Laboratory Base

The results came in. Following the events which occured, everything reverted to the way it once was. The people affected by the gold statue spell were amazed. However Van and Hayley who were one of the victims unaffected by Chronium Putty's spell were anxious of their condition.

"What just happened?" Dr. Oliver wondered. Uncertain of the circumstances he's been in, he was nonetheless not astonished what went down. He glanced over to Amber who had the gold statue spell repelled.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Hayley said.

"Where's Van? Wasn't he with you two?" The brunette asked. Amber glanced around the area to check the signs of her friend. "I know he wanders around a lot, but not at a time like this."

"Hey guys; I guess we're....we're a family." Van from the stairs stepped below the ground surface. He wobbled around briefly as he had difficulty disciplining his balance of walking.

"Van, are you okay?" Amber hurried over. She grabbed Van, her arms around him. "He seems stressed. Is there something I need to know?"

Dr. Oliver hesitated answering. If he revealed the truth behind his work with Van, the hazards would become disasterous. As for Amber she looked at both adults, waiting anxiously inquiring the secret.

"Aren't any of you going to answer? I might as well leave." Amber carried along Van out of the lab base.

"Amber!" Dr. Oliver exclaimed. Opening the door to the far end corner, she turned around as she delivered a stern look upon Tommy and Hayley. However despite all he could, not more than a single statement was said. Hayley's reaction didn't seem in rebelling upon the girl's comment.

"She needs some time." Hayley said. "Don't bother chasing after her."

Dr. O paused whatever he was hoping in explaining. As for Amber she turned away, carrying the exhausted Van the moment she left.

Back Home...

Amber carried over Van into his bedroom. She allowed for him to lie in bed. It was tough handling such of a friendly odd situation. They both even have suffered through various obstacles. With neither of his parents around at his house, there was minimum treatment having to offer. Of course within Amber's perspective, she was the only person who could count on her friend.

"Van, just hold on. I'll get you something to quench." The brunette said.

"No," Van responded, grabbing her arm. "I need someone to talk to. It's not like I'm gonna die you know."

The brunette with long brown hair drew a sigh. Amber turned her attention as she glanced at a chair recliner. She pulled up and sat. "Van, I don't know. Lately you've been pretty caught up on Dr. Oliver's work as far as it goes. I don't mean to sound offensive, but it seems like you're paying off."

"I don't owe him anything," Van corrected her. Sweat poured from his forehead and below his cheeks. With the Asian teen who was breathing heavily, Amber touched Van's head.

"You don't seem like you're getting any better. I better call the hospital." Amber got up from the chair. She grabbed the telephone on Van's desk as she dialed the phone. With nothing but a simple buzz, there was hardly any response. "Damn it, it's not like them to close this early." Amber hung up the phone afterwards. She flowed her fingers, rumming her natural straight hair.

"How did it feel being like a statue?" Van asked. Amber turned around, noticing the comment made from him.

"I don't know. It felt like I blacked out no pun intended." She answered. "I know Angel Grove has been out of place in the past, but why at an age like this?" The brunette walked over to the teen lying in bed. She knelt down, her hand wrapped around Van's. "Van, you and I go way back. When were kids we clowned around. I know you don't want to admit that, but I could care less what people think about you. This is not everyday a boy or girl would say, I never told you this, but we'll always be there for each other."

Van felt her affliction. It was not just them sharing a long history, but rather they share a similar chemistry. The teen as puzzled and confused he was months ago now realizes the inner and outer beauty that is Amber.

"Is that all you have to say? It sounds like you've been reading too many poems." Van snickered in a soft tone.

"I haven't written one for a few days. I'm not afraid of to admit this, but I'm proud of having you as a friend." Amber complimented. For a brief moment she and Van laughed along. It was a rare moment to see them enjoy the time of happiness and giving. While a brief rest, Amber notices something sticking out of her friend's arm.

"Van, what's that? What's that sticking out of your skin?" She wondered aloud. Amber's facial expression were eye opened, or rather astonished.

"Isn't it like a mole or something? You're probably seeing things." Van said.

"Let me see." Amber lifted the Asian teen's arm. Wide closely she speculated a dark bump jutting out of its skin. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I got to pull it out."

As the brunette prepared in causing a slight or harmful pain from her friend, at the last second Van exclaimed, "NO!"

The brunette put ahold whatever she was doing. She knew Van never deserved to suffer. At this rate, and recently there hasn't been a single thing Van had done to piss her off. "Oops, I'm sorry. Look if there's anything you need, shout out if you can. I'll be downstairs in the living room." With that said Amber apologized. Awared that she was dragging the conversation to an expense, the brunette shelved that aside. Prior in closing the door along the way, Amber assured a brief smile before walking out.

The door closed and the lights in Van's bedroom was dimmed. From the shades transparencing from the enclosed window blinds, he noticed a bright green gleaming off what is actually a disease. The blood sample injected by Psycho Green contained a sense of not only his plan in tactic, but rather a plan in contempt to kill the ranger. His heart pounded.

"What's going on? Why am I feeling so numb?" He thought. Van somehow managed in regaining on his feet. The teen slowly opened the door. As the door creaked, no one was there to acknowledge such a sound. Van entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the lights. Van glared in the mirror only to realize his reflection had been replaced by a familiar foe.

_"Aren't you glad to see me? You better realize that it'll only be a matter of seconds before you die!"_

Those words amazed the stressed out teen. It wasn't your average stress people experience, but it was a stress of either collapsing or paranoia. Van realizes that Psycho Green's plan is taking over his body.

"No, you can't do this to me; you can't....." Suddenly Van wobbled around the room. His eyes spun full circle, getting dizzier by the moment. Van switched off the lights, leaving the bathroom area. He returned to his bedroom while his body was staggering. The teen would eventually collapsed on his bed.

_"Van, you will serve as everyone's worst nightmare yet. I know with your sadistic and hypocritical attributes, I will use that to make sure all those people suffer the same fate. Van, escape my wrath while you can. You cannot deny my latest schemes."_

The body around Van turned from a tan-dark skin into an alligator-type green color. The cheeks on Van's face follows, his earlobes shaping as that of a bat. Dark green iris shot out of his eyes. He now possessed yet again a pair of wings resembling as a bat. After examining his newly physical appearance, the possessed Van opened the shed of his window. Spreading his wings he flew into air out on an evening night.


	44. Uncertain Token

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 40, Chapter IV:**

**Uncertain Token**

The up and flying creature opened its wings. Van who had fallen under control of Psycho Green days before had gone under transformation. The injection the robot had given to him contained a form of a symbiote absorbing any of the teen's living cells. Nevertheless Van was not only unconscious, but deep within there was some life. The main problem is how durable this transformation will last?

_"I feel free! With my soul transferred within this foolish teen, I will use this power and destroy whatever comes in my path. His friends will alter the way they think of him. Not to mention he'll have absolutely no one around._

The winged bat-like creature made its descent below Angel Grove Park. Making its arrival on the sandy beach, the creature glared sternly upon his reflection on the lake. There was something new and fresh the psycho failed to defy. The creature thought of its appearance as amusing. With a green shaded body it was all needed appearing as a threat.

"Ugh, what's happening? It seems I'm having trouble getting use to this body." Psycho Green muttered. He experienced a sense of being discomfort. Although injecting his remaining cells was enough to carry over a human, the process may only be durable. He twitched his eyes for a moment. When he began to regain his conscious, it seemed Van partially managed in regaining control.

"Where am I? For a moment I was going out of my mind. I look hideous!" Van thought. The teen looked at his surroundings. There was something odd about his condition. Van didn't believe his symptom of stress may have led to the point where his life force couldn't maintain for long. It turns out the plan's inception may have involved in some sort of a desperate situation. But what specifically? "I better head to the lab. I just hope Doc is awake." Van in creature form took flight as he flew away from the lake. By the time he'd arrived in the woods. Standing across a door cabin where Dr. Oliver resided, he knocked on the door.

As the door creaked open, Tommy's worn out look upon his face appeared. "Who are you? Are you lost?"

"Doc it's me Van," the teen answered. "It seems just now I've turned into some sort of creature. May I come in?"

Dr. Oliver was uncertain. Due to the fact he never had anyone come out in this time of crisis, it wasn't as if Tommy was being haunted during the middle of the night. For the benefit he permitted the door knocker inside his log cabin.

"I'll get the lab up and running. It's only a jiff." Dr. Oliver entered the combination key. After punching the following six keys, a wooden floor unveiled a dark passage. Van and the mentor walked down the narrow staircase. The passage was rather pitched black with cobwebs shrouding the inner ceilings. Further below it wasn't long before they finally arrived at the lab base.

"How many rooms have you built? At least from the room of the view I've never been here." Van wandered around an unfamiliar interior of the laboratory.

"The other lab you're talking about is right next door. You see that emergency door to your left? Yeah that leads into the other room where we usually are." Dr. Oliver clarified. Switching the lights, the room resembled as that of a medical room. Treatment and first aid serves as the room's premise.

"Before we get started, lie in the bed." Dr. O commanded. Van agreed to his terms, obeying him.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Van asked his mentor.

"I'm going to hook these two wires on you," he stated. "All you have to do is close your eyes and relax; don't stress out; understand?" Van nodded following the doctor's procedures. Before the doc could get started, the teen screamed in pain. There was a loud noise shrieking his head.

"Van, are you alright?" Dr. Oliver asked curiously. "Lie on the bed. I'll get the transquilizer out of the cabinet." The mentor hurried over to the upper left cabinets. As soon as he grabbed the kit neccesary, Dr. O used it to inject the vile.

Van winced. From the pain he's suffering nothing could have been worse than realizing a drastic overhauled image. The teen couldn't help in believing the tactic Psycho Green had pulled. No one would've considered that.

"Do you know any symptoms that are coming from this?" He said.

"I know there's one thing you should do. I suggest you take it easy though." Dr. Oliver took into suggestion. As the needle was taken out he went over to the sink. While rinsing Van took a glance of the room's overall structure. On each corner of a wall there were portraits already hung. Some of those portraits contained somewhat a fan art of Tommy's hey days as being an active Power Ranger.

"You would've been so famous if they knew your hero capabilities. Don't get me wrong though." The teen assured.

"Well, you'll have a long way to go before you reach my level," Dr. Oliver said. "But fame wasn't anywhere on top of my priority; at least that's what most people would say."

"What makes you think that?" Van asked.

"I know you have your accomplishments," Dr. O remarked. "I'm not playing mind games on you or anything. I know you've worked hard as an apprentice of mine. Don't let your personal feelings get you in the way. I'm sure you'll succeed."

"I guess you're right," Van wondered. "How is this relevant about the condition I'm in?"

"I checked the scale of your temperature, and from the results, it doesn't seem so high." The moment Dr. O made that comment, Van remained neutral. Did it seem as if it mattered the most? Or was it the opposite? "The other day I looked at the microscope. The leftover traces of that DNA of yours seems to indicate something that shouldn't be there."

Van scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"I can't necessarily clarify, but those green cell structures are absorbing the anti-bodies within your body." The mentor informed. "I don't know how long it'll be before they completely take over, but I better make a cure, and fast. Who knows what might happen?"

Van's eager frustration got the best of him. "I can't be going to school looking like this. Do you have a device that could turn me into a human? Even if it's only temporary?"

"It's going to take me days to complete that sort of experiment." Dr. Oliver said. He soon yawned afterwards. "It's getting pretty late. Does Amber know your here?"

"Not really," Van answered as he laid on the medical bed. "I'm going to rest here. Just let her know I'm spending the night."

Dr. O nodded. "I guess that's settled. Well i'll figure out first thing in the morning." As Van relaxed on the bed, Dr. Oliver used the other door which led to his laboratory. After taking a brief glance upon his apprentice, he closed the door behind him.

Van began to shiver. It wasn't normal for him to act that way. The temperature in the room was rather at its usual, about 65 degrees. Van soon vomit green blood from his mouth. His eyes turned from brown into a deep green. In an out of control state, the beast was unleashed.

Lavian Spacecraft

"I see you boys have made my day." In the weight room Laviak worked his core muscles. In preparation for his arrival on Earth, it was light years before they get set on their mission. Fortunately for him he didn't have much to worry.

"Master Laviak; may I have a word with you please?" Kagon, one of Laviak's trustful servants, entered the room.

As the ship's commander discontinued doing military presses, Laviak sat up. "What is now?"

"Breaking news, but it seems the holographic transmission we thought is working just as planned," Kagon informed of his behalf. "The green ranger's friend thinks it's actually you arriving on Earth."

"It seems our plan just keeps getting better won't you agree?" Laviak grabbed his turquoise towel from the towel rack.

"Now I don't mean to be rude, couldn't you slow down?" Kagon said. "At a time of crisis I believe our time to ruin the Green Ranger's life might be something you should think about."

Over on the counter Laviak glanced at his servant sternly. "What exactly is there something I'm thinking about? If there's one thing to think about that is to destroy or annililate any living being who dares blocking my objective."

Ahem, it's OUR objective." Kagon stand corrected. "In regards to our tasks, I was wondering what do you have intact, particularly speaking, your holographic counterpart on Earth?"

"I don't have any thoughts," Laviak said. "The only thing we need to prepare is continue our research about the condition Van is suffering. For right now, I have very little in response."

Kagon wondered aloud. "Sir, no mean to be rude but aren't you getting highly over physique?"

Laviak chuckled. Immediately as it died down he said, "I know what I'm doing, and that my friend is something that will play a major role as opposed to my phantom counterpart, who by the way is on Earth. My creation known as the P-1000 will serve as a counterpart of mine." The commander chuckled once more following his statement.

"Shall I export your clone to Earth sir? It's about a quarter after twelve according to the Pacific Time Zone." Kagon asked.

"Ask and you shall recieve," Laviak said.

Greenwalt Residence

In the living room Amber sat on the furniture watching television. While on the couch she ate a bag of small packaged Tortita chips. The lights were switched off with only the T.V being the only object to have any light. Amber kept staring at it for awhile until her father managed opening the door.

"Hi honey," Alex said. He carried his briefcase and laid it on the kitchen table. "It's twelve-fifty-five you know. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's okay," Amber delivered a response. "How was work?"

"It's just the same as usual. There's nothing much to talk about." Her father walked over to the same sofa her daughter was sitting on. While Amber remained craving for a snack, Alex reignite his conversation. "So, where's Van?"

"He's resting," Amber answered. "I put him in my bedroom since he was tired."

Amber's father understood her comment. "Look, how about you finish what you're doing? It's almost a quarter to one." Before heading upstairs, Alex kissed Amber on the forehead. She turned her attention from him to the screen.

_"We interrupt this news breach to bring you the following updates. Here in Angel Grove, a mysterious beast has taken flight. The people of this city are wondering just where this creature come from? No one knows for certain."_

Amber kept in tune for what was happening. But what could this creature be doing in the middle of the night? While keeping her eyes glued, the screen showed a vivid image of a green skinned body with a black hair slicked into a mohawk.

"This creature terrified me. I saw it in my very own eyes. For some reason it looks as if a scientist was working an experiment, and the next thing you know it transforms into a living nightmare." An elderly woman was interviewed on behalf of the news segment. The screen cuts into the scene where citizens were running for their lives. The creature flew about a hundred feet from the ground.

"Why does he look familiar? It's not like I've met him eye to eye." Amber muttered. Taking a close examination, she noticed the eye shape being quite something she'd recognize. The brunette hurried up the stairs into her bedroom. When she arrived Amber turned on the lights.

"Van; he's gone." She noticed the window being opened. Amber closed the shed. The question that stirred her mind made her suspicious. Was there a connection between her tightly bonded friend as well as the creature she saw on T.V? "This is not like him. I better check if he's home." Looking at both ways she climbed over the window and down the steps of the ladder. Amber made it on the patched grass in an adrenaline rush. After successfully making it across the street, the brunette knocked on the door where Van lives. The door was unlocked. Amber rushed upstairs to where Van's bedroom was. When she switched on the lights, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, calm down. I better call his work employee." Amber picked up the phone. Luckily she noticed the slip of the phone number her friend left on the desk. As it remained buzzing, over on the window she noticed a putty patrol invading the residence. "Come on, ring already!"

_"This is Tommy Oliver. Right now we're not here at this moment. If you like to leave a message, press one." _

Amber obeyed to what the instant message had said. Following the response Amber dialed the number one. "Have you seen Van? I carried him over to my bedroom and somehow he dissapeared. I hope you're hearing this so please let me know." She placed the telephone on its stand. Amber turned off the lights, rushed down the stairs, heading on out. Out of nowhere the putty patrol jumped her from behind.

The brunette stomped on the putty's foot. She arm tossed the clay made foot soldier down on the sidewalk area. Before she could make yet another move, it wasn't as though that wasn't an actual creature.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Landon said as he unmasked himself.

"I should be asking you the same question. Look I don't have time for jokes," Amber responded. "By the way what are you doing here?"

"I kind of wanted to have a chat with Van," Landon said. "I know it's been awhile and I got something to tell him."

Amber glanced at him awkwardly. Oddly enough she said, "What is that 'something' that comes to your mind? I hope you're not making his life a living hell what-so-ever."

"Making his life a living hell; not to my knowledge." Landon snickered. "I went to Angel Grove Lake. I just came back from the Youth Center until I saw this green creature standing next to the waters. If you don't believe me, why don't you take some footprints it left over?"

"...And how's that relevant?" Amber folded her arms. From her view it wasn't the best time for such a conversation. "My dad's going to kill me if he notices I'm not home. I'll get the car ready."

"No wait," Landon blockaded the brunette. "As nonsensical I am when it comes to the paranormal, I provided a vehicle you could borrow." He showed her a moped next to the garage. With no time to spare, Amber hopped onto the motor bike. "Amber!" Before Amber driven off, the new kid in town tossed to her a walky talky device. "I already have one of those. Just keep an eye out whether I'm right."

The brunette nodded at Landon. "You're not bad. Well, as for you, how about you keep a look out to see if my dad notices I'm gone. Otherwise, well let's stick to our goals." Following those brief orders, Amber immediately driven with the moped.

"Be careful!" Landon shouted. "I better keep my voice down."

Dr. Oliver's Lab Base

Tommy awoke from bed. The moment he heard that phone line ring something was wrong. As the ex-Power Ranger got out of bed, Tommy picked up the telephone.

"This is Amber; I got upstairs and I didn't find him. Do you have any clue where he is? Thanks." Dr. Oliver hung up the phone thereafter. Despite how tired he was, Tommy walked downstairs. Just as suspected Dr. O reached the medical room, he wasn't there.

"How could he escape? This room should've been a wreck already." Tommy realized the comment Amber mentioned in her message was true. Has the curse within Van unleashed once again? Dr. Oliver entered the laboratory. Over on the table counter he grabbed his car keys along with a pager.

Angel Grove Park

Amber arrived on the scene. She hopped out of the moped. Amber glanced below the ground to find any evidence of what Landon claimed was accurate. She couldn't say she believed him, but there was something which may assure her of such a case.

"There's nothing here. I guess I better turn on the headlights that's if it has one." She said. Amber noticed there were headlights as she turned them on. She was curious as the brunette never learned as much when it comes to moped bikes. The lights flashed the sandy ground the moment Amber realized what Landon said was true.

"What could this possibly turn out to be?" The brunette took yet another peak on those footprints. She couldn't prove anything as evident especially without any scientific gadget intact. Amber took out the walky talky from her pocket. "Landon, are you there? I hate to say it but you're right."

A response was made from Landon. "I have my vid cam up and ready. Don't move; I'm coming."

With that said Amber lowered her communicating equipment. Quite frankly she wanted to know whether the situation contained any link to one of Laviak's own creatures. Not to mention but out of curiousity did Amber knew whether Van would play the part of this role. As the teen patiently waited, putties begun swarming the land surrounding the lake itself.

"I'm not surprised that I saw this coming." Amber mumbled. Putting into fighting pose, she stiff kicked one to the chest. Another foot soldier grabbed her by the hair, but was elbowed to its gut. "You want a sample of how TKOs are like? Well here's your reward." Amber continued recieving the upper hand. The long haired brunette, one of Van's closest friends, kept fighting each putty single handedly. However her advantage was durable as more foot soldiers popped up.

Two other putties locked her in a full nelson. One grabbed her by the left arm as the other grabbed the opposite. Time came when a strike of lightning descended onto the ground.

"So, what do we have here? Now aren't you looking helpless or am I kidding myself?" Out of nowhere, what seems to be Laviak appeared in front of Amber's own eyes. It was the first time in awhile they'd encountered. However there's something fishy behind the master villain's startling appearance.

"Is that you? But I thought you were helping us the day of the explosion?" Amber said.

"Putties, take her someplace where we could continue this discussion. I'll be meeting with her eventually." Following Laviak's command, the army obeyed his orders. In an instant she along with the entire foot soldier clan marked their destination a location full of privacy.

Back at the Residence

Dr. Oliver pulled off at a small neighborhood. Tommy scanned at the monitor from the jeep's control panel. From the scanners it indicates a small detection of the occurrences that happened prior on his arrival. Dr. O got out of his vehicle as he made it onto the sidewalks.

"I sure hope everything's alright." Before he got the chance to knock on the Greenwalt's door, a rumming sound was heard. Doctor Oliver rolled his eyes. Knocking on the door though, there would be serious consequences.

"Excuse me, but we're really late for visitors." Mr. Greenwalt said.

"I'm sorry but I was wondering if your daughter left a message?" Doctor Oliver asked him politely as he could. He reached inside his pocket only to reveal a note. "It's something like this."

Mr. Greenwalt was handed the note from the doc. Opening the creased note, it read, "Do you know where Van is? I looked up at his bedroom, and he's gone."

"Let me check the bedroom." Mr. Greenwalt hurried up the stairs. As he arrived in his daughter's bedroom, she was nowhere to be seen. "Both of them are gone."

"Alright calm down," Dr. O said as he arrived on the second floor. "Where would she be if she wasn't around?"

"I don't know," Mr. Greenwalt said. "I better contact the police for this."

Dr. Oliver grabbed the man's arm. "No; it's too risky. Maybe you should stay here and I'll keep intact wherever they are. Besides we're being under a watch." Tommy walked back downstairs.

"What do you mean by 'under watched'?" Mr. Greenwalt asked.

"I was listening to the radio on the way. It's a creature threatening this suburb." Dr. O clarified. "I wish I could go in-depth, but their lives are at stake." While leaving the house, Mr. Greenwalt wondered what would she be doing out at night. He didn't want to go overboard in overprotection of his daughter, at least not to where Amber dislikes being treated as the underdog. However it was his responsibility.

"Wait!" He shouted. Alexander followed the ex-Power Ranger out in the front yard. "She's my daughter, don't you see? I have been busy with my work plus I never bought the time to be there. She needs me. I lost my wife in the past and I cannot afford losing Amber."

Dr. Oliver thought along those words. Could he really afford a civilian's close relative to fall under the death category? After thinking critically, he gave the final say. "Get into the car. It's about time we track them down."

"Thanks," Mr. Greenwalt replied. When they got inside the jeep, they fastened their seatbelts. With everything seemingly in order, they were prepared for what was yet to come.

In a Warehouse

Amber was handcupped by a group of clay made putties. The creature claiming to have the projected image of Laviak appears in his attempt of epic proportions.

"I see all hope is lost, that is my prediction of your character. Make no mistake about it, but seeing as your close friend of that pesky....Ooh, I almost said it. Well, I'm sure your intelligence may complete that stuttering statement of mine."

"What do you want?" Amber exclaimed.

"All I want is making you a whole new you," Laviak said. "You have the beauty, personality, and an immense fighting style like no other. You are indeed all of those qualities as opposed in becoming my loyal servant." The crimson masked villain walked towards the brunette now being held captive. He grabbed her around the jaw.

"What are the odds that I'll sell your soul to a lunatic? Don't think you'll brainwash me." Amber delivered such a remark. Meanwhile it seems as though Laviak felt tender.

"It's not every citizen I hold hostage would have the balls to take a stand. That's a rather inference I gave out for you." The villain released his hand away from the brunette. "Putties; why don't you leave this A-B conversation shall we?" The foot soldiers obeyed as commanded by their boss. As they transported out of the warehouse, Amber went into her usual martial arts stance. Laviak and Amber had a brief staredown on one another.

"How about we both showcase our talent? I could care less if your a female." Laviak suggested.

"Okay, but don't think I'll go easy on you." Amber spoken. Before anybody could make a move, a flying creature broke into the abandoned warehouse. Amber and Laviak held back their differences as they were now interveined. _"It's that same creature from the news."_ She thought.

On the other side, Laviak had no clue what was going down. It wasn't a monster of his own creating nor has he confronted it at least once. "Something's not right."

The flying green creature tackled down the king of Xybon. With multiple right armed punches, even Laviak struggled at such a time like this. The creature rolled around as it took flight once more.

"This wasn't part of my plan!" Laviak exclaimed. The creature shot green lasers from its eyes. The king of Xybon opened the palm of his hand, summoning his staff. Laviak deflected back by turning his staff horizontally. Afterwards the flying green alien-like figure slapped the blast to the crates. "This is propostorous! How is a person like me not capable of taking this monster where he deserves to be; in hell?"

Meanwhile Amber felt sympathetic from Laviak's reaction. Compared to him she was clueless. However there was something else troubling her. "What could be better than just getting out of here?" She thought. As the battle continued, Amber rushed out of the warehouse. When she arrived outside, Amber had realized she was surrounded by bodies of water. The brunette wounded up on the docks.

"Amber; can you hear me?" Her walky talky sounded off. Amber nearly forgotten about contacting Landon. Following a brief pause she corresponded upon the message. "Landon, is that you?"

"Yeah that's me," Landon said. "I didn't mean that personally, but anyways where are you?"

"I don't have a clue," she replied. "Aren't you doing what I told you earlier?" Suddenly a rumming like sound shrieked the overall dock. A moped drove by as a kid with a pair of glasses somehow arrived. "How did you know I was here?"

"You could ask technology about that." Landon told for Amber to hop on. However seconds thoughts clouded her mind. The long haired brunette wondered about her initial purpose, tracking down to clues of Van's dissapearance as well as the invading creature possibly in cahoots. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I better stick to my original plan," she said. From Landon's point of view he had that awkward look in his eyes. As being the new kid for the past few days or so, he never believed a girl filled with independence and adventure could stick to the winning formula. Because of this Landon was glued to the scene.

As she returned into the warehouse, the creature had the crimson masked villain down for the count.

"You can't tamper with the king of Xybon. You know better not to kill me." Laviak, using his staff, plunged his staff towards the flying creature's eyes. Stunned by the creature, it continued staggering. "Now go back to wherever you came from. Otherwise face the consequences." Laviak used his staff once more. Red clouds of smoke engulfed around him. By the time it dissolved the villain was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone, but how?" Amber noticed the green skinned creature dazzling onto the floor. She couldn't touch it nor could she do anything about it. Amber had to do something. Quite frankly it doesn't turn out there weren't as many options.

"Hey, isn't that the same creature from the news?" Landon followed Amber inside the warehouse. They watched as the creature grew into enormous pain. "We should be getting out of here."

"No," Amber dissaproved of her friend's command.

"Are you crazy? That creature nearly corrupted our city. What makes you say no?" Landon was dazzled and confused. Despite being the new guy, he believed Angel Grove was known for creatures destroying land and whatever barricades from their goal. Landon could not afford any violence stirring the city they're in.

Meanwhile Amber just couldn't help herself. Her belief that Van is the creature terrorizing Angel Grove. Even if her investigation was rather pointless, the girl's suspicion rosed to its occassion. Van's on and off duty of protecting Angel Grove was in serious jeopardy. "Why am I getting the feeling I know it?"

"Amber!" The moment her name was called, the brunette turned around only to notice her father. While Amber's hesitation was overshadowed by a father-daughter reunion, the alien- life form regained its momentum. When the creature regained visibility, it spanned its wings. The creature took flight once more, passing through the cracked ceiling.

"Guys, are you alright?" Tommy entered the warehouse. His successful arrival was lucky he made it there as prompt. "Talk about turmoil if you ask me." The rest of the crew, especially Amber's father nodded.

Angel Grove Residence

Back home the crew returned to their respectful shelters. With the exception of Landon who had been dropped prior to returning to the Greenwalt residential area, Amber made it back safe and sound. Doctor Oliver checked the vehicle, making sure his jeep was secure.

"I know you're getting older as you grow, but what was the point of you running away like that?" Mr. Greenwalt despite having his daughter back on her alignment could not help but knowing the consequences Amber would confront.

"I understand," Amber said. "I might as well say I got carried away."

Meanwhile Dr. Oliver closed the engine lid of his vehicle. When everything he did was checked with little to no damage, he was out and running. Before he could do so, there was something Tommy has left to compliment. "Excuse me; may I have a word with your daughter, privately please?"

Alex hesitated. He frequently switched back and forth whether his attention was on Amber or the man who went through all the trackings. "Um yes, but only for a little bit." The father unlocked the keys to the house. Once entering he closed the door.

"Did you get the message I leaved out?" She said.

"That's the point I came here," Dr. O answered. "I understand our last meeting didn't turn out well. There's something I have to tell you." His frustrations aggravated him in his world of technology. Nothing could come down than what events occurred all during a single evening.

"Do you remember a few months ago when the news leaked on the death of Dr. Keene?" Dr. O responded to her question.

"What's going on? Where is this all leading up to?" Amber asked.

"That creature everyone's talking about tonight originated from one of his creations. When Van was being attacked by one of Keene's leftover experiments, that feen injected him a poison."

Amber seemed vague of what she thought resulted in a lackluster conversation. It wasn't the idea that was bugging her. In fact there was an uncertainty principle relevant to the search for Van. To make it up, there was a comment she thought in mind. "You don't neccesarily think he's the creature causing all of this, do you?"

"That isn't the whole story," Dr. O said. "Van came to me whether or not I had a cure for it. Since I didn't have a cure, I restrained him in bed until I got the message that he had dissapeared."

"Maybe that's why he was sweating," Amber recollected the events from the previous night. The stern look she gave to the doctor made her decision in splitting her regrets half and half. "I don't know if it's your so-called job that's making him this way, but how am I supposed to believe you? I'm...I'm...."

"Confused," Dr. Oliver completed her statement she stuttered. "Amber, people take chances. Even though I'm not too fond of your relationship with Van, I understand your ties have been tight. He told me that himself."

Amber bit her lip. She folded her arms, aggravated by the situation put into the test. "I'm sorry. It's just that Van's too much on the nice side. For the past, what, four months he's nothing like how he was; frustrated, rebellious, you name it. I know that my instincts tell me inside there is joy in that guy. What makes you believe he'll turn on me?"

"But this is not what we believe," Dr. O stated. "It's about what could we expect. It will only be a matter of time before Van's genes or any leftovers inside his body cells are being overtakened by that symbiote. Unless we take the time to think this thoroughly, even with or without my morphing powers, who knows how much of a threat the creature could do."

Amber shook her head in disbelief. Tears streamed from her innocent eyes. "No, that can't be true. I know Van more than those people who claimed to be their friend. I was there when he needed me, and I was there whenever his mother wasn't around. He may be an orphan, but Van would never turn on her peers especially me."

Dr. Oliver was put into a mode where things didn't seem as positive or light. All Amber felt was a desperate attempt to deny the odds of Van selling his soul to an unordinary creation of ruthless, sadistic qualities. Tommy showed her comfort as he tried wrapping his arms around the brunette. However Amber jerked off the moment she experienced a difficult time coping with drama. The brunette rushed into the house, slamming the main door behind her, and up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom, she slammed the door as her weeping increased intensely.

Meanwhile outside Tommy was speechless, less verbal. By then the conversation drew long enough. Doctor Oliver couldn't imagine the heartfelt passion within Amber of any feelings hidden. As he did not have any evidence to justify her disbelief, Dr. O's objective was complete.


	45. Animal Unleashed

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 41, Chapter V:**

**Animal Unleashed**

Throughout much of that evening Amber experienced stress. Following what she considered a 'forgettable' comment spoken to by Van's apprentice as well as ex-Power Ranger, she couldn't help but believe what he said has a probability of accuracy. The brunette who had known Van since childhood, she felt it wouldn't have made sense whatsoever regarding the belief that her friend would seal himself with the dark side. Amber didn't know what to think. It couldn't be. What could possibly be worse than having him become a no named face? Amber catapulted her knees onto her chest. The brunette wrapped her arms around them, grieving over the comments made from Tommy. She knew there was nothing she could really do, especially when it comes to pointless assaults. Whether it'd be verbal or physical, it didn't make any difference. Amber, having to overthink this situation for an extended period of time, got up from the floor. She opened the door into the bathroom. Turning on the faucets of the sink, she rinsed her face. While the water remained running, Amber glanced at her upon the mirror. The long haired brunette noticed the pain from her facial point. Amber thought to herself about how she could not be able to withstand the lost, in fact, two people she loved that weren't around. Amber wiped the tears and turned off the faucets. She headed towards the towel rack, getting her face dried as possible.

Meanwhile there was someone else feeling the same way. The creature flew into the house of the Greenwalt Residence. Luckily the windows were open. Had they not have been opened, there was less of a chance it could not enter. The green skinned creature made its descent inside the room of a beautiful and tidy bedroom. Usually in the majority of these cases, a creature, or typical creatures tend to incomprehend the term words: feeling and heart. But this is no exception. This creature as it turns out has been cursed. Van could never admit in all his life he had been looked down upon peers. Looking on his reflection though, it was an entirely different story. He has been clowned around, overlooked, and unaccepted by most students attending Angel Grove. Was it fair he could not crowd himself with all the people around him? That was something Van would think under his perspective.

"I can't believe this is happening to me? I feel, so paranoid. Why is that?" Van glanced upon his reflection of the glassed windows. He noticed the transformation affected due to Psycho Green's act of desperation. Van never thought about his appearance in terms of it being physical. Until now he realized that this change not only affected the outer, but rather inner spirit. Before the transformation could be said, an awkward moment came as his arm trembled. Van experiences a rather not only awkward, but a major alteration. The green ness dissolved, turning into tannish human skin. His face soon followed, reverting into his ordinary self. He now expresses a sense of relief.

"Did I just hear something come..." Amber stuttered. After opening the door, she noticed Van standing in her bedroom. Amber sighed a brief moment before she could respond. "I was worried sick. Where the hell were you?"

Van was astonished the moment he saw her. Having to vanish for about awhile, it was about as unusual of him to flee. "Um, Amber? Where exactly was I?"

"Woah easy there," Amber said. Van nearly collapsed. Because of an all out series of suspense, the Asian teen has yet to get use of his drowsiness. "Van why don't you get back on bed? As much as I want to know where were you all this time, I'm just glad you're here."

Van obeyed from his friend's suggestion. He got comfy on the bed itself. Van lied down soon after. "Damn, what a night I tell you. What time is it anyway?"

"It's past curfew," Amber answered. "Okay I was kidding. We don't have a curfew, after all this seek and adventure."

"Um, seek and adventure?" Van wondered aloud. He held his head, rolling over his back left to right. From Amber's assumption that Van experienced a headache. "Damn I need to stop asking too many questions."

Amber sighed. Following her relief, she said, "I don't mean to act like my dad, but you sure have a lot, if not, plenty of explaining to do."

"Couldn't we talk about this first thing in the morning?" Van asked sarcastically.

"Van, maybe I should just go to the guest room," She said. Frustration and anger stirred the clouds on Amber. How would she be desperate enough than putting this sudden, but unintentional conversation to a halt? It wasn't until the thoughts about hearing Dr. O's belief came crashing to her. "Look forget what I said. I don't think you deserve that treatment, especially from strangers."

"I guess so," Van assumed.

"Van, could I ask just this one question?" Amber asked. "I know I've been pretty cautious ever since January. Don't look at it that way though."

It better make it quick." Van listened while the brunette prepared to give a question she has been dying to wonder.

"Do you know anything about the creature that attacked this city? Like, one moment it's there and next thing you know it's gone." Amber embraced. An interrogative statement she put down begun to cloud Van's thoughts.

"You don't think I am the creature, do you?" The teen spoke. He failed to understand the words spitting from his friend's mouth. "If you're thinking that I have anything to do with some fairy tale creature, count me out."

Amber's frustration continued to climate. As she took a breather, she said, "Were you the one who did all that shit? I mean honestly I want an answer."

Van growled. He could not respond to that as of now. Amber just didn't seem as though he didn't possess the desire to lay down the case. The brunette yawned as it was already past midnight. "Look, it's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm sorry if I dragged this too long."

Lying on bed, Van was already sound asleep. The brunette noticed the moment she walked distance close to where she usually rests. Due to this Amber didn't want to bother him.

_Van, something tells me you have something to share. I can't figure out what, but I know there is._

Amber dragged something out from under her bed. A space bag sealed with her pillow, mattress, and blanket was pulled from. The brunette opened and brought each sleeping item out of the bag. As soon as Amber got everything set up, she turned off the lights. The brunette got comfy in her sleeping bag the moment she zipped it halfway. Amber closed her eyes.

_

* * *

_

In the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak monitored the situation ongoing situation in Angel Grove. The commander of the ship rewind the play taped from last night. Thanks to his webcam, he could experiment whether or not his clone could do the trick. While he wasn't the best when it comes to technology and building gadgets, Laviak's creativity may have inspired him to regain his lost composure from Golem's destruction.

"I may have found me a plan. Kagon; I want you down this throne!" Speaking on the voice speaker, the monitor was split into two screens. On the left was the tape Laviak watched while on the other was a surveillance camera pointing at his servant.

"Yes sir; what is it that you ask?"

"I want you to send down those chronium putties," Laviak said. "I have a back up plan on my own."

"What are you planning this time?" Kagon questioned. He left from the shooted camera scene which took place in his mini lab. The moment he stood from the entrance door, Laviak grinned from across.

"Have you created any more of those foot soldiers? I'd like to use them as a training facility." The ship's commander encouraged his loyal servant.

"There are some you could use, but they are in need of adjustments," Kagon informed him. "What is this 'idea' you have in mind?"

"It's pretty much all I have taking this into account. As you can see, this first invention of mine allows for me to review the events that have taken place." Laviak said. "There's no denying for a fact that I, Laviak, have been thinking thoroughly. For the past few months I discovered the leftovers Golem had used in an effort to annililate the Green Ranger. Now that I've redeemed myself from this harsh cold atmosphere, it is time for Earth to realize what our plan of actions will be when we arrive on that living planet they call Earth."

Kagon looked as though he was insane. How would a person like Laviak even attempt to buy his actions yet inspite his exaggeration, what more could Laviak demand? Quite frankly in Kagon's point of view, the robot just couldn't express the intensity of that matter. "Please reconsider. We must think this in a logical way rather than overexaggerate our main objective. Think about it; what would we do if the people on this ship discover we are in to taking over the world?"

Laviak snickered. "You don't understand, do you? When the powers of mind and physique come into notice, those earthlings will realize that they aren't just the only species this universe has known for its existance. We may share their human qualities, but the only thing which contrast is our perspection."

"Where is this coming from?" Kagon said sarcastically. "I do not possess human characteristics. I am a pure robot all the way. You cannot believe for a single fact I have a grudge upon those who are racist and those who defy these people because of their beliefs? Don't you ever compare myself to these species you call, humans!"

"I'm sure of you everything will go in order," Laviak assured. Glancing over the monitors, his targets pinpointed two planets. An evil grin stirred upon his face. "Bring me Cardio and Crowbarr from Planet Aeria. This will be our first step into a brand new game."

"But what about the chronium putties?" Kagon questioned his command. "The majority of them are eager for another grudge battle."

"After that huge upset, we'll use them during desperate measures," the ship's commander answered. "Notify the Aeria government. Escort those flying birds to Earth immediately.

Despite him being skeptic Kagon understood Laviak's message. "Yes, sir. As you wish."

Laviak snickered. _"I'll be looking forward to see how the green ranger fairs with them."_

* * *

The next morning Van along with the Greenwalt family prepare for their destination. As they swirled around the kitchen either eating, grabbing their belongings, and overall getting things ready, it seems as though they were in a rush.

"Dad, do you know where my cam corder is? I need for Audrey to use it during Film Study." Amber said.

"Um, I think it's upstairs in the closet," Alex answered. "Check to see if there are any batteries because it's been awhile since I used it." Amber hurried up the stairs.

As for Van, while he was conscience for a brief bit, he still experienced that backlash. Sweat dripped onto his text book. It dripped so heavily he felt as if he was a dessert dissolving. Van wiped the sweat the moment Amber's father glanced at him.

"Van, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Van turned around, paying close attention.

"Is there a problem?" The Asian teen wondered aloud.

"I want an eye to eye talk. Now I've known you since the first day my daughter and I moved here. It's really difficult the past few years after your mother assumingly walked out on you." Alex ran a brief info about Van's personal background. He along with Van's mother Jane had gotten along as well good friends.

"What are you talking about?" Van once again creates those puzzling expressions.

"I want you to be a man," Alex said. "I understand your a sophomore in high school, but it's gonna be one more year before you turn eighteen. By the time that happens, I won't be capable of being responsible of your insurance. I haven't had the chance to train you to this day since I'm fed up with my experiments, work and stuff."

"It's alright," Van said. "If you guys hadn't moved, they would've put me in a fosters' home or something opposed to that. My mother would be here if I only I was there to stop her from leaving."

Alex shook his head. "That's not the point. Your mother would never walk away from you. As a matter of fact, she would do whatever it took to be there on your tenth birthday. She told me how sweet it was to have us be together, as opposed to being not only neighbors across the street, but as a family."

"Then why didn't she send me letters or a gift to show that?" Van asked sarcastically. Before the man to man talk became intense, Amber's father reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded paper. Van harshly snatched the paper, unfolding it. The teen looked as though astonished.

"That was a poem she wrote a few weeks before she dissapeared," Alex explained. "Before she became a police officer, she always wanted to be a poet. She told me about the poem which summed how much she was proud of having a son. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you until now."

Van was amazed. From the handwritings of her mother, it was something he treasure. He never visualized anything of art. As the tears absorbed from his eyes, he looked up at his foster father."Well, is there anything that'll make me a man? Where do we start?" the teen agreed. As opposed of Van being Van, he straight up obeying the father's terms. The conversation was shelved aside when Amber came crashing down the stairs. Alex and Van glanced at Amber, noticing the look upon her face.

"What's going on? Did I miss anything?" She said.

"Um, we were just talking about you, that's all," Alex explained. "It's almost half past seven. Shouldn't you two be heading on out by now?"

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Amber strapped her video camera around her arm. With her book bag on her back, and any other belongings intact, she was ready to go. Amber kissed her father on the cheek. "Bye Dad."

Along with Amber, Van grabbed his back pack. He follows her outside where her car was parked from the curb. When they got into the car, Amber turned the keys into engine mode. "So, did he tell you anything about me? It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"Not neccesarily," Van answered her question. As Amber prepared to hit the road, she started to wince. The brunette instantly put off the brakes. "Is this some kind of joke you're pulling off?"

Amber held her waist. There was something that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask Amber. He stumbled a similar encounter the day they were sparring at the park. What secrets lie between these two?

"It's nothing bad really. We'll be there eventually." It seems Van realizes he isn't the only person who shared a personal vendetta. Amber while her suspicion of Van being a Power Ranger is in pursuit, she possesses a secret having yet to unveil. This didn't seem ordinary in Van's perspective.

* * *

In the city, two primary colored creatures with the ability using flight stood on a skyscraper. One was colored in maroon as the other had a body shaded in navy. Horns were attached on their head along with their long beaks. Two of Laviak's recruits have made their descent not only on Earth, but in the city known for its tragic attack of villains.

"So brother have we made it to the right location?" The creature in blue asked.

"According to our scan tron, we're exactly where we should be," the assumingly brother said. "Crowbar, how about we get our way around this city?"

"I'd never doubt you big brother; not in a million years." Immediately as they had already established their arrival, the bird brothers spread their wings. They flap their wings, elevating from the surface. While search seeing Crowbar used its beak to sense whether or not the green ranger was spotted as of current.

"I am tracking to see if we got the prey Laviak had sent for us to kill. Now if only we could find somebody in a green attire..."

The search continued forth. Cardio who was Crowbar's older brother of the planet Aeria had complete trust. It seems as though Cardio believed he'd do anything to accomplish all tasks undone. "I believe Crowbar knows what he is doing for. Ever since our parents were killed, I always wonder where we be if we hadn't escape. I'm glad our knowledge has expanded since then."

Suddenly Crowbar received a disturbance. "Cardio, that must be him; it must be him."

"Have you found our predator?" The brother asked. Cardio flew over to Crowbar. The red flying bird with a shot of red gleams shooting from its eyes pinpointed the direction his brother targeted. "This could be our chance. That man in the green shirt shall be our evidence."

The pair of bird creatures lowered their flight. As they crashed into the bushes, Crowbar and Cardio briefly shifted into ordinary birds. Angel Grove citizens were walking on a busy street.

"What is our objective brother?" Crowbar questioned.

"Remember that man in the green shirt I talked about? Right now he's sitting at a porch, reading some sort of news article. At this rate we'll backstab him as though nothing hit him." Cardio explained. "Our chances of a paycheck will be our token."

Crowbar snickered only to a lower volume. This was the way in order for their act of plan to become a success. If done correctly, they would be more than just ordinary creatures who have gone broke.

"I'm looking forward to this, big brother." With everything settled accordingly the brothers snuck out of the bushes. Behind the porch the man was reading his newspaper when all of a sudden pages of them ripped in half. "Hey there; what are you reading?"

"_Ahhhhh_!!!" The man in the green buttoned down shirt screamed as though he was terrified.

* * *

While driving through the woods, the two friends were heading their way to school. Things have remained silent. Since leaving the house not a single word was spoken on either person. Van glanced at the windows, watching the trees and objects that passed by. Amber briefly turned her attention to her quiet friend smiling. As she refocused on the road, his pager sounded off.

Driving through the woods surrounding them, Van and Amber were heading directly to school. Things have remained silent. Since leaving the house not a single word was spoken on either person. Van glanced at the window, watching the many trees and objects which they pass by. Amber briefly turned her attention to her quiet friend smiling. As she refocused on the road, his pager sounded off.

"Hey, what's the sitch?" He asked.

"Van, two creatures have invaded Angel Grove. I think it's best if you come and check this out on my radar via satellite." His mentor responded. Van briefly glanced at Amber, her face showing an expression of dissaproval.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm about halfway to school already. Is there anything I could do?"

"I checked on the status of the ZEO crystal, and it doesn't seem I'll be in complete shape," Dr. Oliver delivered a response. "Could you ask Amber if she could turn back?"

The moment she acknowledged the conversation, Amber agreed. She pulled off to the curb about towards the edge of a single lane highway. Van didn't know what was going on precisely. He noticed the down look on Amber leaning her head against the driving wheel.

_"Amber, you don't have to do this. I'm going to do the right thing, and live life just like you and pretty much everyone living here. Now are you happy?"_

For a moment she failed to respond. Despite Van's hesitation, decisions of doing his mentor a favor was limited. He could not resist over the fact Amber had been undergoing an obsession of figuring out the secret behind Van's association with whom she knew was a former Power Ranger. It seemed as though either these longtime friends don't know what secrets lie between them.

"Van, just do what he said. I understand where you're coming from," She moaned. "I rather be late to school than see this city destroyed within a couple of hours."

"Are you sure? Come on I never really wanted to accept his offer to begin with," Van tried explaining. "There's something he and I have in common. It's hard to put it into words, but my intuition tells me. We still have plenty of time."

Amber sighed. When it was all sealed, she made her official statement. "I can't say rescuing the city is less or as more important than having an education. I don't mean to act like a mother. Then again it's your choice, being a friend after all."

"Thanks," Van said. He got out of the car he and Amber were being transported.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked him. Van ran through the many trees blindsiding his trail. Sprinting as distant from where Amber was, despite how much she yelled, Van did not acknowledge it.

Meanwhile the Asian teen double checked if the coast was clear. After glancing through each direction, Van pulled out his power morpher. _It's Morphin' Time!_

**DRAGONZORD!**

Suited in his green ranger costume, Van held his thumbs between the upper edge of his buckle. A green glow transpired eventually engulfing him. He ascends above ground forest.

* * *

In the battlefield Cardio and Crow have created carnage. In Angel Grove citizens were being in pursuit of two annonyamous creatures. As their hunt in search of the green ranger continued, they didn't use their heads as they intended.

"Oh brother, have you gone insane? What about the green ranger? Isn't that our objective?" Crow out of curiousity asked his brother.

"I understand; but we must do this in order to have him make his appearance." Cardio answered. The brothers created a series of verbal and physical assault. Each Angel Grove citizen were in pursuit of their lives. Others, however, are knocked out or held hostage.

"How about you two just shut up?" Out of nowhere the person in the green spandex stood upon the roof of a building three stories high.

"What, the green ranger. I'd knew you show up." Cardio said. Glancing above the rooftop, Cardio ascended from the dirty streets. When making an arrival on the rooftop, a duel between hero and one of hell's henchmen was underway.

"I'm not surprise you could fly. The only thing I'm surprised is a challenge." With that said the green ranger and Cardio feuded. Cardio lunged with a straight jab, but Van dodges it. The green ranger, however, used a knife edge chop onto the chest of the cardinal based creature.

"Is that all you can do? Well let me show you this!" Cardio used its beak, hitting all over Van's costume. The bird ascended Van above the rooftop where they could see the entire world around them.

"What are you doing? This is not some kind of joke, are you crazy?" Van exclaimed. The green ranger was not even aware of what was going down. As Cardio ascended above the city limit buildings, they floated above Angel Grove.

"In every layer there is a lesson to be learned. If you're saying I'm speaking like a philosopher, that is not my strength." Cardio said.

"What are you talking about?" Van asked.

"When I mean by a lesson to be learned, I mean look at the world around you. Take even a brief glance and watch how the world revolves." Although Cardio gave out a clarity in this sense, it seems Van cares about escaping from hostage.

"I already know what you're thinking. Now let me go or I'll shut that mouth of yours." Van assured a rough warning.

"You don't get it do you?" Cardio assumed. "If logic serves, you humans are sworn to protect your so-called planet. Our world, however, is more of the opposite; the alternative if you know what I mean."

Van said.

"...And your point is?"

"Crow and I have suffered numerous chaos by those Triforians who nearly slaughtered us," Cardio cleared his statement. "Years ago we have thought to have been in a war with the crusuaders. The war only lasted no more than five months. Around that time span a king of Triforia took us down one by one. I was the one leading Aaeria in support of my home planet." Cardio flapped its wings. While Van was held by the talons of the Aerian creature, he didn't seem to mind at first. As he dived deep into the basic plot of Cardio's background, the results thought as though Cardio was misleading.

"You could drop me down for once. If you got any evidence, let me see." Van said. Following the comment Cardio agreed doing so. Descending on a skyscrapper building, the two foes stood on the highest story.

"Allow me," the cardinal beast assured. Cardio stood on the ledge glancing below the horizon.

"So, what is this situation you're putting on? It's not like it matters to me." Van said.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cardio wondered aloud. "Planets like Aeria get trashed every so often. My parents along with my brother and I were separated the very day those predators destroyed our home. I never bought the whole idea of war until the king of Triforia destroyed it."

Van scratched his head. Even though he doesn't know anything about Triforia, it was a statement that caught his attention. "What is this Triforia you're mentioning?"

"Triforia's king is comprised of three split personalities: courage, heart, and peace." The cardinal bird spoken. "The king possesses the power of the suit you're wearing, except it's a metallic shade of gold."

"Are you assuming that all rangers have no heart and soul? I've been protecting this planet for over months now. If you're doing this just so you could please Laviak, then you've wasted your luck." Van ranted. With the anger taking shape, he pulled out his dragon dagger.

"I do have a heart and soul," said Cardio. "Even animals share feelings as much as you beings express. Whatever or whenever I take you down, the money will come into payment with the help of Xybon's finest king."

Cardio tackled down the green ranger. Van's attempt at escaping from the bird's clutches was rather struggling. As they both returned to their feet, Cardio shoved the ranger towards the skyscrapper ledge. Van glanced below Angel Grove, noticing the height of the cliff.

"Face it runt. For so many years Evil has struggled to gain their territory. This is the time for the bird brothers to finally prove wrong." Cardio stomped onto the green ranger's foot. The moment Van staggered, he fell below the top roof of a building. The ranger screamed, praying that this was the end.

Van witnessed his downfall. It wasn't until he grabbed a pole hanging against the building. with a push of a button on his wrist unit, he contacted his mentor. "Doc, can you read me?"

"Van, I read you," Dr. Oliver said.

"Is there a device or some invention you made? I don't have much time." Van informed him. This was a desperate situation. The moment he heard a crack on the pole, the teen's fate is at stake.

"Gliger is on the way. I'll export it to your pinpoint." Dr. Oliver delivered his response. Van still struggled upon holding his grip. The moment he falls would mark a disaster. The teen had concerns of those 'what ifs' he'd face.

"I got...to, hold on...." He said. Van heard a loud crack from the branch he's holding. This wasn't looking good. Before he knew it, the green ranger's fingers slipped. Falling below an elevated story down, it wasn't until the gliger Dr. O sent out made it out on time.

"Thanks doc....I couldn't have done it without you," Van responded on his communicator.

"Van, locate to the lab. There's something we need to discuss." Dr. Oliver commanded.

"Well what about those bird brothers? I also have school you know." He said. Van sighed following those remarks he mentioned. "Fine, whatever you say." Griping on the steel bar of the green gliger, Van finds a clear rooftop where no intruders or foes whatsoever were located. The green ranger would eventually make his descent on a rooftop where helicopters would land. Van double checks and assumed everything was going as scheduled.

"Off we go." He held the edges on his buckler as a green light engulfed. Van would teleport his way to Dr. Oliver's underground laboratory.

* * *

In the laboratory Van and Doctor Oliver were recently having a conversation. In fact the man to man, eye for an eye talk wasn't well received. The apprentice and his mentor argued upon their differences. No progress had been sealed.

"Why couldn't I finish up where Cardio and I left off? It's not like education's a bad moral for kids to realize." Van whined.

"That's not the point," Dr. Oliver replied. "Laviak has a certain trick up his sleeve. It's been weeks or about a month since he last attacked. Remember brain power comes first."

Van experienced a series of grievances. As if an argument with an ex-Power Ranger was taking too far, Van could not help but wonder what his mentor would have done. Even if the teen thought this thoroughly, it would be rather difficult defying logic. "What would you've done then? I want to know the troubled past behind those bird brains. It's not like I'm going to take sympathy for what they're doing just so they could please that so-called king of Xybon."

"You really believe I don't have what it takes to consider myself a doctor, do you?" Dr. O said. "Van, I've accomplished plenty of challenges, those that took lots of critical thinking. When I'm out there for duty, I'm sure to get the job done. It isn't about wrapping a novel on the same day you first started writing. It's about knowing your enemies first."

"Well what does that say about retreating from the fight back there?" Van argued once again. He stood towards the rails leading to the staircase. Van refusingly turned away to prevent his angry expression from a former Power Ranger.

"I guess I kind of misinterpreted on that one?" Dr. O assumed. "We all make mistakes sometimes. Those mistakes can be utilized and turn into being an improvement from the previous. Being a Power Ranger isn't easy as you think it is. I've been there since I first hopped on that bandwagon."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it's just I have other things I plan on doing besides saving the world," Van said. He thought about the words Amber spoken prior to duty call. "She's like a combination of my sister and mother. Amber has been acting weird around me lately; like she knows what we are really doing. Now I'm not sure which comes first; a crazy mission or living a normal life, an ordinary life so to speak. She's too curious."

On behalf of his support, Doctor Oliver gave Van a pat on the back. "I wish there was something I could think of that will help you in the long run." Though he didn't react in any positive manner, there was a poison living within literally.

"Look, it'll only be a matter of time. Don't let your anger get the best of you." Dr. O assured his apprentice. Suddenly Dr. O released his hand only to notice a green jello-like substance. Something wasn't right. "Van, your skin's deteriorating. Psycho Green could manipulate you in just a moment. We need you to get to the vile tube."

Van turned around. Glancing through his body, his skin color went from a brown to a more green crocodile-like animal waiting to be unleashed. Simultaneously sweat glands streaming upon his face was beginning to swell. Van knelt down, wrapping his arms around his body. It was as though he was in a breeze. However it was nothing compared to the typical breezes during a cold wintry season.

_Van, you are the evil that consumes me. Don't let that has-been get inside your head. Together we will conquer as the fiercest object the Earth has weighed!_

Van held his aching forehead. Unfortunately this tactic of mind games has taken its toll. The pureness within the troubled Power Ranger was on the verge of deteriorating. Pure darkness of hate, agony, and pain overshadows the light-heartedness Van has sustained during the course of his years. Could a new chapter unfold for a mind controlling Van?

"Don't touch me!" Van's eyes blazed in green fury. The teen had reverted into the creature from the other night. Doctor Oliver hesitated, hardly making any reaction. Because of this Van's injection from Psycho Green's vile instantly took over. As Van flapped its bat-like wings, smokes circled around him. He vanished by the time they were cleared.

"This is not good," Dr. O mumbled.


	46. Unveiled

**DRAGON REBORN**

**The Animal I Have Become**

**Episode 42, Chapter VI**

**Unveiled**

At Angel Grove High Amber was arranging her books. It was a rather stressful during the morning hours. Not once has she spoken about Van. The brunette did experience a day where things would get awkward.

When Amber closed her locker, her friend Audrey leapt into her territory. "Hey Amber; you seem pretty low today."

"It's nothing really," she replied.

"So where's Van might I add? It wouldn't surprise me if he skipped." Audrey said. The African-American teen placed her two textbooks aside.

"He's doing the whole save-the-world thing." Amber sighed. "So, what's the hold up?"

"I got to tell you; mid-terms start in two weeks. I need a partner to study with," Audrey said.

"Look, I don't necessarily mean any offense but I got other plans." Amber grabbed her belongings needed for her next of one of her core courses. Together she and Audrey walked along the school hallways.

"Maybe you need a breath of fresh air, don't you think?" Her friend asked.

"Fine," Amber agreed. They merged left to where the school 'courtyard' area was located. Amber and Audrey sat on the wooden porches. In fact they were the only two there. "Maybe I've gone insane. I mean, Van's been on and off everywhere I go. It's like he's playing mind games or something."

"I understand where you're coming from. What I don't get is how you are thinking Van has something to share, but is willing to deny it. Do you get what I mean?" The African-American girl with dreads attempt clarifying Amber's case. While she was the type of prodigy to understand these issues, it wasn't like she was all that of a problem solver. As a matter of fact she is.

"I've been concerned about him. My mother died when I was only five before we moved here. Overtime I kind of felt like this would refresh things. I didn't want to think about Seattle after we left. Then two months ago I lost Tristan who I was trying to hook up after leaving with not-so good terms." Amber's dramatic story of death wasn't the real reasons she had fallen under such stress. Although that's the case, she could never imagine the crisis around this world. Everyday lives are lost. Amber's mind was as if she was in a carousel; A corkscrew twisting with so many intricate climax and turns. "Why am I getting the feeling Death's upon me?"

As the conversation dug deeply, a crack screeched the school campus. Amber and Audrey glanced at each other. Whatever troubles they encounter, they'd confront it together.

"What is going on? What just happened?" Audrey asked.

"I guess we are going to find out." Together the two ladies rushed inside the hallway. Green footprints scattered throughout the floors. The students crowded the corridors to the point where the building became jam packed. Amber and Audrey shoved aside to the front of the crime scene.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed to pass here," a security officer informed. "I need you two to back a few feet."

"What's with the commotion?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

Meanwhile Amber looked around only to notice that the footprints weren't only lied on the ground. Scratch claws and traces of ooze stained along the ceiling. This wasn't very common for Angel Grove to be invaded. Otherwise more security would have kept an eye over the paranormal.

"Audrey, I have a plan. Distract the security while I head on the school roof. I'll make sure I find all this bull crap going on." Following Amber's command, the African-American teenager nodded. Prior to the arranging plan, Audrey added one comment.

"What do you have in mind? Don't tell me Van is playing one of those typical school pranks, do you?" She wondered aloud.

"Just listen to what I said, and we'll be alright." Audrey touched the security officer behind the back. Tapping her index finger, the teen played along an installment of random joke stories. Amber trespass the barricades. Each footprint scattered on the school floor indicated the direction, or trail the brunette was trailing. Into the stairway hall, up the staircase itself, and out of the emergency exit door, she arrived along the Angel Grove High's tallest it could get.

"Great another dead end," Amber said.

"I was wondering where you are." The brunette turned around only to realize two bird creatures on the rooftop.

"Who are you?" She asked. Amber stood upon brothers Cardio and Crowbar.

"It's just your favorite villains taking over your world." Crowbar remarked. "What more do you ask?"

Amber fought into their battling position. This wasn't your typical known species threatening during a hostile takeover. "Come on but isn't this getting a bit too far?"

The birds were ganging upon the long haired brunette. Every time Amber took paces back, she was on the verge of leaping over the ledge. But she wasn't backing up of a fight. Being powerless just could not cut into this whole run-in.

"We just want to have someone to prey....if you have a problem with that...." Crowbar grabbed Amber from the collar. Amber held her breath. She thought to herself if this was the end. Amber did not want anything to happen.

"I may be a pain in the neck at times, but I'm no damsel!" The brunette head butt the blue jay. Amber stomped on its foot only to escape from its clutches. She delivered a leaping kick to the chin of the two birds. Amber took down Crowbar, clutching its beak. "Alright, what do you want from us?"

"It's nothing personal really..." Crowbar kicked Amber out of her hostage. Meanwhile the cardinal based creature struck back with a talons flying over Amber. Clubbing her with its beak, the brunette screeched in massive pain. "Face it girl; you could never tamper with us anti-earthlings. I'm sure humans like you deserve to be decaying flesh."

"I would never sell my soul to anyone....unless there's a reason." Amber bulged over Cardio. The brunette rushed over to the door in which she entered prior. Before she could open the door, Crowbar prevented her from doing so.

"Ever ask permission before leaving this area?" The cardinal bird flew above and over Amber. She could not react to what she'd just seen. It wasn't when Crowbar came clubbing from behind. Amber collapsed following the beat down. While she remained conscience, Amber struggled to release herself from this situation. In rare cases this was one of those few to which she felt as though she was helpless.

_"It's no surprise to me someone could be as brave. I'm sure that applies for a pretty girl like you, for instance." _

"That's just plain stereotype," Amber said. "How would I know what you have in mind?"

Cardio chuckled. "Don't you understand when to shut your mouth? Allow me to demonstrate..." Suddenly the cardinal based bird scraped the shirt of Amber. Her shirt tore in half showing nothing but her belly button. The brunette was knocked on the ground. "I guess you haven't learned to watch what you're saying."

Amber winced in pain. Her stomach was bruised and battered. A scar was shown upon her abdomen. She could not help but experience the scream and agony. As Amber slowly regained momentum, Crowbar smacked the girl from the back of her neck.

_"The only way you or someone can mess with us is take our sympathy towards this ongoing crisis. That way humans like you will suffer the same wrath we and the planet known as Aria have encountered..."_

With the helpless brunette fell to her knees, it wasn't until a green creature jumped the bird brothers. Its mouth drooled in a hostile matter. Cardio and Crowbar stared below across yet another unordinary species unspecified.

"Is he on our side?" Crowbar asked. Meanwhile the brother next to him shook its head.

"Brother, here's our way of doing things." ...And so Cardio whispered inside his brother's ear. Amber crawled as a precaution to redeem her wounds. The scar shown on her waist poured in huge loads of sweat. Amber wondered what the crap was going on.

"Isn't that the same creature from the other night? Snap, I should've seen it coming." The brunette closed her eyes. She wished that she had not fallen into this so-called booby trap. In fact Amber failed to capitalize what her peers were thinking.

* * *

On the battlefield the invading creature assaulted Crowbar. Multiple scratches and slashes apparently drew it out. The bat-like creature took flight, ascending above the school rooftop. It then speared the bird brothers simultaneously to their gut. As they were down for the count, only Amber was the standing victim.

The girl looked at the creature in the eye. Amber's heart pounded her options were anonymous. There was no alternate choice in this time of crisis. Amber held the scar upon her abdomen as she experienced pain.

The creature continued his game of insanity. Amber was surprised it could speak as she remained speechless. "Somebody help!"

The pretty brunette made her way to the door inside the school. Walking down the steps, Amber turned around to see the creature lending a hand. Was the brunette convinced the creature is trying to aid her?

"It's me; Amber, you have to help me from this." The creature disguising as Van verbalized. "I'm not sure how long before I go all crazy again."

The brunette nearly hesitated. One moment later she grabbed the creature around the arm. Together they walked down the steps as they reached the emergency room door. Amber and Van got through the troubles they'd overcame.

"How do I know you?" Amber questioned. Despite aiding the creature, she was skeptic to the way it has been around the media. For some time Amber could never guessed a situation like this coming in person.

"You have to get me out of here. There is not much time." Amber did not know what other alternatives could've been made. With hesitation barricading her needs, she was desparate for clarification.

"What should we do? Those birds are going to follow us." She said.

"Push this button...on my pager." Van's eyes gleamed green. His conscience is only minimum before he could be under Psycho Green's spell once more. Amber immediately did as told. Green light engulfed around them, ascending above their location.

* * *

Arriving at the laboratory of the former Power Ranger, the two landed on the furniture. The lights were dim. Assuming no one was in function of the lab, Amber wandered her eyes around the interior. "We better find the doctor when we have the chance." However the brunette didn't acknowledge Tommy's location until she heard the sound of his voice.

"What are you two here? I didn't put out a stress signal." Dr. Oliver jumped into conclusions. He glanced at the creature that cracked his ceiling earlier ago.

"Is that really Van in there? Something's telling me it is, but I need to be sure." Amber said.

"I need a potion from my closet. It won't take long that's for sure." Dr. Oliver hurried over to the closet. Amber stalled for time, caring for the weakening green power ranger.

"Amber; I'm glad you came. If it wasn't for you, I can't help but say thanks. Don't get me wrong though."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Van. Amber felt as if she was caring for an elderly ill person. Fortunately she wasn't the Ms. Daycare employee, or so that's what she claims. "Just hang on there. Dr. O's going to do his best."

"How do you know? It's not like I'm going to die." Van replied.

"I know you won't. Even if you did, well you'll still be around." Amber carried over the teen to the cushion. She glanced to make certain Dr. O would bring in favor.

"Amber, I don't know if you mind, but if you're wondering why I've been on and off, I could tell you." Van said. Amber shook her head. At the current state of this ill fated situation, the brunette just could care less what Van's pulling off.

"Look just worry about your health. I don't have time to listen to them. Besides there are other things in this world than handing out stuff we don't want to discuss." Amber said. The ex-Power Ranger returned to the scene. Dr. Oliver retrieved the antidote vile as he opened the lid. Tommy commanded for Amber to open his mouth.

"Here, drink this." He said. Amber opens the mouth of Van, sipping the pink fluid liquid. Amber looked at the boy's depressing face. "I might have to warn you that this antidote is temporary. Until I can find a cure to wipe it out, well so be it."

Amber left Van lying on the furniture. She stood to where Dr. Oliver was who at the monitors. "How bad is he now? Tell me something I don't know."

"According to the health status, the probes are manifesting his cell functions," Dr. Oliver explained. "I took an example of this a few nights ago where I placed a red dye in my kitchen blender. I tested it on a pet hamster to make sure it worked. As it turned out it did."

Amber nodded in understatement. What was the other question she had in mind? "About your relationship with Van; with all due respect I think you've taken a little too far. I mean he's a great apprentice and all, more like a good internship when it comes to work. I am getting the feeling it won't be long before he breaks down."

"I'm not surprised you said that," Dr. O said. "We've been working together for almost seven months now. I don't know why I'm still obsessed with my scientific research. I told myself I was going to shed off my ranger years behind."

"What happened?" Amber asked him. The conversation was getting underway until Van who had reverted into his human form chimed in.

"Amber, I think we should head back. Isn't that why we came here?" He said. Van held his forehead having yet to recuperate.

"I don't know, you seem a bit dizzy, even for a medicine," Amber remarked.

"You shouldn't take your health for granted....just as a precaution." Dr. O encouraged the Green Ranger.

"Are you sure? Even so I wouldn't say it's your fault." Van said.

"I'll warn you if there's...well, I'll be the one taking the chance." With those words spoken, Van and Amber headed out of the exit door on the far end. The ex-Power Ranger watched as the inseparable friendship made their release.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Cardio and Crowbar stood on top of a skyscraping building. The cardinal creature monitored the radar, pinpointing the location of their 'prey'. They were aware this wouldn't turn out to be a straight forward mission.

"Big brother, do you know what you're doing?" Crowbar asked.

"Don't worry little brother. I've got everything under control," Cardio said. Suddenly a red laser shot above city limits. A holographic image of the king of Xybon projected upon the sky.

"Bird brains! Have you found him yet?" Laviak spoke.

"No, sir...well initially we had him, but..."

"No buts," Laviak intercepted his servant's comment. "I demand for you to track down the green ranger as soon as possible. This time there will be no excuses; agreed?"

Cardio sighed. In all due respect he obeyed from the king had promised. Somehow he just failed to consider his duty. "That damn king; what did he do to deserve being one in the first place?"

Meanwhile the brother walked towards Cardio. With his foot slanted upon the ledge, he offered even the slightest offering of comfort. "Remember what our purpose is. We'll definitely get the raise we would've died earning."

"Why bother? We should just surrender our task and go back to our home planet. Even if we are intergalactic soldiers representing our world, it doesn't mean we have the right to destroy whatever's in our path. Laviak's just doing this for the fame and fortune." Cardio ranted.

"Brother, ever since our parents were killed, we've been trying to put a name for ourselves. We grew up our entire lives as orphans. What are the odds we'll have a home to settle?" Crowbar said sarcastically. The blue jay glanced above the clear neon sky. It did not represent lust, agony, hate, and displeasure. At least within Crowbar's perspective it wasn't.

"Enough! I am sick and tired of your subpar lecture." Cardio yelled. The bird twisted the little bird brother's forearm. Crowbar screamed in agony, expressing the pain and desire of wanting out.

"Brother, what are you proving to yourself?" Crowbar winced as Cardio applied a dosage of pressure. He looked at his brother's face, his eyes closed. Crowbar's jaw pulled upward from the mouth up.

"What is there to prove myself, you ask? Well the answer I want to hear is, are you up to the challenge?" Cardio created a facial grin. His brother amazed him in awe the moment he noticed. Soon Crowbar started to realize this was the end.

"Don't you do this; you'll regret this for the rest of your life. What about mother, father, and your brother? You'll lose more than what's already been lost." Crowbar said.

Cardio chuckled. "You think that I've lost more than my mother and father? That's a shame because I've been there before, and it was brutal!" The cardinal bird tossed Crowbar below from the skyscraper. Cardio opened its mouth, shooting a ball of energy that targeted his brother. Smokes engulfed around his 'brother' that he betrayed. "Farewell brother; I won't let you down Laviak, not this time I won't."

* * *

Back in Angel Grove High, Van, Amber, and Audrey were in their sixth period Algebra class. The teacher there continued his duty in teaching the numerical expressions. Amber took notes as shown at the over-head as her friend Audrey did the same. Meanwhile Van had struggled to fixate being conscience and focused. Education could not be any more than lecture.

"As you will be expected, you'll need a number two pencil along with a TI-83 calculator. The test won't take you long according whether or not you share any accommodations." The teacher bellow to the class. While Van looked over at Audrey's notebook, a pager sounded in his book bag. "Excuse me but whose pager is coming from?"

The Asian teen glanced around the classroom. The classmates wandered with their eyes. When that exact sound alarmed once more, the teacher scanned the room.

"I can't believe it. Why is it at a time like this?" Van thought. While keeping a watch out of his Algebra teacher, the teen unzipped the bottom part of his book bag. He grabbed the wrist communicator and immediately put it into his pocket. Looking at both ways Van hid below from the desk, accessing his communicator.

"This is Van I read," He said.

"Van, there's trouble at Angel Grove Lake. It's been about a few minutes since Cardio started attacking." Doctor Oliver informed.

"Well what about Crowbar?" Van whispered. The Algebra teacher walked by, noticing the teen contacting with a device. Van gazed up to realize the teacher standing.

"May I have the watch, please?"

Van looked upon his classmates especially Amber. As the teen stood from his chair, Van revealed his pager lying on his hand. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Hand me the watch immediately," the teacher pleaded. Van obeyed as he handed over the wrist unit over to his Algebra teacher. For somewhat an odd reason he smirked.

As the teacher put the pager on the desk, Van walked up. "Excuse me but I need to use the restroom. It's an emergency to tell you one thing."

"What makes you think you got a trick up your sleeve, Mr. Lien?" The teacher sighed. He wrote on a pink slip of paper. The teacher sent the pass to one of his student.

About a second row of desks, Amber gazed upon her childhood friend. Her intuitions she hid from him indicate something was up. The brunette fiddled her pencil, tapping the part of its pink eraser. It seems Amber has a plan in arrangement.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened." Van hurried out to the door and into the school corridor. As he looked around, there was not a single person nearby. However as a precaution Van hid behind the garbage can. The teen reached into his pocket to reveal yet another wrist unit.

_"Doc, correct me if I'm wrong but what's the 411?"_

"Van, there's trouble at the Angel Grove Lake. Cardio is there but according to these radar, my censors indicate his brother's life force is not found." Dr. Oliver responded.

"Are you referring to Crowbar?" Van whispered. "I'll be there in a jiff; I just need to get out of this campus."

Cardio outrages the surrounding body of water. Civilians escaped from the pool as they return to land. Others who were anywhere near the scene of the crime fled as followed. Cardio opened its mouth, shooting a blast of energy which destroyed the trees nearby.

"Those ignorant humans aren't going to do anything. What's the point of them defending their city?" Cardio said. The cardinal bird clutched around the neck of a feline. "I smell that scent of yours, and it's atrocious."

Out of nowhere a green blasting energy fired upon the lake. Cardio took notice, glancing to be certain where it was coming from. Cardio releases the woman with blonde hair as she escapes the scene.

"I don't think you'll be annililating people anytime soon." The green ranger held his handled weaponry. Van stared into the eyes of Laviak's requested henchman.

"Oh how amusing of your entrance wouldn't you agree? You never seem so dull and phony." Cardio said.

"Well you'll be toast when I get to kick that rear-in-the-end of yours," Van said out of mockery. The teen pointed its weapon across from Cardio's x spot. Smirking beneath his helmet, Van was prepared for the final fight.

"If that's what you want, well then so be it." Cardio took flight. The green ranger fired multiple shots at the flying cardinal. However each shot failed for a bulls eye. Van grumbled, frustrated at the current situation.

"Man, every time I shoot, it misses. What's wrong with it? What's wrong with me?" Van put aside his dragon blaster. As the green ranger he leapt on the branches, stepping on top of king sized rocks. Van managed getting his hands on the cardinal bird. "Ah finally time to take you on a dead on arrival."

Cardio realized in awe. The green ranger had been hanging onto him just as of current. "You little runt; I should have you outnumbered!"

"Well not anymore." Van pulled out his dragon dagger. Immediately the ranger stabbed his dagger on the bird's bee-hinds. Cardio screeched as opposed to what normal birds react. As Cardio progress descent on water, the green ranger hops onto the patches of sand. Van watched when the cardinal dove underwater.

"Amazing; it didn't seem as much of a challenge as I expected." The green ranger muttered. Taking full precaution Van tip toed near the edge of the lake. He assumed as though Cardio was finished. Just when it was necessary jumping into conclusions, all of a sudden Cardio elevated from the water.

"It's not right when you're assuming everything's in arrangement." Cardio continued firing blasts of energy. The green ranger dodged at every direction it was shot upon. With Van being in a desperate situation, he felt it was the perfect time to shift momentum.

"If that won't work, metallic armor will do." The green ranger spreads his arms as he calls out the enhancement mode. Light beams of ray scattered around him. As the beam dissolves, the ranger's suit became darker yet shinier. "How about I take it up to the next level?"

Cardio snickered hysterically. His last words before resuming battle were as spoken. "Bring it on Power Ranger."

* * *

Dr. Oliver experiments the antidote necessary to cure Van. His first trial would be none other than the rat. The former Power Ranger allowed the rat to sip the green fluid vile. Dr. Oliver observed the radar indicating the health status within its body.

"I just hope this will do the trick," He said.

"Doc, I need your help," Van spoke over on the widescreen monitor. Tommy reached the speaker as he delivers a response.

"Yes Van; I read you." Dr. O said.

"For some odd reason I feel like I won't be withstanding this fight for long. Is the antidote ready yet?" Van asked him.

"I'm currently experimenting. I'm not sure whether or not it'll work though." Dr. Oliver turned his attention on the pet rat. It lied flat on its back in an unconscious state. Tommy closed the cage as the rat slept peacefully there.

"The metallic armor is about to wear off," Van said. "The color keeps fading in and out frequently."

Dr. O returned to the monitor stations. Viewing the scans it looks as though his apprentice was right. On the monitors indicates a dehydrated Van down for the count. "Don't worry; I'm coming." With that said Dr. O attached his two braced morphing devices. As red beams of energy stirred his body, he was prepared to take action. _"It's Morphin' Time!"_

* * *

Back at the Lake Van and Cardio continued their duel. Both competitors wounded with scratches and other stain marks. Van's metallic armor began to repel as the suit changed from dark to a vivid green. It was only a matter of time before the enhancement could wear down.

"You bastard, what could I ever do than lose my credibility? I guess it figures." The teen muttered. Van puts his feelings aside as he returned to battle. He pulled out his dragon dagger once more. A bright glow shined along from its edges. Van charges head on as the triggering dragon dagger lunged onto the chest of Cardio.

"You think I've fallen? You missed my vital signs." Cardio dodged out of Van. The intergalactic cardinal of Aria twisted his arm applying a wrist lock takedown. The Green ranger winced in pain while Cardio held the submission. "It's just like I thought. You should never underestimate an aggressive officer outside of Earth's orbit; never."

Van struggled as the pain continues to worsen. The teen seemed hopeless. His arm heard a cracking joint. Van screamed in an agonized manner where he was desperately injured.

"Yes, feel the pain. In fact feel the wrath I've witnessed." Cardio's statement was outspoken. The climax came, however, as a laser shot aimed on the bird's talons.

"You should feel the wrath we've been through." Suddenly the Red ZEO ranger made a startling appearance. Van held the injured arm now that he was released. Tommy ran over to his apprentice who was severely in pain.

"I have my antidote you wanted...." Dr. Oliver reached into his arsenal only to realize the vile wasn't with him. "Oh crude do we have a problem?"

Meanwhile Cardio stared below the red ranger. To make sure Tommy did not notice one of his attacks, Cardio flew to the top of a tree branch. By the time he made his way, Dr. O noticed the creature had vanished. "Where did he go? Something's not right here."

Cardio zoomed in to the scene. Locking his coordinates, the two rangers were on the sand next to the water. "What a lovely time for a lovely goodbye. All good things must come to an end my friends, and it starts right...about, now!"

Tommy carried Van around the arm. As Dr. Oliver prepares for instant transmission, the teen out of nowhere shoves his mentor aside. A red laser beam fired from the green ranger's sternum.

"Van!" He shouted. The expression beneath Dr. O's helmet was astonishing. In shock and awe it was as if a close associate of his was brutally hurt. Doctor Oliver never thought in years he would see such a thing.

Running towards the fallen ranger, with no surprise, Van de-morphed into civilian form. Remaining behind the bushes Amber was shocked.

"Van, are you alright?" Dr. O's overreaction caught along the strings. Whether or not Van's condition was beyond repair, paranoia played a role.

"He'll be alright when you suffer the same fate." Cardio said.

As Van regained his conscious, his eyes apparently fade from a normal brown into a deep greenish. From the observation Tommy didn't like the timing of that. "Oh no; Van we got to get you back to the lab, and fast." The teen went into a phase of a threat preparing to be unleashed. Dr. O released Van from his grasps. Unfortunately his hopes for ridding the curse within his apprentice were at an all time low.

"What's going on? This wasn't what I am expecting." Despite the events occurring of now, Cardio physically assaulted the unconscious Van. Right and left hooks weren't very effective. The cardinal creature was astonished as to Van's unusual phase taking shape.

The teen's attires shredded. The entire skin of body transformed into unspecified green specie. By the time it was complete Van had became a foe. His screech sounded high pitched which quaver the entire Angel Grove area.

"Van, what has that Psycho Green do to you?" Dr. O shouted. Even the vibration carried onwards where Amber intentionally spied along the bushes. She closed her ears, struggling to withstand the shrieking noise.

"I can't stand it; what or who is this monster? Why didn't Laviak mention to me about this beast?" Cardio could not make a single move. Just one attack could cause harm to his body.

As the screeching waned down, Dr. O and Cardio uncovered their ears. Tommy witnessed the green ranger's beastly transformation. This would not be possible had his need of assistance not have been necessary.

"You runts; you may won the battle but I'm certain down the line the war will be settled." Cardio flapped its wings. Ascending above the surface, the cardinal flew swiftly to the sky. Following his retreat, within his visor, Tommy glared upon what was once Van.

"Van, it's me; don't let Psycho Green mess with your brain!" The mentor exclaimed. As a precaution Tommy pulled out his weaponry. The sadistic specie thumps towards his mentor. Approaching an inch away the cursed Van clutched the ranger around. Dr. O attempted reaching over his buckler. After multiple failed attempts the mentor grabs along the edge of his buckler. A red beam engulfs both of them ascending above ground.

What Van didn't realize is behind the bushes, an observant Amber grew fondly intrigued. She watched as the red beam of light flew towards the sky. Amber ran her fingers through her long caramel hair. After all these months, her suspicion towards Van's hasty work had been unveiled.

* * *

In Dr. O's lab, Dr. Oliver had return following one of the toughest conflicts in his life. This was not just physicality as opposed to this. In fact while there was some sort of that element there was another ingredient added to the mix. The former Power Ranger had now seen the monster within his apprentice. It wasn't a battle within; it was a battle against a desperate act created by Psycho Green.

For a moment Van lied on the medical bed. As his eyes twitched the teen was beginning to regain consciousness. Van slowly rose sitting up on the bed. He looked around and wondered exactly where he was. "Where am I?"

"I'm glad you're awake," said Dr. Oliver, walking in with a clipboard.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? I thought I was knocked out in a battle or something." Van attempted recollecting the events prior to this unusual situation as of current. While regaining momentum Van staggered forward.

"Wow, take it easy. You might still be experiencing the injection." Dr. O assured.

"Did I destroy Cardio?" Van asked his mentor.

"Unfortunately; however I do have the temporary antidote to rid your cells from being harmed." The ex-Power Ranger grabbed the vile as promised back at the lake. Van waited patiently enough before the doctor returned. As he re-entered the room, Tommy had the antidote in hand.

"Thanks by the way," Van complimented. He took a brief sip out of the green fluid within the vile. Van handed back over the antidote after gulping all that was full. "It tastes like candy for some reason."

"Is there any candy specifically?" Dr. O said.

"You should be the next Willy Wonka," Van joked. He hopped out of the medical bed. Elated and well he was aware this wasn't the very last of his inner demon.

"Van, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's something you need to know of that's for sure." Dr. Oliver said. His apprentice looked as though uncertain of this created conversation.

"What's the sudden hold up?" He asked.

"These past couple of weeks, I've been getting uptight. I mean, not being all arrogant and pushy but lately whenever there's danger whether it'd be bank robbery or any of Laviak's goons, instead of having me go out and do my duty, I've grown dependent for someone to protect this city." Dr. O explained.

"Doc, I don't know what you're saying," Van responded. "Are you giving me some sort of huge paycheck? For months I thought we were doing this because how vital it was."

Dr. O shook his head. "I'm feeling like you've really impress me. These past couple of months I'm amazed from your hard work and determination. I knew the moment I had a helper to do what I could never accomplish."

"Wait, what; what specifically did you want me to accomplish? I don't mean to sound rude, but with all due respect I'm not sure if I offered this job so I could make you look good." Van spoke.

"That's not the point," Dr. O said. "If only I hadn't gotten you into this, maybe I would've been better to be the hero. Popularity was never part of my intentions. I understand my reasons I needed that somebody to pick up the ball."

"Forget it." Van walked out following his statement. Tommy tries to retaliate while Van heads on out.

"Look, I've done it all the past couple of years. I didn't get you here so you could finish off what I started on. It's about..."

"...Well I don't want to hear it, you dig?" Van left as soon as his mentor knocked the chair over. Tommy seemed to have a rather misconception. He never had the opportunity convincing the logistics behind his productive activity and a life filled with serenity. Upon hearing those words the former Power Ranger might not have gotten the reception he deserved.


	47. When It all Goes Wrong

**A/n: After months of writer's block, I've finally broken the barrier. Unfortunately there's only a few more chapters left until this saga ends. I will still go with the original plan and pick up where this storyline lefts off except that the story will shift focus from Van to Amber. Don't worry you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Back at Angel Grove, Van rushed along the school hallway. As he prepared to make a left shift, Van would incidentally crash into schoolmate Landon. The Asian teen assisted the fallen friend, lending a hand.

"What are you doing here?" Van asked.

"I had to send some sealed envelopes to each teacher inbox," Landon answered. "Where are you headed off to?"

Van took the time organizing his thoughts. If he convinced him he was a Power Ranger, not only would it sound nonsensical, but damage his trust to Dr. Oliver. In addition he would've believed Landon would pass on the gossip to others. Van couldn't afford breaking that rule.

"Um, I was finding where the restrooms were. I could've sworn it's around this portion of the school." For a brief moment Van stuttered. Luckily it turns out Landon didn't capture a glimpse of speculation.

"Van, just how long have you been in this school?" The teen with a pair of glasses wondered. There was nothing extraordinary of his retort.

"You didn't have to ask me that. Besides I was just fooling around for once. Can't you at least take a joke?" Wasting no time Van fled over to the janitor's closet. Landon grabbed the other teen by the arm. As he suspected, a green scar transpired.

"What's time on your forearm? I've never seen anything like that in my life." Landon asked in awe.

"It's just your average scar. It's not time it's contagious or anything," Van said. His heart pounded as soon as Landon was the first of the few to notice the mark that would impact the life out of the green ranger. The scar would not only transform him into a lethal creature of its kind. In fact Van could not live for eternity under such a curse.

"I can't say whether or not there's something awkward about it. Maybe I should run a test just for the sake of curiousness." Landon suggested. Meanwhile Van released himself from the clutches of his fellow schoolmate. He ran off someplace where there were no signs of people. Eventually Van approached two vending bars.

"Alright, no sign of Landon or anybody near me." Van glanced at his communicator. The teen teleported out of the school, a flashing green light engulfs him.

**

* * *

**

Inside the Lavian Spacecraft, Laviak aligned a series of outlines on a table. Its size was entirely huge filling about the majority of the "8 by "11" inch table. On the left column contained written instructions and procedures. Over to the right contained visual drawings of the scenes. Along with an assembled army, with a lengthy ruler in hand, Laviak pointed how the plans will go. Following the lectures, he announced something that deeply concerned their monthly conquest.

"I would like to thank each and everybody who have made this trip possible. I will concede that despite various obstacles that were laid on a silver platter, we've managed to overcome these trials. Xybon is known for its wondrous environment filled with grace and joyfulness. We are dedicated to redeem that once graceful planet and recover from that horrendous storm that plagued our society. Just to inform you all, it is a pleasure to my desire is fulfilling our hopes and dreams. When the sources of the well known planet fall into the hands of us Xybonists, I will guarantee those days of cherishing will see the light of day. On a final note please, keep the faith alive."

The crowd applauded in a standing ovation. Laviak stepped down of the podium. While heading back to his throne, he came across his favored servant.

"How is the analyzing process going?" Laviak asked.

"Currently it appears to be that the green ranger's does in fact seem very vulnerable. However his blood pressure is tremendously high compared to typical human blood pressure." He showcased the data compiled on a clipboard.

"Have you made any contact to where those bird brothers are?" Laviak asked.

"Lately they haven't responded," The robot informed to the king of Xybon. "Should we be concern about their strategic ways to destroy the green ranger?"

Laviak started snickering when Kagon mentioned about Cardio and Crowbar. "Just let those two be our decoys. I have absolutely no concern of those weaklings. They are nowhere near my league." The crimson masked commander-in-chief cut the conversation short. Kagon's face soon dropped in astonishment. There would be no possible way manipulating the bird brothers having yet to betray them. It was a move that the bird brothers do not realize.

"Agony is not just the experience of feeling hurt. As soon as I have everything all set up, the probability of the green ranger's destruction is second to none. He will enjoy what I have in store for him."

**

* * *

**

Van made his way down the stairs to Dr. Oliver's laboratory. With the doctor working on trials of experiments, Van leaned against the wall waiting for his mentor to convey. Tommy turned around as he noticed his apprentice staring into space.

"Van, just the man I want to see. Listen I've been juicing up with an antidote that can eradicate any of Psycho Green's genes." Doctor Oliver and Van walked up to a hamster's cage. With a potion in hand, a single squirt dropped on its mouth. The hamster went under hyperactive mode, running around. The pet animal would eventually collapse thus fainting.

"I don't get it. How is this relevant? I mean what does this got to do with not turning into a hideous creature again?" Van asked his mentor.

"There's no need for sarcasm," Dr. O assured. "That sort of antidote does cure an animal's disease. I recorded my hypothesis stating if an animal's illness could recover from its wounds, then a human could recover from its wound. It might not sound like it but I gave it a try."

"Doc, you graduated from a university. You should know most, if not, all of this science material," Van said.

"Please don't insult my knowledge. I've got to run some more tests before I come to a conclusion. It's going to be rough if I don't use my time wisely on them." The teen snapped but he knew nothing was going to reconsider his mentor's experiments. In addition undermining him would be to no avail. When Van stumbled upon a stack pile of vaccines placed on individual tubes, from those containments, he snatched a single vile. The teen immediately hid it under his pocket. A siren would alarm, signaling danger.

"Who could that be?" He and Dr. O hurried over to the monitor. After successfully scanning the radar, bird brothers Cardio and Crowbar were shown flying above the Angel Grove buildings.

"Those bird brains again. What do they want now?" Van muttered.

"It seems like they're waiting for hell to break loose," Dr. Oliver said. "You should deal with those guys again. Before you go I want you to take this along the way." He tossed his apprentice a device usually wrapped around a person's waist. The device featured a metallic trimmed belt shaded in green. Aligned at the center of the belt contained the buckle equivalent of the same color.

"It's a dragon buckler. Use it whenever two or more creatures are ganging up on you. I suggest you wear that around your waist before you head to battle." Dr. Oliver rimmed through a brief explanation. Van nodded his head.

"On second thought, if they were going to attack, wouldn't they be attacking the city?" Van asked in curiousness.

"They may not be physically harming, but my gut instinct tells me they are on the lookout." Dr. Oliver replied. Following the assigned task, Van exited out of the laboratory's emergency door.

**

* * *

**

At the top of a ten story high building, Cardio and Crowbar stood along the edge on the roof. They mark their censor indicating the arrival of the green ranger. The bird brothers have waited days in preparation for the ultimate showdown. Described in various methods it was a must win, that is, a winner take all bout.

"How do you expect that punk to know where we are?" Cardio asked his brother.

"It's simple. Our strategy at taking down one of Earth's finest heroes is to avert from overcoming the odds," Crowbar answered. "Just follow my lead and you will see."

As time elapsed, the green ranger persistently was nowhere to be seen. Cardio and Crowbar couldn't afford having any more patience. The brothers took flight, scattering the location to their awaited prey. They would soon divide among individuals.

"Have you seen any traces of him?" Cardio spoke over via chirping.

"My censors indicate absolutely nothing. Is the same thing going on with you?" His brother responded. Little was he aware that a green schemed motorbike stood on the side rails. Green lasers were fired as Crowbar fell onto his knees. "Who's there?"

"Well can't you take a guess?" The green ranger with his arms crossed said to the creature. "I don't mind having to destroy you and all, but come to think of it, maybe I should."

Crowbar's fury grew tense. He felt as though he had been undermined in terms of conceiving. "Your poor excuse for a Power Ranger! Never underestimate the power of us species. You will never guess as to how we'll annihilate you."

"I know rangers aren't for being cocky, but as far as I'm concern, you're looking at the real deal." Van taunted the bird brother. Crowbar, however, could not seem to comprehend the ranger's strategy. He thought though even if his enemy's confident would undermine him that would not put a stop to his duty.

"You can't fool me. Along with my brother we will succeed!" Crowbar lunged using his beak only to have the green ranger dodging it. Van pulled out his sword slashing him. Crowbar winced in agony, holding the destroyed beak.

"MY NOSE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Because of that single attack prevented him from pay back. Van remained attached with the legendary dragon blade. As he retort, Cardio ambushed the green ranger. Attaching his talons on Van's shoulder, he elevated him from above the building. Rotating in full circle, Van came crashing onto the roof.

"No one does that to my brother!" He exclaimed. For a moment Van struggled upon liberation.

"You could at least let me go for once. I swear I'll kick your sorry ass out of Angel Grove if I have to." A two on one battle stirred up once again. This time however the fight will determine who survives and who dies.

"Damn it I can't go at them all at once. Even with two creatures, it seems like there's no other option." Van mumbled. As the fight rages on the combatants were to face a free-for-all challenge. Van fought hand-to-hand combat on Crowbar with haymaker. With a temporary retreat, Van would turn his attention onto Cardio. He worked on the center flank of the bird's body part, stomping it away. As the teen lunged with a stiff punch, Cardio knocked Van sending him flat on his back. The complexion of the fight would change as Cardio began biting off the green ranger costume. In addition Crowbar returned assisting him in the process.

"Wait a minute. Doc told me about that dragon buckler. Why haven't I thought of that from the beginning?"

There was no response. Overwhelmed by the gang assault made it seem Van was helpless. Cardio and Crowbar continuously continued shedding the costume into sheds. The complexion of the battle would change when Van gripped along the edges of the power morpher. A green gleaming blast left the brothers blinded. With Van free from their clutches, the ranger's costume, specifically the torso, enlarged of his civilian shirt. The bird brothers inhibited upon their attack.

"Just like that we will unveil the entire world your identity. Let's see what Laviak has to say on that," Cardio said.

"Brother, let me do the unmasking. I never felt what it's like to put the puzzle pieces together," his brother pleaded. A sense of quarreling was slowly growing tense.

"Please stay out of the way. How about WE as brothers do the honors?" Cardio and Crowbar stared at each other. Moments later the brothers nod their heads in agreement. Van crawled over to the ledges while convalescing from the assault. The torso of his spandex suit left a complete circle of oblivion. In other words the green ranger's costume sustained an open hole.

"What am I going to do? I might as well teleport myself out of here. There's no use of fighting back in this condition." Van attempted a retreat. It was a rarity for him to call upon that situation. For him though it was an act of taking precarious actions. Meanwhile the bird brothers barricade him by the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Cardio and Crowbar said in unison.

"Sorry bird bros but I have some other things to worry about. By that, I mean not giving two cents about you goons," Van retorted.

"So I guess your point about proving you're anywhere near our league didn't mean anything?" Taking into assumption, it was a rather desperate shift in gears. With the green ranger's inability in teleportation, this was slated in advance that their battle was to determine the better of the team. Van was not only outnumbered, but his method of calling it quits was inexcusable. "Enjoy your life in the other world ranger!"

The bird brothers prepared to lunge their claws at the green ranger. However Van planned on dodging the attack when his heart beat came to halt. The teen fell onto his knees as his helmet was suddenly removed. Van's eyes were a deep green, his jaw hanging in the balance.

"What's going on? Is that the green ranger we were sent out looking for?" Cardio wondered. Meanwhile Van's body began peeling off, revealing yet a green scaled skin resembling an alligator. Soon a dark green light engulfed around the teenager. Cardio and Crowbar covered their eyes as they witness the transformation. When the light faded, the ranger who was a human in disguise converted into an unspecified creature.

"You are looking at an entirely new being, a being so significant it doesn't matter where he's from. The boy you call by the name of Van is put to the side." The creature gushed out his introduction. Because of the injection transmitted from the late Psycho Green, he possesses the power of three capabilities: mind, body, and soul.

"Who is he?" Cardio asked.

"How come Laviak didn't mention about this?" Brother Crowbar added. The brothers stood in fear, clueless to whom or what this creature is mainly about.

"I don't have questions, but there's certainly one thing I have, and that is this!" The creature taking the form of a demon form of Van pulverized the body part of the older bird brother. Cardio collapsed face first only to meet destruction. Crowbar remained in awe witnessing the devastation executed.

"Big brother, but this can't be." Crowbar never thought such power existed.

"That sure wasn't tough. Let's see how I fare against you bird face." The green skinned being clenched his fists. Ambitious as to eradicate whatever obstacles stood along his path, the creature would decline whatever his conscience told him.

"No please, we can settle this. Maybe not as humans but consider about an intergalactic peace treaty?" Despite the bird's will to stay alive, it wasn't enough to avert Van from sustaining his actions.

"You claim yourselves as forces to be reckoned with. In contrast it seems I have undermined you and your morale," the creature spoke to Crowbar.

"Please, don't!" With his brother falling under his arms, Crowbar mourned upon his soulful departure.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is he doing?" Tommy mumbled. Over on the monitor he noticed an experiment gone wrong. The vaccine claiming to eradicate any traces of Psycho Green's genes had backfired.

"Tommy, is there something wrong?" Hayley said as she entered the room.

"He must have stolen my vaccine. I hadn't even gone through trial and error." Dr. Oliver explained. Clearly frustrated the serum his apprentice took caused a phase change.

The woman with strawberry long hair glimpsed at the monitor. She stood in awe the moment she saw a strange creature on the rooftop. "What exactly is that thing?"

"That thing you call it must be Van," Tommy said in a regretful tone.

"Look, we all make mistakes. What ingredients were mixed within that serum?" Hayley asked.

"It was a substance mixed of carbon hydrate and hydro chloride," Dr. O answered. "I should go down there and get Van back. You take over from here."

A skeptic Hayley inhibited from him leaving the lab. "Are you sure you might need any tools before you go? Because whatever condition Van is in, it was inferred to align along with Laviak's goons."

Tommy walked over to the file cabinet. As he opened it, a variety of kits and medicines stacked in rows. The doctor grabbed a tranquilizer necessary to put Van unconscious. "These basic tools will do. I'll be back."

Hayley nodded. "Be careful out there."

With that said Tommy grabbed his Zeonizers. Mounting his wrists, a surge of red energy embodied the doctor. "It's Morphin' Time!"

**

* * *

**

Back on the rooftop Van toyed around an already helpless Crowbar. Since witnessing his brother's death, Crowbar's heart de-evolved into a feeling of emptiness. He could not believe someone like human would surpass such a creature's league. In addition Crowbar's chances of avenging his brother dropped an all time low.

"You honestly believe you have the fortitude to defy my power? You could reconsider your hypothesis." The creature attaining control of the green ranger's body said. He continuously worked on the damage with his right hand fist. There was no luck as to the explanation of this one-sided bout. The unspecified being picked up the fallen Crowbar spinning him at full circle. It would then toss him distances away to a shed of blinding windows. Thus it sent Crowbar crashing through. "It's a shame I had to do that. Besides you could've owned me if I had laid down flat on my back; what a pity."

However the celebration did not last. A red beam blasted behind the creature. It turned around only to spot another Power Ranger in suit. "Hold it right there. No one messes with my apprentice."

"...And just who do you think dares to step into my yard?" The alligator skin-like creature said.

"One thing is for sure, and this is nobody's yard," Tommy in the ZEO ranger V costume retorted. He stood in fighting stance preparing for battle. Along with the demon they circled around the rooftop. "Before we get started, you might as well tell me your name."

"You want to know just who exactly you're dealing with," the creature restated. "Don't you remember? Apparently your apprentice managed to defeat me in a zord fight. With my zord demolished, my body heavily damaged, I had no alternative but to inherit my genes over to that green ranger. He thinks he can overcome all odds? Well those days of prevailing over evil is finally done for."

Tommy stood in awe. It was impossible for Psycho Green to survive, or so he thought. An experiment created by the late Doctor Keene seems to have resurrected from its grave. What was his reaction after witnessing such an undeserving miracle? "This can't be; we thought Psycho Green was out of the way, destroyed, and mangled for good. Something doesn't add up." He mumbled beneath his helmet.

"I dearly appreciate your sense of astonishment. How about you and I settle this score right now?" As Psycho Green suggested, he extended his right arm. A green wave surged through, summoning a vividly colored plasma dagger.

"Let him go," Immediately the Red Ranger charged onto Psycho Green. He fought with a series of hand based attacks that turned out to do very little damage. Tommy shifted his strategy except this time he brought out his weaponry. The green schemed villain backed off while the ZEO ranger pointed the laser at him.

"Van is sleeping peacefully inside me. I will never leave this body by any means necessary." Psycho Green zapped out of visibility. Tommy looked around scattering his prey's whereabouts. There was half percentage whether the villain fled or setting up an ambush. As an experienced Power Ranger, he would know these types of strategies have been executed before.

"It's just as I suspected." In Astor projection mode the entire time, Psycho Green unveiled his hiding spot. In a roaring ambush the creature clutched around Tommy's neck. Psycho Green delivered constant head butts to the head.

Tommy crouched over to the exit door. He could not handle combat against a creature of enormous power. The red ranger had to devise a plan in which would alter the complexion of the battle. This task wasn't going to be simple, but it wasn't to a degree where drama unfolds. "Think Tommy. You are on the brink of death and there's no way you could retreat. If you were Van, what would he do?"

Meanwhile Psycho Green glanced at the red zeo ranger. "Face it you don't stand a chance against a creature like me. It's time for you to throw in the towel. Allow me to demonstrate!"

At the very last second, Tommy reached out of his artillery for his tranquilizer. By then he and Psycho Green's plasma dagger were pointed towards one item from another. "How about we do something a little different? Back in the old west days two cowboys would settle the battle in a timely duel. We count for 3-5 seconds, and when that time is up, one of us will be the first to pull the trigger."

"You've got to be kidding me." The creature said. "I don't play by the rules. I just simply break them."

"Just how simple will that decision be?" Tommy retorted from Psycho Green's comment.

"You think that weapon of yours has a chance of knocking me down? Well then let's see who gets the last laugh." Psycho Green agreed to the red ranger's covenant. Following the procedures, he and Tommy set up the traditional western duel. Tommy and Psycho looked away from each other about inches away. Suspense filled the air, each having yet to draw their weapons. Only one could pull the trigger. It all came down when Tommy turned around shooting a needle that connected the rear neck on Psycho Green. The creature agonized by the repercussions trembled along the rigid surface. Psycho Green fell flat on its face. A mutation transpired reverting Van to normal human state.

"I didn't expect for it to connect so easily. I better bring him back to the lab."


	48. A Little Less Conversation

Dr. Oliver did an analysis on the health status of his single apprentice. Van lied on a table with each of his body part handcuffed. A tube was hooked over his mouth. Dr. O recorded his apprentice's statistics as the process went on. While recording the analysis he discovered a damaged organ in his body. His facial expression left wide in awe.

"This can't be. How could Van tamper with my experiment?" Dr. Oliver's eyes pointed towards a compiled dose of vaccination. He never had the opportunity to come to a valid conclusion whether or not the vaccine was ready. The doctor's ambition to cure the young teen from Psycho Green's embodiment turned out as bad as it already was. "I should be careful where I put things next time."

Meanwhile Hayley entered from the staircases. She carried a box set of donuts as Tommy's acquaintance stepped into the laboratory. "Tommy, what on earth is going on?"

Initially Dr. O failed to answer. Until he had the courage, he made his response. "It's a long story but Van took and drank one of my potions. But generally I should be the one to blame."

An irate Hayley folded her arms. She noticed Van lying in an unconscious state. A crimson channeling energy surged throughout the teen's body. Taken into the assumption as Van sacrificed his life in an effort to stop one of Laviak's associates, Hayley had no say. "Maybe it'd be best if you took the day off of your experiments. I understand how tough it is on the job, but Van has suffered a lot of damage. Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"What are your talking about? No one is to blame to what has happened. If Van was awake, maybe he would still be able to put an end to Laviak." There was no exact right or wrong. Reminiscing the months that progressed, Van overcame what seemed to have been an impossible obstacle. No luck was involved as momentum shifts altered the queasiness consisting of suspense and drama.

"It's not necessarily that. Sometimes you got to let things flow smoothly. Whether or not you'll admit this yourself, stress can impact people's life. As much as Van admires you, you can't devote his life as a Power Ranger. Whatever happened to the balance between work and play?"

"How should I know," A frustrated Tommy exclaimed. "For over ten years I've devoted my life for friends, family, and work. I've done all I could to convince people I can do it. No matter the struggles I've gone through, it doesn't change the fact I am the person working in this very lab. I may have lost touch with people I cared about, but I would never forget the support and comfort they gave to me."

Hayley glanced over the view. The monitor indicated a line graph with lines looping in a high and low axis. "Van is going to be just fine. According to the data chart it'll take an hour before he'll wake out of unconsciousness."

Meanwhile the doctor grabbed a pink creamed donut flavored with multi-colored sprinkles on them. After chewing and swallowing the dessert, Tommy checked over the readings. "Don't worry Van. You'll get out of this mess, somehow."

**

* * *

**

At the computer stations, in Angel Grove Library, Amber set aside an encyclopedia along with a teal blue spiral notebook. A set of desktops on one corner and laptops on the other were in place. On a sheet of paper she jotted down some notes. Everything seemed peaceful and serene. Audrey entered the library only to notice her friend in solitary. She discovered Amber sitting there in solitary.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm typing an essay for my history class. I would've asked you the same question if by chance you came around." Amber said for she knew that the impossible wouldn't be brought to mind. "Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering where Landon is because he was supposed to meet me here, and I haven't seen him yet." Audrey looked around the area once more but no signs of her boyfriend. "So what is up with you and Van? Have you two been getting along lately?"

Amber slammed the encyclopedia book shut. As she snapped, the brunette realized that name stimulating her brain fluid. "Look, I'm sorry. To be honest Van and I haven't really spoken to each other besides chatting at our lockers. Every time I ask him what the matter is, he chickens out. He doesn't give me a proper response whatsoever. I have a feeling something's not right."

Audrey, having intrigued in on this story, sat down on a vacant chair. "Maybe Van just needs some time alone. I mean knowing that guy he doesn't like it when people impose him. That is not to say he's a bad influence. If by chance I bump into him sometime, I'll deal with it."

The brunette lit her eyes wide Audrey could see. Amber could not resist the unusual occurrences the green ranger has been exposed to. She believed in Van that whatever situations result in severe consequences, there was always a room for counseling. Unless she was contradicting herself in ways she's unable to explain, it's highly recommended she stayed out of his business.

"I appreciate what you're doing. It looks like I should just take it smooth and let the air cool out." She said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? Friends always stick up for each other no matter what. I'm sure Van would understand." Audrey patted Amber on the back. The physical comfort boosted the brunette's conversion from self-conscious to pure confidence. "Like they say fight the good fight."

"I can't say I deny on that one." Amber stood up from her chair. The brown haired girl strapped her book bag around her shoulders. "I better get going. I got Physics class next."

As the conclusion of discussion was tied, Audrey bestowed a smile. The African-American girl watched as Amber exited the school library.

Meanwhile Amber made her way through the corridors of Angel Grove High. She would exit out of the building to the back of the school. As Amber was heading through the modules, from under her book bag was the sound of her cell phone vibrating.

"Hello," she said, her joy dwindling into a frown. "No, he can't be. I'll meet you down at the lab as soon as possible."

The moment she heard the breaking news, instincts indicate it wasn't pretty.

**

* * *

**

In the Lavian Spacecraft Laviak kept a watch on the viewing screen. He scanned the city of Angel Grove where citizens lived their normal routines. The king of Xybon endeavored into pinpointing the location of Crowbar.

"Where are those damn bird brothers? For some reason only one I could track." Laviak continued investigating the geographical region. From the intercom, he said, "Cardio, Crowbar do you read me? I repeat do you read?"

Seconds later, the first response vocally leaked out. "It's me Crowbar. Could you please teleport me back to this ship?"

"Is your brother Cardio with you? I cannot allow any screw jobs within any assigned task." Laviak's somewhat stubborn attitude fed his ego. As ruler of a distant long planet, it comes to no surprise a monarch would let the arrogance run in the job.

"Master, hear me out. The green ranger has somehow mutated into an unusual creature. He killed my brother in one false swipe." The monitor would eventually change scene to show an injured prone Crowbar on the exact same building where the latest battle took place. Laviak was astonished to see one of his deployed creatures in brutal, yet living condition.

"Is there any evidence to justify on your case?" Laviak asked.

"Please, I know what I have seen. Cardio and I did not get into an argument," Crowbar said. "Do you have any clue as to what monster this guy was?"

Laviak analyzed the situations heading into this. What he thought was to be a conspiracy has become a reality. From his perspective he didn't know what to believe in. As much as he disliked the creatures of Aerialia, Laviak rest his case. "Sorry, but as I said, failure is not an option."

The monitor started cutting the connection between the king of Xybon and Crowbar. Laviak failed to interact at what appears to have been nothing but second rate fighters. At least that's how much he conceives.

"That was despicable. There is no excuse why those bird brains could not prevail. In just a matter of time I will make my arrival on Earth. Only then I'll guarantee that not only will that existing planet loses its supplies. From this moment on I will reign supreme."

Suddenly a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. His face was angular somewhat solid as an ice cube. His body embedded as that of a Popsicle with the exception of having legs. "I'm at your service sir. Why have you sent me here for?"

"Icicle, I would like for you to freeze the entire city they call Angel Grove," Laviak commanded. "Despite the high humidity of California, I heard you could manipulate the weather conditions correct?"

The humanly built ice monster nodded. "However there is more I can do than freeze one particular city. I'm sure there's more than what you've already asked."

"I order you to freeze the living life out of the green ranger," Laviak added. "Kagon will analyze his body stats. By then he'll find out how we could get the green ranger to turn on the people he treasures."

"As you command sire," Iciclops said prior to entering the pod. It shipped the villain out of the spacecraft heading for the targeting planet. Laviak made a grin on his face without a shadow of a doubt his plan backfires.

**

* * *

**

"What is going on? What happened to Van?" Amber in such adrenaline hurried over to the medical bedroom. Her friend lied on the cushion having yet to wake. Deeply sadden to see him under this state; Amber entered the room keeping a glance over the unconscious green ranger.

"He'll be fine," Hayley spoke from the control center. The brunette turned around as she noticed Dr. Oliver's acquaintance in the laboratory. "To tell you one thing is for sure, this was not my decision to have him go out like that."

"What is going on? One moment Van is in school and the next thing you know, he went off wrestling creatures." Amber's paranoia couldn't eradicate after witnessing the pulling of the trigger. She glanced over at an unconscious Van in a feeling of regret.

Meanwhile Hayley made her entrance where Amber continued looking at her friend. "I understand the pain you're going through. Sometimes you can't blame yourself or others. Moments like these tend to happen."

Amber wrapped both hands around the green ranger's. She felt his breezy frigid hands as they were numb. The brunette lacked the ability resisting the punishment received either from her family, friends, or even herself. "Van and I go way back. We were more than just friends. There was this strong bond between us even back then I couldn't explain it. When his parents went missing, all Van could afford was leftover food. My dad and I vacated a place for him to stay in. Until then I was right beside him while we were preparing to take on the world."

Hayley sat on a couch facing towards the bed where in a vertical alignment Van lied. Along with Amber she glanced at the male teenager. "I have never experienced what it's like for you two. I never realize you both have a long history together."

"I was going to tell Van to spit out whatever problems he was going through, yet he keeps his mouth shut," Amber said, "Until he told me that he was actually the person behind the green suit and dragon armor. That is one flaw he couldn't resist. I can't say I blame him."

A knock on the door startled the girls. Dr. Oliver wearing a pair of glasses stood by the door. "I'm sorry to bother you two but Amber and I need some time alone." The brunette with an ambitious look towards the Power Ranger legend stood up as she exited the room. She and the doctor find a spot where there would to occur. Over to the monitors Amber and Dr. O devised what could be a quarrel of verbal profanity.

"What did you to him? You could have at least told me months ago he was going to become one of those guys in spandex." She exclaimed.

"They are NOT spandex," Dr. O fought back. "I wouldn't have told you because I couldn't afford to break the laws of being a super hero; never revealing identities to anybody, not even family and friends. It wouldn't be right. I'm sure if the creatures happened to notice Van accompany with anybody, they'll come right after them."

Amber sighed. Her face started turning vividly red as it seems like a volcano ready to explode. However she averted from letting the lava of her brain plaguing surface. To justify her case she folded her arms. While she turned away from the doctor, she said, "You don't understand what it feels to lose somebody, do you? Van has been a loner for so long he couldn't make any new friends. All my life no one wanted to hang out with someone who had a bright smile on his face. I was the only person around his age who held his hand. Even if he didn't want to admit it, I know for a fact he is someone special."

As the conversation grew intense, the sound of an alarm interrupted. Along with Amber, Dr. Oliver headed over to the viewing screen. "That must be one of Laviak's goons. I better get to it."

"Well what about Van?" The brunette mentioned the green ranger's name.

"I thought I might have been done a Power Ranger. In this case I'm officially out of retirement." Dr. O walked off the monitor stations. With his Zeonizers equipped, Hayley took a peak and noticed Tommy calling the name of his ranger designation.

"You were already out of retirement," Hayley remarked. "I'll keep a glance at Van."

In an instant, Tommy attaches the Zeonizer. The Red ZEO ranger already morphed teleports out of the lab.


End file.
